Saved
by nicksfriend
Summary: Post-episode to Requiem. I love this episode. My story on what happened after the cameras faded.Yes I still am very interested in finishing this story and am working on it as I speak...sorry for the delay..new job...but a new chapter by Sunday. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bottom line...they do not belong to me, nor do I profit from this wonderful show. I do however envy those who do and am very jealous.**

Tony sat on his haunches as he attempted to get his breath,all he could think,the only thing that was registering in his mind at the moment, was that they were breathing,they were alive,finally.

His lungs were burning like fire,his body felt heavy,his clothing soaked,his Gucci shoes destroyed,but it didn't matter,they were alive.

Suddenly there were voices,familiar voices, calling out his name,pleading for answers but he could barely hear them,_must have water in my ears,_ he thought to himself,his lungs still working hard to get air into them.

He looked up to see a very concerned Ziva starring down at him,her face a combination of of confusion and concern.

"Tony can you hear me?" her voice now penetrating his water logged ears.

He nods, but his body is failing him,he feels as if he can't breath,like when he had the plague,that horrible feeling that you are being suffocated.

"McGee call an ambulance,now!" she yells to the computer analyst, who was now agent in charge given Tony's condition.

"Already on it!" he was checking the pulses on the two men at the warehouse door as he gave the information to the 911 operator,they were dead.

Ziva was tearing off her coat and placing it around Gibbs,whose own body had begun to shiver,realizing the other victim was also having a problem with the cold, she yelled again."McGee, I need your coat!"

He ran to her side after giving the information,sirens could already be heard in the background, a familiar quick response to an officer down call.

McGee quickly took his coat off and wrapped it around the other victim,Maddie,who seemed very focused on the man who had just saved her's and Gibbs life."Thank You." she whispered,her throat soar from vomiting the water that she had ingested.

Tony nodded,his breathing still hadn't improved. He couldn't remember ever having this much of a problem getting his breath before,he ran ten miles a day,passed his yearly physical just a month ago, so why was he having so much difficulty getting air that he so desperately needed into his lungs?

New voices from behind brought him out of his self-centered thoughts and he attempted to refocus his attention on what was going on around him. Gibbs and Maddie were breathing,that was all that really mattered right now,they were alive.

McGee seemed to have taken over the reigns,noticing that the senior field agent ,Tony,was having a difficult time just breathing at the moment.

Gibbs eyes were now set on his senior agent and he was looking a lot angry,why had they not assisted Tony? Were they thinking he was alright? Even he , in his condition could tell that Tony was far from being fine,he was struggling. His agent was in trouble.

"Would someone get him a blanket or something,he just saved our damned lives. Ziva,get Tony inside of his car and turn on the heat." Gibbs commanded as loudly as his now sore,scratchy throat would allow.

She was confused,Tony had saved them,but how had Tony saved them? She didn't wait for Gibbs to repeat the order, instead she walked over and took Tony's arm and helped him to a standing position.

"Tony,can you make it to your car,no?" she continued to observe his labored breathing,also noting how he was bending at his middle,still trying to drag in air to his scarred lungs, and it was notably difficult.

"He glanced over to the car on the other side of the fence,he would have to walk back through the warehouse and around to his car,he would never make it due to his inability to get air into his air hungry lungs,he shook his head,it was too far.

She knew immediately that Tony was in trouble,he needed medical attention. Now that other agents were now ascending on the crime scene,she could now focus only on Tony, her partner.

An EMT ran up to the victims lying on the dock,both breathing fine,both probably suffering from the trauma of drowning but Ziva knew that Tony was still having respiratory problems,her mind suddenly recalling his bout with Y Pestis.

"I need help! My partner is having problems with his breathing" she called out to the second approaching EMT who was carrying the equipment.

He quickly set the cases down and ran to Ziva's side as did McGee and a very unsteady Gibbs, who had now taken on the pale appearance of a man who had just drowned and came back from the dead,his face almost ashen in color and his lips still edged with a tint of blue."Tony!"

His words had just left his mouth when he saw his agent collapse onto the green planks,his body going completely limp, his breathing was no longer labored as it had been minutes before,the EMT announcing loudly for his partner to hear,"We have a respiratory arrest, get the defibrillator!"

The team stepped back to allow the two men to get to Tony,and watched as they ripped open his water logged suit and shirt,as they applied electrodes to his chest to see if he still had a cardiac rhythm. "We have sinus braydcardia,get me a endotracheal tube,we need to get him an airway!" he ordered as he tilted Tony's head back and as he was handed the tube he carefully inserted it into the trachea, his airway reestablished as a bag was applied and squeezed.

The second paramedic had already started placing a tourniquet around Tony's arm,attempting to get a line started for the soon to be given needed drugs. The angiocath was immediately established by the well trained paramedic and he started intravenous fluids, then flipped open an ampule and inserted the medication into the line, only then allowing himself a glance at the monitor again."Amp of atropine given, he's back in sinus rhythm." the man starring at the rhythm on the monitor.

"We need to transport now!" The first paramedic called out, the other man ran to get the stretcher, Gibbs and the rest of the team looked on, another set of paramedics had arrived and were attending to Maddie, a firm arm grabbed Gibbs but he shook it off, one of his men was down, Tony was down, and he was the priority.

Gibbs watched as they took his agent and placed him onto the stretcher, still having to use the tube to assist him in his breathes. It was his fault,Tony would've never been in this situation if it weren't for him and his inability to not confide ,not to trust his team with a personal issue,if Tony died, it would his fault and his only.

He watched them as they loaded Tony into the ambulance, and as the doors were slammed shut and the sound of the sirens and the glow of the bright lights moved away quickly. He took his hand and slapped the back of his head, "What had he done?"

Ziva and McGee just stood in silence, watching Gibbs grab a cell phone from one of the police officers to make a call,but they knew who he was calling,Ducky.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Ducky was preparing his next victim for autopsy,it had been a busy day , he and Palmer had been going at it nonstop. He stripped off his gloves and walked over to the sink,he needed to take a look at the Lieutenant's x-rays,and read more of the police report before he started making incisions.

The phone was ringing,Palmer was running some samples to Abby and he was about to let it go to voice mail but he suddenly changed his mind,knowing that Tony had left to check something out for the director.

" Hello, this is Dr Mallard." he answered, noticing a lack of communication on the other end, "Hello I said, is there anybody there?"agitated now that he had actually answered a prank call.

"Ducky, it's Gibbs." his voice was raw from the expelled water and the cold air.

"Jethro,it is so nice to hear from you, Anthony went to see if he could..." he was interrupted by a breathless Gibbs.

"Ducky I need you to go to Bethesda hospital, Tony is being taken there by ambulance, I don't have time to explain, I just need you to go!" He knew his voice was fading and he needed his friend,Tony's friend, to go and make sure he was going to be okay. He had to be okay.

"I'm on my way Jethro." hearing Jethro end the call he quickly dialed another number, it was answered on the second ring " Director Shepard ,we have a problem."

**Bethesda Hospital**

The ambulance pulled up to the dock to unload their patient,he was still in full respiratory arrest but he was starting to arouse,his hands starting to reach up to fight the tube,attempting to pull it out, a normal response to something down one's throat.

"We'll need soft restraints or he'll pull that tube out!" the ER doctor instructed the nurse who was taking vitals,as the bed was rolled into the trauma unit,the trauma team went to work,taking blood samples and attaching monitors and leads.

"You want me to give him some ativan?" the busy nurse asked,sensing that her patient needed to calm down to prevent any harm to himself. She reached over to a shelf and grabbed a package,pulling out the soft white restraints then proceeded to place them gently onto their patient's wrists.

"That's a good idea, lets give him one milligram IV and see how he does,right now he's probably scared, If we can get him calm enough to be able to listen we'll be able to treat his symptoms better." he pulled his stethoscope off his neck and placed the bell on his patient's now bare chest, new tubes were being placed, Tony's green eyes darting back and forth attempting to get glimpses of what the people were doing but only feeling the effects of their tortuous devices.

"O2 sats are 78 percent." the respiratory therapist announced as he turned on the ventilator, his hand still squeezing the ambu bag attached to Tony's tube.

"Get him hooked up, then get me some AGB's. I need them asap."The doctor ordered as he started to step away

Tony's eyes lit up at the mention of the dreaded test,the painful prick to his wrist always made him nauseous.

The doctor caught the anxious look and then continued,"Use lidocaine to numb the area first."

The therapist nodded as he sat up the ventilator at the patient's bedside, Tony's endotracheal tube attached, the respiratory therapist was inserting the settings,the machine now taking over Tony's each and every breath. His lungs felt as though they were resisting each and every one of them,it hurt for the machine to do its job, a grimace crossed his face.

The nurse pulled up the thick liquid and inserted the needleless syringe into the IV port closest to the IV site,the medication having an immediate effect on their patient,his eyelids growing heavy before their very eyes.

One of the nurses handed the doctor the man's identity,his NCIS badge,"Mr DiNozzo, my name is Colonel Banks, I'm an emergency room doctor. I need to ask you some quick questions okay?"

Tony was feeling the effects of the medication,it felt familiar. He attempted a nod,hoping that the doctor could actually tell that it was a nod.

"Good, I'm awaiting your chart from Medical records,but I need to know if you are allergic to any medications." he kept his voice calm and low to his patient's ear,wanting to not startle or agitate the man.

Tony thought for a second,no he couldn't remember anything, he shook his head.

"Good. Do you have any medical problems now or in the past that we need to know about?" Dr Banks asked,watching his patient's eyes starting to fade.

Tony closed his eyes and attempted to think, well, the plague thing was important, definitely, a few head injuries,broken bones,then there was the time he got shot, yeah,he had better nod. He did.

Dr Banks now needed to know what,the chart was taking too long."Mr DiNozzo, have you had respiratory problems in the past?"

He eyes rolled,'_yeah'_, but how could he tell them that he had the plague,not pneumonia,not asthma,but the pneumonic plague. He waved for a pencil, as far as his restrained hand could wave,the hissing of the machine assisting his breathing making it presence known as he attempted to raise up in bed,gentle hands stopping him, alarms quickly quieted.

A nurse caught the gesture with the hand and reached into her pocket producing a note pad and placed a pen into his hand,his shaky hand writing the word,_Plague ,_on the small piece of paper.

The doctor picked it up,feeling that his patient must be confused,"No way, the plague?" his voice questioning his patient's ability to think clearly now.

"Yes, the plague." Dr Mallard startled the medical staff by his presence," The pneumonic plague."

**The Dock**

Ziva was wanting to hurry and leave for the hospital,the crime scene now secured and processed, they had taken Gibbs and Maddie by ambulance, Palmer had arrived for the bodies by himself,Ducky was going to be with Tony at the hospital. She had heard the call,the anger in Gibb's voice,the self punishment he was causing himself for placing his senior field agent, Tony, in jeopardy, and for what, a personal vendetta against unknown thugs. For a stranger, no, for Kelly's best childhood friend.

Her eyes still scanning the scene,processed,evidence collected,evidence of an unimaginable rescue. Her mind was having difficulty conceiving what had occurred here. It was an emotional scene to process,she had seen McGee tear up for his friend when he picked up Tony's weapon and tagged it for evidence. She glanced over at the car that was being placed onto the tow truck,the windshield removed,the steering wheel displaced.

What had Tony done? The evidence had led them to believe that Tony had witnessed the car going into the ocean, had killed the two men,his weapon found on the dock, and then he had dived into the ocean,finding the car and pulled out both passengers,even having to do CPR,not only on one victim,but two. She shook her head in amazement,she knew she could never have accomplished that type of feat,it was unimaginable for just one person.

"Ziva,you ready to go?" McGee asked as he placed the last evidence bags into his car.

She stood starring at the water,and when she responded her voice low and sad,"I never thought of Tony as a hero."

McGee gave her a small smile and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, he knew it was her way of expressing concern for her friend, her partner,"He'll be alright,he's Tony."

She nodded and followed Tim to the car,they would have to take the evidence to Abby first then go to the hospital,they had received no news,which as the old saying goes, no news is good news,Tim thought to himself as he started the car and pulled of the dock.

The tow truck had the evidence car on top and Tony's car attached to the back,any evidence of what had occurred on the dock had been removed, bagged and tagged.

**Bethesda Hospital**

Gibbs was not being the most cooperative patient,he had not received any news of Tony's condition. If he heard one more nurse say the word HIPPA he would have Ziva take them out when she arrived.

They had started an IV in his hand on the way to the hospital,against his wishes but they told him it was protocol, if he preached it to his team to follow the rules then he would follow the rules, set an example, he knew he would take it out soon enough.

The short nurse with an attitude, who looked like Paula Deen, had taken his cell phone on arrival to the emergency room, stating something about machine interference,which he highly doubted,doctors wore them,talked on them, and as an investigator he had come to the conclusion that she just didn't want him agitated,well,good luck on that one ,he thought to himself as he shifted around on the small,uncomfortable stretcher,

Dr Lassiter entered and looked at the chart,"I just reviewed your xrays,looks like you lucked out Mr Gibbs, no broken bones,no lung damage, blood work looks good." he looked up at his not so happy patient and actually hated to say his next line because he knew he was going to be up for a fight."We need you to stay over night though,there is always a risk of ARDS, acute respiratory distress syndrome,it happens frequently after drownings,the lungs will sometimes will have problems hours later."

Gibbs gave him his infamous stare or glare,whatever one would like to call it,"I'm fine, I need to see my agent, Agent DiNozzo." he shifted upwards into a sitting position and started removing the gown, giving the doctor the idea that he was not going to listen.

"Well, that might be a while, I heard that he was going to ICU isolation." not wanting to give him anymore information, the Hippa rules made it clear that no information could be passed on to anybody regarding a patient's health status, not even the room number.

"What the hell is going on with my agent, I am his Power of Attorney, I'm listed as his next of kin, I demand to be informed." his patience was exhausted, and all he could think was ,_'Where the hell was Ducky?' and 'Where the hell are my clothes?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Emergency Room**

Tony stared up at his friend,Ducky was there,he didn't have to worry with answering anymore questions, a firm hand squeezed his, a whisper was heard above his head.

"What ever did happen to you dear Anthony? Don't worry yourself though, I will find out from Jethro, just rest for now." Ducky's voice was low, he could feel Tony's hand patting his, he was so glad to see him.

Tony was glad that Ducky was there,his friend, his doctor. He patted the man's hand,wanting to convey his appreciation, his gratitude.

Ducky looked over at the xray film being placed on the on the lighted board,"I need to see what is causing your problems Anthony,I will definitely not be leaving you." he gave Tony's hand another firm squeeze, seeing the understanding in his friend's eyes, then he proceeded over to stand beside Dr Banks, not leaving Tony's line of sight.

"Aspiration pneumonia?" Dr Banks asked it as a question,the scarring on his patient's lungs made the film hard to diagnose.

"I do recognize the familiar scarring on his lungs but I see some new congestion starting in his right upper lobe,it was the lung that was the most damaged by the Y Pestis though and would be the lung most susceptible to trauma." Ducky was examining the xray with a trained eye and mind. He knew that this wouldn't be the reason for Tony's respiratory arrest though,he really needed to know what had happened to his friend.

The room was getting more crowded now as Dr Lassiter entered, wanting to update Dr Banks on his patient's results, hoping to help piece together what had exactly happened to their patients.

"Dr Mallard,this is Dr Lassiter. " the two men shook hands, "He is Agent Gibbs physician, I was hoping he could enlighten on some details after talking to his patient." Dr Banks introduced the doctors, still studying the films on the board.

"Nice to meet you Dr Mallard, just wish it was under better circumstances." he glanced over at the patient on the ventilator. "I felt that you needed to know Dr Banks that Agent Dinozzo was not part of of the accident but that he instead was actually the rescuer."

"He's the one who rescued the young woman and Agent Gibbs from the car from underneath the water?" Dr Banks asked, surprised at the new information,feeling that Tony had actually been a victim instead,given the physical status of his patient.

"According To Agent Gibbs, their car went off the pier into the water, Agent Dinozzo came into the water,attempted to remove them, finally having to remove the windshield, he then took the first victim up,then returned for Agent Gibbs, who had not followed him out of the water. He stated that the steering column was displaced,trapping him in the vehicle,the only way to get him out was to get it off his legs, and Agent DiNozzo evidently did just that, then took him out of the car and also placed him on the dock" he saw that he had everyone's attention with hte new details.

"He states it gets a little fuzzy after that but he feels that Tony had to revive them both,he was sure that Maddie, our third victim was not breathing when he took her from the car and he states that he lost consciousness prior to Agent Dinozzo returning." Dr Lassiter continued to explain.

"You mean that Anthony rescued not one but two victims from the ocean, performed CPR on both and managed in all of this chaos to shoot two assailants." he stood there for a second,trying to wrap his mind around what had occurred, knowing that Tony would go to any depths to save his boss.

"That's what Agent Gibbs told me." Dr Lassiter was now also studying the film. "Pneumonia?" he questioned,the film was littered with areas of white.

"No, not yet. I actually think that Anthony is a victim of drowning too." he stated as he walked back over to a Tony, who was being placed into a drug induced sleep. The other two men seemed surprised by his statement.

"It is a rare condition called dry drowning, all it would have taken is for him to inhale the smallest amount of water. " he looked down at his exhausted friend,"I believe our boy is in for a bit of a fight."

Dr Banks nodded,he would fill his colleague in on the facts of the case but for now he needed to make sure his patient's respiratory status was protected from possible nosocomial infections,his patient didn't need anything else to deal with, he would place him into isolation to protect his patient's damaged lungs.

**Abby's Lab**

Ziva and Tim walked into the lab, Abby's body was facing her computer. She had heard that both Gibbs and Tony were admitted to the hospital,her mind was racing as to what had occurred.

"Abby, we have some evidence that needs to be processed immediately." Ziva announced as she deposited the bags on the counter. "Abby!" she called out again, wondering why she was not getting a reaction from the young lab tech.

Tim and Ziva's eyes met and together they walked over to where their friend was sitting silently at the computer,refusing to acknowledge their presence.

"Abs, you okay?" Tim asked,his voice low and caring. He knew she had a certain fondness for Tony,they were like brother and sister.

After a few seconds she finally answered, "Yeah, I'm good but Gibbs and Tony aren't and I don't like feeling like this but I just hate it when they get into trouble and get hurt, I just hate it because then all I can do is worry and I can't do my job. I feel so bad." She was rambling, she needed to do that for a few minutes,get it out of her system,wanting to make herself feel better, tears streaming down her face, make-up running.

"Abby, we just talked to Gibbs on the phone,he is doing fine." Ziva wanted to make her feel better.

"What about Tony? I heard he quit breathing, his lungs can't take any more problems Tim, they just can't." She stood, turned and walked over, pulling them all into a hug.

"Tony is a fighter Abs, he'll pull through. Remember, he survived the plague, only Tony could do that." Tim tried to soothe his friend but was having difficulty believing his own words,especially after talking to his boss. He couldn't push down the horrible thoughts in his mind,he had seen his friend collapse,fighting for air, then not breathing at all. He had to admit it, he was scared.

"Tony is Tony, he will fight, he always fight." Ziva stated as she pulled herself away, then turned and left the room.

"She's scared too." Abby was still holding onto to McGee, her voice low and sad, "He's got to make it Tim, he's just got to, for us"

"He will Abs." he gave her a harder squeeze around her middle, "He will." his own self doubt kicking in, he had witnessed his friend not breathing,wondering himself if Tony would pull through this time.

**Gibbs Room**

He had experienced enough of the so called medical attention, had stayed still for a round of antibiotics that burned the hell out of his veins and had made him nauseous, now he need to find Ducky and get some details of Tony's condition.

He hit the call bell repeatedly then threw it to the floor, when the answer didn't come,but the shattering of plastic on tiled flooring got their attention.

"May we help you Mr Gibbs?" the sweet, patient voice answered over the intercom on the wall.

"I need my damned clothes and I need to see Dr Mallard, now!" he was raising himself out of bed, his feet already planted firmly on the floor, the back of his gown flying wide open as he was headed for the door, IV pole at his side.

"We will see what we can do, I'll send your nurse back now." the voice replied to the empty space.

Gibbs was marching towards the cubicle garnering unwanted attention from the visitors and staff , who were starring in amazement and shock at the half dressed patient as he made his way inside the trauma room.

"You can't be in here!" a nurse's firm voice announced as the stranger made his appearance, the nurse feeling he might be a confused or disruptive patient who had escaped his room.

"The hell I can't!" he walked over to Tony's side, his agent's pale features and his assisted breathes made his own knees feel weak and if Ducky had not been behind him he would have fallen.

A chair was obtained and Ducky firmly placed his friend into it, "Sit Jethro before you fall on him." his voice firm and commanding, his unspoken frustration with his friend's actions in the past twenty-four hours evident in his tone.

"What the hell is wrong with him Ducky?" Gibbs voice still raw from the incident. Ducky waved off the concerned staff,knowing full well that Jethro would not be leaving anytime soon.

"He is on a ventilator Jethro, isn't it plain to see? The boy again risked his life to save yours. It's what you two do." Ducky was attempting to maintain his calm as he walked over to the other side of the bed. Tony's was still, quiet, he was now being sedated to assist keeping him from fighting the machine that was helping him to breathe.

Gibbs starred at the man whom he thought of as his own,the guilt was almost too much,he had done this to Tony,he and he alone was responsible.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**NCIS**

Ziva sat down at her desk, her thoughts on the events of the past few hours, she could not shake the thought that Tony's life was now hanging in the balance. She attempted to reason that if her and McGee had arrived just a few minutes earlier Tony would be fine, or what if Gibbs had allowed them to be in on the case, instead of going all rogue, that Tony would be fine. She was having thoughts of how this could 've been avoided. But her main thought was that Tony could 've been spared from risking his own life for his boss's life, their boss. It just wasn't fair.

The office was void of people, the hour late, she was alone. She stood and walked over to his desk, Tony's desk, her hand automatically went to the letter opener, the one she had taken the last time they thought Tony had died in the explosion, the mighty mouse stapler sat alone now on the desk, separated from the opener, she could relate. She too felt alone,her friend lying in a hospital fighting for his life.

Her hand glided over the smooth piece of metal, feeling it's cool touch, it's strength and it's endurance, she noted them all mentally. She related the strong piece of metal to Tony, no matter how much he was used, no matter how much he was abused, he continued to do his job, he was the letter opener, unbendable and strong.

"Ziva." a voice raised her from her thoughts as she looked up to see Palmer.

"Did you hear something from Ducky?" she questioned,wondering if Ducky had called him with an update.

"No. No, I'm sorry, I just came up to get a requisition form for Abby, she thought it would be wise to get Gibbs a new cell, his is in evidence, water logged." he smiled and watched Ziva place the letter opener back on Tony's desk.

"I think he will be fine, he took one of the officer's phones." she could not shake the image of Gibbs being so angry at himself for Tony's injuries,even to the point of refusing care but finally relenting upon Maddie's pleadings..

"You know , I remember Tony getting really mad at us for giving up on him last time. He really bit my ear off for taking his American Pie mug, but I took it all to heart, I think he was scared too. Maybe he finally realized he wasn't indestructible or maybe it was just his way of saying thanks for caring. You know Tony, he hides his feelings so well." Palmer smiled at the Israeli agent, a hint of a smile on her face.

"He really got mad, he did, I thought he would never forgive me for taking his letter opener. " her hand still unconsciously stroking the the firm piece of metal.

"He could never stay mad at you, because you are his best friend, you, McGee and let's not forget Abby." He reached down on Gibbs desk and grabbed the form, then looked back up at the beautiful woman, "He's Tony, he will fight. When he had the plague we all counted him out, except Gibbs, he never gave up on Tony."

"I worry about Tony, he really does not take care of himself." Ziva gently sat the opener down on Tony's desk, then walked back over to hers,taking a seat.

Jimmy nodded, "Gibbs is the only one who can make Tony listen. I swear, I thought he was about to fall over the first day he came back from having the plague, he wasn't ready physically. He surprised us all though and actually saved Tim's and Kate's life that day,taking the risk, being a hero. It's what Tony does." Palmer wanted Ziva to know that Tony was stronger than she gave him credit for being.

"He saved their lives? How?" she was curious now, a story about Tony that she had never heard.

"We were called to a double homicide, what the team didn't know was that Ari had strapped a bomb on the car after killing them. The trunk was wired to explode. Tim had the keys in his hand,turning the lock on the trunk when Tony noticed the bomb. He told Tim to let him have the key, took his place and told them to run. Tony almost didn't make it,his body wasn't up to running as fast as he normally could, his lungs weren't completely healed, he collapsed at the top of the road, we all thought he was dead, but when we turned him over, he was just smiling up at us. I thought Ducky would smack him, he is his worse medical nightmare." he turned to leave, to allow Ziva her alone time but he stopped and turned."We are use to Tony being a hero, it takes a while but you will too." his last words as he entered the elevator.

She just starred at the tech as he walked away, his last words before he entered the elevator had an effect on her,but she couldn't allow herself to believe that he would be able to walk away from this one. Even cats have only nine lives she thought to herself.

"Ziva, you still here?" McGee startled his partner as he hurriedly grabbed his things,ready to go to the hospital to see Gibbs and Tony.

"Why would I not be here, we have a report to finish." she looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Abby and I thought you were to going to the hospital with us. Guess... we were wrong?", he shrugged, a little baffled at the Mossad agent's reaction.

"I have a report to finish first. I will meet you there." her hands had began to type,her focus now on her computer .

"Okay." he raised an eyebrow at her actions but he had to leave,he needed to see his boss and Tony, make sure they were going to be fine. He was a bit concerned that Ducky hadn't called to inform them of their conditions, though he had received a phone call earlier from Gibbs he had no information regarding Tony and that concerned him a lot.

"See you at the hospital." he waved as he entered the stairway to go to the lab to pick up Abby.

She cupped her face with both hands,not allowing the emotion that was bottling up inside of her,he would fine,she just had to believe that he would be just fine.

**Bethesda Hospital**

Gibbs had been relegated to his own bed in the ICU isolation courtesy of Ducky,knowing he would not leave his agent's six, the way Tony had not left his and had dived into the cold ocean water to save his ass, regardless of the risk to his own health.

Gibbs closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the hissing machine giving his agent every breath was his own punishment for allowing his own selfish act to harm Tony.

The nurse hadn't left his side,suctioning his tube when his throat started to gurgle, and even in a drug induced sleep watching him as he fought the tube,grabbing it with his restrained hands, holding onto to it, so she could not place it into his endotracheal tube but his weakened state had caused him to lose the battle every time but it didn't stop him from trying,attempting to stop the discomfort. Tony was still fighting.

Gibbs took a breath, realizing how easy that action was, his thoughts going back to the day Tony had been infected with the plague, he had told his team that he had never had a cold, never had allergies, never had the flu, only to hours later watch his senior agent fight for his life, having to order him to fight and to live. This is why he had to stay nearby, Tony sometimes had to be told that he needed to fight, sometimes he forgot that he was loved, his only real family was the team.

His thoughts were interrupted by the nurse,who was now fighting again with Tony as she attempted to suction his tube. He stood and walked over to Tony's bed,dragging his own IV with him as he made his way to Tony's side.

He looked down at closed eyes, Tony's face red with exertion, his hands,though restrained ,were attempting to grab the suction catheter. He bent down close,the nurse had adjusted to the man's appearance when Tony was having a problem. "Tony, you need to allow the nurse to suction your tube. Do you hear me? That is an order." his voice low and close to Tony's ear.

Tony's actions stopped, the nurse proceeded as they both watched Tony's face redden and the cough, initiated by the suctioning, shake his whole body, his airway was quickly cleared, the machine reattached and Tony settled back down into his drugged sleep.

"You have a real positive effect on Mr DiNozzo, I really do appreciate your help." the nurse commented as she continued to hang antibiotics and steroids for her patient's inflamed lungs. A central line had been placed into his chest to assist in getting in the many drugs ordered.

Gibbs just watched as Tony calmed down, watched as the machine lulled him into believing that Tony would be just fine. _You have to keep fighting Tony, you have to.... please, _he thought to himself, he knew he would be unable to forgive himself if he died, this was his fault.

**TBC**

**I want to take a few seconds here to thank each and every one for their reviews, I am humbled. Thank you very much.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bethesda Hospital**

"Dr Mallard, Tony's xrays really are just showing some mild congestion in his right upper lung right now, but I am concerned that it will manifest into pneumonia." Dr Pitt looked at the newly acquired film.

"We both know that Tony's lungs really can't stand much more in the way of scarring. The poor boy does not seem to know his limitations. That gets him into a lot of trouble." Ducky shook his head and responded, knowing that dry drowning can lead to laryngospasms and most people die from suffocation due to closing of the airway. Tony was very fortunate to have the paramedics at his side or he would have surely died, now the concern was any pulmonary edema he might suffer due to the episode.

"What he did was very heroic Doctor Mallard, actually beyond heroic. Tony needs to quit being the hero and start taking care of those lungs. He really worries me as a physician." he paused, just starring at the films,he knew he had to get Tony off the ventilator, because the longer that his patient stayed on the machine the harder it would be for him to come off, and his risks of developing pneumonia would be greater. He needed to get his patient up and moving.

"Will you be weaning him off the machine tonight?" Ducky seemed to reading the other man's thoughts, or due to his extensive medical experience he just knew the risks of damaged lungs on a machine.

"Actually I will probably wean him off within the hour and place him on bipap until he is strong enough to cough that junk out of his lungs." he turned and headed for the door, he needed to get started, Ducky followed behind, knowing that this would not be an easy task, remembering when Tony had the plague,knowing that if he had agreed to placing Tony on a machine then, he would have surely died, Tony was a fighter,that's what brought him through his ordeal last time.

**ICU Waiting Area**

Tim and Abby sat patiently in the waiting area, knowing that the visiting hours would be soon, they would have to dress in sterile gowns and gloves to enter but that would be fine, they just wanted to see their friend.

"I know that Tony is strong and everything but I hate seeing him like this, well we really haven't seen him yet but I can imagine him attached to all sort of wires and monitors and that machine that makes one breathe because they can't do it on their own, and it makes me scared, I just don't like seeing people like that, you know." Abby was rambling,her nerves fried from the information given to them by the nurse, her hands being very animated ,an Abs nervous trait.

"Abby, it'll be okay, I'll be there with you. Tony needs us and he needs our strength to get through this." he reached over and gave her a strong hug, "Are you going to be able to do this Abby?"

She seemed to be giving it some thought, tears staining his shirt, "Yes...I can do this for Tony." she let Tim go and dried her eyes with her black skeleton handkerchief and looked up to see a nurse motioning them back to where Tony was being cared for, an isolation unit they were all familiar with, a room where Tony had been before, when he had suffered from the plague, but this time he was being protected from them and not vice versa.

Tim turned, seeing that something was catching Abby's attention, it was the nurse, they both looked at each other, sharing an unspoken show of strength, knowing that they would support each other whatever they saw inside,holding hands,they followed the ICU nurse inside.

**ICU Isolation**

Gibbs was at Tony's bedside, sitting in a chair, talking softly to Tony, coaching him, when the suctioning occurred, which seemed to be too often.

Abby and Tim were assisted into getting into their sterile gowns, gloves and their face masks. The door opened,the swooshing sounds and the change of lighting was familiar,they had done this before.

"Gibbs!" Abby ran over and gave him a hug," I'm so glad that you're okay!" she held him tight, he could feel her cutting off the circulation in his neck.

"Abby." he croaked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I am just so happy to see you." then she suddenly got very quiet as she looked down at Tony's pale features, the hissing sounds of the machines were frightening, his body having small tremors as the machine pushed air into his lungs.

Tim knew right away that Abby was not handling, he immediately went to her side, grabbed her hand and gave it a strong squeeze.

Abby looked up at Tim and nodded, she was fine, but Tony was far from being fine.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked,her voice low and full of emotion.

Tim too wanted to know what was happening to his friend, wanted to know why Tony was doing worse than the drowning victims themselves. They had been informed that Maddie being young had done well, and was discharged and that Gibbs was being held for monitoring overnight. Good luck with that Tim thought to himself, he knew that his boss would not be leaving Tony's side, even when he was discharged.

"His lungs were compromised by the rescue, evidently he must of inhaled a small amount of water and developed a condition called dry drowning. Ducky could explain it better but bottom line he's here on a machine that has to take every breath for him." he was upset, this was his fault, if Tony died, it would be his fault.

"Will he be okay?" Tim asked, this was his friend lying quietly in the bed and he wanted to know if he was going to make it, if he was coming back.

The nurse interrupted, not wanting them to talk about these type of issues in front of Tony, his hearing was still there, he needed their support. "Mr DiNozzo still is able to hear to a certain degree what is going on around him, so if you want to talk to him, I believe it would be very comforting."

She had gotten their attention, Abby was the first to walk up and remove the side rail so she could give him a hug,"Tony, you need to hurry and get off this machine and get back to work, Ziva and Tim need you, I need you. I don't have anybody to bowl with on Thursdays if you're not there, and Sister Theresa will get ticked if you don't show up, underneath that habit lies a woman in need."

"Abby!" Tim interrupted, "That will get you fifty Hail Mary's if she catches you saying something like that, shhhhh!"

"She knows how I am, don't she Tony. We tend to give them a little hell sometimes, especially Tony, they know it's all in fun." she reached down, pulled down her mask and gave him a tender kiss on his forehead, the tape holding the tube in place starting to cause his skin to redden already, he was so sensitive to things, for an Italian. His mother must of been Irish, she thought to herself. Her hand gently soothed the reddened area,attempting to give him some comfort.

She slowly pulled back after she whispered something private into his ear, Tim taking her place, his hand automatically took Tony's into his, afraid to speak his emotions out loud, wondering if Tony would remember him and tease him later,that would definitely be just like something Tony would do, he was after all Tony's Probie for life.

He looked down at his friend though, seeing the pain that he was seeing,knowing that he was fighting but wondered how long he would be able to fight, given his medical history, this was tough,this was the hardest thing his friend had to endure, or was it. He knew his friend hid behind his facade of laughter and being a clown and he always wondered what pain hid behind that mask.

"Tony," his mouth finally opening, finally having the ability to say something. "You need to hurry and get better, I can't handle Ziva by myself, to be honest," he leaned in a little closer, "I am a little bit intimidated by her ninja skills, she can kick my butt."

He gave Tony's hand a tight squeeze and let loose, a tiny reaction noted on Tony's face, he had heard him, and he felt somewhat better that his friend was able to respond,even if it was just a small amount.

Gibbs felt embarrassed, he wanted to say something to his team, support them, but his own thoughts of self incrimination stopped him, they would have to work this out by themselves.

The sounds of the monitors brought them all out of their thoughts, the heart monitor was beeping loudly, Tony's body was stiffening, something was happening, something bad was occurring, their friend was in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

_The sounds of the monitors brought them all out of their thoughts, the heart monitor was beeping loudly, Tony's body was stiffening, something was happening, something bad was occurring, their friend was in trouble._

"_Tony!' _Abby cried out, "Somebody help him!" Tim was at her side, removing her from the nurse's path.

"I need everybody out, now!" the nurse commanded, wanting to attend to her distressed patient.

Gibbs stood and moved them towards the door, he, himself staying behind, but out of the way.

Dr Pitt was entering the room followed by Dr Mallard, they quickly threw on a gown and mask, placing their gloves on as they entered the isolation room, their patient, Ducky's friend, was in trouble.

The monitor was still screaming, the loud hissing of the ventilator assisting in filling the room with horrible sounds, Dr Pitt reached over and flipped off the alarms on the monitors, he needed to see what was causing his patient such distress, he needed to be able to concentrate.

"Tony, hang in there, we're working on the problem." he kept his voice even, wanting his patient not to panic, not wanting the staff that was arriving to panic.

"I think he might have a mucus plug but I've tried saline down his tube and deep suctioning, nothing is working." the nurse explained as she continued to assist the physician.

"His sats are falling, I need to bronch him now, get the fiberoptic scope!" Dr Pitt ordered as he pulled off the top of the bed to be able to reach Tony's airway better, still noting how Tony was reacting to the stress of not getting enough air through the tube. "Increase his sedative and watch his heart monitor." he ordered as he prepared to perform the procedure.

Within just seconds a code nurse produced the scope, and the portable television that would allow him to see what was causing the problem. Ducky watched quietly, assisting when he could, he continued to keep a firm grip on Tony's shoulder, wanting him to know he was there, that he wouldn't leave him.

Dr Pitt placed the adapter onto Tony's endotracheal tube and slid the scope down the airway seeing the problem immediately, a large mucus plug, he suctioned it out and continued forward. He decided since he was already there he would lavage the area with antibiotics and do a scrub on the right lobe,hoping it would assist Tony with his breathing."How's his sats?" he asked continuing with the procedure. He was being careful not to cause more problems, knowing he could send his patient into a lethal arrhythmia if he made a mistake.

" They're improving, he's not struggling anymore." the nurse responded, watching his vitals, his heart monitor and his oxygen levels, making sure they stayed within normal perimeters. His body visibly relaxing.

Gibbs had experienced enough, he no longer could stand to see Tony suffer, he had never been a coward before but now he had to admit he could tolerate no more and would have to abandon Tony's six.

He jerked out his IV and threw it to the floor, the staff too busy to notice. He exited through the isolation doors and passed Tim and Abby, who were glued to what was happening to their friend, unaware of Gibb's exit.

**Bethesda Hospital**

**Front Lobby**

Ziva had finally pulled herself together, had found a way to push herself into coming to the hospital but she couldn't find the courage to go up to the ICU to see her partner, her friend. Tony had the support of the others for now and she had to find the strength to find a way to do the same, but it was not coming very easily. Caring, empathy, they were difficult emotions for a trained assassin.

She sat firmly on the hard plastic chair, her fingers played with the star of David that dangled from her neck, her thoughts on her friend, if she believed in prayer, now would be the time to send one to Heaven.

She could not help but to laugh at her memories of Tony, ogling a flirty agent or getting the cold shoulder from a hot woman, she had to smile, for some reason she felt it was a good thing that the other women turned him down and it made her feel horrible when they didn't.

She stood to pace, her deepest fear was that Tony would just disappear one day, no more laughs, no more practical jokes, no more moments together as partners, no more Tony.

A code was called overhead for a patient in the ICU isolation area, her heart started beating fast and her mind couldn't shake the feeling that Tony was in trouble. She ran for the elevator, she had to be there for her friend, Tony was in trouble.

**ICU Isolation**

Gibbs was walking out of the isolation area when he ran into Ziva, her face in shock at seeing her boss.

"Is he?", she couldn't finish the sentence, it was too difficult to finish.

Gibbs shook his head, his hand reaching up unconsciously and rubbing at his face, a two day growth of beard present. He wanted to speak to her but knew better. He turned and continued to walk away, unable to utter a word ,unable to express anything with words, without the fear that he might allow his raw emotions to flow out with them.

Ziva was more nervous now but decided to go in to see what had driven Gibbs out, the scene inside the glassed isolation area made her nauseous and she wanted to turn and run too, but instead she found herself drawn closer, a feeling that if she got closer to the glass he would feel her support and work harder at staying alive.

Tim and Abby stood frozen in place, unable to leave, unable to speak as they watched the doctor work on Tony. Ziva made her way towards them, wanting to be there with them suddenly, finding nowhere else she wanted more to be than here with their team, here supporting her friend, Tony.

**Hospital Chapel**

Gibbs walked inside the quiet room, filled with lit candles. The room smelled of vanilla and flowers but had a heavy sense of sadness due to the darkness and emptiness of the small space.

He walked to the front of the empty room and took a seat on the old wooden bench, the thin gown offering little protection from the coolness of the darkened chapel area.

He wanted to pray but that's something he had left behind long ago, when he had killed the man who had taken away his family, his wife Shannon and his little girl, Kelly.

Tony was still fighting, he wasn't giving up, he knew that Tony was a fighter. He had seen his agent face death in the field many times and seen him survive, but this time it didn't occur during a regular case, it happened because his loyal Saint Bernard followed him and placed himself into danger to save his ass, it was his fault that Tony was dying.

A man in a dark suit with a white collar was now standing at the altar, looking at the man in the gown, blood still dripping from the man's IV site, "Bad day?" he asked as he walked over and sat down beside Gibbs, handing him his handkerchief.

Gibbs placed the cloth against the bleeding site then nodded in thanks and took the offered cloth, still unable to talk, too much pain built up inside him. His agent, his surrogate son, was fighting for his life, and right now he really didn't know if he would actually live or die. He had felt too ashamed to order Tony to live,feeling that if it wasn't for his own stupidity his friend wouldn't be suffering, or more like he wouldn't be dying in that glass room Tony had referred to as hell so many times when he had the plague.

"I've had days like these. The whole world seems to be against you.", he stopped talking for a few seconds, seeing that the man was obviously hurting inside. "You want to talk about it? I've been told that I'm a good listener."

Gibbs looked over at the man, he was either a Catholic Priest or a minister, possibly either Methodist, Presbyterian, Lutheran, he really couldn't tell."Not really." he responded, still feeling that the dam would burst if he did start speaking.

"Well, in my profession talking seems to help. At least it can make you feel a little better." the man responded,wanting to get the patient to talk, something had definitely effected him emotionally, and apparently, given his pale features and the drawn look on his face, he had suffered physically too.

Gibbs sat still for several minutes as did the man who sat next to him, the silence was deafening, then he spoke, "I made a mistake."

The man didn't make eye contact, wanting to give the man some space, he just spoke in a calm, understanding voice. "We all make mistakes, we're only human." he paused then finally he looked over to see the unshed tears in the man's eyes. "Is this why you left your room? Why you came here?" referring to the man's patient status, the hospital wrist band still intact.

"No, it's why I'm in the hospital, it's the reason my senior field agent is in the hospital, fighting for his damned life, I messed up, I created a situation where he had to put his life into danger, which is the reason he is unable take a breath on his own right now without the assistance of a damned machine." he bent over,elbows propped on his knees, rubbing harshly at his face, attempting to rub away the pain he had caused Tony, attempting to rub away his guilt.

Silence filled the room again, sensing the man was in too much pain to talk again, he hesitated for a few seconds but then proceeded, feeling that the man needed to be pressed into talking about what was bottled up inside of him, the man needed to resolve what was eating him up inside, "What happened?"

He didn't answer at first but then he spoke softly, "I died." his voice muffled, his face hidden in his hands. "I didn't want to come back but..." he stopped,unable to really figure out what he actually saw in the water, then his voice whispered, "I saw them."

" Who did you see Mr Gibbs?"the man asked,his voice soft,caring.

"My wife and my little girl. I wanted to be with them so badly, we were finally together again. It had been so long since I saw their faces, I just wanted to be with them, I wanted to stay. I just wanted her to take my hand." he stopped, dealing with the emotion associated with his spoken words, then in an almost whisper he continued, "She wouldn't take it."

The man, thinking that the patient might be too traumatized from the event to speak about what had occurred still felt that he needed to press on with his question, knowing the man needed to continue talking, to let it out, "Why did you come back?" the man's voice still comforting, nonthreatening.

Gibbs took a deep breath, and sat up straight on the bench, he shook his head, "Kelly told me to go back. She was pleading for me to go back, she told me she was okay. She told me that she loved me but I needed to go back." tears were now streaming down his face.

The minister remained quiet for a few moments,seeing that the man was having a difficult time but then continued," That had to be difficult to leave her again, them again."

Gibbs just nodded,no words spoken.

"Why do you think she told you to come back?" he asked, seeing that the man was giving the event some deep thought.

After a while he answered, repeated what he had said earlier, "I don't know, she was smiling and telling me that I had to go back. She told me that she was okay, she said,'_ I love you daddy'_." his voice cracked and his blue eyes continued to fill with tears, remembering how beautiful they were in his vision, how beautiful his little girl was, her hair in braids, just he way he remembered her when he left in her in tears, her daddy was leaving her again.

"Maybe she knew your work wasn't finished yet. Maybe you're meant to save someone else. The way you were saved." he shrugged, "There are things that can't be explained and some things that have to be taken as they are presented, maybe your job here isn't done yet."

Gibbs suddenly stood, an understanding washed over him, he finally got it, the reason he had returned, the reason he was saved, "You're right, I still have a job to do." he quickly turned and left the small chapel, he needed to get back to Tony.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay Tony we're almost done, you did well." Dr Pitt spoke to his unconscious patient, his hands sliding the scope out of the endotracheal tube.

The nurse took the tube and placed it to the side, Dr Pitt came around to listen to his patient's breath sounds, they sounded better than before, but knew they still needed to improve quite a bit before he was out of danger.

"Watch him for any bleeding, a small amount is of course normal, but if you have anything that is more than a small amount call me right away." it was a precaution,bleeding could be a risk of the procedure.

"Where's Mr Gibbs? I was consulted on him also." Dr Pitt asked , as the staff noticed for the first time that he was missing from the room.

Ducky too, was also hit by the realization that Gibbs had left, a very unusual action given his propensity to always be there for his team especially Tony.

He looked around to see the other team members glued to the isolation glass, a look of terror on their faces, he needed to talk to them, to reassure them of what their plan was for Tony,_ getting him off the vent._

Outside the isolation room, Gibbs walked back in, his team still standing at the glass quietly, he was no longer wearing the gown but a sweat shirt, sweat pants and a pair of socks and snickers

Abby turned to see her boss, she ran over, "It's over, he's okay Gibbs." she spoke it low into his ear, grabbing him around the neck, doubt evident in her voice, she was scared. She held on tight for several seconds before finally letting him go.

Gibbs nodded, glad to see that his agent was doing better than he had been when he had left but he knew that Tony wasn't out of the woods yet, he was still on the ventilator, he knew the risks for Tony, Dr Pitt had explained them when Tony had the plague, the man's words still resonating in his head, _'If Tony is ever placed on a mechanical breathing apparatus he might not come off due to the damage done to his lungs.'_

Ducky was now outside the isolation room, standing beside the AWOL patient. "Jethro, the doctor is looking for you. Do I need to remind you that you have not been discharged yet?" the look of concern on his face.

"No Ducky, you don't have to remind me." he continued to stand there,holding onto Abby's hand,"How is he?"

Ducky looked at the others who were looking at him with great anticipation of what was happening with their friend, "He is doing better, but he was and will continue to have difficulty clearing his lungs, they have been damaged by the Y Pestis and getting out the phlegm is difficult, and will be more difficult when they take out the tube. He will need all of us to help him get through this difficult time."

Ziva looked over at her friend, again the nurse was having to suction his tube, his body reacting even under sedation, his restrained hands continued to attempt to reach up to remove the tube. She was overwhelmed again at the prospect that her partner could possibly die, her friend.

"I need to check on something." her excuse sounding flimsy, even to her own ears, but she had to get away, to the waiting room, she could not stand to see Tony suffer anymore.

Tim watched as Ziva exited the isolation area, knowing that he wouldn't be far behind but wanting to give Tony some of his strength, wanting him to get past this and get better, even call him Probie or Elf Lord, he just wanted his friend back to normal.

After several minutes he too followed the Israeli out the door, he too felt helpless as he watched his friend struggle. As he walked by Abby he took her hand, she was in tears, she was struggling the most, her relationship had been the longest with this man, other than Gibbs and Ducky's, there was a bond, and she didn't feel right walking away.

She was Abby, Tony's little surrogate sister, he had saved her, had loved her and had always treated her with love and respect. He was her big brother and right now her big brother was very sick, and she knew what he had gone through last time, she knew how he had suffered when the others were not around. Guilt overwhelmed her as she was lead out of the room, feeling that she too should have the strength to stay but unable to find it.

Ducky was watching Tony struggle again, Dr Pitt and the nurse at his side, "It is very unlike you to abandon Tony. What is wrong with you Jethro?" Ducky asked wanting to hurry and get back inside but wanting Gibbs to also enter with him.

"I made a mistake but it won't happen again." his voice low but determined. he pulled together the courage to walk back in and stood and took his place at his agent's bed. He then reached down and picked up Tony's hand, he bent over as close as his body would allow and whispered into Tony's ear,"Tony, I'm here. I won't leave you again"

It was as if Tony heard him through his drugged and panicked haze, his body visibly relaxed, his breathing evening out.

Dr Pitt walked over, "Mr Gibbs, I hear that you are a patient too but it's a little hard to tell without your IV and gown."

"If you want to examine me, this will have to do, I'm not leaving my agent again." his words spoken in seriousness, he could not leave Tony until he was off the machine, he had to have Tony fighting, the way Kate made him fight, he would have that obligation now.

"I won't argue with a marine." he pulled out a new stethoscope and placed it under the sweat shirt and started listening to his patient's lungs, after a few minutes he smiled, "I am officially discharging you. You have great, healthy lungs, Tony would appreciate that statement. Tony told me you had never had allergies or even the flu during his last visit."

Gibbs laughed to himself,_ not even a cold, he thought to himself. _"Can I stay?"

"He seems to do better when you're here, I have no problems as long as you rest too. You are a drowning victim too." Dr Pitt gave his patient his stern look, wanting him to realize that he needed to rest as much as Tony.

"What do you mean, too?" Gibbs asked,needing an answer, his own guilt resurfacing.

"It's called dry drowning. Even though didn't take in as much of the water he must have inhaled something during the rescue, and with his damaged lungs he quickly went into laryngospasms, he was lucky to have been intubated so quickly or he would have died, I've seen it happen to ten year olds. We are going to have to get him off this machine though, hopefully in the next couple of hours, I don't want him on it any longer than necessary."

He started to walk out to the desk when he turned, "I'll write your discharge but remember, you need to get some rest, that bed is still yours if you need it."

Gibbs nodded his appreciation and placed his focus on Tony, who seemed to be resting better now.

**Waiting Area**

Abby and Tim sat together, their hands still intertwined, still giving each other emotional support, watching Ziva as she paced the floor.

"Ziva, you're making us nervous." Abby finally commented on the nervous movements of the trained assassin, it looked as if she was stalking her prey.

"I can not help it. Tony is in trouble and I do not know what to do." her words very telling of her state of mind.

"Tony has very good doctors and nurses Ziva, he made it through the plague and he was a lot worse." Tim tried to be encouraging, but if fell flat on the pacing ninja skilled woman who seemed more agitated by the statement.

"I have read about the pneumonic plague, the y pestis can go dormant and when a patient is stressed the effects can become evident again. Tony can die from complications, Gibbs knows it too, I could see it in his eyes. Why else would he abandon Tony unless he knew more than us?" she stopped speaking, her movements halted by the presence of Dr Pitt standing in the room with them.

Tim stood and shook hands with the man whom they had become very well acquainted with when Tony was in here the last time, "This is Tony's new partner, Ziva David." Tim introduced her to the man, who shook her extended hand.

"How is Tony?" she asked worriedly.

"Tony is in some trouble I'm afraid but we are going to attempt to get him off that machine this morning. He is a fighter, and he is definitely fighting that machine, which is actually a good sign, so we are going to take him off as soon as he can breathe on his own."

"What about the y pestis? Will it effect him? I have read that it can cause problems later, if a patient is having other health issues." her voice matter of fact now, wanting details not platitudes.

"I don't think it will have any effect on him if we can get him off the machine and get him working on getting that junk out of his lungs, he is still a healthy man otherwise, much to my surprise but from what I hear, Ducky keeps him straight." he smiled, wanting to negate any fears that they might have regarding the plague.

"So Tony is going to be okay?" Abby asked, feeling a sense of excitement.

"When I get him off the machine I will know more but right now his lungs are not that bad, but they are damaged lungs from the y pestis and damaged lungs are harder to diagnose because they can incur problems quickly. So right now I am going to get him off the breathing machine and see how he does, which doesn't mean he will stay off but I feel Tony will try harder if he is awake and alert than if he would if he was kept sedated, he tends to fight the machine." he stood to leave, " I have to get back inside but I will keep you updated and Dr Mallard will also help keep you guys in the loop. He smiled and walked back inside of the isolation area.

They all sat down except Ziva who restarted her pacing, the doctor's words were comforting but she knew Tony, he never did things the easy way.

**Isolation Area**

Dr Mallard and Gibbs stood at the top of the bed as the nurse and Dr Pitt were preparing to remove the tube, Tony able to take breaths on his own, the machine not assisting as much now.

Tony's sedation had been stopped, he was opening his eyes now, his hands still restrained though, not wanting him to reach up and remove the tube. The fear on his face, a panic that patients tended to get when the tube was about to be removed, Dr Pitt knew he had to cut through Tony's panicked state and he needed his friends to assist.

"Tony, listen, we are going to get this tube out of your throat but I need you to calm down, and I need you to cough so I can pull out the you understand?" Dr Pitt's hand reached up and disconnected the tube from the ventilator, the respiratory therapist there if the patient got into distress,

"Tony, this won't take long at all, all you have to do is cough." Ducky reiterated the doctor's words, holding onto his hand, wanting him to be able to listen to their instructions.

Tony was feeling more panicked, he wanted the tube out, it was making his throat hurt, he felt as if he were smothering.

Dr Pitt shook his head, he didn't want to medicate Tony but was not seeing another way,"Give him a half milligram of Ativan IV."

"Wait!" Gibbs interrupted,not wanting Tony unable to respond again, knowing how Tony did on medications. "Tony!" his gravelly voice seemed stronger. "Tony I need you to listen, I need for you to calm down so Brad can take that tube out. Do you hear me?"

Tony visibly calmed, his eyes shooting up and to the left to see his boss. He nodded, and then looked over to the man who had once broken his leg, his hands were still moving, but quieted, as Ducky and Gibbs both grabbed one and held onto to them.

"Okay, just cough and we will do the rest, you can breathe on your own but it will be a little difficult at first until after the coughing spell passes, then you will be fine." he explained as he reached over and deflated the balloon, then instructed Tony,"Cough!" Tony complied, the tube quickly removed.

Tony was wanting to sit up as he coughed and the phlegm came up into the pink sputum bowl.

"Take a deep breath Tony." Dr Pitt instructed as he kept his voice calm, wanting Tony to do as he was instructing, not wanting to replace the tube if he couldn't calm down.

Tony again nodded and attempted to comply but his throat and chest were not cooperating."Can't ...stop ...coughing!' his voice ragged, his lips taking on a tint of blue.

The respiratory therapist replaced the tube with a nasal cannula, turning on the oxygen, wanting his patient to just calm down so he could get air to his lungs.

"You want me to place him on bipap?" the therapist asked as he started to prepare the machine.

Gibbs had given Tony enough time to calm down on his own, his hand reaching up and given Tony a slight tap to the head,"Tony you need to breathe!"

"Yes boss. Sorry boss." he was calming down, the order recieved, Gibb's words had reached his ears.

He laid back down onto the bed and looked down at his restrained hands, his voice gravely, almost a whisper, "This reminds me of the movie 'One flew Over the Cuckoos Nest' a 1975 classic starring Jack Nicholson, Louise Fletcher and by directed by Milos Forman." his reference more to the restraints on his hands.

They all smiled, Tony was acting like Tony.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

The nurse reached over and grabbed a thermometer, Tony's skin feeling suddenly warmer to touch, he had been afebrile his entire hospital stay but now he felt warm, his skin was also moist to touch, as if he were sweating.

She placed the battery powered probe into his mouth gently and when it beeped ready she removed it, 101.8.

"Dr Pitt. Tony has a fever." she turned the thermometer facing the physician, the rest of the team was dispersing from the small space and she wanted his focus on this new development. Fever meant infection, something Dr Pitt didn't want for his patient, a patient who had in the past survived the plague.

Dr Pitt nodded and picked up his stethoscope again and smiled at his patient who was attempting, with some difficulty, to stay awake.

Tony looked around, the drugs still coursing through his system making him feel sleepy. "I'm tired." he groaned to his physician who was listening to each lung field with an intense look on his face.

"Tony your fever is going up, I 'm just being cautious." he continued to listen,his stethoscope in his ears, he was worried, the worse case scenario would be pneumonia and on damaged, scarred lungs that would not be good..

"Does that mean you care?" Tony smiled up at the man who had broken his leg years ago, wondering why he was being so serious, it was a little fever, he had worse, especially when he had experienced the black death. "You're starting to worry me just a little Brad, I'm not use to this much attention."

Brad removed his stethoscope, "Tony, try not to talk too much, I know that your throat hurts and I will keep you informed." he looked up to see Gibbs still standing at the opposite end of the bed, Ducky had left to be with the others, knowing that they were upset with their friend being so ill.

"What's wrong?" Gibb's own voice still low and gravelly.

"Tony, you may have developed pneumonia. I'm going to get another chest xray and see what we are dealing with, but I'll be honest, the fever is a concern." he looked around for the nurse and gave her the order then walked out to the desk.

"He seems a little worried." Tony spoke it so low that Gibbs almost missed the words.

"Tony, get some rest, I have a feeling that you aren't going to get much if you do have pneumonia." he placed a firm hand on Tony's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Lots of coughing ahead?" he attempted to move, his body sore from the work out at the dock.

"We'll be here, won't be leaving until you're feeling better. I've got your six." he walked over and grabbed a chair and pulled it up to Tony's and took a seat, his own body feeling the after effects of his near drowning.

"How's Maddie?" he had to know, she was breathing on the dock but that is about all he could remember, everything else was a blur.

"Better than us Tony, she's already been discharged." Youth!" he grinned , couldn't help but to notice the expression on Tony's face, they definitely weren't getting any younger.

"I'm still young boss, I just have a little bit of a lung problem, other than that, I'm doing great in all the other departments." he laughed which led to a cough spell, which quickly led to him having to sit up in bed, the phlegm thick and discolored. The nurse immediately was there with a small sputum bowl.

After a few minutes he looked over at Gibbs, a serious look crossed his face, "I don't know if I can do this again." he was exhausted by the small bout of coughing but knew he was in for many more,it hurt so bad to cough.

"Yes, you can Tony, you need to do it , you've got to do it." Gibbs felt the guilt wash over him, he couldn't allow this man to give up, he would not allow him to give up.

Tony rolled his eyes, here he was again, hell felt familiar.

**Waiting Area**

Ducky walked into the small waiting area, all the team still there, all with worried looks on their faces, but a new member was there, Jenny.

"How are they Ducky?" her voice in control but tinged with concern and possibly a little guilt. She was the director, she knew that Gibbs could go off and get himself into trouble, he had a history of doing that before but had never endangered anybody else, but this time Tony was included and it hadn't turned out well.

"To say they are fine would be a lie, Jethro has been discharged but young Anthony is still struggling I'm afraid." he walked over and took a seat beside the director.

"Is he still on the breathing apparatus thing, no?" Ziva asked as she walked over and stood in front of the pathologist.

"He is off the ventilator for now but he could easily have to go back on if he gets into anymore respiratory problems, right now we are hoping for the best." he gave her a sympathetic look, he knew they shared a bond, he had seen it a long time ago, only Gibb's rule number twelve kept them from acting on their desires.

"I want to see him, I need to see him." she was worried about Tony, he acted too much like a hero, he needed to be more careful. She did not want to lose her partner, her friend.

"I'm sure they will have visiting hours soon, if he is up to it they will allow us to see him but for now he needs his rest. He does not like to lie still, I've always thought Anthony had a touch of ADHD." he looked up to see the disappointment written on her face.

"What is this ADHD, does it have anything to do with his respiratory problem?" Ziva asked, curious as to what other ailments her friend might suffer from that she knew nothing about.

"No, no, no. It is called attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, it is usually diagnosed when you are a child, but young Anthony never had too much of a childhood from what I have gathered from his brief mention of his childhood. I assumed his parents seemed to be a little too preoccupied with their own lives to take Anthony to an appropriate physician." Ducky explained.

Ziva had gathered so much from what little Tony had allowed them to see into his life, which had been very little. His mother had died when he was ten, his father had forgotten him at a hotel once, only to remember him when he got the bill and his father was into spanking a child to the point of him not being able to sit, and of course he was disinherited at age twelve and placed in a boarding school so that his father could have his own life, which included many marriages. She could believe that Tony suffered from this disease, he definitely was hyper.

Their conversation was interrupted by a nurse at the door, "Dr Mallard?"

"Yes, that is me." he stood and walked over to the younger woman who wanted to speak to him in private.

After a few minutes he turned to excuse himself, Dr Pitt had asked to speak to him, "I will return directly, I will see if you can visit for a few minutes." he turned and disappeared behind the door.

**Isolation Area**

Dr Pitt and the nurse were assisting Tony through another coughing spell, his head tilted forward, the gurgling sound in his throat wanting to make him gag.

"Please make it stop." his ragged voice pleaded, his throat burning, his chest was on fire.

"Come on Tony, it'll get better." Dr Pitt encouraged as he held Tony forward, patting his back, attempting to assist in breaking up the thick mucus in his chest.

" Natalie, see if we can get him a percussion jacket, he needs to have one definitely." he watched as the nurse left the room to obtain the jacket, his patient now wanting to lie back down but Gibbs had taken the nurse's place, holding him in an upright position. Dr Pitt continued to attempt to assist Tony, his patient looking tired, worn out already.

"I'm not cold, don't need a jacket." he whispered but was loud enough for Dr Pitt to hear.

He smiled and responded, "Tony a percussion jacket will help keep the mucus in your chest from solidifying and turning into pneumonia. It will have small air impulses that will press against your chest, it will help loosen the mucus in your chest, it will help you feel better. I promise."

"Too hot for a jacket. Need to sleep." he murmured, not really understanding,his mind was tired, finally sleep was taking over, all he wanted to do was rest.

"Okay Tony, I'll give you a rest but we need to make sure those secretions stay loose in your chest, because if they solidify then your lung will get into trouble fast." he explained but the words were lost on his now sleeping patient.

"What did the xray show?" Gibbs asked, wondering if Tony had developed pneumonia.

"The most recent one showed that the right upper lung was a little worse, but I won't call it pneumonia yet, the fever is worrisome but we have him on the best antibiotics, Vancomycin and Gentamycin intravenously. He has to fight though, he has done it before and succeeded. We have to keep encouraging him, it isn't as easy to fight the second time around, the body remembers the trauma. I need to get some charting done before his next spell. Please excuse me." he reached down and pulled the sheet up on his patient and walked out to the desk to chart.

Dr Mallard walked back into the ICU again, walking over to Dr Pitt, talking out of ear range , Gibbs was unable to hear. He knew that together they would come up with a plan for Tony but worried if Tony would follow it, he seemed tired, too tired to cooperate.

He looked down and was surprised to see Tony looking up at him, "I thought you were asleep."

"I wanted to talk to you." his voice was a whisper but Gibbs bent down to be able to hear him better,

"What Tony? Are you hurting?" he asked,wondering if the pounding on his chest had made him sore.

"No, use to it by now. I need to ask you to do me a favor." he was serious, he needed to make sure this was done.

"What?" he asked,worried about Tony's state of mind right now, knowing that he had been through a lot in a short period of time.

"I need you, as my power of attorney to please make me a DNR," his voice was giving out, exhaustion overtaking him. "Please, I do not want to go back on that machine."

"Tony, you're not feeling well right now, we'll talk about it later." Gibbs tried to change the subject, he just wanted Tony to sleep, to work on getting better.

"Do not resuscitate me, do not place me back on that damned machine, if you can't do it them I'll ask Ducky. He'll understand." his eyes got too heavy to keep open, within seconds he fell asleep.

Gibbs felt his gut churn with a dread he never had felt, Tony was asking his permission to die, allowing him to know that it was his decision if the situation presented itself that he would have to be placed back on the ventilator, he would accept death to the machine.

" Tony, I don't think I can allow you to do this. I can't allow you to die." his voice full of emotion, a tear ran down his face,he starred at his senior agent, his pale features, his ragged breathing, he had to find a way to make Tony fight. He needed Ziva.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs motioned for Ducky to come and sit with Tony, he had to talk to his team, he needed to speak to Ziva. He had to find a way to make Tony fight.

Dr Mallard walked over, seeing Tony's glistening skin, his fever was probably higher than earlier, the nurse would check it soon, his chest rattled and his expiratory wheezes were audible from the door."Dear boy, whatever have you done to your lungs?" he patted Tony's arm and took Gibbs vacated chair.

"Ducky, I'll be back in a few minutes." Gibbs reluctantly left Tony's side,worried that he might not be there when he returned.

Ducky nodded and kept his attention on his charge, it looked as if they had their hands full this go around.

**Waiting Area**

Gibbs entered the room which was deafeningly quiet, the crowd seemed to be in their own thoughts.

"Gibbs!" Abby cried out and ran over to hug her boss, "You don't look too hot, take a seat." she offered him hers, as she stood beside Tim now, who was moving out of his seat to offer her his. Gibbs took the offered chair and looked at his team with the same look he had when Kate died.

"He's given up, he doesn't want to fight." his voice had a sadness that only a father would recognize, the voice of man who was losing his only child.

"He can't stop fighting, we won't let him." Abby spoke up, feeling the pain that she had not so long ago experienced, when her best friend died.

"Tony can not die, we will not allow it!" Ziva stood and started pacing again, her anger now rising at the man who refused to fight for his life. Who did he think he was? Did he not know how much they cared, how much they needed him?

"I will have a talk with him." she quickly left the room, headed for the ICU area, nobody was stopping her.

Gibbs watched as she headed for Tony's room, he hoped that she was successful, he knew the positive effect she had on Tony, he needed her to get through to him.

**ICU**

Ziva walked into the isolation area, gloved,masked and gowned. Ducky was assisting Tony with another bout of coughing, he and a nurse who was now at his other side. Sweat and tears stained his gown and he seemed to have little strength to sit up on his own.

"Zee-vah." he pronounced her name with emphasis as he recognized her standing beside of Ducky.

"Tony." she reached over and took his hand.

"He just had a really bad coughing spell, he might not be up to a visit. Right now" Ducky attempted to explain, still holding onto to Tony, his hand percussing his back, assisting him in getting up the thick green phlegm.

"I will stay with him for a while." she took over the position where Ducky was, the man gently lying him down on the bed, Tony's breathing was more ragged, he was breathless, his sat monitor almost continuously alarming now, his sats falling into the low 90's and upper 80's. He was heading for the machine again, but he had told Ducky and Dr Pitt the same thing, _he would not go back on the dreaded ventilator, he would not!_

"Tony, you need to rest." she whispered into his ear.

He shook his head, "You'll say anything to get into bed with me Kate," his lungs attempting to get in enough air to be able to verbalize his last sentence. He seemed confused, probably air deprived, she thought to herself as she took his hand.

"Tony, I'm Ziva." she attempted to get his attention, attempted to make him understand, Kate was dead. Why would he be talking to a dead woman, _unless he was dying too_.

"Ziva hasn't come yet...she is going to come soon Kate. " he starred at her with fevered eyes,"Your head looks better though." he looked up and gave her a Tony smile.

The oxygen being delivered through his nose via the nasal cannula, was evidently not enough, he needed something more, he felt as if he were smothering.

"I can't get your blood off my face Kate, it's stained." he coughed for several seconds ,his eyes glazed over, he was seeing someone other than the beautiful Israeli before him, he was seeing his friend from the past.

Ziva had heard of stories where people, right before they died, would see their loved ones, someone who had passed on before them."Tony, listen, you need to fight, I need you Tony." her words actually penetrating his clouded, fevered mind.

"No breathing machine Ziva, I'm too tired." he mumbled, exhaustion winning again.

"You are not a quitter Anthony DiNozzo, _you need to fight_, I can't lose you as my partner. Do you hear me?" her voice raised in anger, she could not believe Tony was giving up.

"Yeah, I hear you but I won't go back on that machine, don't ask me. Too much." his eyes closed again, fading back into sleep, the alarms buzzing louder now, the staff pushing her from the room. They were now working feverishly on his breathing again, Dr Pitt had joined the crowd that was growing his room.

She was crying now, full out sobs racked her body, she had to find a quiet place a place to have a moment alone, a place to do something he had not done in so long, pray.

Chapel

Ziva walked into the small worship area, it was familiar. She knelt to her knees, Tony needed more than words now, he needed a power greater than them,something that hse had not done in such a long time. She bowed her head and began to pray the Mi Sheberakh in Hebrew,...Avoteinu: Avraham, Yitzhak, v'Yaakov,v'Imoteinu: Sarah, Rivka, Rachel v'Leah,Hu yivarekh virapeiet haholeh/haholah ben HaKadosh Barukh Huyimalei rahamim alav/aleha,l'hahalimo/l'hahlimah,ul'rap'oto/u-l'rap'otah,l'hahaziko/l'hazikah,u-l'hay-oto/u-l'hay-otah.V'yishlah lo/lah bim-herar'fuah shlemah,r'fu-at hanefesh u-r'fu-at hagoof,b'tokh sh'ar holei Yisrael v'holei yoshvei tevel,hashta ba'agalah u-vizman kariv,v'no-mar, Amen!

She slowly stood and turned to find a seat in the empty sanctuary, it had been a long time since she had went to a place of worship but for Tony she had felt herself compelled to seek a greater power, she needed a sense of peace and hope for her friend, he needed the prayer.

A voice was now behind her, it was familiar, it was Abby. "I never figured you for a religious person Ziva." her voice low and reverent.

She sat still, not turning to seek out her friend, but she spoke in a quiet manner,"Me either. But today I need strength, and I felt the only place I ever really felt empowered as a child was in a religious sanctuary." her voice was without emotion, she was fighting a battle of pain and possible loss, that is why she had to come, to leave Tony's side, that is why she was here,in a chapel.

"I love the quietness of the room, the glow of candles, the sweet fragrance of vanilla. It calms me." Abby 's expressed her thoughts as she walked up and sat down by her friend.

"He is giving up, I sense it." she spoke softly,not wanting to disturb the sense of Godliness of this small place, feeling it was as close to any synagogue or church.

"Ziva, I've known Tony for a long time, he never gives up, he's a strong man." she knew his secrets, she had seen his scars. She saw the pain in his face when Kate had died, the strength it took for him to move forward without his partner, his friend.

'I saw it in his face tonight, I saw a man who is attempting to move on, feeling that he can no longer fight." a silent tear made its way down her cheek, no sobs or cries, it just fell, just the way her friend was falling away from them, silently.

Abby reached over and grabbed Ziva's hand and squeezed it tightly, "We can't let him leave us, we just can't!" her voice desperate now, she loved Tony as a brother and she would not allow her brother to die, he did not have her permission to leave her, the way her parents had left her.

**Isolation ICU**

"Let's get him on the bipap machine, he may not like it but it is better than the ventilator." he placed the mask over Tony's face and hooked the device so it wouldn't slip off , then turned on the machine, which delivered deep breaths into his damaged lungs, almost immediately his sats improved on the monitor.

"You want us to place a nasal trumpet to suction him and start some breathing treatments?" the nurse asked, wanting to cause as little trauma to her patient as possible but also knowing it would be necessary.

He looked around to the therapist and ordered the nasal trumpet and breathing treatments with Xopenex as needed, then he turned back to the nurse, "Let's give him a small amount of sedation, and if necessary use the restraints but if we don't need them then don't, I don't want him panicking."

She nodded and proceeded with the orders, his fever had risen a degree, the antibiotics should be kicking in soon, his life depended on it.

TBC

**I want to thank each of you for your wonderful reviews, it makes me want to write more, even when I am dead tired. This is my first NCIS fic and I was a little nervous but your responses have been overwhelming me, I have decided to write a post Twilight fic next, we all know that Tony just didn't all of a sudden start feeling better.....he probably had a little trouble on the jet back home. I will finish this fic first though,...thank you again!**

**Thanks for the correction and the assist, **the Mi Sheberakh in translation is

May the Holy Blessed One

overflow with compassion upon him/her,

to restore him/her,

to heal him/her,

to strengthen him,

to enliven him.

The One will send him, speedily,

a complete healing --

healing of the soul and healing of the body --

along with all the ill,

among the people of Israel and all humankind,

soon,

speedily,

without delay,

and let us all say: Amen!

Sorry if I offended anyone with my mistake, I will research better next time...Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tony's room/ICU**

Tony was still struggling with his breathing, his sats were dropping considerably even with the bipap, the nurse again suctioning him through the nasal trumpet. Tony was medicated though, he would wake up long enough to cough out the green mucus and then fall back into oblivion.

Ducky looked over at Dr Pitt, as he had done before when Tony was infected with the plague and gave him the questioning look, _would Tony make it through this bout of infection? _Then he spoke_,_ "You know the question Brad. Will our boy make it?"

"That's a good question Ducky but I honestly don't know the answer, it really is up to Tony, if he is willing to fight again." he watched as the staff worked furiously, attempting to keep Tony's airway cleared of the thick mucus.

"The dear boy does seem to want to give up too easily this time, I do wonder what the matter is, why is he reacting this way." Ducky looked inside of the cubicle, wandering why he wasn't be the fighter he had always known Tony to be.

The alarms on the bipap and the cardiac monitor started screaming in unison, they were losing him....

_"Tony?" she asked as she starred at her friend._

"_Is that you Kate?" he asked, she looked beautiful, almost dreamy looking._

"_DiNozzo, what the hell have you gotten yourself into this time? "She asked as she gave her sternest look to her ex-partner._

"_Oh gosh, no, did I die and go to hell. Kate is my eternal punishment?" he joked in his usual animated way, wanting to get a reaction from his former tempered partner._

"_That's funny DiNozzo, I give you credit though, even on your death bed,you still got it." she laughed and came over to sit beside him, the view of the ocean was beautiful._

"_Yeah, even in death I still have my humor, yeah, it's so good to be able to laugh at death." his sarcasm not lost on his partner, his ex-partner, he looked over at the beautiful woman, the one that actually got away, the one who was actually lucky to have gotten away, he seemed to screw everything up anymore._

"_What are you thinking about Tony?" she asked as she reached over and took his hand into hers, the warmth surprised them both, it was so real._

"_How peaceful it is. No worries. No pain." he spoke it to her in a whisper, but she heard him._

"_You know you have to go back Tony, I can't take having you around this soon, I was just beginning to enjoy being here , not having to hear your jokes, not having to hear your constant references to movies." she started to say something else but she stopped and it remained silent for a few seconds then she continued, her voice different, her demeanor different,"I've really missed you guys, Abby,McGee,Ducky, and especially Gibbs. And if I had to be honest Tony, I've missed you the most."_

"_Now that... is funny Kate," he points at her with a big grin on his face and a laugh in his voice._

"_I've learned a lot while I've been away Tony. That life is too short not to tell someone you care, to give a kind word when you can and to enjoy a good joke when it's told." she gave him a grin._

"_Life hasn't been easy living by those rules Kate, I have learned that love hurts, that jokes are a great cover for all the things that pain you in life and even when you say something kind or caring it can lead to someone dying, because they want to save you. I'm tired of being saved Kate, I'm tired of the pain that comes with loving someone, I'm tired of living." He was now focused on a wave as it was rolling onto the shore, he still felt Kate's presence nearby._

_Well, it sounds like you've already given up on life Tony, is that what I'm hearing?" she asked, wanting to get an answer._

"_Life is hard Kate, too hard, too painful." he shrugged his shoulders._

"_Yeah, tell me about it. But Tony you have to go back, you have to take care of the rest of the team, you are their hero, the one who never lets them down, it's your job." she reached over and punched him in the arm,"Your other choice is to spend eternity with me and you know that I'll kick your ass everyday." she gave him a Kate smile that melted his heart._

"_Well, you just gave me an incentive to live for sure. Eternity with you Kate** would be hell.**" he laughed as she stood up and towered over him._

"_Okay DiNozzo, your time is up, you need to get back and take care of the others. It's your job!" she reached down and took his hand and helped him stand, he then reached over and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek, "I never got to tell you that I loved you Kate."_

"_Because you know I would have killed you Tony!" she laughed and waved good-bye, her face beginning to fade, it was time for him to make the decision whether to return or to stay._

"I'm losing him Dr Pitt!", the nurse yelled, the machines screaming , Tony was losing the battle.

Dr Pitt entered the area again, again followed by Ducky, Tony was not breathing.

" Call the code!" Dr Pitt yelled out, he was already doing compressions, Tony was in full cardiac and respiratory arrest.

The monitor was reading ventricular fibrillation, "Charge to 250 joules!" the beep of the machine let him know it was charged, "Clear!" the paddles hit his patient's chest and Tony's body spasmed from the shock.

"Sinus rhythm." the nurse confirmed as the doctor looked at the monitor, but Tony was still having problems with his breathing, the respiratory therapist ready to intubate.

"Let me suction him, he probably has another mucus plug." the suction catheter was inserted and the deep suction seemed to be what he needed , a few minutes later he was breathing his ragged breathes again. All Dr Pitt could think at the moment was that Tony was one lucky son of a bitch to have gotten through this one.

Ducky was holding onto Tony's arm, giving it a firm grip, he knew that Tony was at least fighting again, he had just showed them what he was made of, and then he remembered Tony's words, _DiNozzo's don't give up_, and he smiled.

The bipap was replaced, the setting reset, they would have to see if he would continue to have problems, continue to fight.

**Waiting Area**

McGee and Gibbs now sat alone in the waiting area, the others had disappeared with excuses, but they both knew it was a difficult situation,having Tony sick, again, fighting for his life, again and they were somewhere in their private thoughts, Ducky was still inside with Tony.

"This is all my fault." he didn't even realize he had said the words out loud, he sat in the hard wooden chair, rubbing at his face when he heard McGee respond.

"It's not your fault actually." Tim was sitting straight up looking at his boss with confusion.

"What?" he sat up and asked, a little shocked that his computer analyst was responding to his spoken words.

"Tony learned from the best, he did what you trained him to do, what you practically beat into his thick skull." he paused,waiting for a hit to the head for speaking those words.

"To jump into an ocean with damaged lungs and do CPR on not jsut one but two people? I don't get what you mean McGee." he looked angry, angry that Tim was challenging his self incrimination.

"No, I mean that you taught him, you taught all of us, to never leave a team member behind, it is your mantra, the marine code." he reached down for his cold cup of coffee, wanting to place something between him and the man before him, he knew that Gibbs was, for some reason, very protective of Tony.

He seemed stunned by the words, his own words, "You're right Tim, I need to be with Tony, I need to let him know he did a good job." he stood and walked by Tim, his hand went behind his head, but instead of a slap he ran his hand through his hair, "I knew I hired you for a reason." he smiled and left the waiting area.

Tim reached back to touch the area that his boss had just let go, it felt good to get his boss's approval. For a second he understood Tony, the acceptance given was priceless.

As Gibbs reached the isolation ICU, the code was ending, he had heard the overhead, and knew it was Tony, but that he had returned to them told him that Tony was fighting again, he was not willing to give up quite yet.

Gibbs smiled and walked over to take his place beside Tony, the man whom he thought of as his only son.

**Isolation ICU**

When he awakened again he was aware first of the drugs that were making him feel groggy, then the second thing he recognized was a mask on his face, a tight mask, pushing air, painfully into his lungs. His hands went to remove the unwanted object but gentle hands kept them from removing the tormenting device. The soft sounds of voices telling him he couldn't remove the machine, telling him he needed it.

He shook his head, he wanted it off , but the nurse continued placating him with sweet words, words that meant nothing through the pain he was experiencing, the pain that was in his chest.

"Tony! You need to leave that mask alone.", it was an order, the voice wasn't sweet, it was his boss's voice, and it meant business.

His looked over to find his boss standing at his bed, he knew he had to answer, it was Gibbs and he was expecting an answer, a response, "Yes boss." his voice muffled through the thick mask, he could talk, that was a good thing, it meant it wasn't the ventilator but it still hurt. His hands went to his side,he quit fighting the staff, stopped attempting to remove the equipment.

"Tony, you need this machine, you don't have a choice ,so just don't go there." he took his seat beside his agent, reached over and gave Tony's arm a tight squeeze.

"It hurts boss." he was attempting to be strong, but it did hurt, a lot.

"Tony, one hour at a time, allow the medication to assist your breathing and sleep, we will get through this together." Gibbs voice stayed firm, he needed to tell Tony he did not have his permission to die.

"Gotcha boss." he let his eyes close but had to say one more thing before he did, "I saw Kate boss, she's good."

Tony's words shook him, had he really seen Kate? Had he, himself, really seen Kelly and Shannon? He reached over again and patted him on his arm, "Did she still want to kick your ass?" he smiled, remembering the bickering that took place everyday in their office but knew she cared about the agent who kept the office alive with humor.

" Actually more than she wanted to when she was alive boss." , he coughed, the machine screamed but they both settled down after a few seconds.

"Well, she should have, especially if you were telling her that you wanted to quit." he spoke it softly, wanting to let Tony know that he knew, that he understood.

"That's why I'm fighting boss, she told me I would be spending eternity with her, it was an incentive to live." he attempted to smile but the air pressure in the mask kept him from being able to do that effectively.

"I'll be here Tony, I have your six." he smiled as he watched Tony's eyes close , his friend was dealing with exhaustion, he had been through hell.

**TBC**

**The next chapter will be the last of this story, I think. I have to say you guys are the best supporters of a fic and the most loyal of fans, your reviews are awesome and I did appreciate each and every one of them. They made me want to write more and to make corrections and to seek to improve my work like no other time in my history of writing fanfic. Thank you, it honestly has been a pleasure! If you want the Twilight fanfic, let me know, I really am enjoying writing for you guys.... it's a true pleasure.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tony's room/ICU**

"Okay Tony, you know the routine, if you don't want that machine and the percussion jacket on anymore, then you have to work." Gibbs voice was ringing in his ears, but all he wanted, was to be left alone, he just wanted to sleep and he would if it weren't for coughing up what looked like strands of green asparagus, _the nastiest stuff he had ever seen_ and there was lots of it.

"Need...a...break...boss." he finally got it out of his very sore throat, on top of his chest congestion, now he had a sinus thing going on, worse than his allergies ever were, and his throat felt that it was on fire.

Gibbs was lightly stroking the back of Tony's back, he was too weak to sit up by himself and he held Tony's entire weight forward, with the assistance of Emma, who had come onto the shift to find her favorite patient had returned.

"Tony, just a minute and we can let you rest, your sats are starting to come up nicely. We have to do this if you won't wear the percussion jacket." Emma's voice patient and sweet in his ears, he would do anything to make her smile, but he just wanted to close his eyes and rest.

He nodded, "I... will do it for you Emma." he acquiesced to her orders and continued to cough the nasty,foul tasting mucus up from his infected lungs.

"Okay, that does it, your sats are back up, so we will let you rest a while." she smiled and reached for the bipap mask, Tony lying back down, the elevated bed assisting him in his breathing.

He held up his hand, shaking his head, the machine had to be a torture device, it really was the worse thing he had ever experienced, _other than the ventilator_, his future really wasn't looking too bright if this was going to be a part of his life whenever he got sick.

"Tony, don't argue with Emma." Gibb's voice stern, almost threatening to Tony's ears.

He looked up to see a very tired Gibbs, best not to argue, he thought to himself, he would save it for when Gibbs took a break. Hoping that his boss would take a break soon, he silently wished that someone else would take his boss's place so he could get his way, at least once.

Emma gently placed the machine back over Tony's face and turned it on, the pressure immediately giving him a start, pushing the air into his lungs, making them accept the oxygen, making his lungs, his chest ache.

A tear slipped down his face but Emma was there to wipe it away, her gentle touch still remembered from his plague days.

Gibbs stretched out his body, he was tired but knew his charge well, if he left, Tony would start refusing things and with his sweet talking ways, he would win, he couldn't afford for that to happen, Tony was notorious for getting himself into trouble.

"Tony, it's visiting hours and I do believe you have two beautiful women who want to visit." Emma smiled and sat his bed up a little bit more so he could see his company, his heavy eyes still open, excited to see Abby and Ziva.

He looked over to the door and there stood both Ziva and Abby, both teary eyed, both looking exhausted. He held up a hand and waved, seeing that as a sign, they walked closer.

"Tony, you look like an alien." Abby moaned as she reached over and gave him a strong hug, not wanting to let go, until the machine made known that its patient was not getting enough air, "Sorry Tony. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He attempted to smile but again the pressure inside the mask prevented it, he reached over and grabbed her hand, his eyes giving her a look of nothing short of love.

"I love you too Tony. See if you had allowed me to teach you sign language then we could communicate," bummed that her friend was unable to talk through the mask.

"You look like crap Tony."Ziva commented , examining her friend with her eyes, it was a taught Mossad tactic, study your opponent, though Tony was definitely not her opponent.

Ziva's voice got the attention of Emma ,who was standing nearby, she smiled, a woman with an attitude, just like Kate had when Tony suffered from the plague.

Tony rolled his eyes, wanting to respond with a movie reference but having to take what his partner dished out at him, he would get her back, when he was feeling better.

"Oh, I know what movie this reminds me of, The Boy in the Plastic Shell, with John....John.... Travolta!" her title was wrong, wanting to get a stir from Tony.

He could not take her mistake, he had to correct her, the King of Cool deserved more, he reached up and disconnected the mask before Emma or Gibbs could stop him and whispered, "The Boy In the Plastic Bubble, Zee-Vah Da- vid!" his ragged voice punctuated her name for the mistake, he did not like her messing up movie titles.

"Oh ,so you can talk Tony." she teased, "What ? I mess up your movie?".

"Don't mess with the King of Cool's movies, he is..." a coughing spell hit, the nurse and Gibbs at his side, gently patting his back, assisting him in getting up the phlegm.

Tony looked up and waved them off, it was a short lived spell, and he wanted to see his friends."You.. did... that... on... purpose." he looked up at Ziva and gave her the infamous Tony scowl.

"Yes, you deserved it for scaring me. You need to work harder at getting better, I need my partner." she did not smile but reached over and gave him a smack on the back of the head.

The others looked at the Israeli woman as if she had just grown a pair of horns.

"What ...was ...that... for? " he croaked.

"For having me worry." she gave him a nod of the head,"You should not talk Tony, it does not look like it feels well for your throat for you to make noise."

"I ..will ...make ...noise ...if ...I ...want...to...Zee-Vah." the O2 sat monitor was now going off again.

"Would you two stop, this is not a pissing contest." Gibbs displayed a rare smile, then reached over and placed the mask back onto Tony's face, Emma assisting in getting it back without difficulty. Tony giving her a look of , _wait I haven't finished yet _but being shut up quickly by Emma and Gibb's stern looks. He threw his hands up in defeat and gave Ziva a _You win this time but the next is mine,_ look.

Ziva smiled down at her partner, the DiNozzo spark was back, her Tony was back, and she felt relieved.

Abby had been clinching Bert, the gas passing hippo the entire time, but she tucked it under Tony's blanket as she started to leave, "Take care of him for me." Tony really not understanding if she meant for Bert to take care of him or for him to take care of Bert.

He nodded, gave her a strained smile through the mask, and patted the small stuffed animal on the head.

Ziva reached over and cupped his face with her hand, "I will see you later. You better be here." it was an order to stay well.

He nodded, knowing that Ziva was not an emotional person, and he knew it took a lot for her to even come to visit.

"Bye Tony!" Abby reached over and gave him a less painful hug and walked out with Ziva.

He watched as they left the room, feeling better in a way, they had made him laugh.

After the short visit, Emma walked over with a syringe, Tony's eyes lit up. Wondering what she was going to do with the sharp needle in her hand.

"I'm going to give you something to help you rest for a while Tony, but I need to give you something first that will assist in decreasing some of your secretions, it will be just a little prick of the skin." she reached down and pulled up his sleeve and rubbed the alcohol pad over the back of his upper arm and then stuck the small gauge needle into the sensitive area, Tony grimaced a little but he had definitely had worse.

She stepped away after it was done and increased the drip in the smallest container hanging, Tony's eyes became heavy almost immediately, within seconds he was sleeping.

"Now would be a good time for you to rest too Mr Gibbs." she was placing more medications onto the pole to infuse, antibiotics and steroids, she knew that soon her patient would get more irritable, a side effect of the steroids. Tony seemed even more sensitive to them for some reason, which had really effected his recovery with the plague.

He nodded and walked over to the bed next to Tony and crawled in, the lights flickered off and the room became silent, except for the sound of the machines.

**Isolation Desk**

Dr Mallard and Dr Pitt sat together looking at Tony's new labs and blood gases, he was improving a little bit.

"I am concerned about the decision to place him on the steroids again Brad, we both know how he was last time, how they effected him." Ducky expressed his concern for his friend.

"Me too , but I really don't have a choice, coding him is not that much of an option either, he needs them." he walked back over to the glass unit and looked inside, Tony was sleeping, he had his hands full with this patient.

**Waiting Area**

"McGee, we saw Tony. He is doing a little better but not much though, he's still hooked to a machine that helps him breathe but its not the ventilator, it's called a Bipap machine and Tony really hates it, you can tell." she was talking faster than Tim could comprehend.

"Whoa Abby, calm down." Tim knew that Abby was just expending some nervous energy, the visit had made her nervous, he could tell.

"Okay, I'll calm down but Tim he was so pale, and his breathing was so, so..."Abby was cut off by Ziva suddenly.

"So, not Tony. He is still having difficulty. Tony is not better." Ziva's statement, though it was given without much emotion, was actually very accurate.

"It'll take time Ziva, he hates being sick so I know he'll fight to get better, he's Tony." Tim hoped, wondering about Gibbs words earlier, that Tony might be giving up."Where's Gibbs?", he knew he was going to make the team a little mad, well a lot mad actually, but the director had received an emergency phone call, it was all hands on deck for a missing Petty officer and his wife.

"He's still in with Tony." Abby replied wondering why Tim had that look of constipation on his face.

"We've been called up. Someone needs to tell him we have a case, all hands on deck." he hated saying those words, hated even worse the thought of leaving Tony here, without one of them to watch his six, it would be a difficult thing for Gibbs to do, if he did it at all.

"Go tell him McGee. You are the male agent, and second in command, you are strong." Ziva instructed the computer whiz.

"I think you should do it Ziva, he won't hit a woman." he continued, a stressed look on his face.

"Taking him away from Tony's side will be like taking a tub away from a momma bear." she was withdrawing slowly away from McGee, he was the second in command, it was his duty.

"It's cub Ziva and I will do it, but he will kill me." he hesitated for a few seconds then started to move towards the ICU door," Wish me luck." He headed for the ICU area.

Abby looked over to the dark haired woman, "I think I just learned something. " she smiled at the way she had just handled Tim. "Go girl!"

Ziva shook her head, "It was nice knowing him. Gibbs _will kill him_, he is very protective of Tony."

Abby nodded, she too knew about Gibb's protectiveness of both herself and Tony, it was a family thing. She turned to leave, she had to get back to the lab, evidence was probably already coming in on the case and she had to be there to process it.

**Well, I guess it will go a little bit further, it would not end itself there, I want to show Tim with Tony too, It's Probie's time. Next chapter soon, I do not write on Sunday, so it will be Monday. Thank you very much!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Isolation ICU**

Tim quietly walked into the ICU unit, having talked to Ducky regarding the new case, the forensic pathologist now at his side.

"It has been a long time since I've seen Jethro hit an agent, wouldn't miss this for the world." he spoke it softly to Tim as they entered, seeing that Gibbs had fallen asleep on the bed next to Tony.

McGee barely heard the little Englishman speak, he was observing Tony in his bed, the machine assisting him, the IV lines going into his chest, the monitors with their low hums and beeps making the only noises in the small room, which seemed very unusual if Tony was around.

His friend was fighting for his life, and suddenly he wanted to run, let the Director fire him, but he really didn't think he could take Gibbs away from his friend, his brother.

Gibbs suddenly opened his yes to see the young agent standing, staring at Tony. "Something wrong?" he immediately jumped up and went to Tony's side.

"No...No boss it's the director." he stammered, wanting to run out of the room but the glass was definitely a barrier. His gown,gloves and mask covering his nervousness at telling his boss why he was here, why he was disturbing them.

"What about the director?" he grumbled, his foul mood a mixture of worry and lack of sleep.

"I got a call. It's all hands on deck for a missing Petty officer and his wife." he said it quickly and waited for the slap to the head or worse. "She wants you there."

"She does, well you can tell Jenny that I will be here and if she has a problem then she can take it up with me personally." Gibbs glanced over at Tony, not wanting to disturb him, then pointed towards the door, he did not want Tony awakened from his drug induced slumber.

They each walked out, Ducky taking a minute to actually place his hand onto Tony's chest before he exited the room. He knew Tony was in for a ride with the steroids but he really didn't want to share that with the others at this moment,they had enough on their minds with a new case.

"Sir, she wants you to call her, she says that the Petty officer is the youngest son of Senator Case." his trembling hands passed Gibbs the cellphone, his boss took it and walked away, the monitors would cause too much interference and he wouldn't be able to get a connection but before he left he turned to McGee, "Watch his six while I'm gone!" he ordered his computer genius.

Tim was nodding in unison with the order given, "Yes boss, will do." he took a deep breath, his hands and body still shaking with fear.

Ducky motioned for the young man to reenter the glass cubicle, but he hesitated for a second, looking at the small man, a confused look plastered on his face, "He didn't kill me." he spoke it softly, not sure how to read Gibbs reaction.

"He's too worried right now about Tony to kill anybody, but give him time, he will, but I fear it will be the Director instead." he mumbled as he walked off, hoping that Gibbs would find a way to be able to stay with his charge. Anthony would do much better in Gibb's presence.

McGee walked back inside and stood by Tony's bed, the first thing he noted was Tony's body, jerking at times, as if he was getting startled by the machines or a slight noise he would make, then he noted that Tony's hands started to have a slight tremor. _Could this just be normal?, _he thought silently to himself, afraid to make a noise_. _Hell, he wasn't sure of anything, especially medical stuff.

Ducky walked back inside and looked at Tim, then walked over to stand beside of Tony's bed, "I'm afraid I will have to leave for a while Anthony, the Director has a body for me to autopsy, they found the poor wife of Petty Officer Case." he looked over at Tim, "Jethro lost the battle with Jenny, he asked me to tell you, well his exact words were, to order you, to stay with Anthony till he gets back."

"But, I don't know what to do, I could hurt him." Tim couldn't see himself as Tony's caretaker, hell he couldn't even take messages without screwing it up, Tony would kill him if he messed something up, his eyes checking out his many lines and tubes that went into and out of his friend's body.

"Miss Emma will be here as will Dr Pitt, they will take care of the medical, you, Timothy, just handle the emotional. We will be back directly. Call me if there are any changes." he picked up his jacket from the desk and watched Tim as he sat down beside of Tony's bed. He hoped that young Timothy would be up to the challenge.

**Two Hours Later**

Tim stood almost at the end of the bed, his eyes entranced at the small tremors that were barely noticeable earlier, grow worse, more intense. Emma had explained to him that it was the effect of the steroids that were being given intravenously, and that they would probably grow worse.

Tim glanced down at his watch, wondering when their boss would return, finding out from Abs that the SecNav had personally requested Gibb's involvement. He knew that Gibbs wouldn't have left otherwise, and he probably gave the man an earful when he arrived.

Tony's movement of his hands to his face caught his attention, he was attempting to remove the mask, the bipap, Emma had turned down the sedative earlier, wanting him to awaken for some tests and some medications.

He easily removed it, Tim felt it was due to practice, the mask was quickly off and lying on the bed, still hissing as it tried to do its job.

"Probie!" he strained out of his very sore throat.

"Yes Tony. Something wrong?" he asked as he made his way towards the head of the bed, terrified that Tony was having a problem.

"No Probie, I just like calling your name." he strained out, he was looking around for Gibbs.

"Boss? Is he gone?" he attempted to sit up a little bit more but he was too weak. Tim immediately found the control to raise the bed a little higher, the action made Tony smile. "Thanks Probie."

"Tony, Gibbs told me to take care of you until he gets back, so please don't make me look bad." he was afraid Tony might attempt an escape, his history of walking out of hospitals AMA was well known to all who worked at NCIS, especially Gibbs.

"I wouldn't do that Mcnurse, I would never put you in that position....of getting strangled by Gibbs." His voice was getting weaker, it hurt to talk, but it still had the DiNozzo tone to it.

"Good, you had me worried."Tim finally took a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

Tony looked down at his hands, the familiar site of the tremors made him a little nervous, surely they wouldn't place him back on the dreaded steroids again, not after last time.

Emma walked back in carrying several bags of medication, she was worried that Tony had already removed the mask but seeing that his sats were still within normal range made her feel better.

"Tony, I need to give you some medicine and see if you can take some liquids." she started preparing the IV's to hang on the pole, a cup of jello and a container of apple juice was sitting on a tray.

He looked over at Emma and smiled, "My hands are shaking...steroids?" he asked, afraid of the answer, remembering his body in severe tremors, the agitation, and finally the restraints due to the side effects of the medication.

She hesitated, knowing he would remember, but wanting to give him some support, some reassurance. " Tony, it's a different drug but it is a steroid, its already making a difference in your breathing."

"McGee, don't let them give it to me, I can't handle it." his terrified look, the sound of his voice cracking with emotion, he was begging his friend to assist.

What would Gibbs do, what words would he have for their friend. He couldn't think of anything and was stirred out of his thoughts by a moving Tony, a Tony that was hell bent on leaving,on not taking the dreaded medication.

"Wait Tony! Emma can I have a moment alone with him." Tim asked, really not knowing what he would say to make Tony change his mind,but knowing that his friend probably needed the medication or they wouldn't be taking this type of risk.

Emma nodded, but didn't move far away, her hand reaching for the phone to call Dr Pitt.

"Tony, I know you really don't want to hear what I have to say, but I have to say it." he took a deep breath, wondering where this loss of words would lead him, really not knowing what he was going to say.

He looked up, "What McProbie? You want to tell me that Gibbs will be disappointed in me? Tell me that if I dare attempt to leave that you will restrain me yourself? Oh, I know, you're going to tell me that if I don't be a good patient then I won't have a job when I finally get out of this Hell. Well...that would work." he turned and lay back down on the bed, afraid of what was coming, what he was in store for, he hated the hospital for a reason.

"Ahhh, yeah, that was what I was going to say Tony." he was about to fall over in amazement that Tony knew their boss so well. So well, that he actually talked himself down from his own fears.

"I hate that drug, it just makes me someone I don't want to be." he struggled with getting the last words out.

Tim was confused, "What person Tony?"

"My father." he answered so softly that Tim had to strain to hear his voice.

Tony had never mentioned his father except in passing, but he had an idea that he probably wasn't the kindest of men.

Dr Pitt rounded the corner, a look of determination in his eyes, Emma back at the bedside now.

"Tony, I hear your trying to take out my handiwork." he smiled through his mask, attempting to get the mood lighter in the room.

"No steroids Brad." it was all he could say, they knew the history of his reactions,why would they give him the drug that had caused him to lose it so bad the last time he was here with the plague.

"Listen, I know, but I'm giving you a lower dose and a different form of the drug, I'm hoping that it will give the same positive response with less side effects." Dr Pitt attempted to explain and keep his patient calm at the same time.

"I don't think its working Brad, I'm getting that Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde feeling again." he looked over to Emma who was standing quietly,waiting for her patient to accept the medications, not wanting him to feel that he had no choice.

Tony spoke again,"Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, a movie released on dvd starring Sheldon Lewis. It was a real green tomato winner" he gave her a smile, it made him feel better to talk about movies, rather than his own health.

"Tony, let us help you through this and if it gets to be too much for you to handle we can back off, but with your damaged lungs right now, we really don't have a choice." he placed a calming hand on Tony's arm, wanting him to understand their reasoning.

"What do you think Tim, should I trust them?" he laughed as he looked over to his friend, his jade green eyes glistening with unshed tears, he was scared and he was wanting Tim to help him make the decision.

"I think we should try it Tony, if it doesn't work then we can try something else, sounds good to me." he hoped to convince his friend, not really feeling too confident in the decision himself, sticking his hands underneath the gown,hoping that Tony wouldn't notice his trembling hands.

"You heard him Brad, let's give it a go and see what happens but I will need a lot of sleep. I'm really tired." he wanted them to know that sedation was just fine with him if it was needed, he didn't have a lot of fears but not being in control was one of them.

He attempted to settle back down, accidentally rolling over on Bert who let out a loud gas producing sound, Tony looked down at the gray hippo and smiled, "That was the stuffed animal. Probie, tell them." he looked over at Tim.

"What stuffed animal?" he smiled down at his friend.

"Probie!" the last words before Dr Pitt ordered an enema.

**TBC**

**Thanks again for all the great reviews, I am so very humbled. This is my first NCIS FIC and I was terrified to attempt to write one for such a great show but your reviews have given me confidence that it is not in vain. Thank you so much!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**NCIS **

When Gibbs had arrived at NCIS he was like a fury from Hell as he made his way up the stairs to Jenny's office. Infuriated that he had to leave one of his team members, Tony, in the hospital, made him furious.

His feet took two steps at a time as he made his way to MTAC, informed by Jenny earlier on the phone that he was to meet them there. As he placed his eye at the retinal scanner, he thought he would burst a blood vessel, he needed to get back to his agent.

As he entered the dark area his eyes went straight to the screen, it was a view of Petty Officer Jonathan Case. His ID plastered on the board, Jenny stood starring at the picture quietly, as if she was worried about more than a kidnapping.

"This had better be damned important!' his gruff voice carrying through the small space of the MTAC room, the others sitting around visibly jumped at his harsh tone.

"It is Jethro."she looked up to see the angry face of her ex- lover, she knew it well. She had seen his temper more than once.

"Well?" he stood firm, he was the picture of someone on a mission, staring up at the screen, his impatience showing.

"Chief Petty Officer Jonathan Walter Case is the adopted son of Senator Donald Case. He was adopted through the international database for abandoned children. Jonathan was eleven when he was adopted and taken into the home of Mr and Mrs Donald Case, he attended elementary and high school at Jefferson Parish and college at Harvard, then enlisted into the navy." she looked over to see the question marked on Gibb's face.

"He was adopted from Pakistan, his family was thought to have died in a cue attempt on the government and he was taken to an orphanage, but that is evidently not the case. His name was or is actually Raheem Salim Hussein, he is actually an implant, a home grown terrorist. And he was actually seventeen when he was adopted, he excelled at studies and quickly moved up through school." she attempted to explain.

"That probably should have been a red flag then, poor country, orphan, he probably would behind in his studies, especially due to the language barrier but I doubt that there was a language barrier." he shook his head, this was just getting better and better. "He was trained and planted, nobody the wiser."

"Evidently Jethro, they wanted to get him into the intelligence department, wanted him to provide the one thing that would make his jihad deliver on a grander scale." she turned and walked over to where he was standing.

"Hell, this was so well planned out that he could carry out his jihad on an exponential scale so he could claim his milk and honey and his seventy two virgins at the expense of the lives of thousands of Americans. Damn Jenny, anything else?"

"That not enough?" she looked over at him noticing that upon closer examination, he looked exhausted, and deeply troubled. She knew how much Gibbs protected Tony, it wasn't something new but she knew this was going to take a toll on both of them.

"So, our government was fooled again, they sent in a terrorist disguised as a homeless child, made sure he was adopted by someone in an elite position so that he wouldn't be questioned, his background never deemed anything but what was placed on printed paper. " he paused and threw his hands in the air, "Well, sounds like our government screwed up again Jenny, and they want us to what? Find him? He probably killed his wife and then went off to do what he was sent here to do, which is what, what access was he given ?" he was furious, the thought of a terrorist disguising himself as an orphan was beyond what simple words could describe.

"He was assigned to work on the new anti-nuclear cruise missiles, he has codes Jethro, but they can be changed but not in a day or possibly not even in a week. His access has been ceased so he can't enter into any facilities but he might not have to, we have a missing warhead Jethro, and we think he is going to use it somewhere in Washington DC." he turned to see the shocked expression spread across his face, fear mixed with disdain and fury. He looked like a bomb ready to explode himself.

"Where does the SecNav suggest we start?" sarcasm dripping off his voice, knowing that the man could be anywhere, he had been given plenty of time to make his plans, and possibly his wife had found him out, threatened to turn him in to the government but he had stopped her with brutal force, the way he had been trained since he was a child.

"Well, and there lies the problem Agent Gibbs, that is why I need your team. It is of the utmost importance that we find this man before he finds his desired target. I don't think he was ready to initiate his full term plan but he is inventive, I will bank my life on that." the voice came from behind him, hidden in the dark shadows of the room. It was the SecNav himself standing in the room.

"I'm a man down, and right now my computer analyst is busy making sure said agent doesn't die." his voice laced with anger, mostly directed at himself, feeling the guilt that his agent was in such a mess, having to suffer because of his mistake.

"I need him, I need your whole team but I will take what we have available and that will also include your computer analyst." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar and held it in his fingers, "Lives depend on us finding this bastard Agent Gibbs so I would encourage you to get started, time is of the essence. Find the bastard Agent Gibbs or we will be talking about the worse terrorist act and the biggest mistake in history all in the same sentence." he turned and walked out of the room leaving Gibbs and the Director behind.

**NCIS**

"What do you have Ducky?" Gibbs asked as he rushed into autopsy, his cellphone unable to contact McGee, the ICU machinery causing interference.

"She died of massive hemorrhage Jethro, but twenty-five stab wounds, mostly to the chest and neck will do that to you, unfortunately." he looked down at his corpse and smiled,"I do feel you will be safer with us dear girl." his hands continuing to slice through her pale blue, gray skin.

"That's it? What about trace, anything pertinent?" he asked, still attempting to call the hospital and listen at the same time.

"Abby is working on it, Palmer just took some samples down." he looked up at Jethro, "You're worried about him?"

"What do you think Duck, he's as stubborn as any man I have ever seen, he disobeys the doctors and nurses and if we don't watch him he'll sign himself out AMA again, and that will be hell again at getting him reinstated as a field agent." he shook his head and threw the useless phone against the cabinet, shattering it into several pieces.

"Did that help Jethro?" Ducky asked as he lifted the woman's heart out of her chest.

"It didn't hurt." he turned to leave for the lab.

"Don't worry yourself with him, he is having a bad day." he spoke to the corpse of the young woman as he continued with his job, wanting to hurry so he could get back to the hospital to see how Tony was doing.

**NCIS Lab**

Gibbs walked into the lab, Palmer was about to exit."Palmer!" he called out to the tech, he had an idea.

Palmer stopped in his tracks, afraid that he had made the man angry some how,"Yes sir."

"You and Tony were close when I was in Mexico, right" it really wasn't a question, he had heard rumors of their meetings from other staff members.

"Yes, how did you.." he was cut off by the gruff man.

"Go to the hospital and relieve McGee, tell him I need him here, and stay with Tony until I get back. Don't let him check himself out, if he starts feeling better then he will attempt to leave, regardless of how sick he is because DiNozzo is too stubborn for his own good." he walked off, the order given.

" Yes sir!" he replied as he turned around to get his stuff and get to the hospital.

**Bethesda Hospital**

McGee had relocated himself to standing outside of the ICU cubicle, Tony was having difficulties with the medication and the staff was attempting to assist him through the shakes and his irritability. He felt sorry for the staff.

"I don't want a liquid lunch, I want to go home." he coughed harshly but the cough had become dry now, the meds starting to do their job.

"Tony, I want to go home too but that really isn't an option right now for either of us." Dr Pitt explained as he contemplated how to make his patient more comfortable.

"You know that I would have been a pro player if you hadn't broken my damned leg Brad. But that's my life, the man who gets the plague, gets his leg broken, loses his basketball and football careers, gets disinherited at age twelve and is dressed like a sailor until his mother dies, excuse me, murdered." he was fidgeting in the bed, picking at the wires as he talked nonstop, even with his sore throat.

Dr Pitt ignored the barbs, knowing that it was the drugs talking, knowing his patient's abusive history from his parents."Tony, I think we had better stop this drug, your heart rate and blood pressure are skyrocketing, I don't think you can take much more." Dr Pitt was assessing his lung fields, Tony finding it difficult to sit still.

"Yes, please Brad, stop the damned drug before it stops me. Can't... take.... no more" he punctuated his words as he looked up pleadingly at Natalie, who had taken Emma's place, the changing of the shift bringing on new people to irritate him. "I want that out too," pointing at the foley catheter.

"No movie references Tony?" Dr Pitt was attempting to get Tony's mind off the other lines and tubes, knowing that he would want to start removing things. He remembered when Tony had the plague, wanting to rush his own recovery,removing important lines before they were ready to be removed and sweet talking the nurses into not replacing them, and attempting his many escapes, only to be stopped by his boss, Gibbs.

"Can't think very well right now Brad, my brain feels like mush." he had a strained look on his face, his hands and body in constant tremors now. He moved around nervously in the bed, the drug made him feel as though he was losing his mind.

McGee heard Tony's response and felt bad for his friend, Tony always had a movie reference, he must be feeling really bad right now.

"Tim!" Palmer entered the ICU area, his immediate attention being drawn to the man behind the glass, his hands with tremors, heck his whole body had tremors. "How's Tony?"

"Not good I'm afraid." he felt bad for his partner. "What are you doing here?"

Palmer now stood beside of McGee, "Gibbs sent me here to relieve you, he needs you at NCIS." he couldn't take his eyes off Tony, he looked so different than he did at work, always put together, joking, doing his job.

"I better go then,." he paused for a few seconds, then felt he needed to warn his friend,"Tony isn't himself, he really is irritable, it might be best to stay on this side of the glass." he shrugged, allowing Palmer to make his own final decision but feeling that he needed to warn him.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." he replied.

Tim exited quickly, not taking a moment to tell his friend he was leaving, for fear that Tony would want to know why, would want to follow, even in his current condition.

Palmer couldn't stay behind the glass though, he had to talk to Tony, he needed to tell him he was there if he needed him, it was the relationship, the friendship he had built with the older man and he really respected Tony and his abilities and he knew he had the same respect from Tony.

He gowned and gloved and placed the mask over his face and entered, the first thing he noticed was that Abby's hippo had been relegated to its own bed, and oddly had a bandage on its head, he shrugged, feeling it was some sort of joke.

He walked over to Tony's bed, the sick man immediately noticing his presence, "Jimmy!" his face lit up, "You came to get me out of this place. Right?" a big grin on his face.

"No, Tony, you're too sick right now." the agitated man wasn't being himself and he felt it had to do with some of the medication he was being given, he glanced up on the pole and started reading the names of the drugs on the bags of meds, antibiotics,a sedative, meds to prevent ulcers for bed ridden patients, and steroids, and that was it, Tony was reacting to the heavy dose of steroids he was receiving. He had heard stories from the other staff, especially Dr Mallard, regarding the severe side effects of the medication on Tony when he had the plague.

A voice from behind him drew him out of his thoughts, he turned to see the man dressed in white.

"My name is Dr Brad Pitt." not recognizing the man at the beside.

"Jimmy Palmer, medical student and assistant to Dr Mallard. Nice to meet you." he reached out and they shook hands.

"Jimmy came to get me, to take me home," Tony's legs were already over the side of the bed.

"Lay down Tony, you're too sick to go home." Dr Pitt calmly instructed his patient, as he attempted to get him back into bed but a resistant Tony was now fighting back, the drugs were making him act irrational.

"Jimmy, tell him!" he was starting to pull at lines, the nurse also assisting Dr Pitt in getting him back into the bed.

"Tony, stop!" Palmer finally found his voice, the behavior of his friend unfamiliar but knowing Tony would respond to his voice, at least hoping he would.

"What Jimmy?" he responded, his actions halted.

"You are sick Tony so lie down and stay there, I wouldn't tell you that if it weren't true. Right?" he hoped that his direct manner would be accepted.

"Yeah, you've always told me the truth." I trust you." he calmed down and with assistance from Palmer laid back down in the bed. "I want to do the right thing Palmer."

"I know Tony." he placed a comforting hand on top of his friend's hand. "I know."

"It's the steroids, they really are taking a toll on his system, but if I stop them then he will really be back where he was before with the congestion and the difficulty breathing." Dr Pitt explained. "But his pressure is elevated and so is his heart rate, I may not have an option."

"Have you tried Cyclophosphamide, Cytotoxin, it seems to do the same thing but with less side effects and the studies have had real positive results being used in such cases as dry drowning." Palmer suggested, causing Dr Pitt to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"I had thought about it but I didn't know there were clinical trials with Cytotoxin and drowning victims. I will look into it and make the change. I'm impressed with your friend Tony, he seems to have the possible answer to your dilemma." Dr Pitt patted Tony's shoulder.

"Told you...he has all the answers. Med student, friend, he has it all." he closed his eyes, exhausted, but feeling that it would be better with his friend there.

Dr Pitt smiled as he left the room to write the new order.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**NCIS**

Gibbs stormed into the bullpen, he was angry, fed up with the politics and the stupidity of his government. How could they not check out a kid who actually looked eleven but in actuality he was seventeen. There were ways to tell his age, things that could have, should have, told them he was not eleven but seventeen. Ever heard of looking at an xray ,what about puberty or how about the number of teeth in his mouth, surely the kid had check-ups?

He slammed the folder he held in his hand, onto his desk and took a seat.

"Anything Ziva?" he asked in a gruff voice, as he started to rummage through his desk for a pen with one hand, his cup of coffee in the other. All he wanted to do was to find this bastard and deliver him so he could get back to the hospital, McGee had informed him, in great detail, that Tony was not doing well.

Ziva hung up her phone call and stood,"My sources have nothing at this time, chatter is down." she reached for the clicker and flicked the screen up, the image of Raheem Salim Hussein's face appeared.

"His parents were both members of the Taliban, with strong ties to Al Qaeda, Raheem evidently at a very young age, had been taught what his mission in life was to be, and that mission was to kill as many Americans as possible." she looked over to Gibbs who seemed distracted, but she had been fooled before, he was still rummaging through his desk.

Tim jumped up from his desk, to tell his part of the equation, which really wasn't much, given the time he had been back from the hospital ,"We have his computer, there's mostly myspace and facebook type of stuff on it, but he did have an email account. He sent an email to a Saqr Mohammad." he raised his hand and clicked on the image of the email,_'My wife knows, it is time.'_

"Who the hell is Saqr Mohammad?" Gibbs slammed his desk drawer shut, giving up on finding the pen, he stood and walked over to the big screen.

"He is Bin Laden's new third in command." Ziva's voice echoed in his ears, but what Gibbs actually heard was, that was another terrorist attack being planned on American soil.

"Get Homeland Security online, maybe they know something we don't and get Fornell on the phone, I need to talk to him now!" he slammed the cup into the garbage, he had his hands full, he hoped that Jimmy was doing better with Tony than Tim had earlier. Tim had told them Tony was unable to be settled due to the tremors caused by the drugs, he remembered an irritable Tony during his bout with the plague. A sick, stubborn Tony was a difficult thing to watch, and it made it more difficult to make sure that he didn't cause more harm to himself.

"Yes Boss." replied the two agents in unison.

As he left the bullpen, anger seemed to be all he could feel,the situation was looking grim without any leads,"Dammit!" he cursed out loud, as he headed back towards Jenny's office, he needed to catch this terrorist before he killed again and he needed to get back to the hospital, because if he knew one thing for certain, it was that his agent, Tony, would attempt an escape as soon as he felt nobody was looking. His skills of leaving undetected had been honed, sharpened. from his years as an undercover detective. He almost fell as he was heading back up the stairs, exhaustion causing him to falter, the lack of sleep and rest catching up with him finally.

**Autopsy**

Ducky had finished the autopsy, he wanted to finish the paper work so he could see Tony. His phone starting to ring, realizing that Palmer was at the hospital he stood to get the annoying ringing machine.

He walked over and picked up the line,"Dr Mallard."

"Ducky, this is Brad, just wanted to update you before I left, it's been a long day. I changed Tony's medication and he's doing much better, that tech of yours really assisted Tony this time around." his tired voice informed.

Ducky was a little confused, " Ahh ,yes he is definitely a keeper. I'm sorry Brad but could you fill me in on the changes." he was interested in knowing the changes in Tony's routine, aware of his sensitivity to certain medications.

"Mr Palmer recommended that we change the steroids to Cytoxin, it worked like a charm. Tony is finally resting and he seems be doing better already. Hey, I'll see you tomorrow." he explained, it had been a rough twenty-four hours for their star plague patient.

"Most certainly Brad, I will see you tomorrow." he hung up the phone, feeling rather proud of his assistant at the moment, he had done something nobody else could have done, save Tony a mountain of suffering.

He reached over to grab his coat, he would go home first, since Tony was doing better. Palmer seemed to have the situation under control, he needed to check on the Welsh Corgis, his mother would kill him if anything happened to the rambunctious little animals.

He finished the paper work then clicked off the light and left. He would call Gibbs on his way out to give him an update.

**Bethesda Hospital**

Tony had been sleeping for the past six hours, he had been exhausted, the tremors had resided though, and the fever was now low grade. The combination of the antibiotics and the other meds finally doing their job.

Palmer sat patiently beside his bed, reading a magazine, not the one he had brought for Tony, but a medical magazine he had found in the lobby.

Tony slowly found himself coming back to the land of the living, he slowly opened one eye and the first thing he noticed that he wasn't shaking anymore and the second was that his chest felt better, not so heavy, not so tight.

He managed to get the other eye open and saw Palmer sitting at his bedside, a picture of a giant tumor on the magazine cover starring down at him,"Jimmy, can you lose the gruesome tumor."

"Tony, your awake!" he spoke it as if he were surprised, the simple act of his friend opening his eyes, being able to talk normal, was almost like a miracle.

"Should I not be?" he attempted to move but he was weak, tired and he could swear he tasted something funny in his mouth, it was bitter."What did they put in my mouth?" he was making a face as he stuck his tongue out as he was assisted into a sitting position with Palmer's help.

"You're just tasting your medications, they're pretty strong and that's a normal reaction." he smiled down at his friend.

"Oh, tastes nasty, like metal" he looked over at the glass of water, reaching to get it, but in his clumsiness spilled it. "Sorry." he attempted to clean it up but a nurse appeared, she was unfamiliar to him, but she was pretty, he would definitely flirt with her later, oh yes, he was feeling better, more like his Italian self.

She quickly cleaned up the water and handed him a fresh glass, which he sipped on slowly, a lesson learned from his last visit, _drink too fast and you cough, and you cough then you cough some more._

The water actually felt good against his very sore throat, and if he was honest with himself, he was almost feeling human again.

"Are you up to eating something?" the pretty nurse asked as he sat the water back down on the bedside table.

"Do you have jello?" he asked, giving her a Tony smile, his eyes fixated on the beautiful woman .

"What flavor?" wanting her patient to eat something.

"Orange." he smiled, noting her beautiful blue eyes suddenly.

"I'll be back in a minute, I think we definitely have orange." she turned and walked out of the cubicle.

He then noticed for the first time, that the gowns and masks were no longer on the nurse or his friend Jimmy.

"I must be doing better Jimmy, your gown and mask are gone, they must have loosened my reigns a little." he smiled over to his friend who was pulling out a few of Tony's things from his backpack, Tony's PDA, among the items removed.

"Don't get all too comfortable yet Tony, they're still making visitors dress in that yellow garb but since I'm here, and I was symptom free, they allowed the gown to be removed, besides you threw up on it earlier, you might not remember that though, you were pretty out of it." he smiled down at Tony, as he continued pulling things from his backpack.

"Sorry."He reached over and grabbed his PDA, he felt lost without it.

"It's fine Tony. Hey, I got a new pair of scrubs and I met the most beautiful bio tech clerk. May have to ask her out on a date." he smiled, suddenly wondering why he hadn't seen the rest of the team, knowing that Tony was thinking the same.

"Was she a blonde?" he asked, giving his friend a wicked smile. The nasal cannula making him look more like Jack Nicholsen than Tony DiNozzo.

"I didn't look, my focus was elsewhere." he answered.

"Oh, Oh, did Palmer just admit to something?" he asked as raised his eyebrows, acting now more like the old, more animated Tony.

" No Tony, I meant I was more focused on your condition but she was very pretty and she had a great personality." he grinned a toothy grin as he pulled out Tony's favorite magazine, GSM.

"I bet she did Palmer." he teased, but then he burst out in a big smile at the site of his prized swimsuit edition of GSM, he reached over and grabbed the magazine, not wanting the nurses to see it, it might be considered contraband in the ICU.

"Anthony, how are you feeling?" a familiar voice rang through the room, the short doctor entering the cubicle.

Tony quickly hid the magazine under the sheet. "Ducky!"

"You do look better, thanks to Palmer, I hear you saved the day for our Anthony. Very good job Jimmy." he complimented his young assistant.

"Thanks Dr Mallard." he felt the compliment hit a sensitive spot, he had to excuse himself before he showed how much the words had meant. "Tony, I need to run to the restroom, I'll be back in a few minutes." he quickly left the room, leaving the two friends behind.

"Remind me Anthony to praise him more often, he does not seem to be able to take the compliments too well, my fault though, I should tell him he does a good job more often." he walked over and took a seat.

Tony was curious as to why the others weren't around but he had to be cautious, Ducky would sense his desire to want to leave, wanting to work on the case, so he had to play it carefully, he needed to know what was so important that the whole team was missing, especially Gibbs.

"I missed you Duck, been busy?" he asked as he smiled at his friend.

"Won't work Anthony, dealt with Jethro too long to not know a leading question when it's asked. " he shook his head, Anthony would not be getting any information from him, not until he was discharged, which was at least a week away.

"I had to try at least, you know me... the curious cat." he leaned back, his hand still clinging to the magazine underneath the sheet, "Well, at least tell them I said hey, that I miss them, and if they do want to come, I would love to see their faces." he looked over with a faked pained face, wanting to guilt the older man a little.

"Anthony, stop it, it will not work on me, your interrogation methods do not work on old Englishmen. That reminds me of a story though, when I was younger and lived in Norwich, I came down with the flu, well that is what they thought it was, it was actually a bad case of the...", he was interrupted as the nurse entered with a tray.

"Mr DiNozzo, I got you the jello and a few other things you might want to try," she lifted the lid, presenting her patient with a choice of some broth , jello, and juice.

"Thanks, but the jello will do for now." he reached up and took the bowl off the tray, ignoring the rest of the food. His other bruised hand, from IV sticks and blood gas draws, was reaching for the spoon. He nodded his thanks and started picking at the bowl, taking a few bites but the taste in his mouth was foul, a mixture of meds and not being able to brush his teeth since his arrival.

"I will allow you to eat in peace. I do want to look at your chart, then I need to go home and grab a few hours sleep, you will have to come visit sometime, mother did take a liking to you and so did the corgis," he stood and smiled at the man in the bed, he knew that Tony was not even close to being out of danger yet, but he had a feeling that if they didn't keep an eye on their charge, he would definitely make a run for it, he seemed to ignore his own health, but he knew Tony's history, he fit the profile of someone who had suffered great abuse and neglect as a child.

"Thanks Ducky." he was smiling at the older man, wanting to show him his gratitude, the thought of visiting grandma Mallard again though wasn't a very good thought, she had almost killed him with a knife last time and those dogs were less than cordial, a couple of them even bit him.

"You are quite welcome Anthony, and please do get better." Ducky ordered, as he reached over and lifted the blanket, taking Tony's magazine, "I'm afraid you're not up for this quite yet Anthony, I will bring it back when I think you are more fit ." he smiled and walked away with Tony prized edition.

"Hey!" he tried to yell out but his voice prevented it, he had to find a way to see what case they were working on, and Jimmy would be very useful in finding out the information for him.

_He waved to Ducky and continued eating the nasty tasting jello, he knew he had to be showing them an effort, he wanted to leave, he hated seeing his reflection in the glass, he wanted to be back at work._

**TBC**

**I do listen to my readers and I went back and corrected a few things, made some sentences more appealing and readable and added a few things too. Thanks for the great reviews, you are the reason I sit up at night and tyoe this story, I do thank you, you are so appreciated.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bethesda Hospital **

Palmer walked back into the cubicle, noticing that Tony had given up on the jello. The nasty taste in his mouth winning the battle or Tony was feeling sick again at his stomach, he hated to see his friend like this,_ sick_.

Tony had to start getting some information, he knew the case was big, really big because nobody had come to visit and that was unusual, the last time he had to beg them to leave, to give him alone time, now Palmer had been assigned to be his sitter. Come to think about it, he had even noticed how tired looking Ducky appeared earlier

"I'm sorry it took so long to get back, but Dr Mallard wanted to fill me in on the case we're working on, some autopsy results." he smiled and reclaimed his chair beside of Tony.

Tony smiled to himself, perfect opportunity. "What case?" he asked, feeling that he was playing it cool, not sounding too eager. He closed his eyes and waited for the answer.

"Dr Mallard told me that if I told you anything about the case, that he would make me his Corgie's sitter for a week, and _no thank you_. Those animals are vicious, I think his mother trained them to be that way though." he smiled, hoping that Tony would let it drop.

"What? To be like her?" he let out a laugh, remembering his time with the little ninety something year old woman?" he could not help but to have a few memories of the woman, he still had scars from the visit.

"That's right, I remember now. You met sat with her during the meat puzzle case." Jimmy spoke up, remembering the barrel delivered to Dr Mallard's house.

"Yeah, having a vivid memory here of a slightly demented woman who wanted to cut off my future, literally." he raised his eyebrows, and smiled, but did not open his eyes.

Jimmy looked at the man and smiled, "You seem to be feeling better Tony."

" Yeah, feeling much better." he let out a big yawn, his energy already running out, gosh when had he become such a wimp?

Jimmy reached over and lowered Tony's bed a little, wanting to make him more comfortable. "You need to rest Tony." he picked up his magazine and started reading again,wondering why Tony was letting the case go so easy, worried about his friend.

**NCIS**

**MTAC**

"Jethro, you really need to get some rest." Jenny spoke in a low voice, the screen before her flashing the information of their terrorist.

"Yeah, I think I've said that to you before." he starred at the man on the screen, feeling that he was missing something and wondering if Tony had been there, if maybe they would have better leads, the man was known for his ability to find a clue under a stone, his detective skills were beyond anything he had ever witnessed.

Gibbs stood, he needed to find this man.

"I need something soon Jethro, the SecNav is demanding something to pass on to the President, this is of the highest importance." she stood to follow him out the door.

"Don't you think I know that Jenny, Fornell and I are busting our asses on this one and in addition I have a downed agent in the hospital, who wouldn't be there if it weren't for me. I have a feeling he would've been our best bet on finding this man if it hadn't been for me being so damned stupid." he was almost at the door, his hand reaching for the handle when Jenny stopped him by placing her hand on his.

"Listen, we both know Tony, his admiration for you and his loyalty, it was his decision to jump in and save you, it is what he was taught by a very smart man. " she paused and looked into his eyes,"Leave no man behind."

"Yeah, well, that man is actually an idiot for making his agent do something so damned stupid." his own self incrimination noted. He opened the door and left, finding himself almost running down the stairs.

As he entered the bullpen he noted that his staff had fallen asleep at their desks, their energy gone, the hour late. He walked over and took his gun out of the drawer and closed it, he needed a cup of coffee.

**NCIS LAB**

"Tony, you had better be feeling better." she starred at the picture of the man on her computer screen, his face the same as the one in her phone, it was her Tony.

The mass spectrometer was still running some tests, she was hoping she could get some information off the woman's clothing, the only real clue, other than the computer email.

The beeping of her machines got her attention, she ran over as the machine spit out the report and grabbed it, "You did well. Gibbs will buy you a Caf Pow for this one." she picked up the phone to call him, she felt this might help, at least a little bit.

**Bethesda Hospital**

Tony awakened again but his friend Palmer was gone, he looked around to find himself very much alone. He sat up as much as the machine would allow, the bipap was back on his face. His oxygen levels must have dropped again, evidenced by the new pain in his wrist, _how did_ _I sleep through that horrible pain_, he thought to himself. He hated blood gas draws.

He reached up and removed the mask from his face, he hated the feeling of it pushing air into his lungs, it hurt. Within seconds a nurse was by his side with a very stern look, she was older and she was looking rather impatient, not the younger woman with whom he had dealt when he was awake last. _How long had he been asleep?_

"You can't remove that mask, your oxygen levels dropped last night." she warned and started to replace it but he held up his hand, and pushed it away.

He refused to wear the mask when he was awake."No." he croaked out, his throat felt raw, barely able to get out the words.

"Listen, this isn't a debate, you are a very sick man who needs his rest and the treatments prescribed." she stopped her fussing and gave him an empathetic smile, she really was concerned about his breathing.

"Hate it." he whispered back, still not allowing the machine.

"Tony, stop giving the nurse a hard time." the familiar voice warned.

Tony looked up to see Gibbs standing in the canary yellow gown with a mask over his face, "Gee boss, you look like hell," he greeted his boss.

"Not as much as you DiNozzo." he walked over and took a seat, the nurse leaving, wanting to give the older man time to talk some sense into her patient, but placing the nasal cannula onto her patient's face before she left the small space.

"Missed you too boss." he let out a cough ,but it was over with fast, even though Gibbs stood, wondering if it would be necessary to assist with helping Tony with getting up the thick mucus.

"You really need that mask Tony." he warned.

"Hate it boss, it makes my chest hurt and I hate the smell of plastic." he shook his head, still refusing.

"Seems you would learn, as many times as you've been in the hospital, that arguing will only get you restrained." he gave Tony a small smile underneath the mask.

"Yeah, but it never stops me, guess that should make you wonder about my proclivity with bondage." hoping that his boss wouldn't ask him to wear it, hoping that he would leave it alone.

"Yes, it should DiNozzo." taking a moment to look at the pale appearance of his friend.

He wanted to ask about the case but knew if he asked then Gibbs might get suspicious and make sure he was restrained. "How's the team? They miss me?"

"Like a bad rash Tony." he joked as he moved over to check out Tony's meds hanging from the IV pole, starring at the containers.

"Even Abs?" he feigned hurt, but knowing his boss's sense of humor, knowing that they had been concerned when they came to visit.

"No, Abs is obsessing over your picture in her lab, talking to it like it's actually you. That reminds me, she probably needs another Caf Pow right about now." he spoke without thinking about how Tony might perceive it to mean, that Abby had been working all night, which she had.

Tony, even sick, knew that this was a big case they were working on, it had to be and he needed to figure out what it involved, but he also knew he wouldn't be getting any answers from Gibbs, but he would work on the others when they came to visit.

"Tony, I need to ask you something." Gibbs' voice was serious.

"Yeah boss." he sat up, wondering why the man had turned so serious.

"What were you thinking when you jumped into that dirty, cold ocean water?  
The sentence meaning more than the words he had asked, he wanted to know why he would do something so stupid, place his life in jeopardy, without any thought.

"Guess I didn't boss." he answered, his voice still gravelly and low.

"Didn't what DiNozzo?" he asked a little bit harsher than he had meant for it to come out.

" Didn't think boss, just reacted." he replied, shrugging his shoulders, it would have been what Gibbs would have done or any other team member and he couldn't figure out why his boss would ask him such a question.

Gibbs nodded, knowing that would be the answer he would receive, but yet it made him angry, angry that his best agent, his friend would place himself in that type of danger, knowing his lungs were not in the best of shape. "That's what worries me Tony."

The nurse took that moment to walk back in with Dr Pitt, "Being your normal self this morning Tony?"

"What's that Brad?" he gave his doctor a grin, wanting suddenly for the doctor to be there, to avoid the conversation with his boss.

"Obstinate." he walked over and took the stethoscope kept by the bedside and placed it into his ears and started listening to Tony's chest and looking at the monitors.

"If you are talking about the mask, I'm not wearing it." he got another warning look from Gibbs and added ,"At least not while I'm awake."

"Fair enough, unless your sats fall again, then you have no choice in the matter." he returned. Brad was still checking out his patient's lungs, sitting Tony up and listening to his back, the poker face look made Tony wonder what he was hearing, what he wasn't saying.

Tony remained quiet though, watching his boss, the look was definitely known to him, he had been on the bad side of Gibbs before, he had the head trauma to prove it, but he couldn't understand why the man was angry at him. He had, in actuality, saved him and his daughter's friend. _So why the attitude?_

"We need to get another chest film." He ordered, the nurse turned to leave, she hadto call radiology.

"I need to see if the right lung is getting better Tony, it seems you are a little bit wheezier this morning." he looked concerned, feeling that his patient was improving the day before, but he knew Tony and his propensity for complications.

"If I start glowing in the dark Brad , I'm going to be pissed." Tony returned, a little worried about what they might find, he didn't feel as well as he had the night before, in all honesty, he felt a lot worse.

Gibbs looked on, knowing that Tony wasn't out of danger yet, his memory of the man's many setbacks last visit still fresh in his mind. He would have to make sure that Tony stayed in the hospital, that he didn't fee as ifl he had to leave. He had his hands full.

**TBC**

**Maybe more later if I hear from you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I was overwhelmed by your responses, floored by your great reviews so here it is, hope you like! **

**Bethesda Hospital**

Gibbs stood at the desk as the radiology team's machine took the xray, doing their job, waiting for Dr Pitt to come out, wanting, needing. to talk to the doctor regarding Tony's condition.

He glanced down at his watch, forty-two hours without sleep, twenty-nine hours since Tony had arrived in ICU and he was still having problems, though they were familiar, his mind having a flashback to the day he was infected with the plague, when everybody had given up hope that he would live, but he fought, and he won.

Dr Pitt, walked out of the glass isolation room, he looked upset, and a very pissed off, Tony was yelling from the room.

"What's wrong with Tony?" he asked, as he made his way to the taller man.

"He's a little upset, I just told him that he wasn't leaving ICU for a while and that ticked him off." he was holding Tony's chart, actually clutching it, he was upset, but Gibbs knew it wasn't at Tony.

"That's all?" wanting to know what the doctor wasn't telling him.

"I may have to put him back on the steroids, his lungs sound worse than they did eight hours ago, but before I do, I just want to make sure it isn't pneumonia. Steroids can mask certain things and pneumonia is one of them. He could've developed the problem last night and if that is the case Tony might be in for a rough ride. I have him on the strongest antibiotics and if he developed the pneumonia while he has been on them, then I have to come up with a different plan." he shook his head, "This isn't what we wanted to see but it does look like it's what we might be dealing with. I'll know more after I see the films, which I am going to radiology myself to read." a look of dread on the doctor's face.

"I won't keep you then." he was worried, very worried, this wouldn't be something Tony could get over easily.

Dr Pitt patted the older man on the back and took off for the radiology department, he needed to see Tony's films.

Gibbs walked back into the room, the patient and the nurse were having an argument, Tony was losing the battle with the spit fire nurse, who placed the bipap back on his face. He was too weak to fight, but too angry to leave it on very long, his facial expression giving away his intentions of removing it as soon as they weren't looking. Gibbs knew him too well.

"Tony, I'll be back in a while, I need to check on the team, make sure we have a plan for the day." his voice was nice, caring. He should have known better, Tony would only recognize the nice tone as something different than what it was intended, he never reacted well to kind words or gestures.

Tony shook his head, unable to really speak his mind, he, above all things, didn't like Gibbs being nice to him, he must be dying.

Gibbs walked over to the bed and leaned down as near as he could get to Tony's ear, realizing his mistake and spoke, "If you take that mask off again I will replace you as lead field agent with McGee and make _you_ ride on the hump on our next assignment. Got me?" his voice stern and warning.

"Gotcha boss." he mumbled through the pressurized mask, his eyes moving up to catch the angered look on Gibbs' face.

"Thought you did." he walked out of the room, knowing that DiNozzo would never disobey a direct order, and he had proved that by not dying when he had the plague.

**NCIS**

McGee awakened to find that he was alone in the bullpen, he must have fallen asleep, he stood and stretched out his body, realizing that he must be getting older, the pain in his joints causing him pain.

He was about to leave to get some coffee when he heard his boss enter the room, "Where's David?" his voice gruff and loud, as he made his way across the room, coffee in hand, enough for all of them.

McGee quickly looked around, the Mossad officer was no where to be seen. 'I don't know boss, she was here last night but she must of awakened and went home." he took the proffered coffee and sat back down at his desk, his hand automatically running through his hair.

"We have work to do, _FIND HER_!"he walked away, leaving Ziva's coffee sitting on McGee's desk.

**Bethesda Hospital**

Ziva wasn't allowed to enter the ICU isolation cubicle while Tony was having his pulmonary tests. She was only allowed to watch from the door of the room, but he saw her, through tear filled eyes, he saw his partner. A feeling of relief washed over him, it felt good to see another one of his friends.

The respiratory therapist continued working with Tony, even with his bad attitude the therapist was making progress, almost finished with his patient he turned and waved her inside, he knew that the man needed some emotional support, his patient was exhausted from the tests and treatments, he really felt bad for him.

"Tony, I am here." she walked over and took his hand into hers, wanting to give him strength, allow him to know that she was there for him, her other hand went up and wiped away his tears.

As always he reached up and disconnected the mask from his face, the sat machine beeping away, but he wanted to talk to his friend."Ziva, I thought Gibbs was keeping you guys busy with the case." not allowing her to know that he knew nothing.

"He is, the case has us all running around like ostrich's with their heads chopped off." her Israeli accent thick, she was attempting to control her emotions.

"Chicken, Ziva, like a chicken with its head cut off." he was a little breathless but he gave her a Tony DiNozzo smile as he corrected her.

"Your American idioms drive me Loony. What is it that drives people to say stupid things?" she was feigning being mad, wanting to keep the atmosphere light.

"I give Ziva, you are as unteachable as...." a cough interrupted his jibe at his best friend.

"Tony, sit up!" she instructed, her voice full of concern, afraid he might choke on the thick mucus.

He held up a hand and settled back down in the bed, "I'm fine, they just gave me a breathing treatment, I hate them." he leaned back, taking the mask and pushing it off the bed, he hated it worse than the breathing treatments.

His nurse appeared but said nothing as she picked up the mask and placed the nasal cannula back on her patient, the day was young and she felt she would choose her battles wisely. "I will bring in your breakfast in a few minutes." she smiled then left the room.

"Bacon and Eggs?" she gave him a smile, knowing that he was not able to choke down the greasy food.

"More like broth and tea." he came back, knowing he wouldn't be eating it, it would be a waste of their time.

"That actually sounds pretty good Tony." a grin spread across her face, being very serious with the comment.

"Yeah, for somebody starving to death. I'm not that desperate yet." he let out another cough, this time it sounded wetter and he strained more, his face turning a bright red, as he brought up the thick green sputum, Ziva being quick enough to produce the small pink bowl for him to spit it out into.

"Tony, you need your nurse, yes?" she asked as he watched the machine to his left drop the numbers.

"No! She will put that thing.." pointing at the mask now sitting on the bedside table. "Back on my face, and I hate it Ziva!" he was getting irritable, it wasn't anybody's fault but he felt as if his skin was crawling.

She understood his anger and ignored the Tony tantrum, it after all, was Tony. "I need to get back to the office, Gibbs will kill me if I'm late, actually, he probably is already there screaming my name, but I had to see you Tony, make sure my partner is getting better." she gave him a smile and a firm squeeze of his hand.

"What kind of bad guy? Bank robber, con artist, or murderer?" he asked, feeling that this could be an opportunity for him to get a little bit of information.

"He is actually a terrorist, his name is Chief Petty Officer Jonathan Walter Case , AKA. Raheem Salim Hussein. He was born in Pakistan, raised by his parents to be a long term terrorist, adopted by Senator Case when he was eleven years old. But he was actually seventeen. He attended local schools and graduated from Harvard. He stole a nuclear warhead, he had access to codes, access to the ultimate weapon." giving the bare facts of the case but Tony had been very attentive, not even coughing during her spill.

"What's he threatening? The target?" he asked, his voice still low, still painful to speak.

"He hasn't yet, but Intel leads us to believe it is something in Washington, something big." she replied.

"He'll need something to deliver it. Possibly an aircraft or a launcher of some type." Tony rambled on, attempting to grip his fevered mind around the facts.

"Right now, he probably needs a safe place to hide until he has made arrangements, he killed his wife, so he needs to stay low,out of sight. Raheem's jihad has been planned for many years, I do not think he will ruin it now by making as stupid mistake." she watched the look of concentration on Tony's face, he was thinking about the case.

"I don't think he will keep it local, he probably took it somewhere that nobody would be suspect, but he needs to keep it nearby, keep it accessible." he spoke it out loud, his fever glazed eyes focused on the blanket covering him, he felt useful suddenly, and the sickness was going to have to take a backseat.

"I would start with older warehouses, vacant, he would have a team set up, ready to work towards delivering his jihad on a big target, maybe a mall, or an event. He is possibly thinking about getting his weapon to the area without being seen, blending in with the scenery." he continued to speak. "Ziva, get my roller disc on my desk and look up Sargent David Thomas. He works with the Maryland PD, ask him to run video focused on all abandoned warehouses first, then check to see if anybody has reported any disturbances that have seemed unusual, out of the ordinary. Raheem might have attempted a distraction, something to take the attention away from the warehouse so he could hide his weapon there, get his team in place."

"Tony, those are good ideas. I will get on it as soon as I get back to NCIS. I better go, but I will come back as soon as I can." she reached over, pulled down her yellow mask and placed a small kiss on his forehead, she had to go, Gibbs would be livid for her being late.

He nodded, then gave her a smile,a Tony smile. He felt bad that he had to use his friendship with Ziva to get the information but he now had what he needed, he could assist. As she started out of the door he called her name.

"Hey Ziva!" he called out, his voice was low, but she still heard him and turned to face him.

"You look like a duck in that gown." he smiled.

"I saw your ass Tony when your turned over, you still have a hairy butt." she smiled and turned to leave. The nurse standing now at the door with her.

"My butt is not hairy." he attempted to tell the nurse who was carrying his breakfast tray.

As Ziva walked out into the nursing station area, Ducky walked up, a grim look plastered on his face.

It was concerning to see Ducky so upset, "What is wrong Ducky?"

"It's Tony, his films confirmed pneumonia in his right upper lung. I'm afraid that our friend is in for a real battle." he looked at the Mossad agent, she was visibly shaken, she reminded him of Kate.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**NCIS**

Gibbs walked into the bullpen to find his missing agent,"Where have you been?"

"The hospital,visiting Tony." she answered, showing no guilt for her actions, knowing that Tony needed their support, they were a team.

"Ducky?" he asked,wanting to know if anybody was with him.

"He told me that Tony's films showed..." she was cut off by a very upset Gibbs.

"Pneumonia, I know!" he wanted to put his fist through a wall but knew that would not be a good idea, he had a nuclear warhead to find, or there could be thousands dead, his duty came first.

"Tony gave me a lead." her spoken words got Gibbs out of his thoughts, she had told Tony about the case.

"He did what?" the angry tone not missed by everybody in ear reach.

"He told me to call a Sargent David Thomas, he could get me available video feed on abandoned warehouses and recent calls to the police department regarding any abnormal coincidences at or near them." she looked into the man's eyes,wondering what she had done to deserve his wrath.

"What did you do?" he asked as she approached her desk.

"He asked about the case and I filled him in, he is a member of our team, regardless of his health and he gave me a lead. Thomas is feeding the video to McGee's computer now."wondering why Gibbs would be so angry at the new information.

He looked over to McGee who was scanning the video being sent from several old abandoned warehouses that had video surveillance. Even McGee knew what was about to happen, nobody was to give information to Tony while he was sick, it was an unspoken rule.

"Tony is to worry about one thing, and one thing only, and that is getting better. Do I make myself clear?" his tone sounded familiar to McGee, who remembered a very ill tempered Gibbs when Tony was in the hospital with the plague.

She nodded, and continued with her job, confused as to what had made her boss so angry.

Gibbs walked away, looking like he might be headed for the lab, they both felt sorry for Abby.

**Bethesda Hospital**

Tony sat alone in his glass prison, everybody too busy with the case to be able to come to the hospital, except for Ducky who sat at the desk talking to Brad, probably discussing new forms of torture for him, couldn't get any worse than the respiratory treatments, well, maybe it could.. He wanted to help with the case, they needed him.

He had allowed the bipap, hoping it would assist him in getting better faster, new meds were hanging, according to Brad, they had been started in regards to the new results of the tests, not the steroids though, but new antibiotics and combinations of drugs that would treat his lungs.

He looked around, he felt drugged again, he was sure the last nurse had turned his sedative to the highest level, it had dulled his senses and made him sleepy as hell but he was now awake again, the drug seemed to be making him more relaxed than anything.

He really wanted to see a newscast or even read a newspaper but Ducky was standing guard at the desk, he knew his chances were slim to none at getting outside news.

He attempted to turn over, but the machines screamed at him, causing everybody to give him a stare. He just waved at them, leaving the dreaded mask in place, though he would love to tell them where to stick it, but the fear of riding on that hump was his incentive.

He decided to focus on the case as he knew it, one man who was primed for _his_ finest, and _their_ greatest jihad on American soil. He wondered if they had thought to check on the wife, her history, her background. Surely they had, maybe she had some of the answers, and why did Raheem kill her when she found out? Well, a better question was, why hadn't she figured it out sooner? Women know men, can tell the age thing fairly quickly, there had to be more to the story.

He wanted to tell Duck that he had gotten the information from Ziva, his trusty partner, that he wanted more of the facts but he knew better, that would definitely get him drugged, and restrained.

His fingers drummed on the bed, no sound, as they hit soft cotton sheets, but his mind was racing, the case was fascinating him, he wanted more of the clues.

_'Think, think Tony.'_ he spoke it to himself,wanting to get into the mind of the terrorist. Wanting to think like the man who wanted to kill others, who wanted to reap the promised milk and honey, to lay claim to seventy-two virgins, to be able to carry out the greatest mass murder ever on American soil, to lay claim to a title that Osama Bin Laden had held on to for so long, the greatest mass murderer ever. Well. Other than Hitler.

"Tony?" a very concerned Ducky was looking down at him.

"Yeah." the muffled response to the man standing over him.

"Did you hear me?" Ducky asked, the Englishman was looking a little peeved , well a lot peeved,at him.

Honesty time, he was oblivious as to what the man said, and he felt he needed to answer with the best and only answer, "I can't hear anything for this damned machine."

"I said, how are you feeling?" he reached down and removed the bipap,giving his friend a break.

"Bored." the only answer he could give, he was bored, and he wanted to leave this glass prison of reflections, pain and disappointing news, he hated it, it felt like home, his childhood home.

"I would suggest that you sleep Anthony but that would not work, would it?" he reached over and grabbed the oxygen and placed it underneath Tony's nose, then took a seat.

"That is all I've been doing, all day, I am tired of lying in this bed and damned tired of not being able to assist on the case." there he said it, he felt better.

"You remind me so much of Jethro when he was your age, so full of fire and vigor. I do wonder if he sees himself at times, in you." he smiled and reached over and gave Tony a firm squeeze of his shoulder, "You have to get better first, then you can assist. Not until then Anthony. Understand?" his brows raised, he was serious.

He rolled his eyes, self deprecation rearing its ugly head again, his thoughts were to opening that damned envelope with the _SWAK _plastered on the seal, thinking he had an admiring fan, _but oh how wrong can one person be_?, he thought to himself, feeling it was his own fault, and his only, that he was having problems now.

Ducky started some story of being in a place he had never heard of, his mind still focused on the facts of the case as he knew them, but he was sure of one thing, there were more _clues/facts_ and he needed to find out what they were, he needed to talk to McGee.

**NCIS Lab**

Abby was running the wife's fingerprints through AFIS, she was humming along with the song playing overhead, her music louder than usual, the lack of sleep starting to wear on her, but she would take a nap later.

Gibbs walked in and almost startled her, her arms wrapping around the man carrying her third Caf Pow of the day."Have you heard from Tony? Is he doing better?" she asked, the caffeine intoxicated Lab scientist was in hyper mode.

"Abby, he's still there isn't he?" he moved towards the monitors, her last bit of information on the substance found on the wife's clothing had helped,methanol, a chemical used in both paint remover and shellac, it would be rare for her to have it on her clothing.

"Well, yeah Gibbs, but I thought you might have heard something. I've been here slaving for you all day and night, my machines and me are dead tired and I can't see Tony because I'm so busy trying to figure out who is trying to detonate a warhead, nuclear warhead, on American soil. Is it too much to ask how Tony is?" her voice cracking from the lack of sleep and worry.

He grabbed the pig-tailed goth into his arms and gave her a tender kiss to the side of her face,"No, it isn't Abs. He has pneumonia now, he's really sick according to Ducky." his voice barely a whisper into her ear.

"Oh Tony, he is always getting himself into trouble. No wonder I worry about him all the time." she gently pulled away, wanting to go and see her friend, but knew that they all had a very important job to do and Ducky was with him, but she so wished she was there too, "Okay, I've got to pull it together and get this case solved, Tony needs us."

Gibbs looked at the flashing screen, "No hits yet?"

"Nadda, nothing, el zippo." she rambled as he watched her type in some more information.

"Interpol?" he asked hoping that he could get a hit off the fingerprints of the wife,wanting to know if she had any type of background that would give them a clue to what the plan was, surely the man married her for the good of the mission, and not for love.

"Nothing yet Gibbs but I'm still looking." she spoke as she moved to another machine.

"I'm still running the clothing, the methanol was just a trace amount as if she might have brushed up against someone who had it on their clothing or skin. I'm running her hair and fingernail clippings now, to see if she had any other chemicals that might give us a clue." she reached down and took a large swig of the new Caf Pow.

"Good work Abs, I'll be back in a while." he turned and was gone before she could turn around.

**NCIS bullpen**

McGee was running the video, but nothing so far, his eyes feeling as if they might fall out, the lack of sleep getting to him and he wondered how Gibbs was functioning off coffee and gum.

Ziva was talking something on the phone, probably another source, possibly her father, he could not translate.

Gibbs walked back to his desk, "Update!"

"So far I found nothing on the video but there was a call in Lynchburg from a paint warehouse one week ago, which would coincide with the missing warhead's disappearance." he was still scanning the video from that night, "The call came in about 0103, a paper delivery boy called in a hit and run but when the police arrived, nobody was there, the place was quite. They didn't search the building, just dropped it, assumed that it was a prank call."

"Get your gear, let's check it out." Gibbs order as he holstered his weapon.

"How does he do it boss?" McGee asked, as he laid down the clicker, and opened his desk to get his weapon.

"He does have a motto McGee, work smarter, not harder." he shook his head, even from his sick bed Tony could give them clues that they might not have had otherwise.

Ziva hug up her phone, getting her gear, "Chatter is up, no specifics, but he is getting ready to make his move, according to my sources." following the men to the elevator, all she could hear was Gibbs swearing under his breath.

**Bethesda Hospital**

Tony was now sitting up in a lay back chair, it felt good to be out of the bed. His eyes following the young nurse's aide as she made his bed, and fluffed his pillow. His bed bath had been given by the older, more stricter nurse that morning, it was going to be placed in his top moments of his hospitalization, well, maybe the top ten worse experiences of his stay.

He wanted to talk to someone, but Ducky was avoiding him and his questions, evidently he had talked to Gibbs whom, he was sure, had told the man he had gotten information from Ziva, that probably hadn't gone over to well with his boss. He really wanted to know if they had anything, any leads.

The bipap mask was still attached, it made him feel like an old man, but he knew if he wanted out of the hospital he would have to get better. He attempted to listen to the people talking in the hallway, but the machine was louder and drowned out their voices, he wanted a newspaper.

He reached up to remove the mask, remembering Gibb's specific order, take it off and get demoted, and the hump, but he needed to see if the young tech would get him a paper.

He looked at the name tag, but had a little difficulty with the pronunciation, "Ja'Queaelah," hoping that he was saying the pronunciation of her name correctly.

"Yes, Mr DiNozzo." she answered.

"Tony, just call me Tony. Is there anyway I can get a newspaper?" he asked in his sweetest voice, a smile attached just for good measure.

"Mr DiNozzo, excuse me, Tony, Dr Mallard warned us about you, he told me that you would do anything to get information about work and other related issues, he also told us to be wary of your very, what is the word, sneaky way of obtaining such information. The answer is absolutely not and do not ask again." she gave him a smile and left the room.

"Well, that didn't go well at all." he looked out into the darker area, shadows of the woman talking to Ducky was all he could see and a loud, _"He what?" _Okay, that would get him a trip back to bed and probably a whopping injection of Valium or some other sedative. "Damn, should have known Ducky would warn the techs." he didn't replace the mask, he knew he was in for a lecture, a Ducky lecture which might take a while.

The man now standing at the door, giving him a glare.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bethesda Hospital**

He finally awakened, the pain in his hip still there, Ducky had meant business, he had never seen his friend that angry, he was more like _livid,_ if he had to be really _honest _with himself about it. The desire to help his team was driving him crazy. The needle that Ducky had jabbed in his ass, well, stabbed would be more like it, had made him sleep for hours, Ducky meant business, for him to rest.

He reached up to find the cannula instead of the dreaded mask,that was a good thing to wake up to, things were looking up, or at least he thought so until he started to cough, deep hacking coughs that brought up stuff that should never see the light of day, green,thick and lots of it, here he went again.

Ducky and Brad were there, holding him up, percussing his back to help loosen the mucus so he could cough it up,Tony's head buried in Ducky's chest, and when it was finally over, he collapsed onto the bed with their assistance, winded, taking a few minutes to recover from the bout of coughing, rather hacking, "That was fun." he croaked out, exhausted by the ordeal.

"Tony, we need to talk about your what's going on with your health." Brad started, "I've always been honest with you, but I've been holding back a little, hoping the antibiotics would assist your condition and they are, but you are in for a rough few days. You have pneumonia."

"Pneumonia?" he paused, letting it sink in, digesting the bad news." Well, that's better than the last time, plague has a lot worse ring to it, pneumonia, been there, done that." he gave them a small smile, he was worried , admittedly, but he felt if he showed his true feelings then he wouldn't be getting out of ICU for at least a month.

"We wanted you to know Tony because you seem to be wanting to push your limits, again. You need rest, and we all know if we give you a television or a newspaper then you wouldn't be able to let the case go, you would want more Anthony. You always seem to want to push yourself further than you should." Ducky explained, worried about his friend.

"I had good teachers." he looked up at the man.

Ducky knew what he meant, he too, had pushed himself to exceed his limits, but he had to be firm with Tony, because he would actually put his life in danger to assist, something he had never done.

"And for the record Tony, patients in ICU don't get television or newspapers, because we want them to heal, not be stressed, to rest and have enough quiet healing time, because that is what it takes to get better, it's not a punishment." Brad smiled through his mask, patting him on the shoulder.

"I won't take it too personally, Brad." he was a little sarcastic, he really wanted to yell at the man, _men._

"Okay, you need to rest Anthony, Palmer should be out of school soon and his assigned duty is to be here to assist you, per the Director of NCIS." Ducky smiled.

"Great, a babysitter courtesy of Director Shepard, that's just peachy." he gave them a sardonic grin.

"Get some rest Tony." Brad instructed, then he turned and walked out. Ducky gave him a rather sad smile, and walked out behind the younger man.

"My ass hurts thanks to you Ducky, I feel as if I coughed my lungs out and I hate being in the hospital!" he groaned, half yelled, as they walked out the door, trying to focus his fuzzy mind on the case again, he needed more. Hopefully Jimmy would do as he had asked, bring him some more bread crumbs from the case, they were friends, he trusted him.

He looked around, his reflection in every sheet of glass that surrounded him, a constant reminder of how sick he really was, and how much he hated it. His team needed him and he needed them.

**Lynchburg VA**

**Abandoned Warehouse**

Gibbs pulled up two buildings down from the warehouse, but not in his usual fashion, this time he was a little bit more on the quiet side and he had back up just in case, Fornell and a team of snipers and assault specialists filed out of their cars and vans, taking positions, if there was an off chance that their terrorist Raheem was here, they wanted to be prepared.

The neighboring buildings were being evacuated, just in case, new video showed two deliveries being made here in the past three days, by men whom could not be recognized, their faces hidden with masks.

Gibbs and Fornell, dressed in vests and protective gear, took the front, Ziva and McGee, dressed the same, took the back, their communication set up, they couldn't get this wrong, if they were correct, this was going to be one hell of a fight for the warhead.

Gibbs quietly pushed a side door open, the place was busy, men working towards arming the deadly weapon, the nuclear warhead sat in the middle of the room, then they were spotted, a man yelled out in Arabic something loud and then all hell broke loose as the FBI team stormed into the room, gunfire from all sides of the warehouse, a hail of bullets being shot from all directions. Ziva , McGee and the FBI team coming in the back entrance, backing them up, shouts of an unknown language rang through the building.

**NCIS Lab**

Abby sat at her computer watching the video feed to the building, the attack on the warehouse had come quickly, the weapon was evidently inside of the building. Gunshots rang out on the small monitor as Abby watched in tears, the sight of her team in harms way made her cry, she wanted Bert but remembered he was with Tony.

"Tony, oh my gosh, you don't know. Oh my gosh!" then the thought of her friends being in the building struck her again." Poor Gibbs, Ziva and McGee!" She was about to close her eyes when the onslaught of gunfire suddenly stopped, and then she saw them, Gibbs and the team, McGee seemed to be holding his arm, but he was walking and talking. "Hey!' she yelled into the lab, it was over, dancing in front of her computer.

All she could think of was that she and the team would now be able to see Tony again, he must be so worried. But first she would have to process the evidence coming into the lab, then she would go visit Tony and Bert.

**Bethesda Hospital**

Jimmy walked around the corner, again dressed in the gown and mask, his backpack in his hand, he noted that Ducky seemed to be in a hurry.

"Dr Mallard, sorry that I'm late." he apologized.

"Tony's sleeping right now, I need to get to autopsy, Gibbs found the warhead, and we have a lot of dead bodies coming our way." He explained as he put on his coat, "I'm afraid that the director has changed her mind Jimmy, she really needs both us at the autopsy bay right away."

"Our team okay?" Palmer asked worriedly.

"Sounds if they came out without too many scars, McGee was a minor wound on his arm but it seems our guys were pretty good shooters." he smiled as he made his way to the door, "Brad told me he will keep Tony sedated until we return, which might be a while, but the sleep will do him good."

"Can I see him for a minute?" he asked, wanting to give the information to Tony, he need to hear that it was over, that the team was fine, even if it meant he night get into trouble, Tony was a part of the team.

"I will be on my way, and you need to hurry." he instructed his tech, then walked away, leaving him alone in the room, the nurse had just finished upping Tony's medication again, a pissed look on his face was all he could see, Tony was mad.

He walked into the room as the nurse exited, "He's just been given a sedative. He will be out in a few minutes." she spoke softly but Tony heard her, angry that he was being put asleep again.

"Hey Tony." he said it softly, not wanting to disturb his friend.

"I want out of here Jimmy, I hate being drugged, it sucks!" his voice slurred from the drugs.

"Listen, I have some news. I just talked to Abby, they found the warhead, in an abandoned warehouse in Lynchburg Virginia. Evidently a lot of terrorists died but our team is fine." he smiled at his friend, blocking the view of the nurse so he could talk to TONY.

Tony looked at him and shook his head, "No, that is what they wanted them to find, it's a decoy, Raheem set it up. That was too easy, tell Gibbs that if Raheem wasn't there then he needs to keep looking, it was just too easy." his eyes slipping closed, sleep was overcoming him again.

Palmer sat down the bag, concerned with Tony's words, he needed to get to autopsy, find out if Raheem was one of the victims. "I'll be back later Tony, I brought you your clothes and shoes that you asked for, though I don't know what good that will do, you're still in the hospital." he turned to leave when he heard Tony respond.

"Not.... for.... long." his voice low and groggy, he then rolled over, a soft snore escaping his lips, the medication taking over.

Palmer shrugged, he felt that Tony was doing some wishful thinking, there was no way he would be able to leave, not as drugged as they were keeping him and not as sick as he was, it was _impossible_.

Palmer turned to exit the ICU isolation area, he had to get to work.

**Lynchburg,Virginia**

**Warehouse**

"Where is he?" Gibbs yelled at the men standing before him.

"He's not here sir." a man from the assault team responded. 'We've looked everywhere, he must have gotten out a side door."

"Our lab analyst said that nobody left the building, the video feed provided excellent detail of the perimeter of the building, no one escaped. So, where the hell is my terrorist?" he yelled at the man and anybody else who was in a ten feet distance of him.

Gibbs stormed away, looking at McGee, who was being treated by a paramedic, Ziva was yelling something, he walked over to see what was the matter.

"I did not tackle you McGee, you're acting like Tony!" she was mad.

"Yes, you did Ziva, you knocked me down to the floor and stepped on my arm with those combat boots of yours, they have spikes in them Ziva, look at my arm!" Tim was watching the man place a bandage over the wounded area.

"Tell them, especially Tony, that you got shot, nobody will know the difference. I was just trying to save your life McGee!" she yelled at the man, then walked away muttering something in Hebrew which sounded as if she might be calling the man a curse word.

Gibbs shook his head, hell, he had agents who were acting like children to deal with and a damned terrorist, who somehow escaped, and his gut was telling he was missing something. He needed to talk to Tony, he needed him to hwlp put the puzzle pieces togethe,r like he had a knack at doing and he had one hell of a puzzle for him, if only he was well enough to help. "Dammit!"

He got into the car and slammed the door, the scene was still being processed by Fornell's team, the warhead recovered, he needed to get back to NCIS, they would be getting half of the evidence and bodies, the FBI the other half, it was going to be a long night.

**TBC**

**Yes, Gibbs might just have to get Tony involved one way or the other next chapter! Or will TONY EVEN BE THERE? I do not write on Sunday,,,so if you want me to give you a little something-something tonight...let me know!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bethesda Hospital**

Tony rolled over, his body felt heavy but his mind was racing, awakening to the hums of beeps that were his own vitals on monitors, that is like your mind on drugs but opposite, he thought to himself, _he_ _must be going crazy_, he wasn't even making sense to himself anymore.

He opened his eyes and found the dim lights actually welcoming, the nurse was sitting at her desk, evidently charting, she wasn't doing anything active, so she had to be charting, leaving him alone finally. He had to have a plan, a plan of escape. He knew Gibbs would kill him or worse, handcuff him to Ziva and make him read one of McGee's novels, _now_ _that would be punishment_.

He slid his hand over to make sure the back pack was still there on the chair, that his clothes were still there, he would have to wait until he was alone, _which was never_. What was he thinking? He was being watched 24/7, he would have to be _inventive_.

As he attempted to straighten up in the bed, he quickly became aware of how weak he had become, how his body ached, probably a combination of the fever and his sick lungs. This would not be easy, unless he just told them he was going AMA again, but then he remembered how angry that had made not only Gibbs, but the director also, _will need to use that as the last resort, _he thought to himself.

He looked down at the catheter in his chest, the lines that delivered the sedative could easily be disconnected, the rest wouldn't need to be disconnected until he was ready to make his move, just had to figure out which one was which, he would have to watch the nurses.

"Whatcha doing DiNozzo, planning your escape?" Gibbs voice surprised the man in the bed.

Tony sat up and looked at the man standing now in the room, "No boss, that would be stupid. I would never leave without telling you first, boss." he was really surprised to see the man standing at his bed, thinking he would be out on the case and definitely not here in his room.

"Here, I need you to look at this." he threw the case file on the bedside table and pushed the button on the bed so Tony could sit up, he honestly wanted him to look at the file, to get his senior field agent's perspective on the case.

"Me boss?" he asked as he opened the file.

"No the nurse. Yes DiNozzo, you. I need you to put your spin on it, tell me what I'm missing." Gibbs placed the backpack on the floor and sat down.

Tony flipped on the light above him, with his side rail bed switch, he needed to able to see the print, his eyes blurry from being in the dark room and the prolonged fever.

Gibbs was a little irritated at the yellow mask he had to wear, he understood it but he did not like it, he kept pulling it away from his face, squirming around in the bright yellow gown, attempting to get comfortable,wanting to just close his eyes for a while.

"Tell me what you know already." he needed to know what they knew, he had to be caught up on what happened at the warehouse.

"Raheem wasn't at the warehouse, we have no clue where he went." Gibbs replied,knowing that Tony had already figured it out.

A little surprised that Gibbs wasn't going into much detail, he would have to read, "It was a set up boss, he has something bigger, something more deadly, he was using the warhead as a distraction." Tony was talking as he thumbed through the file, a cough tore him away for a few seconds but then he went straight back to the papers, trying to absorb as much as he could, he knew Gibbs had to get back at NCIS, there were dead bodies, evidence to process, but he wasn't going to let Gibbs know he knew, Palmer would get skinned.

"What makes you think that Tony?" Gibbs asked, leaning into the bed so he could hear Tony's low raspy voice better.

"It makes sense, he wasn't at the warehouse, he would've never let that warhead out of his sight if it was his true Jihad, he would have defended it with his life. But it isn't, he has something that nobody suspects, something that has been overlooked." Tony looked up at his boss, concern written on his face.

Gibbs nodded, what Tony said made perfect sense, so what were they missing. He stretched his neck, then leaned back in the chair, he was tired, it had been days since he slept, Tony needed to look at the chart, so he could take a nap. "Tell me if you find something Tony."

"Will do boss." he kept thumbing through the file, evidence results, the history of all involved, including the mother, but there was very little on the wife of Raheem Salim Hussein. She was the key, she was the missing piece of the puzzle.

"I hate this damned gown." he finally stood and pulled it off and threw it in the trash, along with the mask, "I hate gowns."

"Yes boss. Me too boss." a few seconds passed and he looked up, "You know this reminds of a movie." he smiled as he continued reading.

"I'm sure it does DiNozzo, I'm sure it does." he sat back down, closed his eyes and slept.

**Autopsy Room**

"I am a little surprised that these men did not suffer some radiation poisoning of some type sooner. According to Ziva there were high readings in the warehouse near the warhead, it must have been compromised somehow." Ducky explained to his tech, wondering what would've happened if the men had been allowed to continue working on the weapon, possibly death, it would have taken a while, but they would have all died if left untreated. "That seems awful clumsy of a terrorist. Does it not, Mr Palmer?"

"Yes Dr Mallard it does, I wonder if they knew they were being exposed." Palmer asked as he assisted the doctor with writing down his results, the recorder was unable to pick up their voices well through their suits.

" I do doubt it Mr Palmer. Who would expose themselves and their families without regard? Except maybe a terrorist."He shrugged and continued slicing through the tissue of one of the men, dressed in his protective suit. They had all died of multiple gunshot wounds, he needed to talk to Gibbs, but he would wait until he was finished autopsying all of the unknown terrorists.

**Abby's Lab**

"Precaution was the new rule, radiation poisoning through contact with the evidence was a possibility. Precaution, actually extreme precautions were being enforced. She looked down at the piece of bloody paper underneath the shield, a note removed from one of the terrorists**.**

**"الرجل الحكيم أحمق، حاول مرة أخرى**, she needed Ziva to translate.

She reached over and hit her cellphone button and waited for Ziva to answer.

"Ziva David." the voice came over the cell.

"Ziva, I need your help, I need a translation." Abby held the phone towards the writing on the note.

"It says, _The wise man is foolish. Try again." _she paused as she looked at the words."Where did you get this Abby?" she asked as she started to enter the elevator.

"It was on one of the terrorists that was killed at the warehouse."Abby answered as she noted the nervousness in the Mossad agent's voice.

"I need to talk to Gibbs now." Ziva hung up and dialed his number, but there was no answer and leaving a voice mail would do no good, she needed to find her boss.

TBC...See ya Monday! Thanks to Yosem Tiva for the translation and correct Arabic....My readers are the best!


	20. Chapter 20

**Bethesda Hospital**

**ICU**

Gibbs eyes opened to find his senior agent missing, the ICU bed had been deserted, but he could hear loud voices outside the glassed area. He jumped from his seat, realizing, that he probably made a mistake bringing the case to Tony.

Tony was sitting at the nurse's area talking on the phone, his hands typing something into the computer, IV and oxygen still attached, his color pale, his forehead sweaty. He was flanked by two very upset people behind him, Brad and the nurse.

"Thanks Donny I owe you one!" he hung up the phone to meet his Boss's dead on stare.

"DiNozzo!" his urgent voice getting the attention of his wayward agent.

"Boss, I think I got it." Tony ignored the man's scowl and continued with the information. Her name was Jessica Lowe, a friend of mine ran the records for the same year that Jonathan Case , aka Raheem, attended Harvard. He came up with a name, Raheem's wife, Jessica Lowe. They met at Harvard, but there is more." he stopped to get his breath, unaware how weak and short of breath he had really become.

"You really need to be in bed Tony." Brad's serious, almost angry voice instructed his non compliant patient.

"In a minute Brad, I promise." he looked at the man who had saved his life, he really had to finish telling Gibbs what he had learned, it could save a lot of people's lives.

"You got two minutes, then I am going to carry your ass back to that bed ." The tone of his voice conveying to his patient that his threat was deadly serious, Tony had never seen Brad this mad.

"Two minutes, gotcha." he gave the doctor a Tony smile and turned his attention back to the man whom he knew would kill him if he didn't comply.

"Jessica Lowe was born in Jefferson Parish, she was raised by her Turkish born parents. Her father,Adem Ilker Mehmed, owned his own business, he was a paint sales man and her mother, Basak Mehmed, was a biochemist." he gave Gibbs a look, "She spent her summers away from from Harvard in Turkey with her Uncle, Saqr Mohammad."

"He's Al Quaeda." Gibbs was seeing the connection. _Why hadn't they got a hit when they ran her on interpol? He asked himself. Realizing suddenly, that they had probably not run the wife's picture through Interpol, that they had run only Raheem._

"Correct, Jessica's passport only showed her travel to Turkey, to visit her uncle, but she was evidently being trained in the terrorist camps. Jenny has run some of the footage from satellite images of known Al Quaeda camps along the Pakistan and Iranian borders, she thinks she might have a positive ID." Tony was winded again, stopping, allowing his boss to see get picture for himself.

"Jenny?" Gibbs asked, wondering when the two had become such close friends.

Tony smiled and shook his head, "It's the fever boss, makes me say the darnedest things."

He gave Tony a glare and then continued, he would figure out their connection another day, he had greater things to worry with at this time,. " So Raheem stole the bomb for her?"

"No, actually, he stole it for her uncle, she was the go between. It was her understanding that it was to be her Jihad." Tony managed before another coughing fit hit, but he recovered quickly, a gentle hand could be felt on his back, it was Gibbs' hand.

"So Raheem was used by Jessica to get access to the warhead, the codes?" Gibbs hesitated for a few seconds allowing the information to process, then continued, "But she's dead. Raheem killed her, she has twenty-five stab wounds to prove it.."

"Plan B boss, McGee reluctantly searched the CIA database, well hacked, and found that there are some reported missing chemicals from the the company where Jessica worked, Bio Cam." his hands hit the computer and came up with a drug that even made Brad wince and bend forward to see if he was reading the name correctly or the screen.

"Sarin?" Brad's voice sounded nervous, as he looked down at his patient.

"Yes, the B plan, or it might have been actually the A plan, given the fact that the warhead had been tampered with, the radiation leak would have killed the team sent to assemble it, to launch it." Tony started coughing, the pneumonia rearing it's ugly head again.

A voice from behind them appeared, "She was behind the planned chemical attack and the warhead, if one went wrong then she had the other." Ziva's voice broke through the small crowd.

"How do you know?" Gibbs asked as he stood up straight, no longer leaning over Tony, noticing the small woman dressed in the yellow mask and gown.

"One of the men found in the warehouse had the password or actually phrase written down, it is used as the go ahead phrase if the plan was to be initiated. He probably wrote it down so he would get it correct but he failed to write down the response to ''the wise man is foolish, try again'' , but if I am correct the response would have been, **و لكنني امرأة** , _but I am a woman." _she looked down at her sick friend, he was not looking good, almost ghostly.

"Why did he kill her though?" Gibbs was thinking out loud, it didn't make sense.

"Twenty-five stab wounds is the mark of a traitor. He was making a statement, sending a message to his own, Al Quaeda. Raheem wanted them to know it was their Jihad, the Pakistani's, Al Quaeda's. That she had betrayed his trust, the terrorist's." Ziva interjected.

"Doesn't make sense, he sent a message, telling Saqr that his wife was on to him, '_My wife knows, it is time.' " Gibbs countered.  
_

"Or was he telling Saqr that it was time to initiate the plan, then he had killed Jessica, wanting to make her look like a traitor, because his Jihad was more important than hers, he was more committed to the cause, now it's not about family, but about the mission. Get rid of the weakest link, Jessica. He sabotaged the warhead and killed the team, the men recruited to assemble and carry out the mass murder. Then he would kill his wife." Tony added, wondering what the man would do with the chemical, the sarin.

"So, it was the plan the whole time?" Gibbs asked, attempting to make sense of all the information gathered.

Ziva interrupted Gibbs and Tony, "I do not think so, I feel that Jessica was trained as Raheem's back-up, if anything happened to Raheem she would carry out the plan, but she got too involved, wanted to possibly back out, they would not allow it." Now Ziva had the attention of the room,"She stole the sarin, realized that she could not carry through with the plan, sabotaged the warhead, traces of paint remover on her clothing, she was in the warehouse at some point, her father's storage area, when he was alive and in the painting business. She was going to destroy the chemical, but Raheem figured it out, killed her, made her look like a traitor to her family's country and to Al Quaeda, and now he will carry out his Jihad, the mission he was trained for since birth, with the sarin that Jessica stole."

Tony looked at the report, the chemical on the clothing had not been included with the report given to him, but it made sense though, he knew his partner had made the correct connections.

"Terrorists, you just can't figure out what they are thinking sometimes." he shrugged and looked up at his doctor,"I think they're on the right track now." he smiled and started to stand but his body failed him and two strong hands grabbed him.

"Okay Tony, let's get you back in bed." Brad, worried about his friend, that his patient might have overdone it, but knew he knew why, lives were at stake. The doctor, with the nurse's assistance helped Tony back into the room, back to bed.

"You already had it figured out?" Gibbs asked his agent, Ziva.

"No, I just figured it out with Tony's added information, it just makes sense." she smiled through the mask, she would definitely have to ask Tony how he figured out things, even from an ICU unit.

"Tell McGee to put out a bulletin, we need to have everyone to coordinate on this, it wouldn't take but a small amount to kill a whole lot of people." he instructed as he picked up the case folder and made his way back into the ICU area, Tony already about to doze off.

"Thanks boss." he smiled, his eyes closed, his voice gravelly.

Gibbs leaned down so the man could hear his voice, "If you dare attempt to leave before I get back, I will fire you." he threatened, knowing the contents of the backpack.

"Love you too boss." he turned over, sleep claiming him, evidenced by a soft snore.

Gibbs smiled and left to catch up with Ziva.

**TBC...We REALLY do need to get Tony out of the hospital tomorrow, either through discharge or the desire to assist his friends, I just haven't decided yet. We do have a terrorist on the loose again. And thanks to Yosem Tiva for the translation and correct Arabic!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bethesda Hospital**

**Isolation ICU**

Brad looked over at his patient, he knew that Tony wouldn't do well in this quiet of a setting, it just wasn't Tony. Regular ICU was too noisy though and Tony would have too many distractions to his recovery.

He knew he had to do something, he felt that Tony might find a way to leave, the case had brought out the man's stubborn side, the side of this particular patient he hadn't wanted to see so soon.

He looked over at the nurse who had just gotten their patient settled again, he seemed to be more restless than usual, " Since Tony's fever is starting to come down, let's move him to the regular ICU. Keep the sedative going at low dose, and let's see how he does, the antibiotics should be kicking in full force now, evidenced by the reduction in his fever. This place is too quiet for him."

"You know how Tony is Dr Pitt, he will find a way to be a distraction." she smiled as she started making arrangements,

Brad just shook his head, worried that his patient wouldn't comply once he really started feeling better, especially since his friends were so busy with this case. He would have to do his medical best to assist Tony in staying relaxed and focused on his health.

**NCIS**

**48 Hours later**

McGee was looking at phone records on Jessica Lowe's cell and Ziva was researching all recent activities in regard to Chief Petty Officer Jonathan Case. The FBI and CIA were now involved, attempting to find Raheem. he was deadly and they would probably have to use deadly force to take him out, he was now the utmost priority.

"Boss, I think I have something." McGee called out from his desk.

Gibbs looked up from his desk seeing that McGee was just looking at him with a distant look,"You want me to beg McGee? Spill it!" he spat out, his voice tired and gruff, it had been a long four days, and they still were no closer to the terrorist than they had been on day one.

"I may have found something on his cellphone, well, actually Jessica's phone. It's a number to an address that is listed as a vacant house, according to public records, it's actually an abandoned house, the property has been deserted for over two years." McGee was talking as he placed the information on the large screen.

"Can you pull the house up on satellite view?" Ziva asked as she attempted it with her own computer but knew Tim's MIT degree would get it quicker.

"Here we go." he hit a view buttons and an older house surrounded by trees and shrubs popped up, it was an old satellite picture, no cars in the driveway, no activity on the screen but they all knew these pictures could be a year or so old.

"Location?" Gibbs asked as he stood.

"Fairfax." McGee replied as he hit a few more buttons on his computer.

Gibbs threw the keys to McGee, "Gear up!" as he started heading up the stairs. "We might need some back up on this one." he spoke as he started taking two steps at a time up to Jenny's office.

Ziva and Tim grabbed their gear, they would meet their boss at the car.

**Bethesda Hospital**

ICU

Tony looked around at the cubicles that surrounded him, alone in his bed, watched like he was a prisoner, or at least that is how he felt. He stretched out, his body sore, muscles tight, but at least his fever was down to a manageable level, mostly rearing its ugly head at night. The breathing treatments were basically just part of his daily routine now.

The word **boredom** had taken on a new meaning, he was beyond bored. The nurses had stopped giving him straws, after several spit wads had hit them in the face, _accidentally of course_, and he no longer could have paper to write on, his basketball skills had driven them all mad.

They would tire of him soon enough, then he would get his own room, a room where the nurses didn't watch him as closely. Where the leash wasn't as tight, but if his memory served him correctly, Brad had promised him seven days at the least in ICU. _So what? _He had three more days before he would be released? Maybe he could get out on good behavior or better, _bad behavior._

He hadn't heard from the team. so that meant they were still looking for Raheem, a man with Sarin, a man that could, would, be very deadly if allowed to carry out his plan. He felt useless, thinking maybe he could make a difference in the case.

Tony watched as Dr Pitt walked up to the nurse's station, the snitches were no doubt telling the tall man about his recent escapades, well, it wasn't his fault that they had accidentally left a magazine in his room, and it wasn't his fault that he had bombarded the respiratory therapist with paper wads, he was tired of being stuck after all, blood gases hurt,** like hell**.

He watched as Dr Pitt, _well Brad_, shook his head, he was sure he was giving them his apologies for such a disruptive patient, and that he would surely move him to a private room after this attempt of creating problems.

Brad walked to his door and smiled,"Won't work Tony. I just ordered physical therapy to start working with you, that should be a whole lot of fun and it will wear you out a little, so you don't have all that extra energy to torment my staff."

"That's not fair Brad, You owe me one! You know the broken leg thingy that ended my professional career in basketball and football." he shouted as high as his raspy voice would allow, thinking he could use the broken leg thing to his advantage.

"I think it's even now Tony!" he heard the man grumble as he walked away.

"Damn!"Brad was getting cold. He would have to come up with something different.

I guess that maybe I shouldn't have attacked the therapist with my makeshift balls, he thought to himself, "Oh well, lesson learned." he leaned back in the bed, noting the call light button on the side rails, it was bright red and so inviting to touch. Time to aggravate the nurses again, get them mad enough and they would beg for Brad to take him away. He smiled to himself and hit the call light, this was going to be a piece of cake.

**Fairfax, Virginia**

**Abandoned House**

Gibbs pulled up in front of the house, the SWAT team had already arrived by the time they had arrived, the house was empty,

Fornell walked up to Gibbs, he looked exhausted, "He was here but he's gone. Evidently, he figured that we might find this property and he fled."

"How long would you estimate?" Gibbs asked, as he walked towards the run down house, the paint was peeling, windows broken and boarded up with old wooden planks, the yard was overgrown with weeds and tall grass.

"I honestly don't think he was here very long, given the condition of the place, it's really run down. If I had to take a guess, I would assume this is where the wife stored the Sarin, to keep it safe until they needed it." Fornell explained as he looked off into the distance thinking how deadly this man was and wondering now if they would be able to stop the mad man.

Gibbs gave Fornell a worried look, he knew it was just a matter of choosing his location now, the man, the terrorist was still in control.

"Now it's just a matter of time." Fornell finally spoke, breaking the silence, as he started to walk away, "I just hope we can find him before it's too late."

"Me too. " his voice barely audible as he opened the door to the house, hoping that the man left a clue.

As he walked in the door he was assaulted by the smells of moth balls and mildew, the floors underneath his feet creaked, the boards rotted with time and neglect, he slowly made his way through the house, careful as to not trip a wire, thinking that the man had possibly rigged the house with explosives, years of experience told him to watch, to be careful.

Nothing was working, the electrical power had been shut off for a while, evidenced by the rotted food in the fridge and the heat in the vacant rooms, sweat poured off his skin. All he could think was that he was missing something.

Ziva, McGee, and the FBI team, under Fornell's direction, were checking out the outer perimeter of the building, he hoped they found something, they needed a clue.

He started opening closets, looking inside for a clue, any clue. He needed to think like DiNozzo, think like a cop, he started pulling things out, ripping up the carpet in the floors.

"Okay Tony, I'm missing something here, if I wanted to use this dump as a hiding place, then where the hell would I hide what needed to be hid? No electricity, no water and no basement." he stopped and stood in the hallway, suddenly remembering a case, the missing bride, Tony had found the opening to the room in the house. He went to what he believed to be the master bedroom and opened the closet door. and hit the floor, it felt hollow, but he was informed no basement, possible a secret room? "Good work Tony." he started ripping up the carpet, the dust made him close his eyes, it was thick.

He spotted what appeared to be a handle in the back of the closet, taking out his flashlight he showed the light on the metal piece and pulled it up, and there it was, a small room, hidden underneath the bedroom floor.

He raised his arm and spoke into the radio," I've got something." he heard the team respond and he flashed his light into the opening, and walked down the small flight of stairs, a soft sound, a beeping noise was all that he heard, his mind shifting into gear, he might have just set off something by entering the room.

His light hit several boxes, stacked at the foot of the stairs, he walked around them, hoping that he would find something useful, then he spotted several computers and the one thing he didn't want to find, a timer hooked to the boxes, this was not good, he had probably set it when he entered, the timer read 15 seconds.

He immediately notified the team, grabbed the computers and a few other items sitting on the desk, hoping something would give them a clue, and ran like hell out of the house, the explosion following seconds later, their bodies thrown to the ground as the house went up in a raging inferno.

**Bethesda Hospital**

The physical therapist had reluctantly agreed to allowing Tony to go for a short walk, but the staff had insisted that he could do it and told him to call if he needed a wheelchair to get him back, seemed as if they were happy to get rid of their restless, creative patient.

Tony held onto the wall as he took tentative steps. Who would have known that a short stay in ICU could weaken a human so much, a few more days here and he would be totally helpless, _not good._

"It's time to head back to your room, the nurses need to hook you back up to your IV's, think you can make it?" the taller, more muscular man asked as he assisted Tony in turning around.

"I was thinking we could jog back." he laughed, as he almost slipped to the floor, his body showing him how weak it was, how much he actually needed to be here.

"Don't think so Tony." he smiled as he tightened his grip around the weaker man's waist and turned him around to head back to ICU.

A television was playing in the nurse's lounge as he walked by, Tony stopped, a man threatening to jump off a building, his building, Bethesda Hospital. "Wait!" he told the therapist, who seemed now to be in a hurry to get to his next patient.

ZNN was covering the scene, people watching down below, a crowd of patients and visitors gathering around to see the man on top of the building.

"We get one of those at least once a month, they will talk him down, they always do." the therapist laughed, seeming rather flippant about the whole man on a roof wanting to jump off scenario.

Suddenly a close up was on the man, the face familiar to Tony, the case file, it was Raheem, the terrorist had chosen his target.

**TBC...At least I got him out of ICU. Talk to me if you like...Should Tony get involved???**


	22. Chapter 22

**(Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot to this writer and yes, finlaure, great minds do think alike! Thanks!)**

**Fairfax Va**

The sound of the explosion filled the air, the force of the blast itself, had thrown everybody to the ground, setting off house alarms down the street. Now the streets were filled with the sounds of emergency sirens, flashing lights and people standing in the street, in shock. The quiet neighborhood had been disrupted. Paramedics and firemen were on the scene within minutes of the blast.

"Ziva, you okay? McGee called out to his partner, as he attempted to push himself off the ground, brushing away ash, glass and debris.

" I've survived larger blasts in Tel Aviv, trust me McGee." she got to her feet and looked around for Gibbs, but he was nowhere to be seen. 'Where's Gibbs?" she asked as she started towards where the house use to stand, McGee following behind.

Fornell, was a bit slower to getting to his feet, the force of the blast, the shattering of windows, and the onslaught of debris, had affected his team the most, they were closest to the building.

He looked around to see if Gibbs had made it out of the house, but he was nowhere to be seen, a feeling of panic rising up inside of him, his friend and co-worker was possibly dead, "Gibbs!' he shouted but found that it didn't come out as loud as he had hoped, his throat hurt from the inhalation of the smoke and fumes from the almost distinguished fire.

Ziva reached the burning house first followed by McGee, it was completely gone except for the fireplace that still stood. "Oh my gosh, Gibbs!" her voice frantic, she ran over to a moving piece of the roof, her boss underneath.

Tim was behind her, he reached down, assisting their boss, by removing the piece of of lumbar that lay across his body, mostly his back. "You okay boss?" Tim asked, his voice frantic,_ worried._

"Do I look okay McGee?" he shouted at the man, he had that angry stare going, why were they asking stupid questions,the black soot on his clothing should have been the first clue, he had been too close to the initial blast.

"No, boss. sorry boss." he apologized, taking Gibbs offered arm and helping him to a standing position.

"What happened?" Ziva asked as he she guided Gibbs to the awaiting ambulance to get treated for his multiple cuts on his face and hands.

"The place blew up Ziva, that is what terrorists do, you should know that of all people." he was cranky, tired and absolutely pissed about being blown up.

He had hurt her feelings but she would not show it, she understood he was exhausted and worried about Tony and the threat of the terrorist.

"McGee, I grabbed some computers and a few other things I found in a hidden room underneath the house, right before I got blown up, they're somewhere over there." he pointed in the direction he had just been found.

"On it boss." McGee went to find the objects Gibbs had referred to, as the paramedics started attending to Gibbs' cuts and bruises.

The shrill of his telephone jarred him from his thoughts, thoughts of what he was going to do to the son of a bitch that just attempted to kill him and his team. He reached into his jacket pulling out the phone, and answered, "Gibbs."

**Bethesda Hospital**

Tony could not believe what he was seeing on the television screen, "I need to talk to whoever in is charge of security." Tony directed the therapist.

"Hey, your a patient, I could get into trouble." he really wanted his patient to comply and just go back to bed.

"I'm a federal agent, get me security now!" his voice no longer holding the nice tone, he had to get hold of Gibbs.

"Sit here, I'll get them." the man reached over and grabbed the phone, but instead of calling security he called the ICU nurse's station. Tony took the offered seat to wait, his body tired, sore from the small excercise of walking.

"Grace Stone RN, may I help you?" the voice polite, professional.

The therapist recognized it as the nurse in charge of his patient, the non compliant patient who was now sitting in the nurse's lounge watching ZNN.

"Listen, this is Todd Baker, with physical therapy, I have an agent in the nurse's lounge ICU, who would like to talk to security." he smiled at his patient, who seemed content that the call had been made.

"Mr DiNozzo again, right? I'll be right there." she rolled her eyes, this patient was going to be the death of her yet. She walked into his cubicle and grabbed his IV pole with the meds attached, and a syringe of Valium from the med drawer and walked towards the nurse's lounge, she would have to get him reconnected and turn on the sedative again, and if he refused, she would stick it in his ass, the staff needed the rest.

"I need to call my boss." he reached for the phone but the therapist held onto it tight.

"Mr DiNozzo, the nursing staff is really tired of the games, so just knock it off. and get back to your room." the man encouraged. _This one was a real hand full_, he thought to himself.

"I need to speak to my boss now!" he yelled at the man, aggravated that he was playing games, this was a situation that needed immediate attention.

"Tony, you need to get back to bed before I call Brad." the voice behind him startled him, he suddenly realized that security hadn't been called, they had no idea what they were dealing with, the danger that everybody in the hospital and anyone in a several mile radius could potentially be victims, would be victims, if the human cannonball jumped.

"Grace, just let me speak with security and I promise, I'll cooperate." he gave her a smile but she wasn't buying it, she had the syringe read in her hand, if he did not comply.

Okay, he was running out of options, drugged or not he was going to call his boss. "Can I call my boss, I promise. I'll be as cooperative as any patient in the hospital if you just let me call my boss. I promise." he held up three fingers like a scout ,though he was never a scout, but they didn't know that little fact.

"One call then it is night night time Mr DiNozzo." Grace stood over her patient, ready to plug in his IV, Tony raising a finger to hopefully hold her off for a few minutes.

He quickly dialed Gibbs' cell and waited for an answer, within seconds he heard the gruff voice of his boss. "Boss. I need to talk to you."

"Tony?" Gibbs stood, confused that his sick agent was able to get to a phone in ICU, he really didn't have time for his wayward agent or his antics right now,"What did you do to the nursing staff now DiNozzo?"

"Nothing boss, it's Raheem. I found him. Well, actually ZNN found him" Tony hoped that his boss would believe him, nobody else was, he felt like the little boy who cried wolf all of a sudden.

"What the hell are you talking about DiNozzo?" he was standing now and walking towards his car, the one that was now covered in dust and debris.

Ziva was following close behind him, curious, the call was from Tony._ How did Tony get an phone in ICU?. She knew better to even ask.  
_

"He's on top of the hospital,threatening, according to ZNN, to jump off." Tony attempted to explain.

"What hospital?" Gibbs asked as he opened his car door, leaving the paramedics behind, Ziva already calling for McGee, as she was getting in the passenger side, McGee followed and got into the back seat.

"Bethesda, boss." he looked at the screen, the man was shouting words in Arabic, words that nobody seemed to understand, but he knew what the man was threatening, _a holocaust_.

"Tony, I'm on my way, I'll be there in thirty minutes, and Tony." His voice adding a more stern, serious tone.

"Yes Boss." Tony answered,

"Don't do anything stupid!" he shouted into the phone, knowing he was a good forty minutes away, he clicked off his cell and threw it to the floor, he had to get to Bethesda, before his agent did something _really_ stupid.

" Was that Tony?" she asked, wondering what he had done now to incur the wrath of their boss.

"He found Raheem." Gibbs started the car and hit the gas, throwing dirt and gravel as he pulled onto the main road.

Fornell,who had been looking on, wondering who Gibbs was yelling at, followed suit and got into his car, there had to be a good reason that the man was leaving a crime scene that could possibly hold clues to the whereabouts of Raheem, Gibbs would surely let him know what was going on.

"He what?" Tim asked, surprised at the words just spoken..

"See what the hell is on that computer McGee, we need to get to the hospital before Tony gets himself killed." he sped through a stop sign, knowing his time was short.

"Raheem is at the hospital?" Ziva asked.

McGee turned on the computer, hoping he could figure out the password, as he listened to the conversation in the front seat.

"Not at the hospital Ziva, on top of the hospital, threatening to throw himself off," Gibbs answered, his voice gruff, angry. "If Tony does anything stupid, _I swear, I will kill him_." the threat heard by all in the car, but they knew how their boss cared about Tony, he was like a father,_ a strict father_, but a father.

"He's turned the Sarin into a binary chemical weapon." Knowing that a gas would kill more airborne than with just ingestion or touch." Ziva quickly dialed her cellphone, notifying Fornell, she didn't have to be told to do it, she knew that the situation was serious. Certain precautions had to be put into place,road blocks, hasmat initiated and evacuations needed to be started.

"More like a human chemical missile." Gibbs added as he focused on the road, the car shaking as it rounded several sharp curves.

**Bethesda Hospital**

Tony hung up the phone, the nurse and the therapist looking at him as if he had grown a tail. "I told you it was serious." he held up both hands, shrugged, then picked up the phone again dialing 0, the operator coming on almost immediately. "I need security now!" he demanded, the time was short, lives were in danger, somebody had to delay this deranged idiot on the roof . He had an idea, he would have to delay the terrorist until the teams were in place.

"I'm calling Brad." Grace threatened, but she knew it would be useless, this man was the most stubborn man she had ever met in her history as a nurse. She left the room, her main priority was her patient.

Tony looked at the television screen, this wasn't going to easy, but it had to be done or a whole lot of people were going to die.

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bethesda Hospital**

**ICU**

Security walked into the ICU ready to find a nut case, but the person who had called, was far from crazy, he had the credentials and the computer access to prove that the man on the roof was a threat, not just to the patients, but to the community.

"So, what do we do?" Officer Adams asked, a former Naval seal, after been reviewed in on the situation."It will take some time for the FBI to get ready,to set up their sniper nests and then, the only shot they will be able to take is a head shot, but he can't be sitting on the ledge _or standing for that matter_."

Tony hadn't thought about the sarin being in a container, it would have to mix with other chemicals to be effective in killing thousands, he had learned about the deadly chemical in a bio weapons seminar he had attended in Philadelphia.

"I have an idea , but Gibbs and Dr Pitt are going to have my ass." he looked around to see that the other officers were busy assisting the nurses in getting the ward evacuated. "Are you in, because this will be dangerous?" Tony smiled, happy that Brad hadn't answered the nurse's call yet.

"I'm in, so what do you need me to do?"Adams asked, he had been trained to protect his country from terrorists and that duty didn't end when he ended his career with the military.

"I need your walkie talkie." pointing at the communication device on the officer's belt.

Adams removed the device off his belt and handed to Tony,"We can't use it, it would make too much noise."

Tony looked around the nurse's lounge and spotted what he needed,_ tape_. he took the roll and taped the button down on the side of the device, "It will be a one way communication, I will get him in position, you take the shot, but I have to have at least one hand on him, to make sure he doesn't fall forward or backward."

"That sounds impossible Agent DiNozzo, he'll never let you get that close to him." he turned around and grabbed another officer's walkie talkie and switched it on, wondering if this was such a good idea, but he also knew that they were running out of time, options.

"I have a way with terrorists, they do like to get close to me, well most of them just would like to slit my neck or shoot me, but that's beside the point." his voice playful, he let out a laugh, placing the radio into his pocket, "I'll be on channel two."

"Got it, channel two." he could hear the sounds in the room clear, they had their communication. "I can hear you loud and clear."

Tony reached for his IV pump, this had to look as realistic as possible."Grace, hook me up, minus the sedative."

"Dr Pitt is going to kill you Tony." she spoke in a low voice as she performed the task as he requested, knowing he would do it himself if she didn't, and that would definitely lead to another infection.

"Not if Gibbs gets to me first." he gave her a small smile, he appreciated her help.

Tony looked around the room, searching for his reason for being on the roof with a terrorist, then he spotted, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, "Yeah, who would have thought these would come in handy?" he laughed again as he placed them in the pocket with his radio," I hate the smell of smoke." he whined, as he shook his head and reminded himself not to inhale, he would surely go into bronchospasms.

Officer Adams had disappeared for a few seconds, but reappeared with a small hand gun. "Just in case." he handed the weapon to Tony, who checked the chamber then slid the small caliber weapon into his robe pocket.

"Wish me luck!" he started towards the elevator, "The _code word,_ is head slap, or any form of it, when you hear it, _take the shot_."

Officer Adams nodded, he would need to get into position, a place that would have a good view of the two men.

Grace ran up to Tony before he could close the elevator doors and handed him two vials with needles, "In case you are exposed, jab this into your thigh, it's atropine. It will help counter act the side effects, at least _some_." she smiled, wishing that her weak and very sick patient wasn't so stubborn.

"Gee Grace, you do care." he gave her a tender smile and looked over to Officer Adams, "Remember, head slap or any form of, got it?"

"Got it Tony." he watched as the elevator door closed, shaking his head, at least it was worth a shot, he just hoped they lived to tell the tale.

"Grace, tell Agent Gibbs to call me on my cell, he held up his hand held device, he would have to keep some distance so that the man couldn't hear them communicate but close enough to get a good head shot. He disappeared through the exit door into the emergency stairway, placing his cell on vibrate, this would be the most difficult mission of his life and that was saying a lot, after serving ten years as a Naval Seal.

Tony made his way towards the opening of the roof, the door was closed, a thought suddenly occurred to him, "What if Raheem had a gun?" Hmmm, now there's a morbid thought, he joked to himself, he reached into his pocket and felt for the weapon, it was a little archaic but it would have to do, he hoped.

He leaned against the cement wall, the coolness of the stones felt good against his fevered skin, he had to take a breath, at this moment he really did miss his oxygen, but this had to be done, he had to delay or take the man out. "Okay Tony this will be your best performance yet."

What is that quote from Beowulf, he thought to himself as he placed his hand on the door knob, oh yeah, "_How many monsters must I slay? Grendel's mother, father, Grende's uncle? Must I hack down a whole family tree of demons? " Raheem was the demon that he would have to slay. _He pulled out a cigarette from the pack and took the lighter from his robe pocket, opened the door and walked out onto the hot rooftop.

"Oh... my.... gosh! Finally, I get to smoke a cigarette!" he spoke it loud and as animated as he could possibly act, especially with his lungs at less than half their capacity, but he got the man on the roof's attention, quickly.

**Gibb's car**

Ziva was giving the road a wide eyed expression, not even she had ever driven this recklessly, well, not in a while. Okay, at least not since she had received her third warning, six points on her license and a mandatory driving class. Her hands clasped around the door handle, they were less than ten miles out and the road blocks had stopped all in going traffic, they should make good time now, no traffic to contend with, the road was empty.

McGee was talking to Abby on the speaker phone, he had finally cracked the password to the computer, and he had downloaded the information to her lab, she was attempting to make sense of all the data.

"Gibbs, it looks like he made a binary chemical weapon, using two chemicals. The sarin will become a vapor, a deadly vapor by mixing methylphosphonyl difluoride with isopropyl alcohol and isopropylamine. When they are mixed they create a vapor, that with the best wind conditions can spread over miles, it could kill thousands."

"You're telling me that they haven't mixed yet?" Gibbs was confused.

"Right now they are not mixed, that is why he has to jump, he jumps, the canisters in his backpack will break,mix the chemicals and create a sarin cloud." Abby explained as she continued reviewing the information that McGee had downloaded to her computer.

"So, what you're saying Abby is that this guy could kill everybody at the hospital and several miles beyond that?" Gibbs' no nonsense voice rang through the car.

"That's what I'm saying Gibbs. We need to get Tony out of there." her voice sounded nervous, he was her best friend, he had been through enough.

"Dammit Abs, don't you know that I already know that?" he hit the steering wheel with his fist, Ziva afraid the airbag would deploy and was relieved that it didn't.

"I'm just worried Gibbs, it seems bad things always happens to Tony." he could hear the tears in her voice.

"They're evacuating the building as we speak Abs, but can you tell me why Raheem is delaying it? Why hasn't he jumped?" Gibbs felt that there had to be a reason, he would buy her a Caf Pow later to make up for his short temper but for right now he needed her focused.

Abs wiped the tears from her eyes, she had a feeling and when she looked it up, she knew she had to be right. "The wind Gibbs, right now it is at 2 mph but at 1500 hours the wind will pick up to 15-20 mph, a cold front is moving in Gibbs, that's less than fifteen minutes away."

"Good work Abs." he complimented her, wanting her to know she was invaluable.

McGee was in the back listening and watching the live ZNN feed of the event as it was happening on his computer, when he saw a familiar face, "Uhhh boss."

"What McGee?" he yelled back to the man sitting behind him. His computer analyst seemed to be having trouble speaking.

"McGee!" Gibbs shouted his younger agent's name, wanting to know what was happening.

"Tony is on the roof," he pushed the computer up into view so that Ziva and Gibbs could see what he was seeing, Tony was talking to the terrorist, on the rooftop. The feed live, courtesy of ZNN.

"I'm going to kill him, he had better hope that terrorist kills him first!" he hit the gas pedal even harder, causing McGee to jerk back into his seat, it was going to be a short drive. McGee was fastening his seatbelt tighter, this was going to be one hell of a ride.

"We should notify Fornell of what we know, yes?" Ziva asked as she pulled out her phone again,

"Tell him what we know and tell him to tell his men not to blow Tony's damned head off." he instructed, he was frustrated with a man who seemed to not care to put his life on the line, he needed to have a talk with Tony regarding his hero syndrome or _was it something more?_

Ziva dialed the number and started to talk to the man on the other end, Gibbs could hear the yells of Fornell from where he was sitting.

**Bethesda Hospital**

**ICU**

Dr Pitt entered the ICU looking for his patient, but quickly spied the television set and his star patient making an appearance on top of the hospital roof. "Grace, can you tell me why our patient is on the roof with a terrorist?" keeping his emotions in check.

"We did attempt to stop him and I've been paging you." she paused before she spoke again, "He did what he was trained to do sir. Save lives."

"That's what I'm afraid of, he will, and then he will need us even more." he shook his head and waited for Gibbs to arrive, because he knew he would be there soon enough.

**Bethesda Hospital**

**Roof Top**

When Tony spied the man sitting on the ledge he was taken back to the moment that Kate had been killed by Ari and when the man turned to look at him, the resemblance was there and then the man spoke, it was as he was reliving the nightmare, a flashback of something, he thought, he was over long ago.

"What ward did you escape from? Psych ward?" the man asked, his accent thick, causing Tony to concentrate more on what was happening around him, making him pay attention .

"How did you guess?" he laughed as he started to place the cigarette in his mouth but he instead held it out to the man sitting on the ledge."I could say the same about you, at least I'm not the one sitting on the ledge." he shrugged, then stepped closer and gave the man the cigarette, looking down on the crowd below. "That is going to be one hell of a fall, man."

Raheem gratefully took the offered smoke and Tony lit it with his lighter, noticing the wind did not blow it out. The terrorist made no comment on his remark regarding jumping.

Raheem watched as Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out the cigarette pack and removed another cigarette for himself, lighting it, then blowing out the smoke, resisting the urge to choke on the smoke, his damaged lungs wanting to rebel.

"I just hate the new federal laws; no smoking in a federal building, no smoking in a bathroom, hallway, conference room, hell not even in a restaurant anymore. Damn, at thirty-six dollars a carton, you would think that you could smoke wherever the hell you wanted to smoke. The government controls everything!" he wanted to keep the attention of the man, wanted him to leave his perch on the roof.

"The government does not control everything." the man spoke, getting Tony's attention.

"Such as?" Tony felt the need to sit down, his body betraying him, the physical therapy had weakened him. He walked over and sat down on a concrete bench, the terrorist suddenly throwing his leg back over on the roof, actually walking over and sitting within a few feet of Tony, the backpack in plain view, it was stuffed with something, definitely.

"Such as our thoughts." he spoke it soft, almost a whisper.

Tony took another draw off his cigarette and watched the man sitting within arms reach, "Well, they're trying to overcome that problem, developing new technology so they can control us,our thoughts. It's called television and the internet." he nodded towards the man, his hands shaking, the wind starting to edge up a little.

The terrorist laughed at what the man said, "You look like hell up close." the man was definitely ill, his wrists bruised, a medicine line running into his chest, the IV pump was pushing medicine into the catheter in the man's chest. He felt the man was safe, and he wanted to talk, actually this would be the last man he would talk to in this lifetime.

"I love compliments. That was a compliment? Right?" he gave the terrorist a smile, afraid that the man might read his motives.

"Sure, it was a compliment." he finished his cigarette, throwing the butt to the roof floor and stepping on it to extinguish it. "Really, what are you in with, you look very sick."

Tony wanted to say the plague but that sounded a little morbid and over the top, so he opted for "Pneumonia."

"That is rough, I had it once, I remember the breathing treatments well." he shook his head, lost in a memory.

"Yeah, it isn't much better when you have it the second time around. Trust me." he figured he might be running out of time, the wind was starting to whip up now, it had to be what the man was waiting for, to be able to carry out his plan, it just made sense. he needed to act soon, he was running out of time.

**Bethesda Hospital**

**ICU**

Gibbs, followed by Fornell, and their respective teams, filed into the lounge where Tony had been, the computer still booted, Brad was awaiting Gibbs arrival.

"Why the hell is my man on a roof, with pneumonia and this had better be good!" he was angry, no, more than angry, he was furious.

"That's actually a good question, the staff couldn't stop him." Brad looked as if he was having the worse day of his life.

Grace stepped forward with a hospital issued cellphone, "Officer Adams wants you to call him, he has Tony's six right now, he needs to talk to you."

Gibbs looked at the petite woman, and took the offered phone and dialed the number listed on the screen, the woman had to be an ex marine.

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

**(I will be away for a week, so this is my final update until I return, I swear, I will update as soon as I return, Don't flame me...need the vacation!" Oh, yes Audrey I will do the post SWAK fic next." Thanks for your patience.)**

**Bethesda Hospital**

"Tony's too weak to hold onto the man, he won't be able to keep him from falling. I don't know what he thought he could do by going up there, except make himself sicker than he already is, if that's possible.." Brad explained, Ziva, McGee, and Fornell were listening to Tony's doctor, knowing that he was right, this was too much to expect of a sick agent.

Gibbs was talking to Officer Adams, he had to step away to a quiet area, the man was whispering, not wanting to give away his nest.

"I have them in my site, but Tony is several feet away from the man still, but I'm waiting. I need you to communicate with me via my cell, the walkie talkie is on channel two, but it's too dangerous for me to use, the man might hear it, I 'm only using it to hear Agent DiNozzo for now." the officer sat perfectly still, keeping his eye on the target.

"Stay put Adams. I'm coming to you. I'll bring you an earwig." Gibbs got his location and walked into the lounge again, handing the phone to Fornell. "I'm going to go up with Adams, it will take a perfect hit, not to cause damage to the canisters and not to kill Tony at the same time, though right now that is a little tempting."

He turned and spoke to his agents," McGee, get my rifle out of the trunk of the car and Zivar, take a location to the rear of the entrance of the stairs that lead out to the roof, we may need your knife throwing skills. Everybody get wired up for communication, this is going to have to be precise!"

McGee ran from the room, time was of the essence, every second counted now.

Ziva looked at the video feed on the computer, they had to make sure Tony made it off that roof alive. She checked her knife, her earwig in place, she would get into position, if all else failed she would be the final hope. She left the room, hoping that Tony would be successful, that it would all end well, but her thoughts were on the terrorist who wanted to succeed at his jihad no matter what the cost.

"Fornell, tell your men to hold back unless they hear from me, Officer Adams may have the best shot." he looked at the screen getting familiarized with the roof, placing his earwig at the same time.

"I've notified the police officers below and the Swat team is in place, their best shooter is in position." Fornell updated the team.

"Tony set up a password with Adams, '_head slap or any form of it' _Adams will take the shot unless he doesn't have the target, I will be his back up, our SWAT sniper will need to back me up." Gibbs explained as he donned his bullet resistant vest.

"What if the canister breaks?" Fornell asked, wondering what would be the plan if the sarin was exposed.

"I would suggest praying that it don't." Gibbs returned, looking at the door as McGee reentered with his rifle.

The room became silent as they all prepared to take their places, each worried that the mad man would be successful. "Tim, stay here and update me on anything that might be pertinent, watch that screen and fill me in."

"Yes boss, and boss." Tim felt he needed to say something.

"Yeah, McGee." he looked up, rifle in hand.

"Make sure Tony doesn't do anything stupid." the emotion in his voice, even though Tony was like a tormenting older brother most of the time, he cared what happened to him.

Gibbs said nothing, he just nodded and turned to leave, his own emotions running too high, wrestling with his own feelings regarding the man on the roof ,whom he thought of as his own son.

Fornell was now communicating with his team, informing them of the plan.

**The Roof **

Raheem looked over to the ledge, deep in thought. it was time to get this done, but he felt sorry for the sick man, sorry that he would have to die, it was so evident that he had worked hard to live, to overcome his disease, but that is what it was about, earning his reward and that was important to him.

"You need to get back inside. You will only get worse out here in this wind." Raheem smiled at Tony.

Tony felt like taking a strike at the man, knowing what his intentions were, so much like Ari in his arrogance. He would have to act soon or the man would jump, killing thousands of people.

"I'm fine, it's just getting a little cold out here." he returned hoping to delay the man a few more minutes, wishing he knew if Gibbs was in place, wondering if he had made the right decision.

Tony reflexively pulled his robe together, the cold wind whipping up now, his hand automatically going into his pocket, feeling the weapon underneath his fingertips, he knew that he was running out of time, the man would make his move soon.

"I never asked, what is your name?" the man asked as he stood again.

"Tony and yours?" he asked, as he too stood, wanting to close in his distance to the man, holding out his hand for the man to shake.

Raheem smiled at the sick man, feeling as though he was no threat, and extended his hand, "Jonathan." he replied shaking Tony's hand, Tony holding a tight grip. "My adopted father gave me the name." he smiled.

"The only thing my dad ever gave me was a head slap." he tightened his hand even more as he gave the word to take the man out, hoping they were able to hear him over the whipping wind that was now starting to push him off balance somewhat, he pulled the man towards him though with a firm grip, waiting for the shot .

**Sniper's nest**

Gibbs delivered the earwig to Adams and moved off to the right of the man to get a position. They would use hand signals to communicate, something that they had learned in the military.

Adam heard the code word, and attempted to get the shot but he couldn't get a good aim at the man's head from his view. "It's a no go from my position." he whispered into his communication device, giving Gibbs the hand signal to take the shot, wanting to keep his voice low and out of ear range of the terrorist.

Gibbs had trained his gun on the man, knew he had the shot, but the wind concerned him, it could move the bullet, it could hit Tony, but knew he had to make the decision, had to take the man out or lots of people would die.

The sound of the gun echoed across the rooftop, Gibbs saw both men fall, his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest as he stood and made his way towards Tony and the terrorist, hoping that the canisters hadn't be compromised, hoping more that Tony wasn't hit.

Adams also saw the men fall and started to make his way towards the two men also, seeing an immediate reaction of the hasmat team and trained FBI gunmen flood the roof, all dressed in protective gear but his training was kicking in and he knew he had to make sure that his team member wasn't hurt.

As Fornell and his team entered the roof area, they saw no movement from either man, both lying still on the hot tarred roof, "Agent DiNozzo, are you okay?" he shouted as loud as his masked face would allow, seeing his friend coming down off his sniper's nest, seeing the overwhelming emotion in his face.

Someone from the hasmat team yelled, " No sign of leaks!", as they closed the distance to the two men, thinking the bullet might have hit both men, both lying as still as death.

As Gibbs approached he could feel his stomach start to turn at the sight before him, blood everywhere, Tony underneath the man.

"I hope you guys don't think I'm dead." a raspy voice called out, "I'm not ready for Ducky to work on me yet."

The hasmat team eased the dead body of Raheem off Tony's. Making sure not to disturb the canisters, then they pulled Tony out, covered in the man's blood.

"DiNozzo, you okay?" Fornell asked as he made his way to the man lying still on the roof.

"Gibbs must have taken the shot, I think he grazed me on purpose." he smiled up at Gibbs who was standing over him.

He knelt down at his agent's side. "I should have shot through you actually, for doing something this stupid." his voice not as gruff as he wanted it to be, his hand on Tony's shoulder givng him a firm grip, relaying how proud he was of his agent but no words were spoken, it was understood.

"Love you too boss." he closed his eyes, his adrenaline was gone, all he wanted to do was sleep.

Gibbs stood as the hasmat teamed worked at getting Tony stripped and cleaned, protocols, if he didn't have pneumonia before, he would have it now. The air had turned cold, the goose bumps evident on the pale skin of his agent.

As he watched Ziva approach from her position he felt troubled, something was not right, the man had to have a back up plan. Isn't that what terrorists do?

"Zivar!" he shouted out, wanting her to get there quicker, he needed to ask her a question, it was urgent.

She picked up speed, thinking that Tony was injured but when she arrived she saw that Tony had been only grazed on his left upper arm. "Tony is okay, yes?"

"He'll live, regardless of his actions. Listen, you were trained in terrorism. Does this feel right to you?" he asked, his voice almost panicked.

She hesitated a few seconds, taking a look around, wondering what they were missing then she knew, "B plan." she answered, not what Gibbs was wanting to hear, as he looked around, attempting to figure out what the man, lying dead now on the roof, had planned to do.

The hasmat team was now isolating Raheem's body inside a vacuumed container, covering it with a foam, sodium hydroxide, its hydrolysis reaction would destroy the sarin.

Gibbs stood on the rooftop, knowing that there might be more to be concerned about.

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Bethesda Roof Top**_

"_He'll live. Listen, you were trained in terrorism. Does this feel right to you?" he asked, his voice almost panicked._

_She hesitated a few seconds then answered, "B plan." she answered, not what Gibbs was wanting to hear, as he looked around, attempting to figure out what the man, lying dead now, had planned to do._

_The hasmat team was now isolating Raheem's body inside a vacuum container, covering it with a foam, sodium hydroxide, its hydrolysis reaction would destroy the Sarin._

_Gibbs stood on the rooftop, knowing that there might be more to be concerned about._

Gibbs walked back over to where they were loading Tony onto the stretcher, covered with heavy blankets now, he looked down at his exhausted agent, "Tony, did he say anything?"

Tony looked up, he knew what his boss was asking, remembering the submarine, Sean Travis and the vial of Sarin that he swallowed, his secondary plan for killing the crew. "He said nothing boss. Sorry." he voice ragged from the wind and his bout with pneumonia.

"Get him inside, before his pneumonia gets even worse." he ordered as he walked over to the ledge and looked down, trying to get into the mind of Raheem, Adams and Ziva standing at his side.

"Ziva, get McGee to check the hospital video surveillance, see how Raheem entered, see if they show if he entered any other rooms or departments. I need to know what this lunatic did prior to getting here on this roof top. Adams, see if you can find his vehicle. We need to know where he was hidden out, hotel, motel, den, shack or cave, I need to know everything about this man before he arrived here today!" Gibbs was mad, mad at the man who attempted to kill thousands and most of all, he was mad the man who made Tony feel he had to get on the roof to save others.

Ziva and Adams left to get started on getting the information, Gibbs and a team of FBI agents started searching the roof to see if they could find any evidence of what Raheem had planned in case of his demise.

**ICU**

"If I get another bath I will leave." he held up his arms, the third bath he felt was a little unnecessary, he had been scrubbed clean, the line in his chest removed due to possible contamination, blood drawn from his arm in three different places, he was no longer feeling cooperative.

"Dr Pitt is sitting right out there at the nurse's station, he is in no mood to deal with your uncooperative attitude Tony. Actually, if I had to read his demeanor right now, I would say he is rather pissed that his patient placed his life in danger for the benefit of others at his own health risk, but he understands. He actually cares about you as a friend and as a patient, he would never order anything that would be unnecessary." Grace explained in her no nonsense tone.

Tony looked up, her facial expression sincere, she was just doing her job. "One more time and then I want to sleep, if that is okay." he closed his eyes and allowed the intrusion.

"You're tired." she smiled down at her patient," I understand. I will make it quick." she started with his face, the smell of antiseptic and abrasive cleaner attacked his sense of smell, it was strong and it made him give out a strong cough, one that brought of thick phlegm and made his chest ache again.

"Sit up Tony!" she commanded when she saw that his cough was not going away so easily, she could hear him having audible wheezing. She turned and hit the call light, her patient would need a breathing treatment immediately. "Call respiratory stat, he's probably in cubicle eight." several patients had been too sick to transfer during the threat of the Sarin.

The therapist responded quickly as they had him sit up and breathe in the medication through a mask, "It hurts." he complained through the plastic mask, referring to his chest, he was breathless, his voice low and ragged..

"Give it a few minutes Tony." Dr Pitt instructed as he entered the room, pulling out his stethoscope he started listening to Tony's chest, hoping that his patient wouldn't have a relapse.

Tony shook his head, the tight feeling in his chest was not going away and then he heard the alarms starting to go off, starting to warn the medical staff of what he was already aware of, he was having a problem.

"Come on Tony, if you don't want that bipap machine attached again then you need to take in some deep breaths, you're having bronchospasms, probably due the exposure to the cold when you were on the roof, just relax and breathe in deep, let the medication get into your lungs." Dr Pitt's voice was calm, soothing, he had hoped that Tony wouldn't have complications but Tony never did anything the easy way.

Tony attempted to do what they were instructing him to do, but his chest seemed to be getting tighter and tighter, the treatment wasn't working, he was smothering, suffocating. His arm was aching from the gunshot wound, he felt miserable.

"Give him 2mgs of Morphine subq, and let's get a blood gas." Dr Pitt ordered, seeing the panic in Tony's eyes, knowing he would need to calm him down, watching his sats drop to the low 70's, this was not good for his patient, he would have to make the decision soon, whether to place him on bipap or intubate him, it would be a difficult decision since Tony had specifically told them he didn't want the tube back down his throat. "Get me a stat portable chest xray too!" he added as he flipped open the chart and started writing down notes.

Grace swiped the alcohol pad across the back of Tony's arm and gently inserted the small gauged needle to deliver the medication. The respiratory therapist took Tony's left wrist and felt for a good radial pulse then hit the sensitive area with the needle to withdraw the necessary blood for the gas, within seconds it was done and pressure was applied, Tony felt every bit of the pain being inflicted which only added to the stress of the situation.

The xray technician entered with the machine, clearing everyone out for the few minutes it took to get the picture, Dr Pitt again guiding him to take a deep breath and Tony only able to shake his head,

The combination of the drugs and the procedures were taking a toll on Tony, he was wearing down, his breathing was getting no better and he knew what had to be done, he would allow it, he had no choice at the moment, he would not disappoint his boss.

"What's wrong with Tony?" a gruff voice penetrated his hearing, it was Gibbs.

"He's having respiratory problems, if you could wait outside I'll be out as soon as we have it under control." Dr Pitt attempted to calm the very upset older man, the man's facial expression was etched with worry and anger.

"Dammit DiNozzo, take some deep breathes or they'll put that damned machine back on you!" he walked over to where Tony could see his face and looked down at the man, his agent, who seemed not to be able to understand that standing out in the cold could have many repercussions on one's health.

Tony seemed to attempt to take deeper breaths but his lungs would not cooperate. He shrugged his shoulders in defeat, as his lungs continued to spasm, he couldn't do it.

Gibbs looked at a very worried Dr Pitt, the ventilator was getting placed at the bedside, he knew what he had to ask of his friend, it would be difficult to ask him to go back on the ventilator.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's right hand and held on tight, he moved his face down to where only Tony could hear him, the staff busy working on their patient, Dr Pitt allowing the older man's presence, it could only benefit his patient, "Tony, they might need to place the tube down your throat again, is that okay?"

Tony closed his eyes, remembering how it felt, how helpless it made him feel, he hated it but he had to do it for his team, for the man who was telling him to hang on to life, he nodded reluctantly, he would allow it.

Gibbs looked up at Brad and gave him the okay, again the doctor ordered the etomidate and the succinylcholine , Tony's eyes began to close as his breathing became shallow, Brad quickly inserted the tube, then ordered a central line tray, he would have to place it into his neck. Gibbs removed his hand from Tony's then moved to the back of the small cubicle as the team worked on his agent, his friend.

**Hospital Lobby**

The hospital was still a crime scene and Fornell and this team was doing a sweep of the building. "I need all personnel of the hospital to be questioned that was on duty, someone might have assisted Raheem in getting him access into the building or to other areas of the hospital or they might have seen something that could assist with the investigation."

His team leader nodded and went off to get the name of all on duty staff members

McGee and Ziva had been relegated a temporary office to do their work in the admitting office, searching all local databases and calling area hotels and motels for anybody that matched their terrorist's description.

They were startled by a knock on the door, Ziva opened it, it was Adams, "Did you find something?" Ziva asked, knowing that he had no luck in finding the vehicle in the parking areas of the hospital.

"Found it! I think, a car was found parked or abandoned two blocks away, but I believe we have our man's car, it was reported stolen two days ago. It has a backpack and a significant amount of trash and other debris inside as if someone has been living inside of it, but we didn't open it, the hasmat team in on the way to check it out along with the bomb squad."

Ziva and McGee jumped to their feet and followed Adams, they would call Gibbs and notify him, the car could be a problem or the answer.

**ICU**

Tony was now resting, the ventilator assisting his breaths but he was doing a lot of breaths now on his own, the bronchospasms were thought to be from his exposure to the cold air and the stress he had endured.

Grace rounded the corner,knowing where to find her patient's boss, "Agent Gibbs, there's a phone call for you at the desk."

He felt reluctant to leave Tony's bedside, but knew the situation was dire, that there were too many unanswered questions. He stood and followed her out to the desk, picking up the phone he spoke,"Gibbs."

"Boss, Adams found the car, it's being checked as we speak for possible Sarin or a possible bomb." McGee explained the details to his boss.

"Listen, I'll be there in a few minutes, what's your location?" he wrote down the address on a yellow post it note and slipped it into his shirt pocket then hung up the phone, not giving McGee time to ask about Tony, right now they needed to stay focused, he would do all the worrying for them.

Gibbs walked back to Tony's cubicle, Grace was changing his sheets, the others had been stained with blood from where they inserted the new line in his neck, Tony was going to be pissed when he woke up and saw what they had done, but that would be a while and he would just need to understand, it was for his own good.

He got as close as he could to Tony's ear and whispered, "Tony, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, that means you have to keep fighting." he stood upright and was about to leave when he turned and spoke one more time, "You did good today, you made us all proud." he patted him on the shoulder and walked out the cubicle, leaving him with Grace and Brad, he knew Tony was in good hands.

**Tbc**

**Thanks again for the reviews and as I promised ...a new chapter, more tomorrow!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Drury Parking Area**

Gibbs pulled up close to the parking area where the car had been located, pushing the car into park, he exited his car, forgetting to close the door, he was in a hurry, the terrorist had a B plan, he was sure of it, as sure of anything he had been that Ari had killed Kate..

Ziva and McGee met him at the yellow tape, worried looks on both of their faces. "The hasmat team thinks the backpack in the back seat may contain Sarin but a bomb was placed underneath the car, the bomb squad is unable to diffuse it, it's nothing they've ever seen." McGee explained.

"And what about Ziva? Did you get a look at it?" he asked, continuing to walk towards the car, passing officers who were attempting to evacuate the area.

"I did not recognize it, it is set on a timer, we have less than thirty minutes at the least, but it might be best to place it in a metal container and blow it after filling the car with sodiumhydroxide. There is a problem though, moving the vehicle could ignite the bomb.

"What does the hasmat team think about filling the car?" Gibbs continued, walking forward, the car now in view.

"They think it's risky boss." McGee replied, feeling that they should get out of range of the blast.

"We have to do it though, or people will die." Gibbs commented as he walked to the back of the car, getting down on the asphalt to take a look himself, though he didn't recognize the type he stood and walked to the front of the vehicle, looking into side view windows, he noticed the backpack, it was similar to the one on Raheem's back. "Get hasmat and the bomb squad over here now, we need to fill this car with the sodium hydroxide."

"But boss, what if they won't?" McGee asked, knowing that they had already discussed the possibility and dismissed it.

Gibbs turned and got into McGee's face, "It wasn't a request!" he shouted at his agent.

"Yes sir, will do boss." he turned to find the man in charge of hasmat, knowing that he would have his hands full attempting to convince the man to do something he had already deemed too dangerous.

"Zivar, call the bomb squad back over, I think I have an idea!" Gibbs ordered as he rounded the car, taking in the contents on the seat and on the floor of the car, the were windows left down a quarter of an inch to allow the cloud of Sarin to escape. The bomb was located at the back of the car, it was not designed to destroy the car, it would just move the car, flipping it would assist in mixing the chemicals to create the chemical cloud, the B plan. They would fill the car with the sodium hydroxide, strap down the car so it could not flip when the bomb blasted. He had a plan, it would hopefully work. It would have to work.

**Bethesda Hospital**

**ICU**

Brad entered the cubicle, he would take Tony off the ventilator now that he could breathe better, the bronchospasms improved , he looked at his watch, it would be another hour before Tony's next blood gas, he would wait until then, he turned and left, leaving Tony alone in his room, Grace was busy with another patient who was having diffuclty.

A shadow crossed the length of the small room, the curtain concealing their identity, as they looked down at the supine form of the man who had stopped their plan, whose face had been on the television, the man who had placed Raheem Hussein into the shooter's scope, he would have to pay the ultimate price for his interference, soon. The shadow disappeared as fast as it appeared, the person had exited the room.

Grace entered a few minutes later, she had read the orders to get the blood gas as soon as possible so that Dr Pitt could take Tony off the vent, she looked around the room, something was out of place, but couldn't put her finger on what it was, just a gut feeling she had that something was wrong, that something had been moved. She shook her head, it had been a long day. She glanced at her watch as she walked out of the room, she would tell respiratory to get the blood gas at 1800hours.

Tony's backpack sat in the corner of the room now, it was just a matter of time.

**Drury Parking Area**

The parking lot had been evacuated except for the NCIS team, hasmat and the bomb squad. The car now secured by large metal wires bolted into the ground, the car filled through the vented windows with the sodium hydroxide, the timer was ticking down. Gibbs, McGee and Ziva in hasmat suits, ready to evacuate themselves if their theory was wrong.

The sound of the explosion thundered through the parking area, the car though stood upright,no movement as the back end of the car exploded, the falling debris minimal due to the car being secured, hasmat quickly getting readings, the air was clear. After several minutes they called it _'All clear!'_

The car was then loaded into a metal container to be disposed of properly, it was deemed too hazardous to take to any lab for processing, the container or containers of Sarin inside could still pose a threat.

"Do you think this was the B plan?" McGee asked Ziva, who was trained in terrorism.

"I do believe this was their second chance but this does not mean they will give up, it only means they will be delayed." she turned and looked at Tim, "I'm going back to the hospital to see Tony." she walked away, just wanting to see her friend, her partner.

Gibbs stood in the background, it was still there, that feeling that he was missing something. _Had this been too easy? _He thought to himself, feeling that there was still more,still something that was being overlooked. He shook his head as he followed his team away from the scene, they had an agent down, they needed to be with him now.

**Bethesda Hospital**

**ICU**

**1830**

Tony's tube removal had been delayed due to a code in the room next door, but now Dr Pitt was focused on his patient, wide eyes staring up at him, the nurses holding Tony's hands to stop him from removing the tube himself.

"Okay, Tony, I need you to cough as I pull out the tube. Do you understand?" he asked his nervous patient.

Tony nodded, attempting not to panic but it was overwhelming him to have something down your throat.

"Cough Tony!' Dr Pitt directed as he deflated the balloon holding the tube in place.

Tony attempted but it wasn't happening, he couldn't produce a cough, he was too weak.

"Tony, you need to cough so Brad can take out the tube, I'll help you." Grace instructed as she gently pushed down on his stomach as he pushed the tube out with a cough. "Very good." she consoled her patient as she raised his bed into a sitting position, getting the sputum bowl in front of his mouth as he coughed up more green phlegm, tears now streaming down his face from the event.

"You did good Tony." Brad was taking off his stethoscope and placing it into his ears, listening to Tony's chest, making sure a lung had not collapsed during the procedure.

Tony remained silent though, his throat raw from the insertion of the tube and the exposure to the wind, he just looked up with appreciative eyes, glad that the tube was out.

Grace placed the mask over Tony's face until the doctor felt he could go to cannuli, within just a few minutes Tony's sats improved from the procedure and the order for nasal cannuli was given.

As Grace applied it she looked down at her sleeping patient, he needed the rest after what he had been through today, she thought to herself as she adjusted his tubes and wires then raised the bed rail into position. She would allow her patient to rest.

The team was coming into the ICU area as Grace exited Tony's room, Brad now sitting at the nurse's station.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked before anybody else could ask the question.

"Actually better than when you left him. He's sleeping now, I just removed the tube from his throat." Dr Pitt pointed to the cubicle, a sound asleep Tony was evident from the window.

"Can we see him for just a few minutes, I promise we won't wake him." Ziva asked, just wanting to see the man who had saved the day, again.

Dr Pitt looked over at Grace, both ready to leave their shifts, "Sure, but make it quick, he's had a rough day."

They nodded in understanding and walked towards Tony's small room, they could see that he wasn't resting well, he was restless, his eyes darting back and forth under closed eyelids.

As they entered they could hear him mumble, he was having a nightmare, of Raheem on the roof, he was begging the man not to jump.

"Tony, it's okay, you stopped him. Everybody is fine, I promise." Ziva's calm voice broke through the vision of the man on the roof, Tony's eyes opened, he was covered in sweat.

"Did he shoot me in the neck?" Tony asked, the pain in his neck was real, it hurt.

"Tony, it's a new line that Dr Pitt had to place, you're fine, we're all fine." Gibbs voice was low and calming to the man in the bed.

McGee picked up the cup of fresh water at the bedside, noticing that it was missing a straw, he helped Tony sit up so he could take a drink from the cup.

The absence of the straw was not lost on Tony, as he gave them a small smile, he took a few sips of the water, it felt good going down as it soothed his very sore throat."Can I go home now?" he asked as he laid back down in bed, his hand automatically going towards the tubes in his neck, which was stopped by Gibbs abruptly.

"Don't touch that Tony or I will head slap you." Gibbs gave him a smile, but his words were serious.

"Yes boss, but I hate these things." remembering his time with the plague and the multiple lines that he had received.

"I know. I know." he patted him on the shoulder and took a seat beside his agent.

"We found Raheem's car, it was loaded with a bomb and more Sarin, it's disposed of now though." Ziva informed her partner.

Tony nodded, he looked over at Gibbs, "What does your famous gut say?" his voice gravelly, knowing his boss as he did, if he felt like it was over, then he would accept it, but not until Gibbs was satisfied.

Gibbs ignored the question though, "Tony, you need to rest, I promised Brad we would only stay a few minutes, so we need to leave. I'm going home to sleep, it's been a long day."

Tony was not sure if that was the answer or not but he would wait another day and ask again. He waved good-bye as they exited the room. His tired eyes closed again, all he wanted to do was sleep.

Tony's backpack still sat in the corner of the room.


	27. Chapter 27

**NCIS**

**Bullpen**

Gibbs and his team didn't go home, instead they decided to go back to NCIS to review their case, to make sure they weren't missing anything. Tim was looking over the video and Ziva was reviewing the ZNN footage of what had happened on the roof.

Ziva had gotten footage from ZNN of what had occurred before the FBI and NCIS got involved, reviewing it frame by frame.

Gibbs was sitting at his desk, watching the monitor above him, something wasn't right. How had Raheem gotten into the hospital and how had he made it all the way to the roof without anybody questioning his presence.

Each member buried in their own thoughts, engrossed in their work, looking for that clue for their unanswered questions, when a breaking news story hit the screen, Bethesda Hospital had been bombed, fire streaming out of the windows, the night sky now lit up by a ball of fire and debris.

Gibbs stood up, he knew what he had missed, they had identified Tony, his face had been plastered all over the screen courtesy of ZNN,they had went after him. "Dammit!" he yelled as he hit his desk in anger.

**Bethesda Hospital**

**ICU**

Tony was again restless, his nurse again had attempted to calm him down, the nightmares continued though, even with medication, her patient was restless.

Emma knew her patient well and had worked with him many nights when he had the plague, she knew his propensity for nightmares and she usually knew how to calm them, but tonight she was not having much luck.

"Tony, you need to rest." she soothed as she placed a cool cloth to his head.

" Sorry." he whispered, his throat sore, scratchy.

"Something bothering you?" she asked as he pulled down his side rail to check his cardiac wires and to pull back some of the blankets they had placed on him earlier in the day when he had been exposed to the cold.

"It don't feel right." he couldn't get it out of his head, the man on the roof, the smile on his face.

"What doesn't feel right Tony, the case or something else?" she was concerned, she knew Tony's sense of humor, it was missing, this was a different man.

" Like there is more, something I can't place my finger on, just a weird feeling." he shook his head, frustrated, the drugs in his system were making him feel weird, super sensitive, especially his hearing, he kept hearing a ticking sound, like a loud watch.

"I can give you something else to help you rest if you want it." she gave him a smile, and soothed his face with her hand.

"Where is everybody?" he recognized that the ICU was darker than he had remembered prior to the roof incident.

"They 've all gone, the hospital was evacuated earlier when we had the Sarin scare, only a few patients were unable to move but their families insisted they be moved , so you are the only patient left but that will change tomorrow, they will start admitting again and we'll take the overflow back."

Tony nodded, it felt weird not to hear other people, only the ticking sound, which seemed to be getting louder. Then he noticed it, his backpack, it had been moved, to the corner of the room, sitting in the floor. "Emma."

"Yes, Tony." she noticed the tone of Tony's voice had changed, he looked frightened.

"We have to get out of here, now!" he shouted as high as his damaged voice would allow, his hands removing the blankets and he was coming out of the bed.

"What's wrong Tony?" she asked as she halted his movements.

"Bomb!" he pointed towards the backpack.

"What?" she asked, her voice frightened for her patient's actions, thinking he was having a panic attack.

"Listen, I don't have time to explain, we have to get out of here now, pull a fire alarm and call the operator, tell them to evacuate the building of anybody remaining here." he continued his weak movements out of the bed, Emma now assisting in disconnecting the wires,tubes and fluids, she had to believe that Tony would only react like this if he knew they were in danger.

As they both moved from the small cubicle, Tony leaning heavily on her shoulders, they made it to the desk, Emma made the call after pulling the fire alarm and then they proceeded towards the stairs, the elevator would be too dangerous if the bomb detonated.

Within minutes of them entering the stairway, a loud explosion rocked the building, fire and smoke filled the building, the oxygen emergency valve automatically shut down, and the water sprinklers came on, flooding the stairway and the rest of the building.

**NCIS**

**Bullpen**

A look of shock and horror was etched on each of the NCIS agents faces as they looked at the screen, the fire was massive at the hospital where they had left Tony.

"Let's go!" Gibbs shouted as he picked up his gear and headed for the elevators, Ziva and McGee following behind their boss.

As they entered the small space of the elevator, nobody said a word, no words of consolation, no utterances of grief for their team member, just silence.

**Bethesda Hospital**

The firemen were attempting to put out the blaze, several units were at the front of the building, the police were talking to the night security and a few others who had been in the building, their stories were all the same,they had heard the fire alarm and left the building, the operator told them that she had received a call from a female in ICU, who had told them there was a bomb, to evacuate, then the call had ended.

As Gibbs and his team arrived they noticed that fire was coming from the ICU area of the hospital, he knew his suspicions were correct, they were after Tony, whoever the hell they were, they had seen him on television and were able to make the connection.

"Did he get out?" he asked the security as he approached them, the looks on their faces told them that nobody had escaped the area.

"Nobody was able to get out of that area, according to reports there were only two people there, a patient and a nurse, the physician on duty was in the cafeteria when the ICU exploded, right now we have to think it was a bomb, the operator said she got a call right before the explosion." the officer explained.

"Was it minutes or seconds?" Gibbs asked, wanting an immediate response.

The officer looked confused as to what the man was asking, "What?"

"After the call, was it minutes or seconds before the the bomb went off?" he asked again, this time being more direct with his question, but the officer still gave him a confused look.

"Where is the damned operator?" he asked the third time, tired of dealing with a man who seemed unable to ask the right questions, for for that matter even answer them.

The officer pointed towards the fire engine, where an older woman stood wrapped in a blanket. Gibbs didn't waste time he went over to her and started to question her but noticed the look on her face, a look of shock. He would change his tactic, his voice, to get the information he so desperately needed right now.

"Hello, I'm agent Gibbs, I just need to ask you a couple of questions, if that is okay." this time he was gentle and he knew he had to go easy with the frail woman.

She nodded in response, "I'm Margaret." her voice still shaky from her experience.

"Listen Margaret, you took a call right before the bombing, did you recognize the voice?" hoping to get an answer.

"It was Emma, she sounded so frightened." she answered, shaking her head, "She was such a sweet girl, always with a smile on her face."

"Okay, I need you to think for me, after the call, how long was it before the bomb went off, can you remember?" Gibbs kept his voice calm, though inside he wanted to explode.

"It was a few minutes, I had time to grab my purse and make it all the way out of my office to the yard across the street." s he looked up at the worried man, "I hope that helps."

He nodded,"Thank you, it helps a lot." he turned to locate his team, Ziva was already missing though.

"McGee, where the hell is Ziva?" he asked as he ran up to the man.

"She had an idea, she wanted to check the stairway, she felt it might have been the only place they might have gotten to before the explosion, she knew that Tony wouldn't have taken the elevator, it would've been too dangerous."

"The firemen have already checked the stairway!" he shouted above the new arrival of sirens.

"Below the fire, she wanted to check above the fire." he looked up and pointed at the roof.

"Well?" Gibbs shouted, "Let's help her!"

"Yes sir!" he grabbed some gear and followed Gibbs.

**Inside Bethesda Hospital**

The billowing smoke was obstructing her view, even with the fireman's gear on she was having difficulty as she followed a firefighter towards the stairway which still had flames flickering from the the walls.

Her voice was muffled by the mask, Tony would not be able to hear her even if she called out his name, as they approached the ICU area it was blocked by debris and the fire seemed to get worse, she would have to enter from the top and work down, there was no way to get beyond this point.

She was about to turn around and go back down the stairs when she heard a small cry for help.

"Tony!" she attempted to call out but again she was muffled by the mask, she lifted it, trying not to breath in the thick smoke and called again,"Tony!"

Then she heard it again, a female voice calling for help on the other side of the fire, on the stairway above this point, above ICU.

The firemen heard it too and called for assistance from the roof, they needed to get to the other side and the only way would be through the roof entrance.

**Outside of Bethesda Hospital**

The person stood in the shadows across from the hospital, their work was done, for now. The shadow disappeared into the tree line, away from the cameras, away from anybody who would recognize them.

**TBC**

**Okay, I love your reviews, and if you talk to me today, there might be another chapter before the clock strikes midnight. I don't think it is safe to keep Tony in a hospital, he keeps getting hurt, so should we send him home with Gibbs??? or Abby and her coffin??? I will allow you to decide....majority rules! Yes, he will need a nurse and Dr Pitt's assistance...that is a given!  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bethesda Hospital**

**Rooftop**

Gibbs only thought as they entered the roof area was, if Tony survived this he would never leave his sight again, ever! He was dressed in protective gear, as was McGee and the rest of the fire brigade they were with, following behind them, as they went up back stairs to the roof area.

Gibbs phone was ringing, he could hear it through the mask, he pulled it down the cumbersome piece of plastic and pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket. "Gibbs."

"I can hear them, they're above the ICU area, I could hear a female voice calling out for help, I think they are on top of the building." Ziva informed her boss, she was on her way out of the building to find a way to the roof.

"McGee and I are already here on the roof, you heard them above the stairway to ICU?" He asked, wanting to make sure he was getting the correct information.

"Yes, it could have even been from the roof, I could barely hear her voice though." Ziva, was looking around for assistance to get to her team's location.

"Ziva, get Fornell here, I need to talk to him." Gibbs cut off the phone and started looking around the roof, hot spots were noted as firemen started making holes for the smoke to escape, they were saying something about hot spots and venting the roof.

"Tony!" he yelled, hoping that Ziva was correct, Tony would be a lot better off he he was outside with his lungs than inside with the heavier smoke.

Suddenly he heard a faint cry, it was so faint that he almost missed it, McGee turned around and gave him a look, removing his mask also.

"Did you hear that?" McGee asked as he took his flashlight and started to shine it towards the crime scene tape from earlier that day.

Gibbs spotted them first, Tony was sprawled out on the roof top, his breathing slightly labored but it was Emma who looked as if she had taken the worst of the explosion, her head was cut, bleeding and her face had burns and bruises, her pristine white dress looked black and her shoes were now missing.

"Emma, you're hurt." McGee bent down to check on her as Gibbs did the same with Tony, who seemed dazed, rather out of it. He took his mask as did Tim and placed it on their faces, helping them to breathe a little better.

Emma mumbled something but Tim was unable to make it out so he placed his face a little closer to her mouth, "Emma, what did you say?"

"There was.... a bomb.... in Tony's backpack," she wheezed, her own breathing needing assistance, her lungs filled with smoke and soot.

He nodded, he understood, he continued to hold the mask, holding on to her small form, as he watched Gibbs sit down and bring Tony into his arms, holding him tight, knowing he was being protective of his agent, feeling as if they had failed him.

"Tony, I shouldn't have left you." he whispered into Tony's ear, wanting him to know he was sorry, watching as Tony was having problems breathing again, still unresponsive.

Tony's face covered with black ash and soot, his eyes closed, his breathing slightly labored, Gibbs could not help but to think he would have to get intubated again, for a third time. "Hang on Tony, I promise I will make whoever did this pay." he pulled Tony's body closer to keep it warm, a firefighter removed his heavy coat and placed it over Tony's still form, hoping that it would provide some protection from the wind.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Ziva soon arrived as they were taking Tony and Emma off the roof in stretchers, she looked stunned, upset. She felt helpless as she looked onto her team members faces, a feeling of hopelessness overwhelmed her, something she had never felt before.

Gibbs turned around, and yelled at his team, "I want the bastard who did this, get Fornell and his team to work the scene and then call me!" he followed the stretcher to the helicopter, he had Tony's six now and he would not leave his man.

Ziva and McGee nodded in unison, whoever did this to Tony and Emma would pay.

**Helicopter In Route to University Hospital**

The emergency medical team were starting fluids on both victims, Tony's central line in his neck had been cleaned and was now in use, he was receiving fluids wide open, his exposure to the heat and the smoke inhalation was a concern for his breathing status.

The med tech looked over to his partner, "Should we intubate?" he yelled above the sounds of the rotor blades of the copter, feeling that the lower sats would indicate that he needed to take action but wanting the older tech's opinion.

"Sats are 82%, I would wait a few more minutes, see how he does on a mask." he looked over at the older man, feeling that they were related somehow, "Does the male victim had a history of any respiratory problems?" it was evident he was a patient but he had not idea what he was being treated for, all he knew he was having difficulty breathing, he needed some medical information on his victim.

"He was hospitalized for pneumonia, but he also has a history of pneumonic plague." Gibbs felt they needed to know, Tony was definitely having a bad time with his breathing now.

"Shit! Pneumonic plague, and he survived? Damn! Roy, get him intubated now and get his physician on the phone!" he turned towards the older man again, "Pulmonologist?"

"Dr Brad Pitt at Bethesda." Gibbs answered as he watched for the second time in twenty-four hours his agent get the damned tube placed down his throat, the EMT now bagging him, his heart keeping a steady rhythm on the monitor.

Emma was doing better, her eyes now open and starring over at her patient, hoping that he would be fine."He saved my life." she whispered, her own voice ragged, her hand had removed her own oxygen mask, she knew that Tony was special but she had seen it up close tonight, throwing his body over hers when the explosion occurred, taking the brunt of the force of the explosion.

Gibbs nodded, he couldn't speak, his emotions running too high, the threat of tears was there and he could not afford to lose his ability to think, to reason.

"I have the doctor on line!" the med tech yelled out and handed the phone to the senior tech.

"This is Michael Barnes with Air Emergency transport, I have a patient of yours.."he looked up at Gibbs to get the man's name.

"Anthony DiNozzo." Gibbs replied, taking hold of his agent's hand and giving it a tight squeeze, attempting to give his friend his strength to fight, again.

"Anthony DiNozzo. He was involved in an explosion in at Bethesda Medical Center. We had to intubate him, his sats were low, he is unconscious, blood pressure is high, 182/127 and his pulse is steady at 82 beats per minute." the EMT explained to the physician.

Dr Pitt must of said an explicative because the EMT tech had to pull the phone away from his ear, "Yes sir, right away sir." he placed the phone down and checked his pupils, each one equal and reactive, the information relayed to Dr Pitt, again the EMT laid the phone down and looked for other injuries, a bruise to his chest to the right side was found but it looked superficial, he would still need an xray, he felt his head for any bumps or indentions but found none, again relaying the information to the doctor,"Yes sir, our ETA is five minutes sir." he hung up the phone and continued doing his job, making sure his patients made it to the hospital.

Gibbs had already made up his mind, Tony would not be staying at a hospital, he would be going home with him, where he could keep him safe, but first they had to remove the tube again, and he wondered how long that would take.

**NCIS**

**Morgue**

Ducky and Jimmy entered the room together, it was early morning but they both knew after the past few days they needed to get as much catching up done as possible.

Ducky slipped off his coat and hung it up on the rack in his office, Palmer had already started getting the table ready for their first victim when the phone rang, Ducky walked over,knowing that his assistant was busy, and answered, "Dr Mallard."

"Ducky, it's Tim. We're at University Hospital, Tony has been admitted into the ICU here." Tim informed, his own clothes and appearance looked as if he had been in a fire.

" Slow down young Timothy, what ever do you mean? Anthony is in the ICU unit at Bethesda Hospital." he was confused at the young agent's words.

"Someone planted a bomb in Tony's backpack, it blew up the ICU unit. Tony and his nurse were injured and were brought here to University Hospital." he explained, his voice a little bit more controlled. "Could you tell Abby, I haven't been able to get a hold of her yet."

"Most certainly Timothy, I will tell her straight way. Is Anthony okay?" he asked, hoping for good news, but expecting the worse.

"They had to intubate him again, he seems to be doing better though, his doctor met him here in the emergency room, they're still working on him as I speak." McGee was wanting to get back with his friends, feeling as if Tony needed them all right now.

"We will be there directly, tell Gibbs I will inform the director if he hasn't already done it." knowing that Jenny had been out of town for a small business trip.

"She's already here Duck, and she's fuming." he looked over at the red head who seemed more angry than he had ever seen her look before, talking to Fornell.

"Then I will be there with Abby in tow and young Palmer." he hung up the phone and grabbed his coat, "Palmer, put that body up, we need to go to the hospital." Ducky called out to the younger man but when he got not response he looked up, Ducky saw the stunned look of his tech, he would explain it on the way to the hospital, first he needed to go and get Abigail.

**NCIS**

**Laboratory**

Abby was engrossed already with her music blaring and her monitors on and ready to work, she was ready to start the day so she could go see Tony, she missed him and really wanted to see him now.

Palmer had gone to get their car, Ducky stood watching the carefree tech work, the music wasn't his cup of tea but it was definitely Abby, wild and a little untamed. He raised his eyebrows and smiled, it would not be easy to tell her that Tony had almost gotten blown up, in a hospital no less.

"Ducky!" Abby spotted the little Englishman first and ran over to give him a hug.

"Abby, can we turn the music down for a bit?" he asked, knowing that he was about to give her some bad news, wondering how she would react, knowing the closeness of the two, they were like brother and sister, a very close relationship indeed.

"Sorry, you have some evidence for me to process, some trace to place in mass spec or a phone number that needs to be traced?" she seemed to be in hyper mode, more than usual.

"How many cups this morning?" Ducky asked, knowing it was more than two.

"Ducky, I have only had two, well maybe three if you count the one I had before I left for work this morning." she held up three fingers and smiled.

He shook his head, it was the least of his worries right now but he would definitely give her a lecture later, "Listen, there was an incident at the hospital last night and our Anthony had to be transferred to University Hospital."

"It was the nurses, wasn't it? They were a little ticked yesterday about the spitball incident, I told them he was just being playful but they had that look Ducky." she shook her head, "Tony, Tony, Tony, when will you ever learn?" she continued to look at Ducky's expression, there was more, "What?"

" There was an explosion last night at Bethesda Hospital, Tony was injured and taken to University." he attempted to explain but the young tech would have nothing of it.

"No, Tony is fine at Bethesda, there couldn't have been an explosion, it is the safest place in the world, other than Fort Knox." she had tears streaming now, "Tim would have called, he would have called and told me. No, Tony is not hurt again, I will not believe it." she was in hyper drive, walking, pacing, wondering why they were telling her this, Tony was fine.

Ducky remained quiet, he walked over and took the pigged tailed girl into his arms and they held each other tight, he would be there for her, for all of them.

**Okay, now we have to get him better, and get him back to usual funny self, it will take a little healing time but Daddy Gibbs will not allow him out of his site,,,,trust me! Just give me a little lee way and he will be on his way to Gibbs' place, boat and all!**

**Finlaure...you wanted a hint...hmmm....well, let's say it's a family thing!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Helicopter Pad **

**University Hospital**

The roof was filled with medical personnel, each waiting for the arrival of the Bethesda victims.

Gibbs stayed by Tony's side as the emergency team handed over their patient to the ER staff, then they rushed both Tony and Emma inside to an elevator.

"Did anybody get his medical records or his chart?",the ER doctor asked.

"The chart burned in the fire. His pulmonologist has been notified, Dr Brad Pitt." The EMT replied.

The door shut and they were off to the Emergency department, each receiving care, even as they stood in the elevator, the doctors were listening to their chests, assessing their needs, pumping the airbag hooked to Tony's new endotracheal tube.

The elevator door opened and they ran with their patients, Gibbs staying with Tony, never leaving his side.

**University Hospital**

**0530**

Tony had been relegated to the ICU unit, his breathing still worrisome to the team of doctors, especially Dr Pitt, who seemed unable to get his patient's breathing improved, the smoke inhalation was a problem.

Gibbs stood beside the bed, worried, unable to leave the man, too afraid he might give up this time.

Tim and Ziva had arrived, Fornell now in charge of the crime scene, now they were waiting in the ICU waiting area for news of their friend's condition.

Tim had attempted numerous times to get in contact with Abby but he wasn't getting an answer, this time he would use a land line, the phone in the morgue was ringing, Ducky answered.

**University Hospital**

**0730**

Abby, with her lab coat still on, walked into the waiting area, she immediately grabbed Tim's neck, he thought she would never let go, she was afraid for her friend.

"You okay?" Tim whispered into her ear.

She shook her head, this was Tony, he always was getting himself into trouble.

"It's going to be okay Abby, he's Tony." Tim wanted to comfort his friend, wanted to give her hope.

"I need to see him Tim." she stood up straight and walked over to the nurse's desk, a sense of authority about her,"I am here to see Mr DiNozzo, I am his personal nurse." she lied but the lady in the scrubs didn't know that, she beeped the door and allowed Abby to enter, the others stood in awe.

As Abby entered the ICU area she could see her friend lying in bed, Gibbs standing at his bedside, she didn't hesitate, she entered and walked over to his bed.

"He's so still Gibbs, Tony is never this still." she reached over and took his hand, it felt warm to touch, the burns and bruises that covered his face and arms were a concern in themselves. He looked beaten, defeated.

"Tony will be fine." his only words, Gibbs too looked worn,older. They had been through hell in such a short period of time.

"You sound so confident Gibbs. But he looks like he took a visit to the deepest level of Hell and came back to give us details." he looked up to see the anguish in the man's eyes, he too was worried about Tony.

"Abby. We have to believe he will be fine, he's counting on us to take him home." Gibbs stood and walked over to the glass door, he needed some coffee, "Abby stay with him until I come back." he walked out toe the nurse's station to get a cup of coffee and to take a breath.

**University Hospital**

**24 hours later**

"I can't figure out why he is still in a coma, his CT scan was fine, his MRI was fine." Dr Pitt was pacing at the nurse's station, Gibbs standing at Tony's door looking inside at his still friend.

"Maybe he's waiting for something." Gibbs spoke it mostly to himself.

"Waiting for what?" Brad asked, unable to read the older man.

"To make sure that it's safe to awaken." he knew, he had been there before, sometimes it wasn't up to the doctors but to the patient.

**University Hospital**

**48 hours later**

The endotracheal tube was finally removed and Tony was on his way back to get another MRI, he still was not responding, even to painful stimulus. The staff was worried he might have brain damage, an EEG was being performed after the MRI.

Gibbs still sat Tony's bed, waiting for him to awaken, waiting for him to be ready to awaken. "It's safe Tony, it's okay to awaken if you want." he whispered loud enough for Tony to hear, but there was no motion, no movement from his agent.

**University Hospital**

**Three days later**

Tony opened his eyes, bright lights assaulted them, he had trouble remembering why this felt strange. He attempted to close them but someone was holding them open now, shining an even brighter light into them, it burned.

"_Sto...op_." his voice was slurred, weak even to his own ears. He was confused, what the hell was he doing here? The smell of antiseptic and bedpans assaulted his nostrils, damn, the hospital, that's right, he was in a hospital.

He attempted to remember more, he remembered jumping into the water to save Gibbs and Maddie, then he went to the hospital, glass hell, yeah he remembered that all too well, then there was the terrorist on the roof, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Raheem something. Then he was back in ICU, where the nurses hated him but Emma was there, she didn't hate him, then his backpack, it exploded, Emma was underneath him, he had to get her to a safe place, his lungs were burning, the building was on fire, he had to get them to safety.

He again attempted to push away the intruding hands, they were bothering him. "Stop!" his voice a little stronger this time, his head hurt now, a throbbing pain that one only feels when they have been hit in the head. Head injury? _Hmmmm_, don't remember that. I would remember getting hit on the head. _Wouldn't I?_

He finally was able to focus on the person standing over him, "Brad?" he asked, wondering why his friend looked so worried.

"Tony, it's about time you woke up." Brad pushed a button and raised Tony's head, "We thought you were tired of dealing with us." he looked over to the nurse and waved for her to get Gibbs, who was standing outside the door.

"Emma?" he asked, his throat sore, scratchy.

"She's fine, she's getting discharged tomorrow. She appreciated what you did." he gave his patient a smile.

"What did I do?" he asked, still there were gaps that he could not recall.

"You pulled her up to the roof top, you saved her life." he gave Tony a smile, still concerned that Tony was confused.

"How long?" he started to reach for the glass of water but Brad stopped him, picking up the glass himself and giving Tony a few sips before sitting it back down.

"Three days." he would answer the questions as Tony asked them, not wanting to overcome him with information.

"Where?" he asked as he looked over to see Gibbs enter the room.

"University Hospital, seems like some of the staff here already know you." Brad moved back so Gibbs could get a little closer.

He shrugged, had to be a reason, probably a recent trip to the hospital. "When can I go home?" he asked, feeling a little short of breath now, the oxygen in his nose seemed not to be giving him enough air.

Brad saw it immediately, Tony's sat monitor starting to sound but the sats weren't that low, so he reached over and turned up the oxygen on the wall, within just seconds he seemed to improve. "Better?"

"Yeah, but I want to go home." he looked over at Gibbs, who was giving him a look of impatience.

"DiNozzo, quit giving the doctor a hard time, you have to get better before you can go home." Gibbs warned.

"I am tired of being in a hospital boss, it's kinda stinky here." he wrinkled up his nose.

"Get use to it Tony, you aren't going anywhere too soon." Brad commented as he reached for his patient's chart.

"That's right young Anthony, you had better get use to the smell and the feel of the sheets." Ducky's voice rang through the room.

"If it isn't my favorite forensic pathologist." he turned and smiled at Ducky, who was standing in the doorway.

"You do know that you have a slew of people who want to visit you, don't you?" he asked, hoping that Brad would allow the team to visit for just a few minutes.

"Duck, Tony just awakened, he might not be up to visitors yet." Gibbs interrupted, seeing that Tony wasn't quite himself yet.

"Maybe after I examine him a little bit more but tell them it won't be long." Brad smiled at the Englishman.

Ducky got the feeling that not all was well with Tony, so he nodded and went back out to tell them it would be a little bit longer before they could visit their friend.

"I want to order a few things, then I will be back." wanting Gibbs to have a few minutes with Tony, maybe he could help figure out what was off about their friend.

The room was now void of any intrusions, Gibbs looked down at Tony and smiled,"You scared us."

"Didn't mean to, I promise." he reached up and rubbed at his head, it hurt, he must have taken a blow to the head at sometime during the explosion.

"Head hurt?" he asked as he took a seat beside of Tony.

"Yeah, guess I banged it somewhere." he closed his eyes, attempting to get the bright light out of his eyes.

Gibbs had experienced enough head injuries to see what the problem was, he reached over and cut off the light, Tony immediately responded.

"Thanks boss." he placed his arm across his head, the arm that had been grazed just a few days ago. Then he brought it down and just starred at it, as if he was confused as to how he got the injury.

Gibbs took note that Tony was acting odd, even for him, odd. He also noted that he had asked only about Emma, nothing else about the bomb or if they had caught the guy or woman."Tony, maybe you should rest, maybe try and get some sleep." he instructed his agent, hoping that sleep would help Tony.

"Where's my watch?" Tony asked, noticing for the first time it was missing.

"I'm sure it was taken when they brought you into Bethesda Tony, it's probably still in the admitting office there." Gibbs attempted to explain.

"I need my watch boss, I can't tell what time it is without my watch." he closed his eyes, shaking his head, "Can't do anything without a watch." he mumbled, "I'm sure you have a rule about watches boss."

Gibbs watched his charge, he couldn't figure him out, Brad had said he had suffered no brain injury, no head trauma from the blast, but yet Tony was acting strange, as if he was concussed or maybe he was suffering from post traumatic stress syndrome, Tony had suffered a lot in a short period of time.

Brad was standing at the door, he too was thinking PTSD, it would make sense, why he hadn't awakened for three days, he would just have to watch Tony closer for the next few days. He would have his hands full, a well Tony was stubborn, a sick and alert Tony was unbearable.

**Well..... Moving this story along took three chapters today but Tony will be moving out to the Gibbs homestead tomorrow!**

**Thanks for your assist, and your wonderful reviews!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**University Hospital**

"What's wrong with him, Brad?" Gibbs asked, worried about Tony.

"_That_, is a good question. I could categorize the symptoms as post traumatic but there is something else, and I'm not sure what I'm seeing, maybe some psychosis from being in a confined space so long or possibly a stroke, I've ordered some more detailed tests using contrast that will give me a better idea but in the mean time I've called Sara Davis, she is a clinical psychologist to see him also." Brad was jotting down some notes into Tony's chart.

Gibbs didn't like the sound of all the new tests for Tony, seeing that he was already showing symptoms of stress, maybe they should allow him out of the ICU, get him some fresh air, then, but there was the person who had tried to kill him, the unknown person now posing a threat for their agent too.

"Listen, Tony will be fine, he just needs time to adjust after being couped up so long. I'm sure of it." Gibbs walked off to be with Tony again, he knew Tony too well, had read his personnel file, knew that Tony had never had the ideal childhood, it wouldn't take much more to push him over the edge in the condition he was in, considering all that had experienced in such a short period of time.

Gibbs walked back into the cubicle to find a tall brunette standing at Tony's bed.

"Hi, my name is Sara Davis, I was just introducing myself to Mr DiNozzo. And you must be Tony's father." she reached out to shake hands wit the older man, assuming he was the father of the man in the bed.

"No, actually I'm Agent Gibbs, Tony's boss." he introduced himself, feeling that this was a wrong move for Tony.

"Boss, I'm not crazy." Tony interrupted, wanting to make it clear that he was fine.

"Maybe we should do this some other time." Sara was finding it difficult to speak to the man with someone else in the room.

"He's my boss, whatever you say to me ,you can say in front of him." Tony sat up a little higher in the bed, he felt embarrassed that they had called a shrink to deal with him,he wasn't crazy.

She smiled and took a seat, "Well then, let me proceed. Mr DiNozzo, I'm sure you are wondering why I'm here. Brad asked me to see you for several reasons, one of which is some tests he performed, they seem to point to the fact that you are experiencing some symptoms that are indicative of possible psychosis, which is normal given what you've been through."

"I'm fine, really. I just want my watch."Tony turned to look at Gibbs, "Tell her, I just want my watch boss." Tony was looking agitated, which wasn't lost on either Sara or Gibbs.

"Listen, we will get you your watch. No problem." she attempted to calm the man in the bed. "Why is the watch so important to you?" she asked,hoping to get a logical answer.

Tony looked at her with trepidation, why would she ask that question, why would anybody need a watch, "To tell time with." he answered, what was difficult about that, everybody needed a watch.

She wanted to move forward, "May I call you Tony?"

"Sure, that is my name, Tony, Tony DiNozzo. Well, Ducky does call me Anthony but my mother use to call me Anthony too, which I didn't like, it made me feel old, so Tony is fine." he was rambling, really not making a lot of sense.

"Okay Tony, it is." she remained patient, hoping to get some basic questions answered.

"Tony, where are you now?" it was a simple enough question.

He stopped talking and looked over to Gibbs for assistance but was given nothing, "Another damned hospital, I assume ICU, the isolation part most definitely fits, just me and these four glass windows with beautiful white curtains and oh, over there is my potty and over there is my water glass, I 'm in a damned prison!" He was feeling jittery, he hated questions, he hated head doctors.

Sara observed her patient, he was definitely showing signs of psychosis, it was a familiar occurrence with ICU patients, he had fixated on the watch, the small space which he had been in for a while, but she needed to be for sure. "Tony, do you know what day it is?"

He looked down at his wrist, "That is why I need my watch, I don't know what day it is, what time it is or where the hell I am." he shoved his feet out of the bed abruptly, the tubes pulling as he attempted to stand, he had to get out of the small space.

"Tony, sit down." Gibbs attempted to assist, but Tony was not listening, he just wanted out of the ICU, but he finally obeyed,wanting the psych session to be over with, and he placed his feet back into bed.

"Tony, are you hearing voices?" She wanted to assess, auditory hallucinations were a common sign of ICU psychosis or ICU syndrome.

Tony felt even more agitated with that type of question, "I'm not crazy!" he yelled, his hands shaking visibly now.

"Tony, nobody is saying that you're crazy, but there are symptoms, severe symptoms associated with a condition we see in patients that have been isolated for a long time, for someone who hasn't gotten a lot of sleep due to all the procedures we do in ICU, I think that is what's happening to you, add that with the stress of all that you have been through and it concerns us." she attempted to explain, but her words only caused her patient to appear more anxious.

Tony looked beyond the woman, he could see the bomb again, a person dressed in black, he had to get out, "We need to leave, she is standing right there, she wants to blow us up." he was pointing towards the glass. "Don't you see her?" he yelled, now getting the attention of the people at the nurse's desk, including Dr Pitt, who stood immediately.

"There is nobody there Tony." Sara attempted to convince the man in the bed, knowing he was having an hallucination, Gibbs getting concerned about Tony's behavior."You're having an hallucination."

"We got to get out of here, now!" Tony swung his feet out of the bed again and reached up, attempting to remove the line in his neck, it hurt and it made his neck hurt, but hands were stopping him, gentle hands and then lots of people were in the room,including Brad who now had his hands around his waist, the feel of a needle in his thigh stopped his movements, Gibbs now was holding him, telling him it would be okay. But Tony couldn't hear him, he was slipping into a drugged haze, he just wanted his watch, he just wanted to go home, his last thoughts before he slipped into a drugged sleep, but even in sleep he was still restless.

They placed him back into the bed, the nurses replacing the wires, checking the IV tubes and the foley for damage. His vitals were elevated, he definitely was having a difficult time.

"I think we need to get him out of this room." Gibbs' gruff voice echoed through the room.

Brad nodded,"I agree." it was the worse case he had ever seen of the phenomenon, ICU psychosis, Sara nodded in agreement.

"I'll get him a step down room, it at least has a window, and I can start him on Haloperidol, it is the best drug to treat the symptoms." Brad walked over and looked down at Tony. He was still attempting to fight the drug given for him to rest, he was more worried now about his friend's mental health than his physical health.

Gibbs slipped out of the room, walked over to the nurse's station, he had to make a call, he had to get Tony out of this place, before they placed him in a padded room .

**Okay, I am going slow with it today...more later I promise! ICU syndrome/psychosis is a real problem with patients kept in ICU for a period of time, poor Tony would definitely have a problem with this given his hyperactivity.**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	31. Chapter 31

**University Hospital**

**Four hours later**

Dr Mallard was standing at the desk talking, rather discussing, _but more like arguing,_ with Dr Pitt, it concerned Tony. Dr Mallard and Gibbs wanted to take Tony home with a private duty nurse and he would watch over him as a physician and would keep Brad in the loop. Brad was having nothing of it.

Tony lay in the ICU bed now with a posey vest restraint around his waist, drool running down his chin and his eyes clouded with the drugs that they had given him to make him rest but he was lying there with eyes opened wide, just starring at the wall, well glass. He was still in ICU.

Gibbs refused to leave, he had called McGee to do Tony a favor, now he awaited for the analyst to arrive.

Gibbs almost missed the small voice coming from his agent in the bed, but leaned in a little closer, "Tony, did you need something?" wondering if he was in pain.

"Sorry, it's hard to be a crazed idiot in front of your boss, but I succeeded, in grand fashion." he gave Gibbs a small smile.

"Not hard for you DiNozzo, use to it by now." he returned, wanting to give some sense of normality to his agent.

Tony nodded, he felt like a drugged,cracked nut, well, there had to be a movie reference here somewhere. He attempted to move but the restraint held him down tight. " Nice, my nurses are into bondage, now there's a plus." he quipped, his mouth dry, probably a side effect of some drug they had given him, a crazy drug of some kind for crazy people. His mind was racing again, and he attempted to clamp down on his desire to scream, he hated hospitals.

"Rest DiNozzo." Gibbs warned, not wanting to see a replay of the earlier incident.

"Yes boss." he attempted to comply but again his mind was racing, going over the moments of the bombing, but then it went blank when they went into the stairway. There was an explosion, Emma was underneath him, he was trying to protect her from the falling debris. She was crying for help, and it made him feel useless because he was so weak but he did _something_, because they got to the roof.

"What are you thinking Tony?" Gibbs asked, noticing the quiet demeanor of his friend.

"If my insurance will cover my psych leave." he hated not being in control of himself, hated being tied down.

"They will, they covered it when I lost it, they will cover it now for you." referring to his knock to the head, his loss of memory, the dissociative disorder he was diagnosed with after the explosion.

Tony nodded, he was afraid, afraid that he would never be an agent again, especially if this got on his medical record, he was definitely afraid.

A knock on the glass brought Tony out of his thoughts, he pulled up the sheet to cover the posey vest restraint, he didn't want McGee to think any less of him. "Hey, it's McGoo."

"Hey Tony, how are you doing?" McGee asked, wondering why his friend was tied down to the bed, drool running down his chin and a glaze to his friend's eyes.

"He's doing better. You got it?" Gibbs reached out his hand and McGee handed him a large yellow package.

Gibbs wasted no time, he reached inside to retrieve the wanted item, the only item that Tony had mentioned since he woke up, the silver watch came out, it was still ticking even after the water exposure, he reached down to hand it to Tony.

"My watch." Tony took the proffered watch and held onto it, just holding onto to it, admiring it. "My Aunt Laura gave me this watch as a college graduation gift, it was the only thing I got for graduation, everybody else seemed not to care, but not Aunt Laura, she cared, she wanted me to have a nice gift." he smiled, a nice memory in his world of bad memories.

He finally looked up at McGee," Thanks Tim."

"You're welcome Tony." he looked at his boss, unshed tears in his eyes, he had to leave, before he started crying like a baby, Gibbs understood. "Hey, I better get back to the others, they want to see you too."

"Not really up for visitors yet, maybe tomorrow." Tony whispered, placing the watch on his wrist, not taking his eyes off the object of his affection, his watch, a valued gift.

Tim nodded in understanding and waved good-bye then exited the small cubicle, Tony too lost in his own thoughts to notice.

Dr Mallard walked into the room, he looked frustrated, tired.

"Well, any good news Duck?" Gibbs asked, wanting to hurry and move things along.

"Brad is being rather stubborn where our dear Anthony is concerned. He feels Tony needs to stay in the hospital for now, so he can get the rest and medication he needs." Ducky looked over to an oblivious Tony, who seemed more concerned with his watch.

"As his power of attorney I can sign him out. Right?" Gibbs asked his friend, wanting to know what his options were for Tony.

"If it isn't a matter of causing our patient more harm and you are willing to provide him medical attention, medicine, and protection from whom ever is attempting to kill our young protege' then I see no problems." Ducky smiled, seeing that it would be a difficult situation but it was very doable.

"Tony, you ready to go home?" Gibbs asked as he looked down, a smile already spreading across Tony's face.

"As long as this.." pointing at the posey vest, "does not come with me." he looked giddy, like a kid who had just been told he was getting candy.

"I don't know, what do you think Ducky?" Gibbs had a small smile on his face.

"I think that would depend on whether or not you will follow my orders young Anthony." Ducky giving him his serious medical doctor look.

"Then I guess we will be leaving it here." he was so happy to be leaving the hospital that he forgot to ask the most important question, T_o what location was he going?_

"Okay duck, get ready for the fireworks." Gibbs exited the room, he would be in for a fight with Dr Pitt and Sara Davis.

Tony was no longer looking as if the world had been deflated, he was going home.

_**Unknown Location**_

_**She sat in a chair watching the television news in her motel room, he was alive. How had he survived the blast? **_

_**The phone started ringing, it startled her, she had failed and she knew the consequences for failure, she knew who was on the other end of the phone, but she answered it, she listened, her instructions were clear, she had one more chance.**_

_**After hanging up the phone she knew she had to get his location, it would be easy, nobody suspected her, she could easily get Tony's new location.**_

**Gibbs House**

Gibbs had made arrangements for the hospital bed, medial equipment and medication to be delivered to his house, Dr Pitt was in a furious state but he told, well promised, the physician that he would allow daily visits and that if Tony worsened he would allow him to take him back to the hospital.

The ambulance would arrive any moment, Abby was getting groceries, Tony would need more than beer and bourban to give him strength. McGee and Jenny were getting Tony's things from his apartment, and Ziva was riding with Tony to the house, he hoped she would not kill him during the ride, Tony was acting a little bit strange so that would be all that David would need as an excuse to wring his neck, _he smiled at the thought_.

Dr Mallard was in the other room setting up the medications for Tony, checking to make sure everything was available for them, that would be needed for Tony, especially if he started having problems. Gibbs had also called an old friend, a retired military nurse, Sallie Brennan, to assist and she was more than happy to assist with the young Italian, _she did like Italians_, he remembered.

A knock at his door brought him to the here and now and he went to answer it, there stood Abby, arms loaded with bags of food."I need a little help Gibbs." she smiled as he handed him the bags and then turned to get more from her car.

Gibbs laughed, she looked as though she was about to feed an army, but that is what it would take to care for Tony, an army. He set the bags down on the counter and turned to go out to assist with more when he heard Abby in the living room, "He's here!" she was yelling to the top of her lungs, dancing around in the living room.

Gibbs and Dr Mallard entered the living room to see Tony being assisted inside via a stretcher, the look on his face priceless, he had no idea that he would be staying with Gibbs and he looked a little paler than he was before he left the hospital.

"You might want to get the posey vest, I might need it." he whispered to Ducky as he passed him.

"Young Anthony, you are at the safest place, not to worry." he attempted to comfort the young lad but he too knew that living with Gibbs was not going to be an easy task.

"Just drug me. Please." Tony shook his head as they headed for the bedroom

"He just might do that DiNozzo if you don't quieten down." Gibbs smiled as he went back out the door with Abby.

"He loves you Gibbs, he's just afraid to show it." she teased as they walked out the door together.

"Yeah he does.". Gibbs laughed, he did have an effect on Tony.

**Well, if you want more today, then you really are going to have to review...it helps this writer with motivation!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Gibb's House**

Ziva walked into the living room, she looked exhausted, "I need a drink!" her voice sounded exasperated, her face quite animated, along with her hands.

"You okay Ziva?" Abby asked as he brought in another bag of groceries.

"He" pointing towards the guest bedroom, " can drive anybody crazy!"

"Ziva, he's sick." Abby was attempting to figure out what had caused Ziva's _mood_. " Okay, what happened Ziva? He sneeze on you?" her voice sarcastic,feeling more sorry for Tony than she did for Ziva at the moment.

" That is a sick man with a pension for driving me crazy. He refused to drink, refused to allow me to assist with his pillow and he even refused to allow me to assist with positioning his bun on the stretcher. Am I not his partner?" Ziva was furious with the man.

Ziva's voice carried into the bedroom, making Tony smile, a genuine smile, that made Ducky laugh, "What ever did you do to the girl Anthony?" he was busy connecting the tubes and getting Tony settled, wanting to make sure he was feeling comfortable. The window was open, fresh air able to enter, the view was beautiful of the lake, he was just enjoying the moment.

"It don't take much Ducky." he grinned, _his Tony grin_.

"No it don't young Anthony and there lies the problem with you two, you don't seem to care to light her fuse or she yours." he smiled as he connected the IV fluids to the adapter, the dressing to the central line had been changed prior to his transport here so it looked good, no drainage, no sign of infection.

Tony starred out the window, it felt nice, the cool breeze on his face, the feeling of freedom from the hospital. He let out a big yawn, the medications given prior to his discharge were kicking in, he would probably sleep the rest of the night. He had to give him another dose of the haloperidol before he slept though, Tony would be furious that it was to be given intramuscularly.

"Okay Tony, I need to give you one more dose of the anxiety medication, but it has to go..." he was cut off by Tony.

"In my butt. No, enough of the painful procedures Ducky, I feel better now, really. I was just sick of the closed in walls, that's all." he whined, not wanting a shot in his behind.

"Either you cooperate Anthony or I will get Gibbs." he was in no mood to fight with the man over his medications, already.

"What's the problem Ducky?" Gibbs asked from the doorway.

"He has the place bugged." Tony moaned as he slid to his side, knowing he had already lost the battle.

"Everything is fine Jethro, Anthony and I were just having a little disagreement. But all is well now, isn't it Anthony?" Ducky asked as he pushed the medicine into Tony's hip.

"Sure, just peachy!" he groaned as the needle hit a sensitive area.

When Ducky was finished Tony rolled back over, the medicine would make him drool again and sleep, he wanted to stay awake, he wanted to be a person again, interact with people, curse during a ballgame, and enjoy real food again. His eyes were already getting heavy, the dose must have been increased or the level in his system was enough for the medication to act more quickly, _I've been listening to Abby too much_, he thought to himself as he slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"You need to rest Anthony, allow the medication to do its job." Ducky whispered so as not to disturb his friend, he walked over to the door, the machines humming quietly as he saw Tony fall into a peaceful sleep, something his patient needed desperately, and closed it as quietly as he could, then he took a seat beside his charge.

Abby finished putting away the food, the cabinets well stocked with everything imaginable. Ziva was attempting to assist but had not placed the labels forward and was kicked out by Abby. Now the agitated Massad officer stood in the living room of her boss's home with nothing to do, well, they did have a case, but she would need her computer, which McGee was suppose to bring with him, "Where the hell is McGee?" she asked to nobody in particular.

"I just talked to him, he had to drop off Jenny, she was called to MTAC, he is bringing your computer and the case files. We still have a killer on the loose." he walked over and was looking at the door locks, he never locked his doors before, so he never worried about the door problem until now, now he had a killer attempting to kill his agent, regardless of the FBI presence outside, he needed to protect his team, especially Tony.

"Is this safe enough against a killer who does not regard even the most safest of places?" Ziva asked as she too started examining the doors and windows.

"As safe of a place as any." he remarked under his breath.

She nodded, but she had her doubts, too many possibilities. She heard the backdoor rattle to the back, she pulled her gun as did Gibbs, ready to shoot anybody that did not give them a name,"Who's there?"

"It's me. McGee!" Tim yelled from the other side of the door.

"You could have gotten yourself killed McGee." Gibbs growled as he opened the door to see his analyst with his hands full of computers, files and an over night bag on his shoulder.

"Sorry boss." he almost tripped as he walked into the kitchen area.

"What have I told you about apologizing McGee?" Gibbs asked as he grabbed the files from Tim's hands.

"Sign of weakness boss, won't do it again boss." he mumbled as he followed Gibbs into the living room area with Ziva and Abby already there, the front door still open. McGee was giving them a stare as they replaced their weapons into their holsters.

"Sallie Mae Brennan will be here in the morning, she will be assisting Dr Mallard with Tony's care." Gibbs was informing his team of the plan.

"What, is she a blond bombshell?" she asked, knowing Tony's preference in women, the blonder the better.

"Well, she was at one time but the gray has taken over now, she is a no nonsense military nurse, she has tamed the the most intimidating men, _she is a tiger_." he smiled, knowing that his senior agent was in for a treat.

"She is just what the doctor ordered. Tony will be thrilled." Ziva smiled as she grabbed a file from the pile sitting now on Gibbs cedar coffee table.

"McGee did you get the video footage downloaded?" Gibbs asked, wanting somebody to go over it frame by frame.

"Yes sir, downloaded on my computer." he opened it up as Gibbs was working on the front door lock.

Ziva, get started on the interviews done by Fornell's team of the hospital staff, seeing if anything sticks out, maybe a connection to Raheem Hussein or Jonathan Case." he instructed as he started to remove the antiquated lock from the door.

"I should be back at my lab processing the bomb from the hospital." Abby moaned, mad that the FBI lab was processing it instead.

"Abby, go do what you do best. than forensics." Gibbs smiled at her from the door, he too wanted Abby to process the evidence, the bomb, but the FBI had taken the case so they could concentrate on bigger things, like keeping their team member safe.

"Your wish is my command, veggie burgers for all." she smiled as she went to the kitchen.

McGee looked up at his boss,"You want me to order pizza?"

"Lots of meat on mine." Gibbs stood and went to the basement, carrying the old lock.

"You do not like Abby's cooking?" Ziva asked, as she flipped through the file, looking for anything that might set off a mental alarm.

"No." he answered, the only answer she would get as he pulled out his phone to call delivery, Papa George's was a god send, McGee thought to himself as he called the order in, knowing he would have to order enough for the agents outside guarding the house.

**Tony's Room**

Tony was restless again, Ducky was concerned about Tony's increased agitation. Even with the medication he wasn't resting well, and this gave him great concern. He reached over and picked up a damp washcloth and began wiping the sweat from Tony's face, his fever was elevated some but he contributed it to the exertion of the transport from the hospital.

"Anthony what will we do with you?" Ducky asked himself out loud, caring for their friend would not be as easy as they thought.

**University Hospital**

"How are you today Sasha?" the pharmacist asked as he saw his assistant enter the room.

"A little shaken after what occurred a few days ago at Bethesda Hospital." she answered as she put her things away, ready to get to work.

"That's right, yesterday was my first day back after all the excitement, I kind of missed all the fun." the pharmacist smiled down at his colleague.

"What happened to our patients, did they get dispersed again? I don't see one of our patients on the list" she asked, wanting to get the information she needed, her target was missing from University hospital, she had been able to only deliver four doses of the medicine that would eventually kill him, his levels had been perfect until they held them for tests, then he had awakened. She thought she would lose it when he had spotted her in the ICU window, but instead they had drugged him and restrained him, thinking he was confused. Her plan was perfect until she found out he was missing this evening.

"Most of them transferred to University Hospital, but evidently, we have one that felt it wasn't safe anywhere, so they took him home. I believe his name is Anthony DiNozzo, as a matter of fact we have some medication that will need to be delivered today to his new home. Dr Pitt is waiting for it now in the ICU at University." he was busy now preparing the prescription.

"I will take it, if you don't mind, I have a friend whom I would love to see at the nurse's station in ICU.' she smiled, it would be perfect.

"Sure, it will be ready in just a few minutes." the pharmacist continued to prepare the medicine.

She would altar the drug on her way to the hospital, and get the address to where he was transferred to, this was going well, her contact would be proud of her, maybe she could even deliver the drugs to the location herself, this was going to be easier than she thought.

**More tomorrow??? Thanks for the reviews!!!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Gibbs House**

**Tony's Room**

**0600**

Tony had experienced a rough night, _which puzzled Ducky_, Tony had seemed to be doing much better on the ambulance ride there the day before and prior to going to sleep, He looked up at the medications hanging on the IV pole and studied each one, knowing their side effects and their adverse reactions with other medications, it just didn't make sense.

Tony seemed agitated most of the night, restless sleep had come quickly after he had went to sleep, the new medications brought by Dr Pitt were still in the box at Tony's bedside or the refrigerator in the kitchen, he had used the new antibiotics during the night.

"Umm, what ever should I think dear Anthony, are the medicines making you worse or a combination of the medicines creating a problem? I will have to get some blood from your central line and have Abby check it at the lab, I was so hoping that we would see an improvement in your status this morning. I'm pretty sure in your state right now you could care less though." He raised his eyebrows in concern for the young man, he seemed very lethargic and he hadn't awakened so far this morning, which was unusual for his friend, Tony was an early riser, he loved to run so this was concerning, Tony was slipping back, or rather, he seemed to be getting worse.

Ducky filled two vials with Tony's blood from his central line, Dr Pitt would probably order his own blood work after examining his patient this morning, but he had a concern. _Something was not quite right, his brow creased with worry, his mind racing to find the answer._

"Abigail!" he attempted to waken the pigtailed goth, she was asleep at the foot of Tony's bed. She had not wanted to leave her friend after she had seen his nightmares, they both knew he had them, they both knew why he had them.

"Yes, I'm awake!" she almost fell over out of the bed, "Ducky, you startled me." she attempted to rub the sleep from her eyes, moving slowly to rise to her feet.

"I have some blood that I need tested, I am concerned about our friend here, he seems worse actually this morning." he walked over and picked up the blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around Tony's arm and placed his stethoscope into his ears and pumped up the bulb, within seconds he removed his stethoscope, "His pressure is back up, that has me a little concerned too."

"Tony's getting worse? Should he go back to the hospital?" Abby was rubbing Tony's sweaty hair now, sending it up in small spikes, so reminiscent of the time he had experienced the plague, he looked so much like a young boy whenever he was sick.

"That is why I need you dear Abigail, to run some tests to see why our Anthony seems to be a bit troubled this morning." he smiled and handed her the vials of blood.

"I will put them on ice and take them directly to my lab." she bent down and gave Tony a peck on his cheek, a slight response was given to the show of affection but he never opened his eyes or spoke, his breathing was a little faster, noted by the movements of his chest.

"I will need the results as soon as you get them, I've made a list of the tests I want run, so time is of the essence." he wanted her to hurry, he hoped to have the results before Dr Pitt arrived at 0800. She put on her boots and left the room with the vials, she had a job to do, for Tony.

"Okay, Anthony, time for a breathing treatment and a little percussion to the chest." he started to get the medication ready, but first he took the portable sat monitor and checked his sat, it was a little low so he continued with the treatment and would readjust his oxygen if the treatment didn't help Tony's breathing. It was going to be a long day for their friend.

**Gibbs House**

**Basement**

Gibbs had fallen asleep underneath the frame of his boat, he did his best sleeping there, and he knew Tony was in good hands. The FBI team was guarding the house, Ducky and Abs were taking care of Tony. The team was upstairs and no alarms had been sent off, it seemed all was fine, that Tony was fine or Ducky would be telling him in his most urgent tone.

He stretched out sore muscles as he stood up, the hard surface didn't do much for one's back, he thought to himself, knowing that Ziva had taken his bed and McGee had taken the sofa.

He needed a cup of coffee, strong, dark coffee. He started walking up the stairs when he heard a knock at the door, he knew immediately who it was, Sallie Mae Brennan was never one to be late for anything, he grinned as he finished the steps to the top of the stairway.

As he entered the hallway he met Abs as she was leaving, "Got a job to do, gotta go." she brushed by him,opened the door, allowing Sallie to enter.

"Who was that?" The older woman asked as she took another glance at the girl with black lipstick.

"That was Abby, our forensic scientist." he reached out and took the woman in his arms,giving her a genuine hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Well. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, some things never change, You're still as sweet as ever." she returned the kiss and the hug. "So, where is our patient?" she asked, ready to get to work.

"Spare bedroom, you know where it is, I'll get us a cup of coffee." he was already heading towards his kitchen.

Sallie picked up her bag from outside the door, she had a habit of bringing her own supplies, not everybody could think of the little things that patient's needed. She walked back to the bedroom and opened the door to find Ducky worrying over the man in the bed.

"Hey Ducky, how are you?" the gray haired woman asked as she made her way over to the bed, seeing that the patient was sicker than she thought, from the conversation on the phone last night with Jethro, she thought he was doing better.

"Hey Sallie Mae, how are you?" the Englishman took the woman into his arms, he noted that she looked a little bit older than when he had seen her last, but she could still wrestle a bear and win.

"He don't look good Ducky." she remarked, out of Tony's ear range, not wanting her patient to hear such, he needed all the positive he could get, as evidenced by his slightly labored breathing and sweaty brow.

"I am worried about our Anthony, it seems he's getting worse, he seemed so much better yesterday when we brought him home from the hospital." he was worrying now over Tony's IV tubes.

"So what was different? You know, when he was feeling better." she asked, as she too started making her own assessment.

Ducky thought about for a moment, "Well, he didn't have the medicines going or the fluids. He was actually much better after we stopped the IV's. " he verbalized it out loud, attempting to go back to when Tony actually started feeling better the day before.

"So maybe we should stop the medications for a few hours and see if he improves again, it couldn't hurt." she reached over and disconnected the lines to the adapters in his neck after shutting off the machine, then she reached into her own bag and brought out pre-filled saline syringes and heplock solution and tended to each one of the adapted lines.

"You were always one for action and not much for words Sallie." he smiled as he watched the experienced nurse take over, he could not agree more with her actions though, he would wait to see if Anthony improved, hoping that it was only a medication reaction.

"That's what Jethro says too Ducky." she gave him a mischievous grin, her hands busy taking care of her new charge.

Ducky raised his eyebrows, getting the gist of the remark, all he could think was Jethro was so much like the man in the bed, and that they were a bit too much alike in the area of women. He looked down at his watch, they only had an hour and a half before Brad arrived, he hoped that Tony was doing better by then, he he would be off tot he hospital again.

**NCIS**

**Laboratory**

Abby entered her lab and set her vials down on the counter, "Good morning guys, I know you have felt neglected, but I'm back!" she greeted her machines, flipping each one on, using her most gentle touch.

"Okay, listen, Tony is sick so we have to run some tests on his blood, does anybody feel a little embarrassed or upset about running his blood? I understand, but it is Tony, so we have to do our best. Okay guys, let's rock and roll!" she reached over and turned on her music as loud as she could and started to work, pulling out the list of tests, she was confused at one of them, a drug toxicity test, "Wonder what Ducky is thinking to order this?" a little confused, surely the pathologist wasn't concerned about overdose. "Oh well, let's get it going boys!"

**Unknown Location**

"**I understand, if the plan doesn't work, I now have his address, I will take care of our target." she listened for a few more minutes then hung up her phone, she had work to do, time was of the essence.**

**Gibbs House**

He slowly opened his eyes, they seemed more sticky than usual, heavy, the taste in his mouth was minty, _what the hell?_, he thought to himself as he managed to finally open his eyes wide enough to see the woman standing over him, she was actually looked like a sweet grandmother with a sumo wrestling thingie going on. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice low, gravelly.

"Sallie Mae Brennan." she smiled.

"Must be of of Gibbs' ex- wives." he mumbled under his breath, he was unable to think which one, there was four after all.

"Actually, I'm the one that got away." she let out a small laugh.

Tony nodded, "He never could keep the good ones." Tony closed his eyes again and smiled.

"Glad to see that you're awake young man. How do you feel?" she asked, she had just finished taking his blood pressure, it was actually improved.

He would usually respond with a smart ass answer but he did have a headache and she really seemed to care, so he went with the truth. "Head hurts."

"All over, or just one area?" she assessed, as she placed the ear thermometer into his right ear.

He paused before speaking, attempting to assess the pain, "All over."

"Fever is still low grade, could be the cause, but I will get you some Tylenol, do you think you can swallow it?" she asked before taking it out of her bag.

"Stomach don't feel too good either, I'm just a little queasy." he attempted to sit up but needed Sallie's assistance.

She helped lift him into a sitting position, "Well, suppository it is then." she reached inside her bag and brought out a box of medication and a pair of gloves.

"Wait, wait." Tony pleaded, though he was too weak to fight the older woman who could put him down with one hand.

"I don't argue with patients, so let's get this over with and then we get you some breakfast." she gave him a sweet smile, as she turned him over on his side, a look of horror on his face.

**Gibbs House**

**Kitchen**

"I've stopped the fluids and medications Jethro, hoping that the medicines are the reason for his lethargy. I am quite concerned about his state this morning, he does seem to be actually worse ." Ducky was updating Gibbs on Tony's turn for the worse.

"Dammit, can't anything go in his favor?" he set his cup of coffee down, ready to check on Tony when he heard a loud scream coming from Tony's room, he drew his gun as did the others and made his way towards the room.

Gibbs pushed the door open, to see a very red faced Tony sitting up in bed now, Sallie discarding her gloves into the trash.

"Everything okay?" He asked as he looked around the room, McGee and Ziva now at his side, Ducky smiling behind them, knowing that Sallie must of given Tony something rectally.

"Nurse Hatchett was just showing me her bedside manners." Tony was awake and upset, his tone was definitely that of an upset DiNozzo.

"It's good to have you awake again dear Anthony, we were a little worried about you." Ducky interrupted the moment, he was just happy that Tony was awake again.

"Well, someone has a strange way of showing it." he looked up at Sallie who was giving him a big smile.

"Just doing my job, you should start feeling better soon, in the mean time, I will get you some breakfast." she rounded the bed to go to the kitchen.

"Wash your hands first!" Tony growled as he watched the woman leave the room, hoping she would get lost and not return for a while.

"She's the best nurse I've ever met." Gibbs remarked as he and the rest of the team put away their guns, attempting to keep their bursts of laughter from exploding in front of Tony, especially Ziva.

"I figured she was one of your ex's getting revenge." Tony covered his eyes with his arm, his headache seemed to be escalating with all the excitement.

Gibbs recognized that Tony had headache immediately, "Hey, let's give Tony a few minutes here to rest." he watched as the others took the hint and left the room, except for Ducky, who was quite interested in the return of Tony's consciousness, the medications might have been the problem after all.

**NCIS**

**Laboratory**

Abby heard Bertha beep, she had her results so she walked over to the printer and waited for the machine to spit them out, when she held up the paper and started reading the words she was horrified by what she read."Bertha, we need to call Ducky now!"

**(Yeah, one chapter today but I will make it up to you tomorrow..reviews are appreciated as always, it does help me to know what you like, what you don't like...so continue to talk to me! It is very appreciated! Thank you!!!)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Gibbs House**

"Ducky, I found something in Tony's blood test, you're never going to believe it though, this is the scariest thing I've ever seen." Abby was rambling,her nervousness over the phone was evident."You need to stop Tony's fluids and medicines immediately!"

" They were stopped earlier this morning Abby, calm down and tell me what you found dear girl?" Ducky's no nonsense tone broke through to her psyche.

"Tony's blood test showed that he has been receiving two drugs, Ketamine and Nicotine probably intraveously. The Nicotine levels are fairly high, he must be getting a low dose of the Ketamine, probably that is why he is so lethargic." her hands already busy running more data on Tony's blood and checking his labs.

"That would explain his symptoms for the past few days, his near coma state, the lethargy after he awakened, his confusion, and his elevated vitals."He paused for a few seconds,"Someone is trying to kill Anthony by poisoning his medications?"

"And they almost succeeded, if Tony had been able to continue to get the high level of Nicotine then he would have experienced...." _she was cut off by Ducky._

"Respiratory failure, cardiac failure and kidney failure. Oh my Abigail, we do have a problem. Listen, I will have young Timothy bring over the rest of Tony's medications, someone has gone to great lengths to kill our friend, maybe we can get some prints or trace evidence off the containers." Ducky had to tell Gibbs, no wonder Tony improved when the medicines and fluids were stopped, his headache the result of the withdrawal from the poisons.

"Is Tony going to be okay?" she asked, he was like her big brother, she didn't want anything else to happen to her friend.

"Tony will be fine, I will need some saline solution to flush through his system, to attempt to get rid of the drugs, when Timothy brings the evidence send several containers of the fluid from my lab back with him, tell Palmer what you need." Ducky was worried now. Who would be trying to kill Tony? Whoever it was, seemed relentless, and they had to work at Bethesda, to have this kind of access to Tony's medication.

"I'm going to email you the rest of the lab results Ducky, I hope Tony is feeling better soon." she knew she had to concentrate, the data from the drug tests would be important.

"Tony will be just fine Abigail, I will be awaiting your email." he hung up the phone, and turned to find that an audience had gathered around him, listening to the conversation, the anger and concern etched on their faces, no words had to be spoken.

A knock on the door startled everyone, Gibbs walked to the door, gun drawn but he recognized Dr Pitt and opened the door.

"Do you greet all of your guests with guns drawn?" Dr Pitt asked as he entered the room.

"Only when you have someone attempting to kill your agent," Gibbs returned, now worried that someone had tampered with the medications given to Tony.

"Who delivered the meds for Tony to you last night?" Gibbs asked, already getting his jacket on, Tim had disappeared into the room, gloved and was getting the medicine containers from the room and the fridge.

"Sasha Phinith, she's a med tech from Bethesda, she works in the pharmacy there. Why do you ask?" he was now worried that something had happened to his patient.

"Tony was poisoned," Ducky replied, as he and Dr Pitt rushed to Tony's room.

"Boss, I have everything. I'll take it to Abby." he was walking out the door when he heard his boss call for him to stop.

"Tim, we need to keep this quiet, I don't want to frighten her or whoever spiked Tony's drugs, so tell Abby to run prints and trace, see if she can find the source of the two drugs, if that is possible." Gibbs instructed, worried about the attempt on Tony's life.

"Will do boss." Tim replied, feeling a need to get the evidence to Abby. Somebody had attempted to kill his friend, again.

Gibbs nodded to his agent to leave and watched as Tim exited through the front door, then he turned to join the doctors in Tony's room.

"Tony, how's that headache?" Dr Pitt asked as he placed his stethoscope to Tony's chest, Dr Mallard checking his blood pressure again.

"I've had worse Brad, my partying days at Ohio State definitely prepared me for this pain. Must have been some foreshadowing there somewhere in my severe hangover days." he teased, his sense of humor returning.

"Someone attempted to poison your medicines Anthony. And they almost succeeded." Ducky added.

Tony's eyes opened wide, forgetting his headache for the moment, "What?" his emerald green eyes, that glistened with fever and pain, were now looking up at his doctors.

"Your medications were tainted with Ketamine and high levels of nicotine. The combination would have killed you when the levels reached a certain point, I would assume that had something to do with your coma and your hallucinations in ICU." Dr Pitt explained, given the information he had received from Ducky.

Tony got quiet for a few moments then he seemed excited, almost ecstatic, "I saw her, in the ICU." Tony looked over to Gibbs, " It wasn't an hallucination, I saw her, the woman who was in my room the other night, when my backpack was moved." Tony was attempting to get up now pushing away the attempts to keep him in bed, he could identify the woman, she was there in the ICU, he remembered seeing her in the room, his ICU room.

His motions stopped abruptly as the memory of the night of the explosion returned, "She was in the stairway too, she detonated the bomb, I saw her standing at the top of the steps." he was overexerting himself, but he had to tell them, he knew who it was, the woman who was trying to kill him.

"What woman Tony?" Gibbs asked.

Brad intervened, "Sasha Phinith, our med tech? She has brown hair, brown eyes, five foot two maybe."

"Yes, that's her, she was in my room that night, right before the explosion. I remember seeing her there, she was standing in my room, she was in the ICU room, I saw her standing at the window looking inside." Tony was now attempting to stand, but Gibbs stopped him with a firm hand.

"We have it Tony." he pulled out his cell and dialed Fornell's number, he needed to get a warrant for Sasha Phinith's arrest.

Sallie stood by Tony's bedside,watching as the drama was unfolding, someone had poisoned her patient, attempted to kill him. She definitely needed more information ,which she knew would come soon enough, this was beyond belief. Not only her medical expertise might be needed.

"Tony, lie back down, we need to check you out." Dr Pitt instructed his patient, knowing the excitement was too much for his sick patient.

"I wasn't crazy." he mumbled, as they assisted him back into the bed, Gibbs had left the room to give the details to Tobias.

"Well, we won't go that far Tony, your mental status is still quiet questionable." Brad teased his friend, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm really not you know, it's just a personality disorder I think. I can't help but to be chased by crazy women, who like to egg my car or place dog feces in my closet, who tend to have murderous tendencies or just those who truly enjoy placing me on the herpes web page." he cracked a pained smile, as the two doctors continued their probing and prodding. He was worried, how had he become a victim again? This was getting old, he thought to himself as he allowed the intrusions, he hated being so vulnerable.

**Good morning...wanted to give you guys a little something,,, something to wake up to this morning! Hope you like!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Gibbs House**

**Living Room**

Ziva was going through the video footage from the hospital, videos of possible entrances into Bethesda, looking for any sign of Sasha Phinith. They needed evidence to link her with Raheem, that she had possibly allowed him access to the hospital without the security camera catching them.

She looked around the empty room, Tony was sitting up in a chair finally with their assistance in the bedroom, he seemed quieter than usual, Sallie was sitting with him, keeping him company, Gibbs had left to go to NCIS, he would be back within the hour.

She could hear a comforting voice in the background, had to be Sallie, Tony was receiving his third bolus of fluids, he had complained during the first, but had quietened, she attributed his compliance to the older woman, who had a wonderful bedside manner and a great way of making Tony comply.

She stood to stretch her legs, she felt that the others would be back soon, each had been worried about the effects of the medicines on Tony, Dr Pitt had wanted to place Tony back into ICU, but Gibbs didn't think it wise considering that Sasha hadn't be captured, she was not at her home address or at work, she could show up anywhere, even at Gibbs home, that's why the FBI agents were doubled on his place.

The FBI were on alert for Sasha, her picture that had been on her hospital ID had been distributed amongst the agents and amongst the team. She was a beautiful woman, Ziva found it difficult to understand the mind of a terrorist, she never had, even with her training with Massad.

She sat back down and continued to look at the screen, she needed to find the connection between Raheem and Sasha.

**Tony's Room**

Sallie looked at the man in the chair, he was handsome, even with his pale complexion , bruised and burned face and sad eyes. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she busied her hands with crocheting.

He looked over at the older woman and smiled, "Better." his voice still weak, his eyes darkened, he felt beaten, defeated, but he would not speak it out loud, it would be something he would push down into his mind and hoped not to ever have to face it again, like so many other things in his life.

"Well, for some reason I just don't believe that, you're too quiet. Anybody else would be talking up a storm, verbalizing their anger at someone who had attempted, not just once but twice to kill them, so I'm not buying it. Save the brave act for the others but I know better." she continued with the needle work, flipping the thread around her finger, unwinding more yarn.

Tony looked over at the window, attempting to avoid the woman in the chair beside him, not really wanting to deal with anything right now.

"You want to try this?" she was offering him the chance to crochet.

"That's for girls, bet Kate would kick by butt for saying something like that though." he was lost in a thought, Kate had laid her life down for Gibbs, she had died for the job, why did it bother him so much that someone had tried to kill him, he always thought of himself as brave but evidently he wasn't as brave as he thought.

"Kate a girlfriend?" she smiled, attempting to get the younger man to talk, still offering the crochet needle.

"No, a fallen agent." he took a deep breath, not really wanting to talk about her, too much emotion there, he would deal with her death someday but not today. He looked over and smiled and shook his head at the offer of crocheting, "What are you making?"

Sallie smiled, she had experienced her share of losing friends in the name of security. "I'm making a baby blanket for my granddaughter." She paused taking in the sad man sitting beside her,"Listen, my husband was a great crocheter, he actually loved it, found it relaxing, he always crocheted with me at night, it was our thing." she leaned back and went to crocheting again, watching her charge out of the corner of her eye.

"Never had a hobby other than sports, never had anybody interested in doing the simple things with me, well that 's not entirely true,I did have but that was a short lived experience." his thoughts were now focused on Jeanne, the only woman he had ever truly loved.

Sallie put down her long needle on the the old oak wooden side table and stood to check on Tony's lines, he seemed oblivious to her actions, still lost in his own world of thought.

"You need to drink, drinking will get _this_ out of your neck quicker than anything else,_ besides _taking it out yourself, which I wouldn't suggest doing." she gave him a warning look, referring to the central line. She reached into the new box from the NCIS lab and pulled out a fresh bag of fluid, she would slow down the rate now, his kidneys seemed to be doing fine.

He just pointed at the IV, thinking that was enough for now, he really didn't want to put anything else on his stomach, afraid of the nausea that was threatening, he had eaten a liquid breakfast and lunch, well actually drank them, but now it seemed to be wanting to making a reappearance.

"Listen, I need to empty your foley again, I'll be back in a few minutes." she informed her patient as she was walking out the room.

Tony watched as she exited,looking down at the full bag of urine, shaking his head. He let out a sigh, his nurse was nice enough, but he needed a break, some time alone. The great view of the lake was relaxing, except for the occasional appearance of the agent who was guarding his window, which felt a little disturbing, and very uncomfortable.

He closed his eyes, attempting to capture the quiet of the moment when he heard something familiar, a snapping sound. He sat up a little bit more in his chair now, his agent senses kicking into gear, he looked to see if he could see the man who had been guarding his window outside, the man whom he had familiarized himself with over the past few hours, he was missing.

He knew not to yell, the window was open, he was at risk at it was, he slipped down out of the chair, crouching as low as he could behind the table, disconnecting the tubes from the lines, finding a syringe and deflating the catheter in his bladder, then removing it," Ewwww!" he moaned as quietly as one can, having such a thing removed from that area. He would need to move quickly if this was who he thought it was, his hand automatically reaching onto the table to get the long crocheting needle, he needed a weapon.

Sallie reentered the room to find her patient hiding, her senses also kicked into gear and she slid down beside him,"What's wrong?" she whispered as she pulled her bag near them, reaching inside and pulling out a Sig and ammo, loading the weapon quickly and pulling back the safety.

Tony was a little amazed that the woman carried a weapon in her bag but he was glad. "Heard a snapping sound and the agent outside is missing." he whispered, the window was still open, the agent still missing.

Ziva suddenly appeared at the door, but she was concealing herself from anybody who might be outside,"I have a bad feeling Tony."Ziva whispered to the two people in the floor. "We have to get him out of here now. I will cover the window, Sallie get Tony into the hallway." Ziva trained her weapon on the window, watching it closely as Tony and Sallie moved towards the door, but suddenly things went from very quiet to very loud.

A hail of bullets was fired, a semi automatic weapon, the room was being torn to shreds, Tony could feel his body being dragged across the wooden floor and down the hallway, shards of glass and wood flying over them, into them but Ziva continued firing back at the unknown target.

"Ziva!" he attempted to call her name, but Sallie quieted him,"Tony, she's fine, I can see her, let her do her job." Sallie warned, she had her weapon directed at the hallway, ready to take deadly aim at anybody entering the home that shouldn't be there.

"She's my partner, I need to make sure she's okay." the sounds of Ziva's sig and the semi-automatic weapon continued in the bedroom, the room now filled with splintered wood, broken machines and glass, Ziva was able to avoid the majority of it though as she made her way towards the offending weapon, her gun and her knife ready. But then suddenly the window was clear, the gunfire stopped, she could see the agent lying dead on the ground,but she knew it wasn't over yet.

She pulled out her cell and dialed the only number, the only person, she could trust to get there in a hurry, as she moved back across the room, never taking her eye off the window.

**NCIS**

Gibbs was grabbing his weapon and jacket, Tim and he would head back to the house, Ducky and Abby would come later, they needed to grab an overnight bag .

Sasha hadn't been found yet, which wasn't a good thing, and he felt uneasy leaving Ziva and Sallie there to protect Tony by themselves.

"You ready to go boss?" Tim asked as he closed down the computer and grabbed his gun and badge from the drawer.

"Let's go." he was about to the elevator when his phone started to ring, he pulled it out of his jacket pocket, it was Ziva on the caller ID,"Gibbs."

Tim was holding the door to the elevator open, awaiting his boss to enter, watching the the expression of horror cross Gibbs' face.

The line had gone dead but he heard gunfire,"We got to go McGee!" he slammed his fist against the elevator wall as he entered, time was of the essence, his only thought was, _not again_.

I**t's my birthday tomorrow....and I could write on my birthday but I will see if you like this chapter first...Thanks guys for reading, I have been very humbled by this experience and the support of so may great reviewers and those who have clicked ****this story as a favorite, it means a lot!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Gibbs House**

Gibbs pulled in front of his house, the dark night was lit up with police car lights, and several ambulances, Tim had called for back up on the way out of NCIS, the area was filled with NCIS agents, FBI agents, and paramedics now.

Gibbs jumped out of the car and ran inside followed by Tim, the living room was filled with activity, Fornell standing in the middle of the room, directing his agents to look for anything that would give them the identity of the assailant, but they were fairly sure it was Sasha Phinith.

"What the hell happened?" Gibbs voice echoed through the room, the anger and worry evident in his voice and the expression on his face, "And where the hell are my agents?" he growled.

"It's okay Jethro, their in the basement right now, they're fine, Ziva was grazed and had a few cuts from her tangle with the semi automatic." Fornell informed the ex-marine, who was taking in the condition of his house, bullet holes riddled the walls. "We lost two agents outside though."

"Jethro was in a hurry to see Tony, Sallie and Ziva, but he knew what it was like to lose an agent,"Sorry Tobias." he patted him on the shoulder, it wasn't much but sometimes it didn't take a lot in a situation like this.

Fornell nodded and pointed towards the basement door, he had a killer to catch.

Jethro, still followed by a silent Tim, made his way down the stairs where paramedics were working on all three of the people left in the house, Ziva was fussing about it being only a scratch, Sallie was fussing over being treated for the several scratches she had sustained during the escape from the room and Tony was lying over a table getting a few shards of glass and splinters removed from his contact with Gibbs' floor, the shattering glass and splintered wood, He was being treated, the scowl on his face was familiar, his quiet demeanor not so familiar.

But there was something that concerned Gibbs, it was Tony's silence, his no fuss attitude, that had him concerned more than his agent's injuries, he wasn't being as verbal as the other two, not telling off the paramedic attending to his wounds and it looked like what he was dealing with was a lot more painful procedure than Sallie's or Ziva's wounds.

"Ziva, what happened?" he kept his tone low, not wanting to add to the stress of what they had already dealt with, his own guilt eating at him for being unable unable to keep them safe.

Ziva turned around, surprised by her boss's rather controlled tone, "She came here, and attempted to kill Tony. I do believe she was successful at killing two agents though, but Tony is safe." she looked over at his restrained emotions, "Well, maybe he is not one hundred percent, he seems to be blaming himself for the agent's deaths."

"The hell he will." Gibbs walked over to Tony and sat down on the table where his boat sat, he waited a few seconds before speaking, then in a low, controlled voice he spoke, "Rough night?"

"To say the least boss." he gritted his teeth as another shard of glass was removed from his tush.

"She won't get away with this, I promise." Gibbs tried to console.

"Well. I would say she already has boss, look at us, she landed a pretty large blow for one lady, no, excuse me, one mean bitch." his tolerance for pain was getting low, because this time when the paramedic removed whatever it was that was lodged in a very sensitive area Tony moaned, he felt like shit.

"She will pay Tony." he looked around at the crowded room, it was like a mini triage area for the wounded.

"I doubt it, terrorists are like cockroaches, they scatter when someone turns on a light, in Sasha's case, the heat." he laid his head down on his arms, he appeared to be wiped, the excitement had worn him out and he knew it was just a matter of time before Dr Pitt or Ducky would be there to do their own assessments. "She will go into hiding until she has her target in sight again, its what they do Gibbs, we've seen it a hundred times." his voice muffled by his arms, he then let out a dry cough, he felt exhausted.

Gibbs patted Tony's back, he had experienced enough, his agent needed to be able to heal in a quiet place, he stood, he need to make a call, he needed to take his team to the safest place he knew, it would be a long trip, but he knew they would be safe until Sasha was caught.

"I need to get in touch with Mike Franks, tell him to call Gibbs as soon as possible." he hung up the phone and headed upstairs, he needed to see if she left any clues behind.

**Outside of Gibb's House**

Gibbs walked out into the night sky, the lights of the police and FBI cars lighting up the the area, reflecting off the lake behind them, search lights and police cars could be seen everywhere, "What was I thinking?" he slapped his own head, wondering if this nightmare would ever end.

"Gibbs!" Tobias called out for his friend.

"Yeah," he responded, walking over to where the FBI makeshift station was standing.

"I think your agent wounded our suspect, we found a blood trail starting at the window, growing in amount until it ends at the lake, then it disappears. I would assume whoever it was had a boat, we have copters in the sky now searching." he felt at least they had something to go on now, the situation didn't feel as hopeless as it had ten minutes ago.

"Let's get some samples of the blood and get it to Abby, she can run it in our data base." he instructed Tim, who was still following quietly behind him, he made his way back to the house.

He spotted Dr Pitt's car coming up the driveway, it was going to be difficult not to allow Tony to go back with him, it would definitely be a fight.

**Unknown location**

Sasha, who now lay on the smelly, stained hotel bed, had wrapped her coat around her abdomen, the blood was too much though and she knew it was just a matter of time before she died of hemorrhagic shock.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her contact number, they would have to extract her body, destroy evidence, she had failed.

Her contact answered the phone,"Is it done?"

"I failed, he is still alive, may Allah forgive me." she moaned, the pain in her abdomen was excruciating, sweat now pouring down her face.

"May He have mercy on your soul. I take it that you will not be able to complete your assignment." the voice continued.

"I will be dead before dawn, I will need my body extracted, evidence destroyed, the FBI is on my trail." she pulled up her legs to ease the pain in her gut, the blood overflowing onto her hands as she gripped the coat in place.

"It will be done." the phone disconnected, Sasha was left to die in agony, alone in the motel room.

**NCIS Lab**

**0800**

"Guys, you need to hurry, Tony needs me, so do your thing so I can get back to Gibbs' house." she instructed her machines, the blood being run through the DNA database.

"Thank goodness for hot probes and the best of equipment!", she spoke it out loud to her machines, the evidence dropped off only twelve hours prior.

Gibbs walked in behind her, "Anything yet Abby?" a cup of Caf Pow in his hand, a days worth of beard growth on his face, his eyes blood shot from lack of sleep and adequate rest.

"Where's Tony? You didn't leave him at the house did you?" she was nervous for her friend.

"He's fine Abby, I promised Dr Pitt I would drop him off for tests this morning, he was worried about all the cuts, his remaining fever, and the drug poisoning. Ducky is with him and so is Tim." he sat the cup down and looked at the screen, hoping to see some results.

The machine dinged and Abby smiled, "You guys just like impressing the boss." she turned and looked up at Gibbs, "Good news and bad news."

"Abby." he gave her a stern look, just wanting the results.

"Bad news, she is not in our bad girl database." she smiled, knowing the good news would be worth the wait.

"Abby!" he spoke with a little bit more stern tone.

"Good news, is that she's Raheem's sister or that is what Bertha thinks, about 99.999 percent sure." she smiled as she took a big swig off her drink.

"Good work Abby." he gave her a hug and walked out of the room, Abby started turning off her machines, she was going to visit Tony.

**Dr Pitt's Office**

Gibbs had called Ducky the results of the lab tests, and he had informed Tony and Tim, that Sasha and Raheem were brother and sister, and that there might still be more to come, it was difficult to tell, Ziva was calling her contacts to see if there were any more of the clan running loose in the United Sates, she was going back to look at the International database for Adopted Children.

Now they were in the doctor's office and Dr Pitt was examining Tony in a private examination room. Ducky was sitting in the room with them, Tim was waiting for them in the waiting area. Tony was lying on the table with just a gown covering him, feeling like crap.

"Tony for someone who has been dealt all that you have been dealt in the last ten days, I have to say, at least your pneumonia is better and your blood work is looking much better than yesterday." he gave his friend a smile.

"That is good news Anthony." Ducky remarked, noting how quiet Tony was acting.

Tony nodded, "Can I go home now?" he asked, acting as if he weren't being chased by killer terrorists.

"Don't think that would be too wise Tony. You are better, but not healed. You are still running a fever, I want to get some blood while you are here, maybe get rid of that thing in your neck, change you over to oral antibiotics and see where we go from here." he stood to go and order the tests.

Tony didn't fuss, he didn't even seem too concerned, or even excited about getting the central line in his neck removed, he just lay there, starring at the ceiling. Tony's new mood worried Ducky, he actually felt more concerned about Tony's silence than Tony's persistent fever.

"Anthony, you might be fooling the doctor but you _do not_ fool me. You want to talk about it?" Ducky asked as he took a seat beside of his friend.

"I'm fine Ducky, just tired. We have the Brady bunch terrorists making my life a living hell. Life don't get better than this." his sarcasm not lost on Ducky, he gave his friend a grin, but it was definitely one of those fake grins which Ducky recognized right away.

"It will get better Anthony, she was wounded and from my medical standpoint, she was fatally injured, especially if she did not seek medical attention. I do believe she is quite dead dear Anthony, so not to worry." he hoped, but evidently Tony had ticked off the terrorist cell by stopping Raheem, they seemed hell bent on killing his friend.

Tony was still worried, he knew that terrorists didn't give up, he was tired of putting the team's lives at risk, he needed to do something soon, _real soon_.

**Thank you guys for all the birthday wishes...it has been great so far! Thank you for reading! Okay, do we send our boy to Mexico to drink corona's with Franks or does our Tony feel he can handle things on his own??? My mind just doesn't know what it wants to do...suggestions considered always!!!! Have a great Saturday!!!!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Dr Pitt's Office**

Ducky walked out to the desk, he wanted to know what the doctor wasn't telling his patient, because all was not well with Tony. "So Brad what do you think is the cause of Anthony's fever?" a straight forward question, hoping that Brad would be honest with him, tell him what he really thought was going on with his friend.

"You know Ducky, if Tony was still in the hospital, he would still be in ICU, but since he is being chased and shot at by God only knows who, I have to do this the best I can. I honestly feel the fever is still some remnant of the pneumonia, but I'm going to culture the line in his neck after I remove it, make sure there is no infection, get some more blood cultures and start him on oral antibiotics, which I doubt he'll be able to keep on his stomach because he can barely keep food down. He has lost twelve pounds since his admission to Bethesda and I'm concerned." he looked down to write some more orders.

Ducky understood as a medical doctor the ramifications of weight loss and the wellness of a patient, his charge would definitely need to eat but he knew how Tony was after his bout with plague, Gibbs and he had to stay on Tony constantly to eat the right foods and for him to actually eat, the disease seemed to affect him a great deal both physically and mentally.

"I will make sure he eats, I promise and I will also let you know steadfastly if he is unable to tolerate the antibiotics." He turned to go back into the room with Tony, "If we can't get the fever down, what is your plan?"

Dr Pitt looked up at the older doctor and shrugged, "What choices do we have Ducky? If we place him in a hospital then we place others at risk, and if we don't we could lose him. So right now I honestly feel stuck between a rock and a hard place with Tony."

Ducky nodded, he knew it would be up to him and the team to get Tony through this and them alone. "I do understand Brad, I do indeed."

**Examination Room**

Tony was honestly tired of needles and pissing in cups for tests that would only tell them what they already knew, he was sick and he had a fever, which right now didn't seem all that high, he actually felt better in a way.

The nurse assisted in the removal of the central line and blood draws. She then helped him into the wheelchair he had came up in, he was ready to leave.

Ducky came back into the room, with a hand full of scripts and a smile on his face, "Ready to go Anthony?"

"No, I thought I would stay here and visit with Nurse Tammy for a little longer." he smiled up at the pretty brunette, she blushed.

"You're not even up to playing with Barbie dolls yet Anthony, so please do tell Nurse Tammy good-bye and good day." Ducky jested with his friend, wanting his friend to start feeling normal again but also wanting him to know he had limitations.

"Bye nurse Tammy." he waved as Ducky wheeled him out of the office.

The nurse waved bye and gave him a one hundred watt smile.

"Ducky, that is the medicine I really need." Tony pouted as they entered the elevator.

"Anthony, you can barely walk and do the necessities of life. What you need is nurse Sallie." Ducky smiled as he hit the button for the bottom floor, waiting for Tim to enter the elevator, he was still at the desk, talking with the receptionist.

Tim ran over after he had finished and entered the elevator.

"Did you get her number McDrool?" Tony asked as his friend entered, the door closing behind him.

Tim smiled and waved a small piece of paper, "We have a date this weekend," the excitement evident on his face. Tim wanted things to feel normal for his friend so he played it big, waving the piece of paper in the air.

Ducky rolled his eyes, could he not take his children anywhere without them graveling for a date? He shook his head and attempted to concentrate on other more important things, like the terrorists.

As the door dinged they exited and walked out to the car sitting in front of the building, it was guarded by two FBI agents dressed in suits, Tony couldn't help but to think that was a_ dead giveaway _as to his location, _nothing like having FBI agents take you to your doctor's appointment._

Tim and the two agents assisted at getting Tony into the backseat, placing the newly rented wheelchair into the trunk of the car.

"Where to now Ducky?" Tony asked he was assisted with his seatbelt by Tim, his pale complexion evident in the bright sun, the new bandage to his neck already marred with a spot of blood from the old central line site. Tony leaned his head against the back of the seat, he was flanked by Ducky on one side, Tim on the other, he felt wiped already.

"We need to stop by the pharmacy, then go and pick up Sallie." wanting Tony to feel as he was part of whatever was going on, he felt Tony needed to feel included in his care.

"Sallie?" he asked, his voice starting to get that groggy sound to it as he scooted down further into his seat.

"Yes, she has taken to you for some reason Anthony, she has offered to continue being your nurse as long as you need one." Ducky smiled down at Tony who was now sitting further down in the seat, his long legs seemed to be cramped.

Tony smiled, there was nothing like having a gun toting, crocheting grandma taking care of you when you were ill, he really liked Sallie, knew she could fight if the situation presented itself, she had already proven it once.

Tim watched as his friend attempted to get comfortable in the small space of the backseat, "You can lean on me Tony if you want." Tim offered, wanting his friend to be comfortable.

Tony opened his eyes and looked up at Tim, "Not that desperate yet Probie." he grinned, attempting to be himself but finding it difficult, he really needed a nap.

Tim nodded back to his friend, he really felt bad for Tony, this had to be difficult.

Within minutes Tony's head had slipped onto Tim's chest, he was asleep, Tim couldn't help but to smile. HE reached up, placed his hand on Tony's forehead and felt the warmth from his skin, he still had the fever.

**NCIS**

"Yes Ducky, he will need comfortable clothing and shoes, if we need to buy him anything else then we will do that when we get to our location. You sure Sallie knows it will be for at least two weeks?" Gibbs asked his friend, wanting his team to get there so they could go to the airport.

"Yes Jethro, she is packed and ready to go. I'm picking up the prescribed scripts for Anthony now, Tim took a cab back to his apartment to pack and I have mine in the trunk." he reached for the meds prepared by the local pharmacist, someone whom he knew he could trust, inside the bags enough medications for two weeks, and a fever reducer.

Dr Pitt wouldn't really know they were gone, just hidden away, that is how they would have to play it for now. "Our Anthony will be delivered to the NCIS building at any moment, Sallie and the agents said they would make sure that he arrived there safely."

Gibbs looked down at his watch, it had to be time for Tony to arrive, he hoped that Tony would be amendable to going along with the new plan, he knew Dr Pitt wouldn't be, but he had Ducky and arrangements had already been made.

Ziva entered the bullpen with a packed bag over her good shoulder, she was ready to go, as was Abby who had gone home, changed and packed a bag. They were ready to go to a safe house but neither knew to where they would be going , it would be safe for Tony though, according to their boss, and that's all they needed to know.

The elevator dinged and Gibbs looked up, "He's here Ducky, tell Tim to meet us at the airport." he ended the call, walking over to where a very sleepy Tony sat in his wheelchair.

"Well, this is as safe as place as any, where's my bed?" he raised his eyebrows at his boss, really wondering what they were up to, seeing the packed bags sitting on the floor.

"Tony!" Abby ran over to give her friend a hug, he grimaced as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, giving him a big squeeze, the burns and cuts still not healed, they stung as she rubbed the cloth of his sweat suit against them. But he said nothing, just tolerated it, he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Abby, he still hasn't healed yet." Gibbs warned in a fatherly way.

"Sorry Tony, I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never hurt you Tony." she was patting his shoulder,giving him sweet smile.

"You couldn't hurt me Abby," he gave her a Tony smile, a cough slipped out though, he felt like a tired old sick person.

"Oooh Tony, I hate seeing you this way." Abby cooed as she gave him a kiss on the head.

"That actually helps." he wanted her to feel as if she was making him feel better, but in actuality, he hated the attention being heaped on him and he wanted to be by himself for a while, attempt to work through all that had happened to him, that day on the pier, when he knew he had no option but to jump into the water to save Gibbs and Maddie, the day on the roof where he knew he had no option but to attempt to get the terrorist's attention so that a shot could be delivered, and the hospital where he knew he had to save Emma from dying, had to get her to safety. He needed to decompress.

"Tony, we are taking you to a new safehouse, the Sec Nav has given us his private jet to make a flight. He wants you out of the terrorists sight for a while." Gibbs started to explain the plan to his agent, wanting him to understand this was not only for his safety, but for all their safety.

He listened, knowing he really couldn't resist, but when he felt better, he had a plan of his own.

**Airport**

The plane had been fueled and now sat on the tarmac ready to fly to Mexico, Gibbs would feel better with Franks around, he really needed to take care of his team, especially Tony.

Ducky had been the last to arrive with Palmer in tow, they together would take care of Tony along with Sallie.

Tony was already in his seat, strapped in securely by Gibbs who sat at his side. Ziva and Abby sat in front of them. Tim and Palmer in the rear, then Ducky and Sallie to the side of Gibbs. The pilot was an ex naval pilot friend of the Sec Nav's, he would fly them to Mexico, where Franks would pick them up.

Gibbs looked over at his friend, the pale, waxy color to his skin, his thin frame, he had lost a lot of weight according to Ducky and he looked like crap, the same look he had for so long after the plague, the sunken eyes, the drawn look to his face. He felt bad for Tony, his agent had did nothing wrong, just save a friend and look where that had gotten him, his health in jeopardy and running from terrorists. He realized that this was all his fault, and he had to change it, make it better for Tony. Franks would help him, he always knew what to do, together they would come up with a plan.

The lights came on to fasten their seatbelts, Tony blissfully asleep beside him. He reached over and pulled at Tony's strap, careful not to awaken the sleeping man. It was time to leave.

**TBC**

**(More today?? Maybe, still working on where I want to go next....but for now, they are on their way to visit Mike in Mexico, where Tony will heal and his will strengthen, and a desire to protect those who have protected him will emerge.)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Flight to Mexico**

Ziva looked back over the seat at her partner, he was still sleeping two hours into the flight. "How is Tony?" she asked Gibbs who had just awaken himself.

He glanced over at the sleeping form of his agent and spoke in a quiet voice,"Still sleeping." he looked over at Ducky who seemed to be wanting to check on his patient, Gibbs knew the look and unfastened his seat belt and moved out of the way.

Ducky slid into Gibbs vacated seat, with thermometer in hand, placing the probe in Tony's ear and waiting for it to sound, it did and he grimaced at the number, he needed for Tony to be wakened for some Tylenol. "Anthony, I do need you to wake up, you need to take some medication for your fever." he shook Tony's arm gently.

Tony was able to pry open his eyes, he was aware of Ducky's request for him to awaken, wanting him to do something. "I'm awake." he slurred, not really convinced himself that he was fully awake.

"Anthony we need for you to take some pills for your fever." he held out two pills and a glass of water.

"Tony took the offered pills and sat up in his seat, " Where are we?" he asked, wanting to get an idea as to his whereabouts, feeling a little lost and confused from the nap.

" In flight to Mexico." Abby chimed in from over her seat, excited to see Tony awake.

"Mike Franks?" it seemed to finally dawn on him, he was going to Mexico to visit Mike.

"Yep, he's waiting for us at the airport, we should be there in a few hours. This is so exciting!" Abby again answered, nor giving Gibbs or Ducky a chance to break it to him gently.

"He hit me over the head." Tony seemed to more animated now, more with it, more alert.

"Yeah, but he didn't do any more brain damage than you've already done to yourself." Gibbs added, he picked up a newspaper to take to his seat and read.

Tony leaned back into his seat, thinking about what it was going to be like to be around the stubborn old man again, "I don't think he likes me."

"Mike doesn't like too many people DiNozzo, so don't take it personally." Gibbs laughed, as he took another seat in the back with Sallie.

He closed his eyes, pills still in his hand, "I want to go to the bathroom first Ducky." he attempted to stand but needed Tim's assistance.

Ducky gave his charge a worried look, but allowed him to be assisted to the bathroom.

"Just got to go and relieve myself Duck, I'll be right back." he handed the pills back to him and started towards the back of the plane, Tim was at his side, holding on to his friend.

When he had Tim in the very back at the bathroom, out of ear reach, he grabbed Tim's shirt and pulled him into the bathroom with him, Tim was surprised that the weak man could pull off such a feat, "Probie, I'm not going to Franks place. He doesn't like me, hard telling what he might do to me in the condition I'm in right now." remembering the knock to his head, very vividly, the pain was very memorable.

"Tony, you don't have a choice, it's either the terrorists or Franks.", he seemed to think that the latter was safer but the look on Tony's face said different.

"Get the plane to land and I 'll get off, I don't care where, just do it Probie." the request seemed irrational but his fevered eyes were pleading, his voice begging.

"Tony, I think its the fever talking because we're over the ocean right now. There are S_harks in the water, _remember_?!_" he felt that he really needed Gibbs right now to talk some sense into his friend.

"I'll take the sharks McAfraid, I really don't want to drink hooch with Franks and watch him and Gibbs talk about the good ole days." Tony looked panicked, sounded panicked, which was lost on the younger agent, this behavior was strange, even for Tony.

"Look Tony, just use the bathroom and then we'll talk to Gibbs. I promise." he was worried about Tony's mental status at the moment, the man seemed to be in a panicked state of mind.

"Talk to Gibbs about what McGee?" Gibbs was now standing at the still opened door.

"Tony wants to tell you something." he backed up and started out the door to allow Gibbs to enter.

"Thanks McChicken, I'll remember this." he yelled to his disappearing friend.

" So you don't want to stay with Franks?" Gibbs asked, as he reached over and made Tony sit, thinking he would probably fall if his agent didn't sit down.

"Honestly boss, no I don't want to stay with a man who_ really doesn't like me_, and you and I both know he doesn't. He hit me in the head and smiled about it." Tony was rambling, acting irrational, but Gibbs knew it wasn't poison this time, his agent was feeling vulnerable, not being able to be in control of his life.

"What are you really afraid of Tony?" Gibbs asked he shut the door, not wanting to share their conversation with the others.

Tony bent his head down and cradled his face in his hands, he was running out of steam. "DiNozzo's are not afraid."

"Everybody is afraid of something and you are afraid Tony." Gibbs face remained passive towards his friend, wanting him to feel that he wasn't judging his feelings, but that he just wanted to understand them, to adjust the plan if necessary.

"Boss, I just want to go home, my home." Tony's muffled voice came through loud and clear.

"And you will Tony, but right now it just isn't safe and we just can't take that chance." he gave his agent a small smile and grabbed Tony's shoulder, then gave it a tight squeeze. "I promise as soon as it's safe we'll return."

"If Franks hits me again, I swear, I'll leave." Tony looked up at his boss and gave him his best grin, deflecting his true emotions with humor. "My head still has an indention from the last time." he moaned, as he put his hand to the back of his head.

Gibbs laughed, "And where would you go Tony? The bar?" knowing that Tony wasn't going to share anything else with him at the moment.

"As good a place as any." he moaned as he attempted to stand. "I really do need a good shot of vodka right now."

" Good luck with that , Ducky will have you under lock and key if you even mention wanting a drink, it don't mix well with meds, trust me, I know the lecture already." Tony let out a small groan as he attempted to stand, "Need help?" Gibbs asked as he started to open the door.

"Only with standing boss." he smiled as Gibbs gave him a hand standing up, then watched as he walked outside the door to wait for him.

Tony wanted to be anywhere else at the moment but on the damned plane on his way to Mike Frank's shack, but for now he would cooperate, he wouldn't place his friend's lives in danger. He finished his business and opened the door, but now Ducky had joined Gibbs, ready to give him something for his fever, which seemed fairly high at the moment.

They assisted him to the recliner chair in front of the small television screen and Tony collapsed onto it, Ducky handing him the pills again with a glass of water. "The Sec Nav has a nice plane." Tony commented as he placed the pills in his mouth and swallowed them with the water. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

**TBC**


	39. Chapter 39

**Airport**

They had disembarked the plane and were headed out the door to the parking area, there he stood, cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other.

Franks looked up to see Gibb' team, it wasn't hard to spot the sick man, he was sitting in a wheelchair, fussing about not being able to walk. Sallie Mae Brennan was trying to settle her rambunctious patient down, he couldn't help but to laugh out loud.

"DiNozzo, you might as well give it up boy, she's as hard ass as they come!" he yelled out from his parked van, that he had rented earlier that day, just to get Gibbs and his team back to his newly redecorated shack.

Tony knew the voice and felt a phantom pain in the back of his head, he squinted his eyes and took in the disheveled appearance of the older man, he couldn't help but to feel a little nauseated feeling in his gut at the thought of staying with the grumpy old man.

"Well, if it isn't the devil himself!" Sallie yelled back at the older man.

"Well that's saying something coming from the she devil of DC." Franks took off his hat and bowed.

"Still dating the young girls Mike?" her no nonsense attitude showing.

"Still killing off husbands Sallie?" he countered, knowing that she had two husbands die of surgical complications, but they were older and they did have health issues in all fairness.

"You old geezer, I should just take out my gun and shoot you now." she laughed, then walked over and hugged the man."How are you Mike?"

"Doing well, and how are you Sallie Mae?" Franks asked as he opened the door to assist Tony inside the van, taking in the appearance of his old friend, she was as beautiful as ever and as feisty as he remembered her from years ago.

"Evidently better than you Mike. You look like hell and smell like shit. You ever heard of a thing called bathing?" she stood back taking in her old friend.

"Hell, I ain't going to take no damn bath just because Probie and his ratpack are coming here to stay a spell. Whatcha think I am? A gentleman?" Impressed by her protectiveness of Gibbs' little cub, her hand never leaving Tony's shoulder.

"Well, it might have been a thought, cos I'm going to have to smell you while I'm here and I ain't going to be smelling some nasty, old, stinking man." she gave the older man a smile. They always shared this type of banter, she just hoped that the others knew she was kidding, but not really.

"Love you too Sallie Mae." He laughed, knowing his old friend as he did, he didn't take it personally, hell he never took anything personally. "Whatcha got here? DiNozzo, didn't I tell you to stop being a damned hero all the time, it gets you nowhere, take it from me."

"I'm a slow learner, I guess." he smiled ,waiting for a smack to the back of the head from the older man.

"Probie, you didn't tell me that he looked this bad." he reached over and shook Gibbs hand.

"Well, he actually looked worse before we landed, but Ducky fixed him up." he pointed over to the MD.

"It's good to see you again Mike, you have aged well." Ducky reached out to shake the man's offered hand.

"You too Duck." he turned around to the rest of the group, "Get in, don't wait for no damned invitation cos you ain't going to get one." he opened the driver's side door and waited for the baggage to be loaded and the team to get inside, the air conditioning already running. Franks knew from the looks of the boy that he couldn't take much more. W_hat the hell happened to the snotty nosed kid, with his childlike manner that he use to know and get so damned irritated with?, _he thought to himself as he started the van.

"We're ready Mike!" Abby called from the back, she was sitting beside of Tony, who somehow was managing to stay awake and alert, probably from his fear of the man driving, Franks and Gibbs did have some things in common.

Abby knew, nobody had to tell her, that Tony was intimidated by the older man, she could sense his fear, she would talk to Tony later, there had to be a reason and she would find out what it was.

Gibbs sat up front with Mike , the ride was rather rough, the uneven terrain played havoc on Tony's already sensitive stomach.

Ziva, Tim, Palmer and Ducky sat in the very back of the van and every bump impacted their bodies, Tim was looking a little green, like he was going to vomit, as did Tony up front with Abby and Sallie, Ziva needed for the man to slow the damned vehicle down or they would all be up to their elbows in vomit.

"Franks, slow this vehicle down, I have new pants on and I sure as hell do not want McGee vomiting his lunch on them." she gave him a few seconds and saw that he was not going to comply with her request, "I said, now Franks!" her voice had that take no prisoners attitude and tone.

Franks looked back at the spirited woman and smirked, "Whatcha going to do _Da...veed_, come up here and make me? I don't take no orders from some ninja chick or any other kind of woman." he laughed out loud, but Gibbs only saw the man's attitude as a challenge for the small Massad officer, _he knew who would win._

**Ten Minutes later**

Ziva was now navigating the vehicle on the rough terrain but with less speed and a lot more discretion of which areas were rough and which were not, she looked over at the man who was still rubbing his neck, "Tell me when we need to turn." she gave him a small smile.

The team in the back attempting to hold back their laughter, even Tony ,who knew Ziva could hold her own with the man up front. The old man had lost the first round with the ninja chick, they knew he would try again.

"Damn Gibbs, you could've warned me." he looked over at his Probie who said nothing, who was thinking it best to just stay quiet, he didn't want to piss off Mike too soon ,though Ziva had pretty much already done that already, he just hoped they would make it to the shack in one piece.

**Mike's place**

As they got out of the van, Gibbs held back to assist Tony, with Tim's assistance, but Tony surprised them all by being able to make it to the front door with not much help. But when he got inside his legs became weak and he almost fell to the floor but was caught by Franks and Sallie.

"Time for you to rest and get something to drink Tony." Sallie instructed her patient who didn't argue, he allowed the odd couple to lead him to his new room.

"Well, Mike what did you do? Hire a decorator?" Gibbs looked around at the nice interior, the stone fireplace, the secured locks on the door. The house looked great, not what he remembered from his time there a couple of years back.

Franks reentered the room, "Gotta grand baby now, things change when your a grandfather. I have to keep them safe when they come to visit." he answered after delivering the younger agent to his room, worried about how DiNozzo looked, but he would ask Gibbs about that later, when they were alone.

"Mike, I love this fireplace." Abby was looking around, taking in the décor, not relating it to the gruff old man who always seemed to be getting them out of trouble, when he wasn't getting into trouble himself.

"Yeah, well I didn't pick it out, my housekeeper did, she's such a little sissy." he walked over to the fridge and pulled out beers for everyone in the house.

"She has good taste." she looked over at the larger bedroom off the living room, "This room yours?" she asked with excitement, hoping the answer was a _no,_ so that she could claim it, knowing that she would have to share the room with the others.

Franks nodded for her to take the room, he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

"Remember Abby, we will be trading off shifts to keep watch, we all have to share." he raised his eyebrows at the his forensic scientist.

"I remember Gibbs, I remember," she entered the room and shut the door, a _squeal_ could be heard from the other side of the door.

"I think I had better check on my patient." Ducky sat his beer down, giving Sallie enough time to have Tony changed into some night clothes and to have given him something to drink.

Palmer smiled at Frank, and without a word, followed behind the doctor, the older man definitely intimidated him, he really didn't want to make him mad.

**Outside of Frank's House**

Ziva and Tim were checking out the perimeter outside, seeing what would be the weakest area, coming up with a plan to protect their friend Tony.

"The ocean is going to be difficult to guard against, anybody could use underwater gear to get to the shore, surprise us, especially at night." Ziva pointed out as she continued to scout out the area.

"Well, it has to be safe here, or Franks would be dead, I am sure he has his share of enemies. He sure as hell has pissed his share of people off during his lifetime." Tim commented as he checked the windows and the outer doors.

"Are we just fooling ourselves Tim? How can we protect Tony from people who will go to any lengths to kill their target, including killing themselves." she stood still, looking at Tim,_ wanting_, demanding an answer.

"We do the best we can Ziva and then we pray." Tim turned and left Ziva standing with her thoughts, he had things to get done, he was concerned too but he knew there were things to accomplish before night fall.

**Tony's room**

Tony followed the actions of the MD as he poked him, listened to his chest and when he finally gave up finding something else wrong and walked out of the door to get him more pills to take and something to eat. Sallie was getting settled in the other room with Abby but Palmer remained in the room, he just stood there staring at his friend.

"Tony, you need to talk?" he asked as he walked over and took a seat beside of Tony.

"Nothing to talk about Jimmy." he rolled over to his side facing away from his friend, the trip had worn him down, his fever was returning, he could tell by the burning in his eyes and the feel of heat to his cheeks.

"Talking does help and you know I will listen." Jimmy reached over and placed a comforting hand on his friend's arm.

"I know, I just don't feel like it right now, maybe soon." he whispered, his breaths soon evened out, his eyes closed, Tony had fallen asleep.

Palmer understood Tony, he would be there when his friend was ready to talk. He got comfortable in the chair, he knew Ducky would be waking Tony for his medicines soon and would get him to eat something, he just worried about his friend and his new quiet personality.

**I hope you guys are liking the direction I am taking the story, I want to get Tony feeling better and back to work, he isn't Tony when he's down, so a little healing time and then back to our Tony. Thanks again for your reviews, they make my day!!!!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Franks Home**

Gibbs was up early, his cup of coffee already getting cold. He decided to check on Tony, he was worried about his recent quiet behavior, and to be honest with himself, any other time he would be worried that Tony would be considering running, getting away. He hoped that he wasn't underestimating Tony this time.

Tony had to have money, he would be a fool to think that his agent lived a life of poverty. His expensive suits and shoes told it all. Tony had the money and the resources to do as he wanted, he was capable of living a life other than that of a federal agent, but for some reason, he had chosen this profession, he hoped to someday to figure his agent out, but for now, he was concerned about Tony's health, both mental and physical, and that's where he needed to try and keep his focus .

As Gibbs walked down the hallway he couldn't help but to smile at the thought of Tony having lots of money but being unable to flash it to anybody. He always thought that it was Tony's guise, to get people confused as to what he was really about. Tony was definitely a complicated character. If one took Tony at face value then they really didn't know the man, it was all smoke and mirrors, Tony had perfected his act, and fooled many, including his co-workers.

He briefly considered the possibility that Tony's mother had left her share of the wealth to Tony, wanting him to have a better life than the father, _her husband_, had planned to give his son. A man who dated different women on a daily basis, and according to Tony's brief descriptions of his father, he had never been true to his wife, Tony's mother, either.

It really wasn't difficult to see where his father's influence on his son started and where it ended, Tony was clearly a better person than his father could ever be, or could ever wish to be.

He had seen the effects of the job on his agent on their first case together, knew that he needed guidance, or he would be eating a bullet somewhere down the road, he took the job too personally, even with all the kidding around and all the laughter, the man was tormented, he knew the signs well, he had experienced them himself.

So he had hired him and brought Tony to NCIS, he wanted to be his mentor, he wanted to ground him, and see where he could go and what he would do with some guidance and a few head slaps, well, more than a few. Tony had proved himself over and over again, he was now the man whom he thought Tony was being capable of being and he had turned out to not only be a damned good agent but a damned good person too, willing to put his life on the line for his team.

He stopped at his agent's room and quietly opened the door, wanting, _needing_, to make sure that the man whom he admired was doing okay.

The room was empty now, except for Tony, who was lying on his right side, his eyes closed, he was again audibly wheezing but he had grown use to the high pitched sound in the morning. Tony always had congestion in the morning since his bout with the plague, it was worse than usual this morning, but his breathing was even and unlabored, just the sound of air escaping through tightened bronchioles, he put away the concern that Tony was having any difficulty with his breathing and entered the quiet room, wanting to get a closer glimpse of his agent.

"I'm awake." a small, raspy voice caught his attention as he was about to turn and leave.

"Tony, sorry, did I wake you?" he asked as he approached the bed.

"Nah, I was just lying here, thinking." he replied as he slowly sat up in bed and coughed a deep gut wrenching cough, he spat the dark phlegm out on a tissue, the wheezing seemed a little bit improved afterward.

"You okay?" he was worried, but he knew that Tony wouldn't allow him to assist, so he walked over and took the seat that had been vacated by Sallie earlier.

"Peachy boss, just damn peachy." he reached over, took the glass of water off the bedside table and took a sip, then sat it back down, seeming to look as if he felt better afterward.

"Bullshit Tony. I know better." he countered, knowing his agent better than Tony knew himself.

"You got me boss, I was lying. I do that you know, deflect and redirect, creating my own fantasy world, just so I don't have to face the truth, directing the focus to something or someone else." his face more animated than usual, " And what is the truth? That my damned life sucks?" he leaned his head back on the head board, trying to come up with something better to respond back with, but coming up very empty, reality really did just suck.

Tony was definitely in a mood this morning, Gibbs knew that he had to be careful how he handled this mood too, it could send Tony in a downward spiral if he said the wrong thing."Tony, this is just temporary." he wanted to comfort his agent but Tony would see a lie, he really didn't know what to say to him, what assurance he could give to his agent, terrorists were a little bit unpredictable.

"Yeah, I don't buy that boss, they're terrorists you know, and they do have a tendency to blow people up and to die with a smile on their face for their 72 virgins, can't blame them though, that is pretty damned tempting." Tony threw up his hands in defeat, knowing he was right, seen it too many times, Ari being the prime example of how far a terrorist would go to get his jihad or to kill his target.

Tony's sarcasm wasn't lost on the man sitting beside him, the man's expression remained unchanged though, he was empathetic to his agent's dilemma.

"Tony, we'll get you through this, from what Fornell said, Sasha is still missing, her apartment still has her furniture and the rest of her belongings are still there. Ducky thinks she died though, her blood loss was massive." he attempted to give Tony the facts of the case, Tony was one to work with the facts, he understood them, related to them. He continued, hoping to break through the thick skull of his agent with just the facts.

"Come on boss, just because Sasha is dead really doesn't mean anything. You know better than anyone else that there's always someone to take their place. They stand in line for this stuff, it's like the lines at Disney World, never ending. Hell hath no fury like a pissed off jihadist or a sadistic killer,actually they're one and the same." Tony closed his eyes, no longer wanting the sad eyes of his boss staring into his, if the man was actually honest with him, he would tell him to eat a bullet, so _they_ could all go back to their normal lives.

"We'll work it out Tony. If they want a target then maybe they would be more willing to take out the man who actually shot Raheem. I took the shot Tony, my gun, my bullet." he stood and turned to go out the door.

"No boss, don't you do it." Tony in one quick second caught the meaning of the words his boss had just spoken. He called out as loud as he could given his sore throat and congestion, his boss's words were sobering, knew what Gibbs was doing and he would not allow it.

Gibbs just gave him a look, he knew that it was better for a healthy man to stand against these people than for a sick man, who couldn't defend himself. He welcomed the challenge, and he had great back up, Franks. "Get some rest Tony, Franks and I will take care of the problem."

"Boss, I won't let you do this!' Tony yelled at Gibbs, he was mad, he knew what Gibbs would do, he felt he owed him for saving his and Maddie's lives, but Tony knew he didn't owe him anything. Gibbs had saved him a hundred times, he had to do something, and he had to do it soon. This was his battle.

Gibbs shook his head and opened the door, "Tony, we need to get this over with so we all can go back to our normal lives, so you can have time to heal in a hospital the way you should be doing right now. Let us handle it." Gibbs walked out the room, leaving a furious Tony behind, he had a plan.

"Damn him!' Tony picked up and threw the half filled glass at the door, the glass shattering into a hundred pieces, He would not allow Gibbs to place his life in danger , he slid his weakened body to the side of the bed, he would take care of it himself, he would handle the son of a bitch who chased them all the way to Mexico, and now he had to do it sooner than he expected, or Gibbs could die, hell they all could die trying to protect his sorry ass, he wouldn't allow it, he wasn't worth it.

He knew that Sasha was taking orders, there was someone giving the order for him to be killed and he knew he needed to find out who it was, and kill them first.

Tony reached over and opened the side table drawer, a pistol lay inside, he had found it looking for kleenex. It was probably a weapon that Franks had forgotten to hide before they arrived, he knew the man's paranoia was worse than his own, he closed the drawer back, the gun safely hidden away, it would come in handy.

He needed to find a way to get back home and take care of the situation, his father had taught him well in the art of survival, by leaving him behind more times than he could count, forgetting him at hotels, bars or at girlfriend's apartments. He had also taught him something he knew would come in handy one day, how to sneak away when nobody was looking.

Sallie's footsteps could be heard outside the door, she was upset or scared because she was running, he knew he would have to explain the shattered glass, he would have to be creative.

Sallie entered, the shards of glass were everywhere, Sallie placed her hands on her hips and gave him a look that would put Gibbs' glare to shame. "Accident or attitude?"

**TBC**

**(Tony and Gibbs will talk again, I agree with SLE, their conversation didn't include the why. Why Tony wants this to be his fight, and his alone. And according to Tony, it is his fight, his war to win. Gibbs needs to allow him to be part of the plan but I have a feeling Tony will use whatever means necessary to shake the rest of the group and use himself,as one reader put it. as bait to lure out the man who wants him dead.) Hope you like, reviews are wonderful and very appreciated as usual!!!!!  
**


	41. Chapter 41

**Tony's Room**

_Sallie's footsteps could be heard outside the door, she was upset or scared because she was running, he knew he would have to explain the shattered glass, he would have to be creative._

_Sallie entered, the shards of glass were everywhere, Sallie placed her hands on her hips and gave him a look that would put Gibbs' glare to shame. "Accident or attitude?"_

Tony didn't answer at first, he was too angry and he didn't want to take it out on his nurse, there could be repercussions if he did and he didn't want a needle in his ass, he needed to be awake, he had to come up with a plan.

"Maybe a little of both. I'm sorry." he attempted to stand, wanting to assist in cleaning up the mess, he had to play this right, he had work to do, and he needed to come up with a plan of escape.

"Sit down Tony, I'll take care of it." Sallie took in his pale features, the look of anger on her charge's face, he was upset at the man who had just left his room, and she had a feeling this wouldn't be the end of the disagreement, that actually it was just getting started between these two men.

Sallie left the room to get a broom, Tony sat still on the side of the bed, he had to think. How does a sick man in the middle of nowhere get back to civilization without his friends figuring out his plan ? He would have to come up with a way.

Sallie reentered the room with a glass of apple juice and a bowl of oatmeal, she wanted Tony to eat and was surprised when he didn't refuse. She knew that this man wouldn't be so complacent, she would have to watch him even closer, this young man could get himself into a lot of trouble real fast

Tony nodded his thanks to the older woman and started eating the warm sticky oatmeal, a sudden realization hit him, he hated oatmeal.

**Living Room**

Gibbs and Franks met in the living room area, they needed to talk, they needed to get the attention of the man who wanted Tony dead, the man who had ordered Sasha to kill his agent.

"So what do you have in mind Probie?" Franks asked his hand bringing up his warm cup of coffee to his lips.

"We need to find out who hired the woman, Sasha Phinith." Gibbs sat down, feeling horrible about upsetting the man in the bedroom, but Tony would just have to understand, he was too sick to deal with this right now, he needed to allow them to handle the situation.

Ziva entered the room from outside, she had been given the task of guarding the house during the night, she was tired, and all she wanted was to take a nap.

"Well, if it isn't the ninja chick. Cup of coffee?" Franks smiled, offering coffee to the exhausted woman.

"Do not mess with me this morning, I have a bad mood cooking." she threw her bag to the floor and took a seat on the couch, laying her head on the side of the couch.

"You mean brewing?" Franks asked, letting out a laugh.

"Do not mess with me Franks, or I will repeat what I did to you yesterday." she gave him a stare then finally closed her eyes and lay down, just wanting to sleep.

"Tired Ziva?" Gibbs asked as he stood and walked over, he grabbed a blanket and laid it over his agent.

"I spent most of the night with McGee, now I have to agree with Tony, he is a nerd." she was tired of hearing computer geek speak and all she wanted to do was sleep.

Gibbs grinned, he knew it, one day Tony would rub off on his Mossad officer."Yeah he is." Gibbs grinned.

"How is Tony?" her voice groggy now, she wanted to sleep but she was also wanting to check up on her partner.

"Pissed. Gibbs told him we're going to handle the terrorist, don't think he agrees by the sound of something breakable hitting the door this morning." Franks explained, "Hope it wasn't my shot glass."

Gibbs remained quiet, not giving them any clues as to what they had discussed or Tony's reaction.

"I do not blame him for wanting to be apart of it, but he's too sick, he will have to understand." Ziva was about out of it, sleep claiming her tired body. Her last words were low and barely audible.

Gibbs nodded, he knew he'd done the right thing.

"Okay Probie, we need to go into town, get some supplies." Franks sat down his cup and walked over to the door. "Who's taking watch now?"

"Me." a voice from the bedroom door surprised them, it was Sallie, Ducky was now with Tony.

"I kinda feel sorry for whoever attempts to do anything now." Franks teased as he opened the door and stepped outside, Sallie and Gibbs followed behind.

"How's he doing?" Gibbs asked, his voice low enough for only Sallie to hear.

"Pissed, but that little argument was an incentive for him to eat, maybe you should tick him off more often, you would have him better in no time." she laughed as she checked her gun, then strapped it to her side.

"It wasn't really an argument. I just told him I was going to set myself up to get killed. Don't think he liked it." Gibbs walked off, knowing he had to do this, even if Tony didn't agree.

Sallie shook her head , these two men were more alike than Gibbs was willing to admit. She would have to watch her charge closer, because if he was anything like the man she knew, then he would attempt to leave to take care of things himself, regardless of his health.

Sallie walked over to the side of the house, the ocean was a bit louder this morning, the sky was a bit darker, it was going to be a stormy day.

**Unknown Location**

Sasha's body had been extracted, no clues left behind, but the job wasn't done. Tony DiNozzo was still alive. He looked at the recorded image of the man playing on the plasma screen of the man who had tricked Raheem, the man who had taken it upon himself to ruin years of planning, and all he could think of doing to this man was slitting his throat like a dead animal.

He walked over and poured himself a drink, he had to find him, and he would do that using Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He knew this man was more like a father to this man than DiNozzo's own father, he had done his homework. This relationship could be used to reach his subject. They were very protective of each other.

"Jethro, you'll be surprised. I have a feeling that you're going to really be disappointed to know that I know who pulled the trigger, but it was the man on the roof who positioned Raheem, it was the man on the roof who set him up for your kill shot, and that is the man I want dead. I hope you aren't stupid enough to think I care who pulled the trigger, it could've been you or Officer Adams." he smiled, speaking his thoughts out loud for nobody to hear. He brought his glass to his mouth, taking a sip of his liquor, the warm brown fluid burned as it went down, he needed that right now, to be able to feel, to be able to watch the man die would be better than what he had previously planned.

He took a seat and opened the file, looking at the picture of his target. Where would Gibbs hide his little boy" his asked himself as he flipped through the pages. "Gibbs would want his agent far away from here as possible, and they're not really sure that Sasha is dead, so that might play in my favor." he slammed the folder shut, he needed to find them.

He closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair, he smiled, "Tony DiNozzo, you need to call your doctor." he had tapped the doctor's office lines, now he had to wait, it should only be a matter of time before he could be able to trace them to their new location. He needed a new agent though to get involved, he knew exactly who to call up for duty

**Frank's House**

Franks and Gibbs had left to go into town to get food. Ducky now sat in Tony's room taking in the sulking man, he was still worried about his fever and now he felt the wheezing in Tony's chest could be the clue to what was going on with the man.

"Anthony, I need to check your temperature again, see if it has improved since I gave you the Tylenol." Ducky stood over the man sitting in the chair.

"Ducky, you need a life." he groaned as he felt the thermometer going into his ear.

"Ahh but Anthony, you are my life." he smiled down at Tony, who was giving him a pouty look.

The device dinged and Ducky gave it a concerned look. We will need to call your doctor tomorrow, see if the cultures showed anything, they take seventy-two hours to culture out, maybe he'll have a better idea of what is going on with the fever. He raised his brow and put away the machine.

"I'm fine Ducky, I just want to be able to get the hell away from Franks and his caddy shack." he groaned, feeling that he needed to talk to Gibbs but knowing the man would not allow him to be involved. Gibbs didn't understand, he had to be involved, it wasn't even a choice but a mandate he had given to himself, to stop whoever it was from killing his friends.

"I hope you're not thinking about Sasha, I told you Anthony, she has to be dead." Ducky knew that the man sitting in the chair was as stubborn as Gibbs.

"I promise Ducky, I'm not thinking about Sasha, I'm actually considering a walk on the beach, with your help of course." Tony smiled, it was time to start playing the game,_ the pretend you feel better, do what they say and then find a way to get off Gilligan's island plan._

"I do not know about that my dear friend, it looks rather stormy today. Maybe you should rest today and tomorrow I will take you out for a little drive in Franks jeep, now that would be fun." the little doctor seemed to be acting like a kid at the beach.

"Sure, sounds like real fun." He suddenly got an idea, he would need a cell, he needed to make a call.

**TBC.. Want more today? Talk to me...it could end up being a two chapter day.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Is it time for some major action yet??? No, that's actually chapter 43....What happens in chapter 43...well, you had better tune in tomorrow because all hell is about to bust loose! Could someone die? Yes, someone will die and before you really panic I will not kill off canon characters, I won't allow them to completely die _(and there is your clue)_...see ya tomorrow!**

**Mike Frank's House**

Tony, with Ducky's assistance, walked out to the living room area, Ziva was sound asleep on the couch, her snoring could be heard through the house, Tony couldn't help but to reflect back on the case where they went undercover, the woman definitely had a deviated septum, he would tell her when he was better though, when he could run.

"Where's McGee?" Tony asked as he took a seat across from Ziva's perch on the couch.

"I do believe Tim and Abby went for a walk on the beach, Tim wanted to check the perimeters of the area, maybe see if he could set up some surveillance cameras. Gibbs had told him that he would attempt to get him some equipment while he and Franks were in town." Ducky explained as he fetched his charge a blanket to place over his lap.

"I thought Gibbs and Franks were putting together a plan, one that would put Gibbs' life in danger, probably get him killed." sarcasm dripping from the statement, he was still mad about his boss's plan to put his life in danger.

"They're working on it but great plans do take time and all of the details have evidently not been nailed out. I would not put it past Gibbs to do something like that though, I've known him for a long time Anthony. He, like you. does tend to get himself into trouble quiet often because he puts his feelings first and common sense second. " he gave Tony a smile and went back to work getting Tony and the others some lunch.

Tony got the point, the Englishman made sense, but he was unphased, he still had a job to do and he had to do it before Gibbs got himself killed. It really didn't make much difference as far as Franks was concerned, actually the world might be a better place with him gone. He felt rather guilty for the bad thought, after all he was using the man's shack to hide in, damn, he was becoming pathetic.

Suddenly there was wind and rain hitting against the small structured home, the cracks of thunder shook the house, Tony couldn't help but to worry about his two friends outside and Sallie, he knew she was on protection detail.

The door slammed open and in walked all three, soaked to the skin, the cool air blew through the room, giving Tony a chill.

Sallie reached back and attempted to push the door closed with a bit of difficulty, but Tim came to her rescue and assisted, together they got the door closed.

"Tony!" Abby squealed as she went over to hug him but was stopped by Sallie, her no play look stopped Abby in her tracks.

"Dry off first young lady then you can squeeze him all you want." Sallie gave the goth girl a warning look, and watched as she complied heading for her room, with Tim in tow, but stealing a look towards Tony, giving him an empathetic smile and a small wave.

"Ducky!" Sallie called out.

"What is the matter Sallie?" he asked as he reentered the room.

"We have a really bad storm occurring outside, and even though we have a generator we had probably better ere on the side of caution and give Tony a breathing treatment now just in case, he's still wheezing." she instructed, "I need to change my clothes, I'll be back in a few minutes." she disappeared into her room to change.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow to call Dr Pitt, regarding Anthony's fever but we might do that sooner than I planned," he spoke it to himself as he listened to Tony's breathing, his fever was still elevated, the Tylenol really not doing much to get or keep the fever down, he was really curious as to what was going on with the man.

He turned to go back into the kitchen when he had a thought, the FBI did the tests on Raheem's body, Tony had been doing better, his fever under control, then afterward he started seeing a gradual increase in Tony's symptoms again, maybe they had missed something, maybe he needed to call the forensic pathologist at the FBI lab, Dave Grier. He headed back to the kitchen with every intention of calling the pathologist at the FBI lab, he would do it after supper.

Tony sat still, thinking, he needed to make a call, and he needed to make it soon, he looked over at Ziva's bag, he had an idea, Ziva didn't have her phone on her, her sweat pants were unable to hold a clip, he had to get her bag without Ducky seeing him. He turned and looked into the kitchen, Ducky seemed too busy doing something domestic so he reached over and grabbed the bag, and pulled it up into his lap. Ziva's snoring continued but he knew he had to act quickly. The woman could sense trouble even in her sleep..

He reached inside and there it was, her phone, he took it and slid it into his sweatshirt , he would make the call later,_ when he was alone._

He placed the bag back into the floor, just in time, Abby rounded the corner, at a high rate of speed and jumped into Tony's lap.

"Ummp.", he couldn't help but to cry out, a cough followed but ended quickly, "Abby, you need to warn me next time."

"Sorry Tony, it's just been a long time since I got to give you a real hug." she smiled and hugged his neck, it felt good to be with her friend, with him not lying down in a bed or sleeping in a chair.

Tim walked in afterward, "How are you feeling Tony?" he looked over after he had asked the question hoping he hadn't disturbed Ziva, that would be a big mistake.

"Better McGreen." noticing Tim's green sweat suit, must be a MIT thing, he thought to himself.

"Ha ha Tony. He had allowed Abby to pack his bag, big mistake, evidently she liked the color green." he walked into the kitchen, the smell of food drifted through the house.

Tony felt almost overwhelmed by all the people in the room but he knew they were attempting to cope themselves with being away from their job, their family and their friends and a massive feeling of guilt washed over him, he hated putting his friends in this type of situation.

"Lunch is served." Ducky announced from the kitchen, but Sallie appeared with Tony's breathing treatment machine and hooked it up, "First you need to get a treatment Tony, you're too wheezy." she was talking about his lungs and all he could feel was guilt, that everybody's life had changed due to his call of duty that day on the roof or was it something else. The mask went over his face, the treatment turned on, he always felt hyper after the treatment, the new drugs made him feel like he was on a steroid trip.

Ziva awakened at the smell of food and stood, "Tony, that machine is noisier than your snoring." she commented as she made her way to the kitchen, the smell of food had awakened her.

Tony shook his head, the mask tight on his face, he felt bad. He reached down, feeling the comfort of the cellphone underneath his finger tips, he would have to call his cousin soon, he needed him to get there no later than the next day, he needed to leave and allow these people to get back to their lives, they didn't deserve this. He finished the treatment, listening to the storm rage outside, he wanted to go home, it had been a while since he had seen his apartment.

**Mexico**

Gibbs and Mike sat in the Delmar Cantina, having drinks, the roads too washed out at the moment to attempt to drive back, it would be suicide, too many people had died trying and Mike was no fool, they had a life that was counting on them, _DiNozzo needed them._

Gibbs sat back and attempted not to think about the others being on their own, but he felt they would be safe, the weather conditions were too much for anybody to attempt to get to Frank's shack, well house, the man had turned his small run down shack into a house filled with all the amenities, he would have to ask his friend some day where the hell he got the money.

Mike looked over to his friend, "Listen, he'll be fine, Sallie is a better shot than both of us. I still think she killed those husbands of hers, it would be something she would do if they aggravated her too much." he smirked as he took another sip off his beer.

Gibbs couldn't help but to smile, "She's a good woman, She sure does have her hands full with DiNozzo for sure though, but if there is anybody who can keep him straight and safe, it's Sallie." he smiled, wondering how they were doing.

They became silent, they knew they had to get the person behind the hit woman's intention, it would be a task for sure but it could be done. They just needed to figure it out, and then setup the sons of a bitches, they were both looking forward to it.

**FBI lab/ Autopsy Room**

"Sure Ducky, I will recheck the body but I assure you that I didn't miss anything, I wouldn't worry about your agent, he's getting over pneumonia, he can have set backs, it comes with the weakened lungs, especially plague recovered lungs." Dr Grier explained as he sat at his desk in the quiet room.

The man listened as he heard the man make a point on the other end of the phone, listening but knowing that the Englishman was grasping at straws, he would find nothing more than he had already found.

"Yes Ducky I will check the body again before I leave, I owe you one for that bottle of twenty-five year old bottle of Scotch you sent me for Christmas." he hung up the phone after jotting down Ducky's cell number.

He stood and went over to the storage area and pulled out the man's body, unclaimed and and starting to give off a foul decomposition smell, he would have to dispose of it soon, regardless of the rules. Then it struck him. Why was the body smelling, it had really been less than a week and the body already had a rotting odor to it, he checked the temperature gauge on the cooler, it was fine, now he couldn't help but to think he might have missed something.

He put on his gown and gloves, then went to work.

**Mike Frank's House**

Tony wanted to get some fresh air, he needed to make his call, he opened the door, the others were in the kitchen playing cards. Sallie was on security patrol, the storm had passed, the evening sun was out, and Tony wanted to be able to get a little bit of fresh air and to make his call.

He made it to the door unassisted but felt his legs getting a little wobbly, so he grabbed the door and held onto it tightly, he didn't want to fall and he didn't want to get caught.

Finally he made it outside, he could see Sallie further down the beach, she too was taking in the warmth of the sun and the quiet moment. He pulled out Ziva's cell to make the call, it had to be quick, he hoped that the GPS on the phone could be traced from their location, the nearest airport would be his meeting point , Ducky had promised him a ride in the jeep the next day.

He dialed the number, a male's voice answered, Tony greeted his cousin Stewart with excitement, his rich cousin, who was always looking for an adventure.

**TBC...because I attempt to keep my promises! Thank you for your commitment to this story, OUR STORY and your reviews, it really says a lot to the writer that your words are so wonderful and constructive and ****you make me think...and sometimes you just might see your idea coming through, not exactly how you thought it might but it is there and I do appreciate and Thank you... very much!!!!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Frank's House**

Gibbs and Franks finally made it back to the house, Ziva met them at the door, "I thought you were lost." she called out to the two men getting out of their vehicles.

"The damned storm caused some problems with the roads but we're back now." Franks bellowed out, the beer and rot gut whiskey having its own effects on the man.

Gibbs was less intoxicated, he just walked up, took a look around and nodded his head towards Ziva, she immediately knew the men had been drinking at some local cantina in town, probably for hours awaiting the roads to improve enough to get back to Frank's.

The two men walked in, it was quiet except for Ducky who was sitting in the living room talking to Dr Pitt on the phone, he was still at his office, they were discussing Tony's lab results that had came in and Ducky seemed concerned, a worried look etched on his face.

"Thank you Brad I will be at the airport early tomorrow morning awaiting the package." Ducky ended the conversation and hung up Frank's phone.

Frank was tired and all he wanted to do was to go to sleep, so he threw off his jacket and landed on the same sofa that Ziva had slept on earlier that day, his eyes closed and the man was out in just seconds.

"What Ducky?" Gibbs asked noting Tony was not anywhere around.

"That was Brad, he informed me of Tony's elevated white count and the results of his cultures, he is infected with _Blastomyces dermatitidis_, better known as Gilchrist's disease, Chicago disease, or Namekagon River Fever." he stood, the worried look on his face couldn't be ignored by Gibbs.

"Is it treatable?" he asked, his voice serious, his tone no longer low and controlled.

"The incubation period is usually twenty-one to one hundred and six days but because of Anthony's weakened condition it has manifested itself quicker. He will need a course of Amphotercin B to get rid of this nasty fungi." Ducky was explaining to his friend.

"Where the hell was he exposed?" Gibbs asked as he placed the large bag down, things that he had gathered for McGee in town.

I spoke to Dr Grier at the FBI lab, he went back and checked some things for me, it looks as if Raheem had been exposed also. They had missed it on the first autopsy but he found it when he reopened him, that nasty stuff will spread, even if you're dead." he walked over to Tony's room, checking on the stubborn man who had not wanted to go to sleep early but had almost passed out when his head hit the pillow, _he had done a_ _Franks_, he smiled to himself at that connection.

"So, are we infected?" he asked, concerned not only for Tony but the others.

"No, its not a disease that is passed human to human, Anthony was possibly exposed when Raheem fell onto him on the roof, the spores were possibly on his jacket or in his hair, and he breathed them in, so I would suspect that not even Raheem knew he was infected, even though he might've been experiencing a sore throat, slight fever or even a dry cough." Ducky continued as he closed Tony's door, not wanting him to hear the conversation.

"So what's the plan, _treatment_?" Gibbs asked as he walked over and sat down in the chair.

"Amphotercin B intravenously and itraconazole . Dr Pitt is aware and more concerned now than ever, especially given the fact that Anthony's fever is still elevated and his wheezing is actually getting much worse. He is sending the medications and supplies via air mail, I will go to the airport in the morning and pick it up at the on site medial office. He also suggested that we find the people after Tony so that we can then give him the rest and treatments he so desperately needs." Ducky looked at his friend, more like starred at him, he felt Tony's health was in danger again.

"Can you die from it?" Gibbs asked concerned, his voice filled with pain that he had caused this to his friend.

"Most definitely and given Tony's condition of his lungs, I would suggest we find the sons of bitches soon." Ducky walked away, knowing he was giving permission for his best friend to put his life on the line, but Tony had done the same for him, it is what they did for each other.

Ducky turned, remembering something, "Oh , and Anthony will have to come with me in the morning, we will need to go to the clinic and get him a picc line established for the medications, and some antiemetics, this medication does have some fairly rough side effects." Ducky ended his conversation, and headed for bed, Sallie would watch their charge tonight.

Gibbs was in agreement, he too knew that they couldn't wait much longer, they had to take the plan they had and go with it, and soon. He stood and walked over to the door and opened it, Ziva stood outside, she had been listening to the conversation, "When do we set the plan into motion?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a store bought cell, the type that couldn't be traced and handed it to Ziva, "Make the call."

**The Next Morning**

**0700**

Tony woke up early, he knew he had to set his plan into action, Stewart would have his father's private jet there at 0800 waiting for him to arrive. He opened his eyes to see that Sallie was at his beside, greeting him with a big smile.

"You slept better last night, except for that wheezing in your chest, that kept me awake all night." she smiled and started fixing his morning breathing treatment, which she knew he hated.

She had been informed by Ducky, regarding the new lung infection that Tony had been exposed to and wanted to make sure he was fit for his drive into town this morning, to receive his new intravenous line, which had to be placed in radiology.

Tony though, was unaware of anything except for the trip he was making with Ducky, the medical pathologist had planned on giving him the information,_ the bad news_, on the way into town to the airport, that way he wouldn't have a resistant, pig headed federal agent telling him he wasn't going to get stuck again with any needle. Sallie smiled at the description Ducky had given of her patient, it was definitely fitting.

"I hate breathing treatments." he grumbled as he pushed himself up into the bed, letting out a deep guttural cough, that even he wasn't aware that he had inside him.

Sallie looked at her patient, the cough had sounded like a _death growl_, a sound mostly heard in patients as they were dying, she would have to watch her patient more closely today, she most definitely didn't like that sound that emanated from her patient.

She placed the mask over his face and went to the door, "I need to get your breakfast. I'll be back in a few minutes." she smiled and closed the door.

Tony had an idea, he needed to get his stuff together for the trip, he would need his wallet, his passport, Ziva's phone and the gun he had found in the bedside table. He reached over and grabbed a small bag he had collected the day before from the grocery run and placed the items inside, folded it up and placed it in the drawer, he would have to find a way to smuggle it into the jeep with Ducky watching.

As he was straightening up in the bed he had another idea, he would definitely be needing a jacket, Ducky would never allow him out without one, so he reached over and grabbed his jacket off the chair beside his bed and opened the drawer, then placed the items inside the pockets. He was now set, ready for his escape.

**Unknown Flight**

They had received the call last night, a trace of a phone call had been made to Dr Pitt's office, a trace that came from a small town in Mexico. The bald man, the new hire, now sat in front of his new boss, his instructions were clear, take out Tony DiNozzo. _It would be his pleasure._

They were almost to their destination, this was going to easier than they thought. They would wait for David, Gibbs and Mike Franks to leave to meet them in DC, at their planned location, to talk. tehn they would take out DiNozzo. He almost laughed at the thought that they had fallen for the trick, that he would accept anyone other than the man on the roof that day, the man who had stopped the best planned jihad ever.

"DiNozzo will be dead before noon." he stated as he smiled at his new hire, he looked forward to the moment and he could tell his new hire did too.

**Living Room**

0900

Franks and Gibbs had put their plan into motion, with Ziva's assistance, she would definitely play a part in their meeting of the terrorist leader, but it would have to be far away from Mexico. Her connections with Mossad had given her the ability to connect with the killers, but they had a plan. They would have to fly back home to carry out their plan that evening, leaving the others behind, to protect Tony.

Ducky entered the room, ready to take Anthony with him, Sallie would be going for protection detail and to keep Tony from running away when they told him the news of what was going on with his lungs and the new intravenous site needed to receive the medications, _it was going to be one hell of a trip for sure, Ducky thought to himself._

Within minutes a very weak and ghostly pale Tony made his appearance with Sallie, Gibbs had been made aware of Ducky's plan, it had been discussed over breakfast.

"Tony, do as they tell you, You are not to overdo yourself on this outing." Gibbs instructed in his, _I don't and won't tolerate any shit from you voice_, but he wasn't for sure that his agent was listening to him anymore, he was angry, no words had been spoken between them since their talk the day before.

"Scouts honor." he held up three fingers, Gibbs giving him a glare, knowing Tony had never been in the scouts.

Tony did find it quiet strange that they were actually allowing him to have an outing with his fever and his worsening cough, he honestly thought it would take a bigger fight but they had acquiesced nicely to his desire to ride into town with Ducky. His gut was saying that they were up to something, he would have to keep his guard up, it wouldn't be long before he would be on his own, his plane was awaiting his arrival.

Sallie kept a steadying hand on her patient as they made their way out to the car, not taking her hand away even to open the door. She grabbed her bag and placed it into the back with her and Tony. Ducky climbed into the driver's seat, ready to leave when he heard Abby give out a yell.

"Ducky!" she screamed from the front door, "Can I come too, I promise, I will be no problem." she ran and got into the front seat with the medical examiner and smiled, not waiting for an answer, she just wanted to go along for a ride, needing to get out of the house, her camera around her neck.

"You look like a sightseer Abby." Tony managed to laugh at his friend's attire, her socks pulled up to her knees, her fanny pack intact on her hip and her sunglasses in hand.

" I am a sightseer Tony. Yea, road trip!" she smiled back at her friend, she didn't mind his teases, he was Tony.

The drive was anything but peaceful as Ducky gave Tony the information he had obtained from Brad and Doctor Grier, he was upset, the man had infected him ,though inadvertently, he had been infected by the son of a bitch. He was angry and as they drove up to the clinic, all he could think was, _not again._

Tony complied with all the sticks necessary to finally get the line started, his veins were a mess since his plague days, and now he felt like hell as they got back into the jeep, Abby climbing in beside him, it was not the trip she had planned with her friend, the news had surprised her too.

Tony's arms were bruised and sore now, the line finally had to be placed back into his neck again, the other side. He was about to fall asleep on Abby's shoulder as they pulled into the airport parking area. The sound of the engine cutting off was all he needed to get his second wind, he needed to find Stewart and get the hell out of Mexico.

Ducky got out to go and retrieve the medications leaving the others behind, he would be back directly.

Tony sat up so that he could see the small air strip, and there it was, his father's private jet, the name _**Horizon**_, painted on the side in bright red letters. He had to think of a way to get out of the car and into the airport area to find his cousin.

He was after all good at undercover work and it didn't take but a second for him to come up with a plan, "I need to go to the bathroom." he spoke it to Sallie who was giving him a worried look.

She nodded, they had given him a bolus of fluids at the clinic, feeling he needed a boost and his first dose of the Amphotercin B, the anti-fungal med itraconazole intravenously and a dose of the nausea medication in his hip during the treatment, it was making him groggy but he would manage for a while, he had to get to Stewart.

As Abby and Sallie assisted Tony out, a sudden barrage of gun fire rang through the parking area, it was a semi-automatic weapon, meant to hit their target, Anthony DiNozzo.

Abby sunk down with Tony behind the vehicle, Sallie was now lying on the ground, a bullet wound to her shoulder, they were unable to reach her and Tony knew they had to get her to safety.

He opened the door and reached inside to grab Sallie's bag. He reached inside to pull out her loaded Sig Sauer, and the extra cartridges. "Abby, grab Sallie and pull her to us, I will cover you." Tony ordered his friend, who gave him a look of being very unsure that he would be able to do that,_ that he would be able to fire the gun and stay upright at the same time._

He looked back at the frightened girl, knowing she wasn't for sure that he would be able to stand, let along fire a gun, "Do it Abby!" he yelled, as he stood and fired the weapon, knowing that they were probably outnumbered but knowing he would have to try, he had to save Abby and Sallie.

Abby crawled out quickly and grabbed the older woman and pulled her to the safety of the car. "I think she's been shot Tony." she cried, as she applied pressure to the woman's wound, the bright red blood oozing through her fingers. "I think she's dying Tony." she was nervous, the sight of blood coming out of a human made her terrified.

The shots were getting the attention of the security guards on duty outside and Ducky, who had already collected the medications and was headed for the jeep parked across from where the planes took off.

He was not armed, so he knew he had to get assistance, he ran back inside to get the armed guards in the airport to respond and assist, he hoped his Spanish was up to par.

Tony ducked back down behind the car, not because he was out of ammo but his legs were too wobbly to allow him to stand any longer. "We have a problem Abby."

"Other than being shot at by terrorists Tony?" she gave him a look.

"Yeah, I think we're going to have a bigger problem soon, I have a feeling I will pass out soon, I'm too weak to run and you are too inexperienced at shooting at moving targets." he gave her a sweet smile, he felt he had failed her and the woman lying on hte ground bleeding, who had cared for him so well.

"What are we going to do Tony?" she asked , her voice trembling in fear, as she applied more pressure to the still bleeding wound in Sallie's shoulder, the woman was still unconscious.

"It's me they want, so that's what they'll get." Tony gave the weapon to Abby to protect herself with, wanting her to be safe, then he stood, he knew what had to be done. He raised his hands in defeat and walked out from where he was hidden, giving the men a direct shot but none came.

The sound of a truck was coming at them fast, startling Tony at first, then he recognized the driver, the vehicle suddenly stopped and the man jumped out. His truck now between the terrorists and Tony's vehicle,giving them cover. Stewart quickly assisted Abby in getting the wounded woman inside, along with Tony, and then climbing back inside with Tony now at the steering wheel.

"What took you so long? He asked his cousin.

"Well, I had to have a drink first, you know how we DiNozzo's are on a hot day." he kidded his younger cousin as they headed for a hanger several hundred feet away, shots being fired again as Tony drove sporadically to avoid the shots being directed at the vehicle, half intentional and the other half due to the dizziness he was experiencing.

He looked into the rear view mirror and saw the guards running after the men who had been shooting, he suddenly felt a little safer. Ducky would be worried, but he had a plane to catch.

"Abby get Sallie to Ducky." he ordered his lab tech, Stewart and Tony were getting out the truck.

"What are you going to do Tony?" she asked as she got out too, the bleeding in Sallie's shoulder seemed to have improved somewhat.

"What I have to do Abby. Don't argue!" his voice was serious, but he reached over, grabbed her and pulled her close to him and gave her a firm hug. When he pulled away he gave her a smile,wanting her know he would be fine.

"Gibbs is going to kill you Tony." she sobbed as he knew what he was planning.

"I know." he gave her another smile and turned, he was being assisted in a different direction by the other man, who was as tall as Tony and lot more bulkier in the muscle department. Her fingers were on her camera, she took pictures as they walked away, worrying if she would ever see her friend again.

She turned, the gunfire had stopped again, she needed to take care of Sallie and see if Ducky could stop Tony from doing something really stupid. She quickly climbed into the driver's seat and took off towards the building where they had dropped Ducky off earlier. She almost hit a pole as she hit the gas and redirected the vehicle, she was never really good at a stick shift.

As she pulled up she could see Ducky standing at the gate, looking for his friends, she pulled the vehicle up to the gate and jumped out and ran around where Sallie lay in the back seat, "Ducky,Sallie's been shot!" she called out, again her frenzy was in full force again, she had a friend bleeding and another trying to get himself into more trouble than he was already in with his lungs, the terrorists and Gibbs.

Ducky wasted no time in getting to the truck, a little confused to where the jeep was now, "Where is Anthony?" he questioned as he came to the window.

He gave Sallie a quick precursory look and noted that she wasn't breathing, "She's not breathing Abby, I need help." Ducky yelled at the forensic scientist, as he pulled the woman out onto the dirt parking area, starting CPR measures.

Abby didn't waste time at getting assistance by running inside the airport and getting their on site doctor, the two men now working on the woman, an ambulance could be heard in the background.

Tony saw the commotion as he boarded the plane, he knew that Sallie was in good hands, but the guilt was overwhelming him, another life he had placed in jeopardy, was all that he could think, all that his mind would allow him to consider.

"Hurry and get inside Tony before they come back." Stewart suggested,_ well , actuallyordered_, his very sick looking cousin.

Tony stepped in and the door closed, he turned to see a man whom he had not seen in years sitting in the front of the plane. " Dad?" his voice weak, his body trembling with exhaustion, as he was assisted to his seat by Stewart. He looked up at his cousin and whispered, "I thought I told you to come alone." his eyes heavy, he was exhausted, he was barely holding on to conciousness.

**Because I loved your reviews...I gave you an extra long chapter today....I hope you like!**


	44. Chapter 44

_**(I'm not for sure you guys liked the last chapter but we have a lot happening. So if you have questions please feel free to pm me...and I do hope you like where I'm going with this, I really do!)**_

"_Hurry and get inside Tony before they come back." Stewart suggested, well , actually ordered, his very sick looking cousin._

_Tony stepped in and the door closed, he turned to see a man whom he had not seen in years sitting in the front of the plane. " Dad?" his voice weak, his body trembling with exhaustion, as he was assisted to his seat by Stewart. He looked up at his cousin and whispered, "I thought I told you to come alone." his eyes heavy, he was exhausted, he was barely holding on to consciousness._

_Stewart looked down at his ill cousin and shook his head,"I swear, he wanted to help."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Unknown Aircraft**

The balding man looked over to Kazin Ghalib. The man had been drinking since the flight began hours ago, evidently he didn't like flying or he had an alcohol problem, either way he definitely had a desire to watch DiNozzo die.

"I 'll be glad to have this completed. Anthony DiNozzo deserves to die for his interference with our plans." Kazin smiled at the assassin, an arms dealer who was well known in the Middle East, but he was also respected in certain areas as being a well trained assassin, a killer. Actually his reputation placed him as the best money could by, he was an accurate shot with cold blooded tendencies. He would have his problem dealt with soon enough, the man seemed to be looking forward to killing his target, it was almost like the vendetta was his own.

He watched as the man carefully cleaned his weapon, taking such care with the small metal pieces of the sig sauer, treating it in the same manner that a man would treat a newborn child. Sasha had failed him, but this man would make him proud.

The plane was preparing to land, his plan was too perfect, too easy. All he had to accomplish was to get the man called Gibbs and his team away from DiNozzo and then he would kill him, his assassin would fire the weapon that would end this man's life, and he would watch the man die, he deserved the worst of deaths for killing Raheem. DiNozzo's head would be severed and sent to Saqr Mohammad, as a show of appreciation for his faith in him and to highlight his ability to get a job done.

The plane skidded to a halt on the runway, the two men unbuckled their belts and stood, the assassin, with a smile on his face, turned and placed the sig to the man's very surprised face, then he tapped the man twice in the head, his gun muffled by the silencer at the end of the weapon.

"Guess DiNuzzo will have another day to enjoy life, though I did like the idea of killing him. Guess that will have to wait for another day. " he spoke it to the man lying on the floor of the plane, blood gushing from the large head wound. "You're one lucky son of a bitch DiNuzzo." he laughed as he stepped over the man's body , awaiting now for the two pilots to exit.

As the pilots exited their small room and entered the cabin, he did the same, two shots each, their bodies fell immediately to the floor." he wiped the weapon clean, placed it beside the bodies and opened the door to disembark, his job was done, _complete. _

_**DiNozzo Aircraft**_

Mr DiNozzo stood and walked over to his son and sat down, he looked at his sickly looking son and spoke, his tone softer than the one he used on his staff or even his nephew, "You look as though someone beat the crap out of you."

"Well, you of all people, should know what that looks like Dad, since you seemed to enjoy beating the crap out me every day when I was a kid." his response was filled with sarcasm and anger, he could not and would not accept the man's pity or his assistance, but at the moment, due to his condition, he felt he had no choice, he had thought he could trust his cousin, he'd been wrong, very wrong.

"Well, I've grown more accepting of your status as a federal agent Anthony, your mother would have been quite proud that you actually made something of yourself, but I do wonder son if it was the right choice given you propensity for making others..._ what is the word, ahh yes, _ _pissed off_. Which possibly could be attributed to your smart ass attitude." his thick Italian accent was noticeable, and so was his sudden condescending attitude towards his son.

"Yeah I do tend to piss people off, but I guess that's the character trait I inherited from you Dad, you do tend to have a way with people. _Damn , why couldn't you have just given me your damned good looks_!" he retorted with venom and sarcasm in his voice again.

"Well, we can save this argument for another day Anthony, right now we have to get you to safety and make sure you get immediate medical attention." he looked over to see that his son was battling with consciousness and continued, " From what I've gathered from Stewart, you have a terrorist who wants you dead."

"Yeah, but I told him he would have to stand in line behind the other one hundred or so killers who would love to see me in the grave." he grinned his sarcastic grin, he was tired, too tired to talk to his father regarding things that were none of his business.

Tony was about to nod off, regardless of how much he attempted to stay awake, the day had been too much for his sick body to tolerate, his eyes closed and his battle to stay awake was lost.

"Well, you're probably very accurate with that statement son, I can only imagine the people you've pissed off and I have a feeling I'm going to do the same with a certain group of people, as soon as they figure out what I've done Anthony." he smiled and nodded for Stewart to have the pilot to get the aircraft into the sky, they had an appointment to keep.

Mr DiNozzo's private physician stepped forward from the back of the plane, a syringe in hand, "This will assist him with resting until we get to our destination." he leaned over and inserted the syringe into the intravenous port located in Tony's left jugular area and injected the clear liquid, Tony had already fallen asleep. The strong medication would keep his new patient asleep until they reached the private hospital in Pasolini, Italy.

"I've obtained his medical records from Dr Pitt's computer and am reviewing them now, seems as if he contracted a nasty fungal infection which has inflamed his already damaged lungs. Seems it happened when the terrorist fell onto him. I do hope our friend in the CIA took care of things properly." The doctor commented as he took a seat, Tony's chart in his hand.

"Our friend in the CIA is taking care of things now, I would assume. We owe him our debt of gratitude for his cooperation." he smiled as he poured himself a glass of scotch. As he brought the glass to his lips he gave his son a look of something close to compassion, but if Tony had been awake he would have seen the pity in his father's eyes.

" Indeed, and so does Anthony." the doctor smiled as he flipped open the chart and started reviewing the medical information on the sheets of paper in the thick folder. He suddenly looked up at Tony's father, "He had the plague?" he was shocked, floored by the thought of anyone suffering such a disease in this time and age with all the breakthroughs in medicine.

"Yes, it does seem that I recall him having been infected with a biologically altered form of the plague, it was some form of terrorist attack on my son a couple of years ago, though I don't remember the details. I do believe I was out of the country at the time, unable to assist my son the way I wished I could have, but now I will make sure he gets the best of medical care." he opened his phone, he needed to make a call, arrangements had to be made and he also needed to speak to his very close CIA agent friend, wanting an update on the situation regarding the man who wanted to kill his son.

Mr DiNozzo leaned back in his chair, his phone to his ear awaiting for the man to answer on the other end, his son would understand that what he had done was for the good of all concerned. The plane was airborne now, and his son was sleeping soundly.

He watched as the doctor reached over and lowered Tony's seat into a reclining position and placed a blanket over his lower body. He needed to make up things to his son, the only way he knew how to and he hoped it would make up for the years that they had lost.

**Airport **

"Where's Tony?" Ducky asked as the paramedics tended to Sallie.

"He went with some man, and come to think of it, he looked a lot like Tony." she was still in shock , " They went in that direction!" Abby was rattling off what she knew but it just didn't make any sense, pointing to a plane that was taking off.

"They got away!" An airport guard shouted from the hanger, referring to the shooters what had taken aim at Tony, Abby and Sallie. The airport guards still looking for the men who had taken the shots at the tourists, unaware of their victim's status, that a federal agent had been shot at or that terrorists were a possibility for their suspects list.

"What in the world happened Abby?" Ducky asked as he watched the plane take to flight, confused as to what had occurred but having a good idea that it had to do with the Al Queada cell after Tony.

"We need to call Gibbs. We need to find Tony, he needs Gibbs' help Ducky!" Abby seemed to be attempting to get a grip on herself, but the last hour had been very overwhelming for the young forensic scientist.

" Now, now dear Abby, settle down. "Ducky reached over and took Abby by the shoulder, and gave her a gentle hug "I am going with Sallie, I'll call Gibbs, you need to stay here with the crime scene and make sure nobody touches anything until Gibbs and Franks gets here." he was getting into the ambulance with the nurse, who was now alert and doing much better, her arrhythmia caused by the impact of the bullet and the fall to the ground.

"Absolutely, I will watch the crime scene and keep it safe!" she watched as her friend climbed into the cab of the ambulance and the doors close, the lights and sounds of the vehicle disappeared behind her as she attempted to think of a way to seal off the crime scene, she sure hoped they had crime tape in Mexico.

**Franks House**

Ziva walked into the living room, her phone was missing, she was throwing pillows and removing the inserts in the sofa, "I can't believe this!" she almost screamed.

"What?" Gibbs asked as he passed her with his bag over his shoulder.

"I lost my cellphone. I vividly remember placing it in my bag. I do have a photographic memory you know. It is missing!" she rambled on, still searching for the device.

"We don't have time to find it Ziva, we have to go, we have a flight to catch." he mumbled as he opened the front door to the house.

Gibbs and Franks were preparing to leave, Ziva and McGee would accompany him to the airport, to meet with the terrorists in DC. His phone began to ring, "Gibbs."

The voice on the other end of the line was talking, telling Gibbs something that had changed the look on his face, the control that he had managed five seconds before had faded, whatever is was, whatever the man was telling him, it was something that was actually turning his face as red as the blood that ran through his veins.

"He what?" Gibbs' voice was loud, _furious._ He continued to listen as Ducky finished telling him what had happened and then he didn't even bother closing his phone, instead he threw it against the wall, the small device shattering into pieces at the impact, startling those around him, they were shocked at what had just occurred.

"What's wrong boss?" McGee asked, as he followed his boss out the door, Frank and Ziva bringing up the rear.

"DiNozzo is missing and we have a damned crime scene at the airport." he jumped into the vehicle and started the engine, everybody fastened their seat belts, they knew that they were in for a ride.

**TBC**

**( My impression of DiNozzo's father will differ from others. I think our older Italian DiNozzo is knee deep in dirt, and not the brown kind.)**


	45. Chapter 45

**(Artbabe, in a review, suggested that I go with the mother as the abuser, even I got the impression that she abused Tony to some degree, whether it was sexually, dressing him in sailor suits, mentally or physically or all. I don't think of Tony's father as abusing his kid to the point of putting his son's life in danger but he was a strict disciplinarian until his wife died, then he just didn't know what to do with such a precocious child, his attention quickly went in another direction, he became more involved in women, alcohol and the desire to make more money, and his son Tony was placed in boarding schools and disinherited by his father at age twelve. He spent the summers with relatives and seemed to have to borrow money during his college years, in Ohio._ Witch Hunt_ is where I got my direction...a father who valued clothing over a child's happiness, he beat his son's butt until he couldn't sit until Christmas. I also think Tony's mother died when he was between the ages of 10 and 12. Though it would be a great story to write as to why Tony's respect for women in the first episodes is so low, his apparent commitment issues and those looks he gives Gibbs is so wanting and needy, as if he never had that father image to look up to, so there is where I am at this point.)**

**Mexico Airport**

Gibbs pulled up in the van, dirt being slung in all directions, he pushed open his door and got out to see Abby running at him.

"Gibbs, I'm so glad you're here!" she yelled out, as he grabbed her into a strong hug.

"What happened Abby." noting that his senior agent was nowhere in site and neither was his forensic pathologist.

Abby pulled back and took a deep breath, she had to be in control of herself, she had to tell Gibbs what happened.

"Ducky is with Sallie, I'm sure he told you Gibbs, but you might have thrown your phone before you got that piece of information." she was quickly interrupted.

"Abby!" he gave her a stern look.

"Tony went off with some guy, he looked a lot like Tony. That got on a plane and it left, it just took off." she was clearly upset, Gibbs could see it in her actions, her face.

"With terrorists?" he asked to nobody in particular, he turned to find Tim and Ziva starting to process the crime scene already, it was what they had been taught, take initiative.

"I don't know Gibbs!" tears were in her eyes, she was clearly upset at all that had happened.

"I need to know what happened Abs, from the beginning." he took her face into his hands and spoke in a gentle voice.

"We were waiting in the jeep for Ducky to get the medications for Tony. All of a sudden there were shots coming from that direction," she pointed behind the gate, where she had taped off with dozens of pairs of various types of socks. "Sorry, I had to get creative. You know Gibbs people really don't like giving up their socks or stockings." she shrugged and continued.

Gibbs shook his head in amazement, Abby was always thinking.

"We hid behind the jeep, but Sallie had been hit. We couldn't get to her so Tony retrieved Sallie's weapon from inside the jeep and returned fire while I grabbed Sallie and pulled her to us, she had a gun shot wound to her shoulder, she was bleeding." she looked over at the other two agents as they examined the jeep, becoming suddenly quiet, Sallie's blood was on hte ground, splatered on hte side of hte jeep door.

"Then what Abby?" Gibbs knew there was more, he needed to know everything.

"Tony gave me his weapon, told me that they wanted him, he didn't want us hurt. He stood, his hands up in the air, but they didn't shoot him, it was if they didn't want to hurt him. Then a truck came from that hanger and interrupted the moment, placing his vehicle in front of us, then we drove back to the building and Tony was assisted out by the man to an airplane, Tony told me to take Sallie to Ducky. The gunfire had stopped, so I did what he wanted me to do." she was pointing over to the hanger nearest to them.

Gibbs had a bad feeling, he started to walk over to the hanger when McGee shouted out,"Boss, I think I have something."

Gibbs turned and walked over to where McGee stood,"What do you have McGee?" he asked as he stared at the jeep where his agent was pointing.

"I think Sallie was hit by a ricochet off that vehicle, the trajectory is right," he was pointing at another car and continued doing measurements, rechecking his numbers.

"It wasn't a direct shot." Gibbs was thinking that something was wrong, the scene wasn't pointing towards a terrorist act, his mind attempting to put things together.

"Doesn't appear to be. What happened boss?" McGee was getting a sense of something amiss, he could see it in Gibbs' eyes.

"No McGee it doesn't." he was about to go over and talk with Franks who was following the guards to where the shots originated, along the tree line, he was about to turn when he heard hte man's accent ring in his ears.

"Agent Gibbs, how interesting to meet you here." a voice behind them got their attention, Ziva already with her gun drawn on the man, her instinct told her that he was up to no good.

" I could say the same about you Kort." Gibb walked over to the man who seemed to have just arrived himself, his suit wrinkled, his breath reeked of stale food and strong drink. "What are you doing in Mexico?" feeling it was not a coincidence that Kort was at the same place that Tony had disappeared.

"Well,its actually business as usual." he smiled and looked over at the blood stain on the ground."Is that DiNuzzo's blood?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"You would like it to be, yes." Ziva answered.

"Actually, this time I wouldn't, but I'm always open to the future." he walked over to get a closer view, hoping all his hard work wasn't for naught.

"It's probably terrorists who were after my agent." Gibbs ignored the man's original question but when he looked at the Kort's face, the man was shaking his head.

"What Kort? You know something that we don't?" he was losing his patience with the man.

"I do believe your terrorists are on that plane, well, actually dead on that plane." he laughed as he pointed to the small private jet, he couldn't help but to find some humor in the fact that there were other people who might want DiNozzo dead.

"McGee, Ziva check out the plane!" Gibbs ordered and the agents took off.

"What do you know Kort? And don't give me the regular bullshit you tend to dish out. I just want the damned truth!" he stepped into the man's personal space. Demanding answers from the rogue agent, starring the man down with only a look he could give a killer.

Kort rolled his eyes, he could be enjoying the quiet of his own home today, his scheduled day off, instead he was here answering questions that should've never been asked, would have never been asked if he had just left, not feeling as though he needed to see if DiNozzo was really dead, guess that the old saying that _curiosity killed the cat or in this case upset the boss_. "Over here." he motioned, not wanting others to hear what he had to tell the man.

Gibbs reluctantly followed behind, not fully trusting the man, but wanting to hear what he had to say. He followed the man to the corner of the parking area, away from the others, "Tell me Kort, I'm losing my patience with you."

"Patience Gibbs, I will tell you what I know. " he leaned against a tree, one of many that lined the area. "A unit in Afghanistan bombed a terrorist training camp in Kābol two days ago, Bin Laden's third in command was killed, Saqr Mohammad. We found new intel at the site that lead us to believe that our terrorist in charge of Raheem Salim Hussein's jihad was a man named Kazin Ghalib. We also found Sasha Phinith's name and tied the two together." he started his tale of what had occurred, what lead him to this point. "I placed myself in a position to be hired by Kazin, my reputation was enhanced by some of our undercover agents. They delivered the message that I was interested, that I wanted the man DiNuzzo dead for killing my brother. it was spur of the moment and I had to come up with something that wouyld look like hte truth. He contacted me and here I am."

"So, what? They hired you as an assassin for hire? They bought the lie? You want me to believe that you were hired to take out DiNozzo?" Gibbs was finding it too convenient, too contrived, it felt like the biggest load of bullshit he had ever been handed.

"The CIA always gets their target, one way or another Agent Gibbs. This time it worked out for you and your agent, though I was almost tempted to take on the task for free, it was tempting." he smiled, wanting Gibbs to feel he was kidding but down deep inside, he hated the man, he had failed once when he blew up DiNozzo's car, but one day he would get his opportunity to rid himself of the DiNozzo problem.

McGee ran back ," Boss! We have three dead males on board." With a gloved hand he handed Gibbs a leather case, inside the identity of Kazin Ghalib, it had been on one of the bodies that was found inside ." Ziva said it is the terrorist that you were to meet boss." he handed him a cell phone with the untracebable number listed inside.

Gibbs raised his head, it was suddenly clear, the men who took the shots at Tony were not terrorists but hired men to make it look as if Tony was being shot at, by the men who wanted him dead. It wasn't terrorists shooting at Tony, it was his family."McGee, look up Ziva's cell, see who the last person called was and their location." figuring out that Tony had taken her cell and called someone. _But why?_, he couldn't understand that type of thinking, Tony didn't trust his family, especially his father.

"Yes sir." he went over to the van to retrieve his computer, and run the number.

"I have done my job. Time for me to leave." Kort turned to leave, not wanting to stick around any longer, but he hesitated for a second, " Gibbs,please give DiNuzzo my love." he was laughing as he walked away, the man's sarcasm wasn't lost on Gibbs.

Ziva had joined the group, their crime scene now expanding to the plane."What the hell happened?"

"Boss, the last call was to Stewart DiNozzo!" Tim called out from the van, his laptop lying on top of the hood of the vehicle.

"That's Tony's cousin." Abby chimed in, she had stood back taking in the scene, the conversations and it dawned on her, Tony went with his cousin. Tony had spoken of him several times.

Sudden realization also fell over Gibbs, Tony had left with his family, but who had shot at them, and why had they used that tactic to get Tony to go so easily. He slammed his fist into the side of the van, Franks now at his side.

"What's wrong Probie?" he asked his agent.

"Tony's father took Tony." his voice low, angry.

"That might be a good thing, he needs his family." Franks spoke the words but didn't expect the reaction he got from Gibbs that followed.

"Nobody deserves a father like Tony's!" his voice angry, he was pissed. He walked away, he had a plane to catch, the Mexican police and Franks could process the crime scene, he already knew what they would find.

**The next chapter will deal with Tony and where he is and what is going on with him. Father dearest needs Tony healthy. Hope you're still reading!**

**And a note for anna who likes to tell us all that we don't proofread in reviews... well,I do make mistakes and actually I will correct them if pointed out. I do tend to be a little obsessive at times ...and my very smart readers probably figured out that Kort just has that accent thing going on and actually got the DiNuzzo ...DiNozzo difference. I do like my smart readers...and that is what NCIS has..smart people watching it and smart people reading fanfiction...I like!!!!  
**


	46. Chapter 46

_Sudden realization also fell over Gibbs, Tony had left with his family, but who had shot at them, and why had they used that tactic to get Tony to go so easily. He slammed his fist into the side of the van, Franks now at his side._

"_What's wrong Probie?" he asked his agent._

"_Tony's father took Tony." his voice low, angry._

"_That might be a good thing, he needs his family." Franks spoke the words but did not expect the reaction he got from Gibbs that followed._

"_Nobody deserves a father like Tony's!" he walked away, he had a plane to catch, the Mexican police could process the crime scene, he already knew what they would find._

"Tim, see if you can get a fix on Ziva's cell." he called out to his agent.

"It must be off boss, there's no GPS signal." he returned, knowing that the news wasn't going to make Gibbs happy.

"Dammit Tony! Why the hell did you feel that you had to run?" he asked himself, wanting an answer but knowing he was not going to get one for a very long time.

He grabbed his bag out of the van, "Ziva, go back to Frank's house and let everybody get their things, get Tony's and Ducky's things too, we're going home."

"Home Gibbs? What about Tony?" she asked, worried about her partner.

He didn't know what else to do until he could locate Tony, he wasn't ignoring Ziva's question but he had to get a clue as to where Tony was, where his father had taken him. They, his family, wouldn't harm him or would they? He slammed his bag on the ground, he had to get Ducky and Sallie. If Sallie was even capable of traveling. "Tim give me your phone." he commanded, needed to call Ducky.

"Here boss." Tim handed his phone to Gibbs.

He hit the speed dial, the phone was ringing.

"Timothy?" Ducky questioned.

"It's me, we're going back to Washington, can Sallie travel?" Gibbs asked, wanting to get them in the air and back to DC.

"She'll be out of commission for a few days, I feel as though someone should stay here with her though." he would feel horrible leaving the poor girl alone.

"I'll send Franks after he processes the airport. Tony's missing, and I have a very strong feeling that he's with his father." Gibbs wanted to stress that Tony was with his father, only Ducky would understand the implications.

"Oh dear, that is not good news. Jethro, I will be there directly, Sallie is doing better, she's stable, but tell Franks to hurry." he found himself feeling nervous for the poor boy, he and Gibbs knew the truth of the family that raised Tony, they needed to find him, and fast. He hung up the phone, he would tell Sallie the plan and also the nurses, just in case she didn't remember much due to the drugs that were coursing through her system.

He picked up his hat and started the process of informing Sallie and of getting back to the airport.

**Private Hospital near**

**Tuscany (Italy)**

His first awareness was that of something soft and non-hospital like underneath his skin, it felt like the softest place he had ever laid his head but then he felt the thing in his neck and knew he was still somewhere he could get medical care. The smell of rubbing alcohol soon penetrated his nostrils and the sound of machines overwhelmed his auditory senses. "Damn!"

He finally pried his eyes open enough to look around, the room looked much different than what he was use to, actually, it was very different, it had a home like feel to it, if that was possible, but it was still a medical facility.

"Okay brain think!" he commanded himself, attempting to get a sense of where the hell he was and who had brought him here.

He attempted to stand, but failed, his body felt as if it were drugged, his mind finding it hard to concentrate and his legs felt like Jello. "What the hell ?" he asked himself, he knew he was in trouble or at least in a very bad place.

"Think dammit, think!' he shouted out loud to himself, the sound vibrated off the walls of the closed in area.

'Mr DiNozzo, are you okay?" the thick Italian accent came from out of nowhere and Tony was startled.

"What did you do to me?" he asked, his voice slurred, angry and his visual focus was off, so he had to attempt to find the source of the female voice.

"Just lay back down Mr DiNozzo, you're in a private facility. I need for you to relax and lie back in the bed." she kept her tone calm, her voice low and nonthreatening.

"I want to go home!" he shouted back in an almost incomprehensible voice, the strong drugs were slurring his voice, his mouth was dry. Upon seeing that the woman who was talking wasn't going to give him anymore information than she had already given him, he started to yell a little bit louder, "Where the hell am I?".

"I'l get your father Anthony." she left the room but within minutes she returned with Tony's father.

"You need to calm down right now Anthony!" his firm voice broke through the fog that had gripped Tony's mind.

"Where did you take me Dad? Wait, I don't see any whores around, you must be sober today, so a house of prostitution is probably out of the equation, but not necessarily." the sarcastic remark was not lost on the older man, and he gave his son a stern gaze.

After gaining control of himself he spoke again, "Son, all that matters is that you're safe. You need to lie down so that Sonja can give you the care you need." his tone was familiar to Tony, the tone that told him he had better comply or pay the consequences of not following his father's orders..

Tony obeyed, he had learned early in life that it was the best thing to do, he needed to clear his head. "Just tell me where I am!" he was not into playing the games, he needed to know his location, he wanted to call Gibbs.

"Far away from the terrorists that want you dead Anthony." he walked over and sat down in the chair next to Tony's bed.

"I'll ask again, because I have a feeling that you left your hearing aide at home again dad. Where the hell am I?" He knew the games his father could play and he wasn't in the mood.

"Anthony, you should be happy that I saved you from dying today. Instead of gratitude, you show me anger and non- appreciation, by not only being rude to me, but also to my staff who only want to assist in getting you well." Mr DiNozzo verbally berated his son, wanting to make him feel guilty, needing to make him feel guilty.

Tony quieted, he knew he had to get information but this was not working, all he was getting from his father was the usual guilt trip, which he could do without, "Thanks but I want to go home now."

"Then why did you call Stewart? You needed help and you were willing to place Stewart's life in danger, not just your own? Don't you think you might owe us the courtesy of compliance in getting you well son?" this time the father's tone was almost accusing, pointing his anger at Tony's willingness to place his cousin in danger to save his own ass.

Tony quieted again, his father was right, he had only thought of himself and not his cousin, that was stupid.

"That was really stupid." Tony admitted out loud, guilt starting to take a grip.

"It worked out son, this time, but we don't want you to go back until the situation is resolved." He had already spoken to Kort, the terrorist threat was gone, and Gibbs was suspicious of his intent, he just had to keep that information from his son.

"You need to get rest son, my personal physician will make sure you get the adequate care you need and soon you will be able to return to NCIS. I have already sent a message to the director that you will be out for the next month and will return on completion of your medications and physical therapy. You are free to call, but I would not encourage it, you could still be traced to this location, which could endanger our lives." he stood, he had done what he needed to do to get his son to stay and accept the treatments.

"So, I'm not in the United States anymore." Tony's voice was low, sad.

"You are in our homeland Anthony, it is safe here." he walked out of the room as the nurse gave Tony more medication to assist him in sleeping.

Tony then knew, he was somewhere in Italy, far away from his real home, his real family. The medications acted quickly, soon he was asleep again.

Mr DiNozzo walked into the office of his physician and sat down, "Do you think we can get the bone marrow soon? Time is of the essence."

"He needs to be on the anti-fungal medications for at least fourteen days, then we will be able to extract the marrow without a problem. I'm sure you will be very grateful." he smiled at his friend, the situation had been perfect, had presented itself at the most opportune time.

"Don't tell my son, there's no need. I'll be waiting at my hotel if you need me." he left the room, aware of what he was doing to his son, but he was a perfect donor match and he knew his son would never agree if asked, and why should he? He had disowned him, allowed him to struggle on his own, pushed him out to make his own way in the world. Anthony had surprised him though and went the opposite way that he felt he might go, _if he had been given the same circumstances._

He walked out the the building, the smell of country vineyards overwhelmed his senses. The fresh air, the aroma of the fresh fruit filled his nostrils, his desire to live at whatever cost, was intensified. Anthony would some day understand why he couldn't ask for what he was going to take, without his son's permission.

The week before he had been given no hope but today his son presented more than just a means to an end, but also a possible extension to his life. He smiled and continued to his room.

**Honestly, Gibbs needs to kick Tony's butt right now, but not yet. And to the reviewer who thinks my story is a hot mess now...I am very sorry you feel that way, I hope that others don't feel the same. I am going to be winding this story down soon...I want to move on to my SWAK story, which I am very excited about. As always thank you for reading and for your reviews...you make my day!**

**I told you...I have the smartest readers...can a person with pneumonic plague donate blood? Well, they don't screen for it for sure. I am going with the premise that as said in the show the y pestis had a suicide chain, it died. Now can it go dormant, not if it is dead but it can damage organs, such as the heart, lungs, liver, and kidneys. Pneumonic plague is also airborne, whereas bubonic or septicemic plague can actually cause one to get pneumonic, it is unlikely for someone with pneumonic to give it through a blood transfusion, because it has to be airborne to transmit to anybody else. Now, would the lab treat the blood product before giving it to Daddy DiNozzo? Yes, they could with bright lights, which would kill the y pestis. Labs treat blood given to most cancer patients anyways because they can actually after several donations build up antibodies and have reactions. Hope this helps! My research does continue though.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Jenny walked down the stairs from his office as Gibb's entered the bullpen, his absence had caused a great deal of disruption for the past several weeks, she hoped the team was ready to get back to work.

"Good morning Gibbs." her voice echoed through the area.

The tired agent looked up at his boss, he had no return of words. Jenny had notified him that she had received a message from DiNozzo's father assuring him that Tony was safe and receiving the medical attention he so desperately needed, which just sounded like bullshit to him, but Jenny had bought the caring father act, and that meant he had to get his team back to the daily grind, though all he could think of was that Tony was in trouble, or worse, dead.

"Ignoring me already Gibbs?" she asked, feeling as if Gibbs felt differently about the older DiNozzo, which was probably normal given the facts.

"The man is a killer Jen, a low life scum and you bought his bullshit without even questioning the fact that he shot at his own son and my team, and that he used Kort to do his dirty work." the angry look on his face, and the anger in his voice was a dead giveaway that he didn't buy the man's lies.

"He did what he had to do to get his son to safety and though I don't approve of his methods, he did end the terrorist threat." Jenny wanted her agent to drop it, it was over, DiNozzo would be back when he was healed and ready to work, it was time to move forward, they had cases that needed to be solved.

He didn't trust the man who now had Tony in his grips but he also didn't feel like arguing the matter with his superior, it would be useless. Gibbs disarmed and placed his weapon into his drawer, he needed to find his senior agent and he needed Jenny to believe that he was willing to accept the fact that Tony was fine.

"Well, I need to go to a meeting, there are several cases on your desk, just let me know which one you choose to work on for now and I will give the rest to the other teams." she started to walk away but paused, she had to say this, she had to give Gibbs something for all that he had his team had suffered, " I would've recommended Tony for an award for his acts of bravery but that would mean that I would have to document the incident. You owe him Jethro." she then walked away, hoping that he got the message.

Gibbs nodded, the incident wouldn't go on his record, but it really didn't matter, he had to find Tony. When she had left , he sat down at his desk, leaned forward and placed his face into his hands, he had screwed up, this was all his fault.

**Italy**

**14 days since his father's rescue**

Tony opened his sticky thickly matted eyes, he felt tired, he hurt and he wanted to be anywhere but here, not with his father, instead he wanted to be home, his apartment and back to work but knew he owed his father for saving his friends lives and his own. His own guilt had kept him from calling or reaching out to his secondary family.

He looked around to see if his nurse was anywhere to be seen but he was alone, and it felt good to be by himself. He leaned forward, the pull of the IV lines tugged at his neck, the line secured with tape. He wanted to see the sun again, it seemed like days since he had been in Mexico, and if he had to be honest with himself, he really didn't know how long he had been out of it, he just knew he was finally feeling better.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and started to stand but thought better of it when he set off a few alarms, which got the attention of the medical staff outside his room, a nurse suddenly appearing.

" Mr DiNozzo, my name is Anna, I'll be taking care of you today." she smiled, her Italian accent was thick and she was beautiful. He could not help but to think that she could even be his newest step-mother, her beauty was overwhelming to the eyes and her voice was soft as silk.

"Can I sit up for a while?" he asked, his own voice seemed rusty, almost as if hadn't been used in days, maybe even weeks.

"Sure, let me get you a comfortable seat prepared." she went about getting the recliner that sat near the window prepared for him to sit in, the evening sun evident through the window, the smells of Italy entering through the open door that lead out to a balcony.

Anna walked over and assisted Tony into a standing position, disconnecting the many wires that he had been connected. "Take your time Anthony, I don't want you to fall."

"That is the only way I can do this I'm afraid." he gave her a smile and inched towards the chair that was just a few feet away.

As he sat down and made himself comfortable, the nurse placed a blanket over his lower body, he smiled a thanks to the beautiful woman, "Where's my father?" he asked, feeling as if he needed to have a talk with the man who had saved his life, wanting to apologize for his attitude the last time they had been together. His mind attempting to put a number to the days that he had been there but it all seemed a blur.

"He's at a meeting with your doctor but he will come to see you after he is done." she smiled and went about tidying the room and changing out his IV fluids.

Tony just stared out the window, he knew his father had a good side, he knew that everything about his father could not be terrible or what he considered terrible as he remembered from his childhood. His father had loved money, women , fine wine and life, and he hadn't fit into his father's world in a long time, it was nice to see that his father cared enough to save his life.

The sun felt good as it streamed into his room, the warmth of the sun on his face felt welcomed as he closed his eyes and took in the many sounds from below his room, conversations spoken in a language he rarely used anymore.

As he relaxed he heard a familiar voice echoing from the street below and the words that the man spoke, like arrows, pierced his heart.

"Anthony sarà ben presto, si può procedere con il trapianto di midollo osseo presto prima che lui venga a conoscenza del motivo per cui ho portato qui? " the man spoke to his physician, Tony's physician.

**(Translation: Anthony will be well soon, can we proceed with the bone marrow transplant soon before he becomes aware of why I brought him here?)**

A voice answered, "Signor DiNozzo, ho parlato con i medici del CDC e davvero non si consiglia di un donatore che ha recuperato dalla peste, anche se" Petits Gris "Y è stata alterata con una catena di suicidi. Sentono che non è una buona idea, soprattutto in la sua condizione indebolita. ho avuto l'assistenza nella ricerca di un donatore che sia compatibile in Venezuela, mi sento di raccomandare partiamo domani, sarà l'occasione migliore. "

**(Translation: "Mr DiNozzo,I have spoken to physicians at the CDC and they really do not recommend a donor who has recovered from the plague,even if the Y Petis was altered with a suicide chain. They feel it is not a good idea, especially in your weakened condition. I have had assistance in finding a donor who is compatible in Venezuela, I would recommend we leave tomorrow, it will be your best chance.")**

"Allora partiamo stasera." Mr DiNozzo looked up at the window where his son was recovering. "Mandare a casa Antonio."

**(Translation: "Then we leave tonight." Mr DiNozzo looked up at the window where his son was recovering."Send Anthony home.")**

The elderly man then walked away, leaving the stunned medical doctor to wonder why this man would treat his son in this manner, how could he be so cruel to his only son. He shook his head and entered the building where Tony resided, the private institution where Mr DiNozzo's son had resided for the past two weeks.

Tony knew, without anyone telling him, that the two men were speaking of him. He felt an overwhelming need to get in touch with Gibbs, he needed to get the hell out of Italy, he wanted to go home.

He looked around to find Anna, who had evidently left the room, but hopefully not for good, he suddenly felt abandoned, and he knew he had to leave before they decided to change their minds or worse, decide to rid themselves of him for good.

He quickly observed that he didn't have a phone in the room, he would have to convince the beautiful woman when she returned, if she returned, that he needed to call his boss or anyone who could arrange for him to get to the airport, he had to leave and he had to leave now.

**NCIS**

_(Fifteen days after Tony's disappearance with his father)_

Gibb's phone was ringing at his desk as the team reentered the bullpen after being out on a new case. He swung his jacket across his desk and picked up the receiver, "Gibbs."

A hesitancy was heard over the line, silence in the background, but then a small voice came across, "Mr Gibbs, you must hurry. Anthony is in trouble, he needs your assistance. Come to the airport near Tuscany, Italy." the woman's voice was filled with fear, anxious.

Gibbs could hear the terror in the woman's voice, " Is Tony alright?" his voice now loud and angry, angry that Tony's life was in jeopardy again.

"Please, just do as I ask. Just call me back at this number from the airport and I will meet you there." the call suddenly ended, as if the line had been disconnected.

McGee and Ziva's eyes were opened wide, surprised by the reaction of their boss, both knowing it had to be bad news regarding Tony, but they didn't say a word, Gibbs would tell them what was going on in his own time.

Gibbs threw the phone against the desk, an explosion of papers, wood splinters and pieces of the phone flew into the air, he knew it, why hadn't he acted on his gut. He had failed his agent, a man whom he considered a son in so many ways. He had to get moving, but first he had to get Ducky, Tony might need a medical doctor, again.

"McGee, trace that call, I need the number!" he commanded his temporary senior agent, he had to get moving, Tony's life depended on it.

**I hope you like, getting in the groove again.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

She looked up to see the still glare of Mr DiNozzo staring down at her, his finger now resting on the phone which he quickly cut off and picked up, then with one swift yank he jerked the outlet out of the wall. "What did I tell you?" he asked, attempting to keep his voice under control along with his temper but failing badly.

"He needs his friends." she spoke in her soft accented voice but it was edged with fear of the man before her, the man who had hired her and a staff of other nurses to keep the young man drugged and comfortable for the past few weeks.

"Anna, he is my responsibility and mine alone. I will make decisions for Anthony, and not you, his so called doctor, or his law enforcement friends." he walked across the room and poured himself another glass of scotch and turned the glass up and drank the amber fluid, his reddened face grew even more red at the thought of Anna calling Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"He didn't deserve what you did, you didn't even ask." she wanted to protect the man, he was helpless. She saw the angry man before her for what he was, a narcissistic jerk who should have never had the privilege of having a child.

"The doctor was wrong , Anthony is my only chance at living and he will realize it was the best decision some day." he walked towards the door, "Don't attempt to call them again or I will make sure you can't even make that mistake ever again. Ever! You do you understand, don't you Anna?" he jerled the door open and left the room, the young woman now in tears, fearing for the man's life, for her own life.

**Italy**

**Tony's room hours earlier**

Tony was arguing with the staff, he didn't want anymore injections or treatments, he just wanted to go home. The central line now lay on the floor and the hanging fluids were now dripping out onto the bare floor. He would no longer allow them to manipulate him.

"Your father needs you to calm down Tony, it isn't good for you to be so upset." the doctor attempted to explain to his obviously very upset patient, there was no way he could have known their plan, no way that Tony could have figured out that Mr DiNozzo didn't want to go to Venezuela for a stranger's donation of bone marrow. bThey ahd discussed it and Tony's father felt that he would rather take a chance with his own son's bone marrow, regardless of the Y Pestis, than to have a stranger's who he might reject later. But why was he so upset and fighting them after weeks of being so complacent?

"Get the hell away from me!" Tony shouted, but he knew he was too weak to argue or to fight the two new orderlies now standing in his room, but he wouldn't go easily into a drugged induced slumber.

Mr DiNozzo walked into the room, confused at his son's behavior. "Anthony!"

Tony's eyes moved towards his father's now threatening position in the room, his anger palpable towards his son and all that Tony wanted to do was to run away, just like he did as a child when his father was angry.

"You lied to me!" Tony accused with his weak voice , accusing his father rightfully, his legs shaking beneath him, his body weak for his long stay in a medical bed.

Mr DiNozzo turned towards the crowd that had developed in the room and with just a glance they scattered, leaving the two men alone. He then walked over and took a seat near his son, Tony was left, still standing near the balcony window.

"Well, did Anna tell you? You do have a way with women Anthony, but we both know that has gotten you into trouble before or do I need to remind you?" he smiled a devilish smile towards his son.

"I heard you Dad. You were talking to my doctor, your doctor. How could you?" he asked, his father's betrayal stung deep into his psyche.

"Well, guess your hearing is fine." he raised his eyebrow high and starred at his son. He took a minute to notice the pale color to his son's skin, the deep bruises from needle sticks on his arms and his weight loss was prominent. Even though he felt bad for his son he knew he was the only hope for his own longevity.

"Evidently it is fine, guess you haven't destroyed everything about me Dad." His response sarcastic and angry, " I just want to go home." he edged closer to the window, wondering if this would be his only real choice, to jump and end it all or allow them to take something he wasn't even asked to give, just so his father could live. He'd be damned if he would allow them to make any decision for him, even if it meant dying, because it just didn't matter, his team, his surrogate family or so he thought they were had not even attempted to find him.

"You're up three stories son, if you jump, you'll surely die." his thick Italian accent warned, he slowly stood and moved towards his son, knowing that if his son died, if he decided to jump, that his own chances for life would end.

"What dad? Afraid that I might not be around to save your worthless ass?" he was angry, his words were meant to hurt the man who had for so many years hurt him with his non-caring attitude, he excuses, his forgetting him due to some young girl's tail that was so more important than his own child.

"I would've asked Anthony but I feared that you might be angry with me and refuse me the one thing that might save my life. I decided to take advantage of a situation that would have ended your life, you would have been a victim of a terrorist's plot and also your friends. I gave you your life Tony by having the terrorist killed, so why can't you return the favor?" he moved closer to his son who seemed to be hell bent on throwing himself out the window onto the pavement below, ending both of their chances for life.

Tony was confused as to the meaning of his father's words but he didn't have time for explanations,"Why would I want to help someone who never showed me one moment of love after Mom died? You quit caring about me the day of her funeral or was it actually before then Dad?. The perfect little sailor boy who carried the poop bucket for your friends was no longer worth loving? I was nothing but a intrusion on your love life. I didn't deserve what you did to me, locking me away in a boarding school, passing me amongst the relatives and deciding that knowing me wasn't worth your time." he shook his head, tears welled up in his eyes, "If you had just given me one minute of your time, even an occasional hug or even an occasional phone call, it would have never came to this dad." Tony moved towards the ledge, the street below was busy with tourists.

"I really messed up sonm but to be honest, you weren't the perfect child that your mother wanted either. Honestly, I didn't even want a child. You were a mistake, a night of passion that I still regret." he shook his head and gave out a little laugh. " Your drunken mother couldn't even remember the days of the week, little lone that she had to take birth control pills everyday. You were a mistake Anthony, a huge mistake. I asked her to get an abortion, begged her, but she insisted that you be born. I think she regretted it later though son, I still think you drove her to drink even more heavily due to your uncontrolled bad behavior, in my opinion, you killed your mother son,."

He let out a gutteral laugh then proceeded, "Then after being diagnosed with acute leukemia I suddenly realized that I needed you. Kind of funny if you think about it, but I felt that I couldn't even ask you for the one thing that would save my life, because I had raised such a selfish child."

"Your the selfish bastard Dad." Tony knew he would rather die that to give him anything at this moment, his own anger growing towards the man in front of him, his own father. The man's words were swirling in his mind, _that he had killed his mother._ He felt dizzy, sick to his stomach.

"Yes, I am. But I will get what I need son because that is what money can do for you, something you will never know." he laughed again as he stood and reached out and quickly grabbing Tony's wrist, the younger man too weak to fight back, his father held on tight as he struggled to get away but his attempt was useless, he was unable to escape his father's grip. The older man yelled for the doctor to reenter.

The doctor and another nurse reentered, followed by the orderlies. "Tony, we need to give you something to help you to relax." the doctor tried to soothe as the nurse rounded behind her patient, tugging down his pajama pants and jabbing the needle into sensitive skin.

He tried to jerk away, yelling as loud as he could, "I would rather die you bastard than to save your worthless life!" he continued to attempt to get to the edge to jump but he was over come by the hired medical group. His eyes finally closed and darkness gripped his senses, the large dose of medication knocking him out quickly.

**Air flight to Italy**

"If they have harmed him, I'll not be responsible for what I do to them, especially his father." Gibbs spoke it low to his friend.

"I will assist you in whatever way I can Jethro." He was in agreement, if they had harmed Tony then they would pay the consequences.

The overhead announced to the passengers to prepare to land, to fasten their seatbelts. They had arrived.

**Wow, you guys have made my day. I thought you would have forgotten me and my story, I am truly stunned.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Airport**

"Boss I swear, that is the number that I traced from your cell phone. The number is dead now." McGee attempted to explain as he walked out of the airport, followed by Ziva. Ducky and Gibbs was leading the way out of the airport terminal, Ducky already hailing a cab.

"Something happened, I feel it in my gut. She can't contact us for either fear of her life, Tony's life or she's dead." Gibbs spoke it out loud for the others to hear, a man of few words except when it came to Tony DiNozzo, only Ducky knew the true meaning behind the words, they knew Tony's father and what he was capable of, he had showed it well in Mexico and many years before when Tony came to work for NCIS.

As they all started to enter into the van sized cab and as they were stowing away their luggage in the back, Gibb's cell rang, he quickly opened it and placed it to his ear, " Gibbs." he listened for a second and then asked,"Anna?"

**Private Medical area**

She had heard his screams and had seen the blood There had been no anesthetic used, due to the rush, they had to accomplish the deed before help arrived. The help that he so very much needed, the man's friends, that she had called earlier in the day were coming. It was dark outside now and she held the wounded man in her arms, and a phone to her ear. The good thing was that the others were long gone, their evil deeds had been done, and now the man lay as still as the darkness around them, his moans could be heard as they sat in the make-shift hospital room.

She sighed a breath of relief when she heard the older man's voice on the other end of the line, "Gibbs."

"Mr Gibbs, I need you to hurry," her accent gave away her identity, she needed him to come and soon.

"Anna?" he asked, recognizing her Italian accent and her soft tone.

"We're located in Tuscany, the brick covered building in the center of town, located near the Tuscan winery. You need to hurry, they did something to him, he's not looking too good Mr Gibbs." her voice frantic, her tears evident in her shaky voice.

"We're on our way Anna." he answered but the phone faded out and she was gone.

**Airport Terminal**

Gibbs jumped into the front with the cab driver with major protests from the cabbie until Gibbs shoved his ID into his face, "Downtown Tuscany, now!' he was shouting and Ducky immediately knew, Tony was in a terrible dire straits for Gibbs to be reacting in this manner.

The cab was silent as the cabbie drove the van through the narrow streets, crowded with tourists and drunks. The process of avoiding pedestrians was slowing them down and Gibbs frustration was showing as he was shouting at the driver to move a little faster, or for them to change places and he would drive. Gibbs' attitude only proved to tick off the short man with the thick Italian accent, who looked like he just might just belong to the Italian mofia. As they drove along the crowded streets the others sat in silence, hoping that the driver wouldn't get too nervous and drive into a building.

Finally they reached their destination, Gibbs barely allowed the vehicle to come to a complete stop before he jumped out and ran towards the building that now was now covered in pitch dark, so dark that he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. "Where are the damned lights?" he yelled as he entered and started running through the building, his anger directed to one in particular, as he tripped over stacked boxes.

"Gibbs! Take this!" Ziva yelled as she threw him a flashlight and they started searching for a stairway or elevator.

Gibbs and Ziva started towards the back of the building and Tim 's job was to work on finding the source for the lights being out, he needed to find the main switch box and he needed to find it now, he finally found a door that led down into a basement and there it was, a box located on the outer side wall with many switches and all of them were in the off position.

Ducky lagged behind, waiting for the moment he would be needed, his medical bag in hand, starring into the darkness, the flashlights providing a glimpse of what the building was used for, it was definitely a warehouse with multiple entrances and plenty of obstructions in the way, cases of wine and fine cheeses littered the main entrance, he could not help but to wonder, _why Tony's father had brought his son here_.

Finally he heard a loud shout from McGee, then the building lit up like a Christmas tree and then the elusive elevator and stairways were visible and soon they were all on board the elevator, moving towards the upper levels but they had no idea where to stop. There had been no word from Anna since the call at the airport and the line was dead again when they had attempted to call her back.

They came to the second floor of the five story building, Gibbs and Ziva got off directing Ducky and Tim to proceed to the next level, they would meet them there after they had done a thorough search of the second floor.

As Ducky waited for the elevator door to open, he looked over at Tim, "You know this won't be easy and you are more than welcome to stay in the elevator if you want to young Timothy." Ducky knew the younger agent was squeamish and he also knew that Tony wasn't Tim's best of friends, they were more like sibling rivalries, so he offered the option just in case he wanted to take it. Tim declined, without thought or hesitation, Tony was his partner and he had to assist in finding him, regardless of what he might find. Tim knew that Tony could be dead or an alive Tony, and it was looking that more likely they would find him dead.

Ducky started opening doors, the place had been quickly abandoned. Wires had been severed, trash scattered, and the remnants of anesthetic and ammonia in the air, the place had been cleaned. He was about to open the door at the end of the hallway when he heard a small sound, like a whimpering animal, it was low and sounded primal.

With his hand on the handle he carefully opened the door, and the sight before him almost dropped him to his knees. A beautiful woman with her dark brown hair pulled back, her arms wrapped the prostate form of Anthony DiNozzo. His body pulled up into fetal position, blood covered the lower part of his gown that he wore and Anna's once pristine white uniform was NOW covered in dried caked blood.

She immediately looked up in fear, her tear stained face lit up in terror, her eyes puddled with tears, her cheeks reddened and streaked with dried eyeliner, they had been here for a while.

"I'm Dr Mallard and this is Timothy McGee, we're friends of Anthony." he walked slowly towards the two people sitting on the floor. Tony showing no recognition at all, he just starred, unmoving., not responding to seeing his friends.

"My name is Anna. He needs immediate medical attention," her accented voice low and filled with sadness and pain.

"I will help you and Anthony while young Timothy gets the others. Agent Gibbs and Tony's partner, Ziva David are here, we want to help you both." he wanted to keep her informed with what was going on around them, he knew what shock looked like and she was definitely in shock, Tony seemed to be more traumatized mentally, as well as physically.

He looked around and nodded to Tim to leave, the young man looked pale and shocked to see Tony in such a condition but Ducky needed the young agent to go and get Gibbs, "Timothy, we need Gibbs. Please."

Tim was hesitant at first, but then he turned and left, a little slow at first, then he took off in a full run.

Ducky bent down to attempt to examine the both of them, but he noticed quickly that Anna was strengthening her best grip around the man in her charge, she was still in a protective state, the shock of what had occurred affecting them both.

"I need to check you both out my dear. Anthony needs my attention and you seem to be hurt also." he reached over to take Tony's wrist to feel for a pulse from the very quiet form of his usually talkative friend and found a weak and thready beat. He then, very slowly, gently, took the young woman's wrist and found that she too was having difficulty, the red stain on her uniform wasn't all Tony's blood, she too had sustained a wound, and it appeared that if he didn't get them assistance soon , they both would be in his morgue and given their appearance, it would be soon.

Ducky opened his medical bag and took out the blood pressure cuff. They would definitely need an ambulance, he reached for his cell and called 118 and gave the information to the operator. The lives of both Anna and Tony rested in the EMS getting to them as quickly as possible.

As he placed the cuff on Tony first, he noticed that the grip that Anna had on the man was weakening. She was fading, her eyes were growing dull and her strength was slipping away.

"Anna?" he called out to the young woman, "Hang on my dear." he pleaded, but her grip finally loosed and she fell away from the man she had so diligently protected.

**Well, all I can say is simply, "Thank you" for your reviews, you are the best readers in the world!!!!**


	50. Chapter 50

_As he placed the cuff on Tony first he noticed that the grip that Anna had on the man was weakening, she was fading, her eyes were growing dull and her strength was slipping away. "Anna?" he called out to the young woman, "Hang on my dear." he pleaded, but her grip finally loosed and she fell away from the man she had so diligently protected._

Ducky started CPR, leaving Tony 's quiet form lying on the bare floor next to the beautiful body of the woman who had saved his life. "Anna, come on dear, you have to stay with us, you've worked to hard to be saved just to let go now." Ducky continued to plead, unaware that he had been joined by the rest of the team, Gibbs running over to Tony's side.

"What happened to Tony? " Gibbs asked as he watched Ziva join Ducky in performing compressions and breaths on the woman , who evidently had been left to die, along with Tony.

"God only knows, but I do believe that it was horrendous, they both need a hospital now," the words had just been spoken when he saw the emergency medical team enter, they must not have been too far away when he placed the call.

The paramedics took over but Gibbs refused to leave his agent's side, he refused to allow him to be left alone again.

"He's suffered a good deal of blood loss but his pressure is steady." the first paramedic who was delivering care to Tony was informing the group as he started another IV into his forearm. Tony didn't even flinch or bat even an eye. His still form continued to just stare off, no emotion, no sense of comprehension that the others were even in the same room with him.

Ducky looked over at the young man and shook his head, he had witnessed catatonic states before, knowing that it could last hours, days, weeks, months or even a lifetime.

"She's gone. Call the time!" the other paramedic announced, Anna's lifeless body lay limp on the floor, her dark brown skin hiding the lack of color in her once flawless complexion. Ducky looked over at Gibbs, this was more than a father wanting to hurt his son, this was a case of murder. A murder that could and would be connected to their agent's father.

" 0320," the other paramedic responded, now both men focusing all of their attention on Tony.

Gibbs nodded in understanding towards Ducky, the police had arrived, statements would have to be given but they could wait, Tony needed to get to a medical facility.

Gibbs stood and walked over to the lead detective who had just entered the room, he spoke a few words and presented his badge, then he turned and waved the others to follow. Anna's body would be processed and Ducky would make sure it was delivered to his morgue after following protocols, they had done this before, it was nothing new or foreign to them.

Gibbs never left his agent's side, his hand resting on Tony's arm, Ziva and McGee following close behind, Ducky would soon follow after taking care of business.

"I'll take care of the cab and will meet you at the hospital." Tim announced as he left the group, he was nervous for his friend, his partner.

Ziva turned to Gibbs, "I will meet you at the hospital Gibbs." She looked at Tony, tears filled her eyes, her thoughts were on all that he had been through, her heart was breaking for him, so much to deal with for one man. Ziva then reached down and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before leaving his side, though there was no response from Tony, she knew that he would know that it was her, she was his partner after all.

They loaded Tony into the cab, Gibbs didn't even ask permission, he just got inside and sat beside the too quiet man. He had never seen his agent so quiet as he had for the past few weeks, he had suffered so much and it had all started with him. If he had asked for help that day then maybe one of this would have happened, maybe things would have been very different.

"Tony, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. This was all my fault." his voice low and close to Tony's ear, the emotion of the moment was evident in his voice.

Tony blinked, no longer looking into some dark abyss and looked up at the man who had saved him so many times, "Never say sorry boss." his ragged voice was so low that he could barely hear him but it was definitely Tony, he looked down and his eyes closed, his breathing now slow and even, and he slept.

Gibbs hand that rested on Tony's upper arm gave a firm squeeze, just to allow the man to know that he was there, and that he wasn't going anywhere.

**Hospital in Tuscany**

**8 Hours later**

McGee and Ziva now sat in the hospital lobby awaiting word on Tony. They ahdn't seen Gibbs since he entered the ambulance with their friend. Each silently worried that Tony may never recover from all the trauma he had suffered through.

A voice interrupted their somber thoughts,"Have you seen Jethro?" the Englishman's voice could not be more welcomed, the small statured man looked exhausted.

Ziva spoke up, with concern in her voice, "He has been with Tony. Nobody has given us an up to the minute report."

"So we haven't gotten an update from Jethro. That is concerning. Maybe I should go back and see what is taking so long. Make sure young Anthony is doing okay." His brows furrowed with concern as he started back to the emergency room.

"Ducky!" Gibbs voice met him as he started to open the doors to enter.

"Jethro, how is our Anthony?" he asked as he was joined by the other two team members, the concern for one of their own showed on not only their faces but in their ragged, tired appearances.

"They gave him some fluids and replaced the blood loss but he has been through a lot. He doesn't want to stay here though, he wants to go home, and even though he's been told that isn't a good idea, he is insisting." he explained to the man who seemed a little surprised that he was even able to argue given the state he was in earlier.

" Good for him." Ducky smiled, finding it so like his friend to be obstinate, it was a welcome reaction, given his earlier stat of catatonia. "I would suggest we listen to him and go home."

Gibbs gave his friend a surprised look, then a small grin," Okay, I'll tell Tony." he walked away, followed by Ziva.

"I'll make arrangements for the first flight home." Tim spoke up, it would be nice to go home with Tony safe with them.

"No need to my dear Timothy. I have already made arrangements for a flight for the body, we can go home on the same aircraft. She was an American and her family lives just outside of Washington, they will meet us there." he gave a nod towards the taller man and then proceeded back to see his friend, followed by a slightly confused McGee.

**Hospital Room**

When Ziva entered she expected to see the man who lay on the floor of the abandoned building , the man with pale skin and sunken eyes but what she was greeted with was slightly different. Tony was sitting up, though his skin was still pale, and his eyes looked older, he actually looked more alert and he seemed to be able to carry a conversation without too much of a problem.

"Tony, how are you feeling?" she reached over and gave him a hug, one that lasted longer than even she expected it to.

"I'm fine Ziva." his only response, his own arms returning the grip, but his was much notably weaker but she said nothing about it, she just allowed the comfort of his touch.

She knew better than to accept the _I'm fine_ response but for now she would and then save the rest of her questions for later. She reluctantly let go and stood back so the others could have their chance at visiting their friend.

Tim walked up, Tony expecting a handshake but instead was grabbed full armed around the neck, it was a welcome surprise from a man who was like a little brother to him. He kind of felt bad for tormenting him over t he years but quickly got over it, this was just how it was suppose to be and it felt good.

"You had us worried man." he whispered into his friend's ear.

Tony nodded in agreement, the sadness that showed on his face was more than words could even describe, it was enough for the tall man and he let go and stood back, swiping away at some unshed tears.

Ducky too, wrapped his arms around Tony's neck but said nothing until he released, "We need to get you home Anthony and put some meat on those bones,"

Tony grinned, he knew the last thing he wanted to think about right now was eating, the pass few days had been difficult, watching Anna get shot had been the hardest, she was his friend, at least had been her friend, now she was dead and Ducky would be performing her autopsy.

Gibbs watched from the corner of the room, sipping on a cold cup of coffee he had obtained earlier from one of the kind nurses caring for Tony. He knew Tony was attempting to be himself but failing miserably at it, it would be a long recovery. He would not leave his friend, the son he had always wanted.

**(Well. We need to get Tony to Gibbs house and the basement, it is time for a talk!) Oh...did Daddy DiNozzo kill Anna? We will know next chapter! Thanks again for all the reviews...You make me want to write!**


	51. Chapter 51

**I know, it's been a long time. I apologize but writer's block took hold on this story but now it is gone and I will finish it. This story will go to a time of healing and I even considered having started at that point with a new story but thought it unfair for those who might have it bookmarked. So here it goes. I hope you enjoy the rest of the ride.**

Tony was sitting at the airport terminal in a wheelchair, his discharge from the hospital had taken longer than they had expected, he had to be released by the cautious physician. The Doctor was hesitant at best, making sure several tests were run and that every test run was within normal limits, to make sure his patient could tolerate such a long flight home.

The medical team didn't want to release the man before they talked to his primary care physician Dr Pitt and after that phone call, on a promise that he would return to Bethesda, a promise that Gibbs knew Tony would not keep, the doctor had released him into Ducky's care.

Now Gibbs had taken a protective stance, nobody got within feet of his agent without going through him first. Ducky was at his side along with Ziva and McGee. They were all in protective mode.

Anna's body was already on board the flight, all that was lacking was the team boarding the plane with Tony and starting the long flight home. The delay had been due to the fact that Tony didn't have his passport, and that had complicated things.

They had made the trip to the American consulate's office and had obtained a temporary passport for the agent. The process had worn him out, he was already exhausted. His weakened body just wanted to sleep. The lady in the security area still wanting to give the agents grief regardless of their federal agent status.

Gibbs had allowed just so much then he had exploded at the lady, feeling that a sick person should not have to go through as much as she was putting Tony through, it angered him and he let her know it. That had caused a second delay after other security agents were called. Their badges were brought out and calls made, it worked out finally but the toil it had taken on Tony was evident.

The slow process of getting Tony onto the Sec Nav's private jet had taken a while but now that he was sitting in a seat, his body had decided it was time to turn itself off, and now he slept a restless sleep.

Gibbs was on one side of his agent and Ducky on the other side. Ziva and Tim took their protective seats also, not wanting their friend out of their sight.

"You should have let me take her out Gibbs, it would have taken only one shot." she was half kidding and half serious, hating the way they had treated Tony at the airport.

"Ziva, we didn't need an international incident. We're fine now." his gruff voice replied, wishing that he had taken the time to giver her the order to at least lay the woman out on the floor, but glad he didn't, kinda.

Ducky looked over at Tony's pale complexion, the bruises on his body more evident in the well lit plane, he was still sore on his hips where the bone marrow had been taken without his permission but Tony would not talk about it, wouldn't even broach the subject with either Gibbs or himself.

Ducky silently wondered what had happened that night, how Anna had been shot and how he managed to stay alive. He knew that the preliminary reports were all showing that Anna had bent over Tony to protect him, the bullet had been meant for Anthony, not Anna. She had died for for him, and that was eating away at his colleague. Tony's eyes had seemed distant and they were all that he needed to see to know that the agent was attempting to come to terms with the facts, that his father was actually a monster, more than he even thought possible.

Ducky's attention on Tony was broken when he saw Gibbs stand, the man had not slept in days and he wondered what other than coffee was keeping his friend going. Then it dawned on him, it was Gibbs' loyalty to his agent, his friend. He also knew that Tony was special to Gibbs, more than just an agent, more than just a friend, he was like a son to Gibbs and there was a father-son bond. He would have to keep his eyes on both men, both susceptible to over doing themselves, both knew about pushing limits.

He thought back to the day when it all had began on the deck, Tony saving his mentor's life and the life of Maddie. Tony knew the risk before he had jumped in to save Gibbs but that didn't deter his actions, and he suffered more than he should have suffered for that one act of selflessness.

Gibbs was his friend but he had acted irrationally, not allowing the team in on what he had been doing, attempted to go it alone, being a bit irrational regarding his own life, like he sometimes had a tendency to do. But this time it brought someone elses' life into jeopardy and that had bothered his friend, it was still bothering him.

Gibbs' released his seat belt when the light came on, wanting to stand and stretch his legs, wondering when the air flight attendant would make her rounds, he needed a cup of hot coffee. He was tired, it had been a long few days.

"Gibbs, are we taking him to the hospital when we get home?" Ziva asked as she followed him to the back of the private plane, wanting to know Gibbs' plans.

"He's going home with me Ziva. I don't trust him to stay in the hospital after all he's been through." Gibbs replied.

" That would be wise. I do believe Tony has had enough of the medical advice, he now needs his friends." She watched as Gibbs poured himself a cup of coffee, not wanting to wait any longer for the attendant, the coffee is what he deemed necessary to drink to stay awake.

Gibbs glanced down at the man in the seat, when suddenly the screams of a man drowning in pain caught his ears, Ducky already by Tony's side. Gibbs raced down the isle to where Tony was sitting, the sweat and strain of the events of the past few months evident on his face as he let out screams that sounded almost animalistic.

"Tony, it's okay, we're here, I'm here." he grabbed his friend into a strong hug and whispered something nobody could hear into Tony's ear. Tony visibly relaxing right before their eyes, the man blinked until his eyes were able to stay open on their own, Gibbs pulled back, " It's going to be okay Tony." he patted the side of Tony's face.

"The bullet that killed Anna was meant for me." his voice weak, low in tone, but it cracked with the emotion of a child seeing their father for the first time as the monster that he was, "He wants me dead."

**Okay, more tomorrow!**


	52. Chapter 52

The lights went on that seat-belts needed to be secured, the pilot made the announcement, they were landing at Dulles International Airport. Gibbs reached over and secured a sleeping DiNozzo's seat-belt, then secured his own. Tony had slept almost the entire flight except for a few minutes after he had awakened from a horrific nightmare but the exhaustion had been too much and he surrendered to a fitful sleep again.

Just as the landing gear hit the runway, Tony's eyes flew open, the realization that they were back in DC and back on American soil was almost enough to bring him to tears. He was glad to finally be home.

"Wake up DiNozzo." Gibbs remarked, not noticing that Tony was already awake, as he reached over to remove his seat belt. The pilot made his last announcement then Gibbs stood to remove his bag from the overhead compartment, he was ready to go home, his second would be going with him. He just hoped that Tony wouldn't have a problem with that arrangement.

As the plane's door opened they were shocked to see a group of white coat medical personnel, with Dr Pitt leading them into the plane. Gibbs was just as surprised as Tony, whose eyes had become as big as saucers at the sight of the doctor.

"A promise is a promise Agent Gibbs." Dr Pitt stated before anybody could say a word. "I will be signing his release form for him to return to work, this time he complies." he stated as the team of medical professionals went to work checking out their patient, their very shocked patient.

" Listen, Tony's had a long flight, I promise I'll bring him to your office first thing in the morning, but going back to the hospital today isn't on Tony's agenda." Gibbs was attempting to block what might be the inevitable.

"I owe Tony more than I could ever repay him Agent Gibbs." Referring to feeling partly responsible for Tony breaking his leg years ago in a football game. "I promise I'll do what's right for him, and his health. You need to trust me." he looked at the older man, sincerity in his words.

Gibbs reluctantly nodded and turned towards Ducky, who was assisting in keeping Tony calm. He was explaining to Tony what they were doing and why they were doing it. Tony didn't seem to mind actually, he felt safe with Brad, always had, the man did save his life once, but Gibbs could see the resolve in Tony's eyes and he knew that he wouldn't be going back to the medical facility.

The team continued working on vitals, blood work and even establishing an intravenous line but nothing was attached and that worried Gibbs. Why would Brad start an IV and attach nothing to it, then it dawned on him, if DiNozzo refused to go back to the hospital he would sedate him, take him back for his own good. That wasn't a way to handle Tony and he hoped that Brad wouldn't go that route.

Then the argument began, it was expected by each team member especially Ducky and Gibbs but the stance that Tony took surprised them all, he was irate at best.

"I'm not going back to that place Brad. I refuse, you can put that down in my damned medical file. I'm refusing to go back. And by the way, why the hell do I need to go back Brad ?" his voice now filled with the venom he felt for his father and everybody else who had taken a piece of him lately and that actually was a lot of people.

Tony stopped his verbal escalation to look at the stunned faces on the crowd, ," So your team can document what a plague survivor does when he is exposed to pneumonia, to almost being blown up, and exposed to God only knows what else." Tony shouted as loud as his throat would allow. He was tired of being poked and prodded, of being treated like a lab rat and he had finally decided now was the time he needed to refuse to be messed with by anybody else, "What? I guess you could send pictures to my Dad, he would get a kick out of knowing what he's done to me, but probably just a little pissed that I survived." His anger was palpable, the venom in his voice proof that he had been pushed beyond his limits.

"Tony, you know better than that, I would never use your case to further medicine or even my own career, I just feel that I owe you as a physician to give you the best of care, something evidently you have lacked recently." Brad was talking about Tony's appearance, his sunken eyes, pale skin and feverish pink cheeks.

"Guess it just comes with being Anthony DiNozzo Junior. I should be use to filling like the world wants to take a piss on me but for once I am standing my ground, I'm not going with you Brad." his voice filled with sarcasm and pain, he was taking a stand even if it left him drugged to the gills.

Tony seemed to get his second breath as he continued, "It is difficult though to be tied to a bed, drugged, then have procedures done to you that should only be done to rabid dogs. But I guess I should be use to it by now, shouldn't I Brad, first daddy dearest and now my own friend." he shook his head then stood on shaky legs, "Not going back, you can't make me." his voice now raspy from his tirade, it was almost a whisper, and he was too weak to fight any longer so he looked towards Gibbs with pleading eyes.

Gibbs hated to see Tony in this much pain and the anger he was feeling for the surprised medical intervention was about to come to a head, even if he had to take down a few doctors and nurses to get his friend out the door.

Ducky knew that he had to intervene before Gibbs took out his gun and started shooting, "Brad, may I speak with you and your medical team for just a few minutes? I am sure we can get young Anthony to see it your way." he lied, hoping his improvised plan would work.

Brad stared at his patient worriedly. Then he nodded reluctantly, he and his medical team followed Ducky to the back of the plane, out of the sight of Gibbs and Tony.

Gibbs reached up and grabbed his bag, McGee and Ziva were following his lead. He carefully grabbed Tony underneath his arm, disconnected the IV and started assisting him down the isle.

No words needed to be uttered, no commands needed to be shouted, it was time to get DiNozzo home, and quickly.

It was as if the whole team finally were in sinc again, as they exited the plane there stood Abby, in Abby attire, pig tails wagging, standing at the gate with a wheelchair in tow.

"Tony!" she screamed as they quickly made their way towards her but Gibbs halted her movements .

"Later Abby!" Gibbs quickly placed Tony into the chair and sped off with the younger man, the team following close behind, bypassing customs as he waved his badge.

Tim and Abby left the rest to retrieve the car, hearse, and hoped to beat the medical team to the front entrance, where an ambulance awaited for Tony.

Tony seemed to perk up a little as they weaved through the airport impressed by the measures they would go to assist him, he would be sure to thank them later.

As they approached the front entrance they could see a security team assembled and what looked like Tim and Abby now standing with them, their attempts to retrieve Abby's hearse halted but Gibbs knew what to do and he did it.

He had brought too many suspects back from various places to not know where the short cuts were and he quickly took a sharp right, Ziva right behind him.

" I'll grab a cab!" Ziva shouted as she ran ahead, the sun now piercing Tony's eyes as he looked spotted the Ambulance sitting at the front entrance not too very far away. It had been a long time since he had felt the warmth of the sun on his face and tears collected in his eyes as memories of his captivity filled his mind.

"Go Ziva!" Gibbs commanded, Tony shaking himself back into reality as he watched his partner do what she did best, and she did not disappoint.

In Ziva manner she shoved herself right in front of an oncoming cab , ushering it's passengers out and motioning for Gibbs and Tony to enter the back seat, which they did with a new energy, their escape was at hand.

" We have an emergency!" she shouted at the driver as she flashed her badge and removed the man from the vehicle and climbed behind the wheel.

Tony's eyes widened in a new terror, one that they would all die at the hands of the Mossad's driving skills.

" It's a risk we'll have to take Tony" Gibbs reached over and pulled the safety belt around Tony's waist as they screeched out of the parking space, leaving marls on the asphalt..

Tony closed his eyes as the cab swerved through traffic, his sensitive stomach retching up a notch, he hoped he didn't vomit before they reached their destination.

**Forty Eight Minutes Later**

Ziva pulled into Gibbs driveway and threw the car into park, not even taking the short second it would take to cut off the engine, they needed to get a very nauseated Tony inside. He had been able to hold onto the contents of his stomach throughout the ride but as soon as the door opened he started to retch.

Gibbs held onto his agent as he emptied the mere contents of his stomach, who had been unable to keep anything down for weeks and finally when the retching stopped he held onto him tight, preventing him from collapsing to the ground.

" Never was a good backseat passenger." Tony mumbled as Gibbs picked him up underneath his arm and carried him inside. Tony had lost a lot of weight over the months, he felt light as he carried him into his house.

Gibbs carried his agent past the living room into what use to be Kelly's bedroom where a bed had been prepared for him. It was at that moment that Tony had his weakest moment yet, he started to cry, everything that he had been through over the past few weeks hit him all at once, the one single kind act of having a comfortable bed to lie in had been a trigger for everything he had been holding on to and the tears came like a flooded dam.

Gibbs gently assisted Tony into a lying position on the bed, his face staring towards the window and that is when he surprised not only Tony but Ziva too, as he laid down beside his first in command, pulling him into a strong bear hug from behind, placing a kiss to the back of Tony's head, like a father would a son, wanting Tony to know he would be fine, that everything would be better now that he was finally home, that there was nobody there who would hurt him. He would make sure of it.

Tony's sobs evenutally ceased as he acquiesced to the moment of finally feeling safe, of finally being amongst his friends, of finally feeling loved. He closed his eyes and slept.

**Is this the end? I'll let the readers decide.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Ziva watched as their boss made sure Tony felt safe, he had been through hell. The realization alone that his father was a murderer had to be one of the most difficult moments in her partner's life.**

**When Gibbs was satisfied that Tony was sleeping soundly he removed himself from the bed and pulled the sheet up over his second. He was fairly certain that Ducky had been kept busy with Brad and also with retrieving Anna's body from the plane. He knew that Dr Pitt was probably a little furious that they had taken his patient, _again_.**

**He was concerned though and he was about to make a decision that he might regret but he had found something that was very concerning regarding his friend's well being. There was a raised area on the back of Tony's neck, stitches still intact, and he needed Ducky and Brad to look at it immediately,**

"**Zivar, get Ducky on your cell, tell him I need him here as soon as he can get here, and to bring Brad with him." Gibbs voice was serious, his tone low, as if he were trying not to wake or startle her partner.**

"**What's wrong Gibbs?" She was dialing the number but wanting some answers. She was wanting to know what had scared her boss into needing the man here that they had just escaped from. Why had Gibbs suddenly changed his mind?**

**Gibbs reached down and pointed to Tony's back, to a reddened, raised area located at his upper spine. There was a barely noticeable raised area, a fresh wound with stitches still intact right at his mid hair line. Something had been inserted underneath Tony's skin and Gibbs was fairly sure what it was, ore least suspected, _a tracking device._**

"**Ducky, Gibbs needs you here now." her strong voice betraying her as it cracked with emotion.**

**She looked over at a worried Gibbs, who had to be thinking, ' Here we go again.' She felt so bad for Tony. Her partner, her friend.**

**Ziva added, "And Gibbs wants you to bring Brad with you." She had presented Ducky with the stunning request right before she ended the call. Ducky had not asked any questions, he said he would be on his way and that he would be bringing Brad with him.**

**A sudden realization hit her hard, everything had just changed again, Tony's safety might still be an issue, hell, it was an issue.**

"**He's not finished with Tony yet." Gibbs walked out of the room for fear of waking up the exhausted man in the bed.**

**Ziva followed, wondering if she was missing a piece of the puzzle. Why would DiNozzo Senior attempt to kill Tony but yet place a GPS device underneath Tony's skin? It didn't make sense.**

**Gibbs slammed his fist against the living room wall, the newly plastered wall. His anger palpable as Ziva entered the room behind her boss.**

**The work on the house had been finished just a few days before, the bullet holes were no longer visible, the shattered glass windows now sported new tinted windows and the door was donned with multiple locks. He had to be sure that he could keep Tony safe if there was a next time and evidently there would be, given the fact that the man wanted to know where to find his son, if Senior could call him that. The man sure as hell didn't act like a father.**

"**What was he thinking? That Tony would be forgiving him for attempting to kill him or did he want to make sure that he knew exactly where his insurance policy was just in case his marrow transplant wasn't successful the first time around?" Gibbs asked out loud, wanting the answer but knowing he would never be able to figure out Tony's father, the man was a mystery, a real son of a bitch.**

"**We need to remove the device, it should be an easy procedure, yes?" Ziva asked, wondering if she was missing something. She knew that Tony's father had probably killed Anna, had attempted to kill Tony. But why? Why would they go through all the trouble placing a tracking device only to turn around and attempt to kill him? Too many questions and no real answers. **

"**That is why I need Ducky and Brad, I want it out... now!" Gibbs walked over to the fireplace and started placing wood on top of the old newspaper, he had watched the weather earlier, it was calling for snow, he needed to get the place warm, he didn't want Tony to catch a chill.**

"**I will go outside and wait for them to arrive and to keep an eye on the place." she was worried about Tony's father's goons making their presence known, _again._**

"**Where's McGee?" Gibbs asked, forgetting that Tim and Abby had been stopped at the airport by security.**

"**I will make some calls Gibbs. They're probably still at the airport, those security guards did seem a little ticked off, yes?" she answered.**

**Gibbs started pacing as Ziva went outside, her weapon readied as she exited the door, her cellphone out making the call to find her other partner Tim and Abby.**

_**Thirty minutes later**_

_**Gibbs House**_

"**At least they cured the fungal infection in his lungs but the damage they've done to him mentally may take a longer time to heal, longer than the physical pain for sure." Brad stated out loud as he examined Tony.**

"**What do you think Brad? Can we take the device out here?" Ducky asked as he continued to examine a still sleeping DiNozzo, hoping the answer was yes so that Tony could continue to rest comfortably.**

"**I would rather take him to my office. We're assuming it's a tracking device but I at least want an xray of his neck," Brad responded as he noted all of the bruises, scars and Tony's fevered skin. He was concerned, something was off, and he didn't want to guess at what it was, he needed to run tests. **

"**He really needs to be in a hospital getting around the clock attention." Brad wanted the two men to know he hadn't given up on his previous attempt at hospitalizing Tony, at least for a few days, but what his patient actually needed was weeks of recuperating from months of physical and mental pain.**

**Ducky realized the frustration that Brad must be experiencing right now, being unable to give Tony the care he wanted to give, but Tony really needed his NCIS family more right now. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a small voice.**

"**Brad, I'm sorry about what happened at the airport, but I really think I might shoot someone if I had to go back to a hospital." Tony stated in a low whispered voice, so low it was barely audible as he opened his eyes and looked up at his friend.**

**Brad smiled, it was good to see his friend, his patient again, "I have come to some understanding that it would not be in your best interest Tony but I would like for you to come to the office with me. That device in your neck, do you know what it is?" he asked, wanting to know if Tony remembered it being inserted or had it been done during a drugged state.**

**Tony's hand automatically reached up to the sore area and rubbed at it, unaware of its presence until now "No, what is it?" His words spoke volumes about how it was placed.**

"**That's what we're going to find out Tony. It might be a tracking device but I need an xray to find out." he was being honest with his patient, wanting him to know that he was not going to do anything against his patient's will.**

"**When?" he asked, feeling the need to get whatever the hell it was out of his neck.**

"**Now if you want. Ducky and I can take you to my office and if we need to we can remove it there." Brad was putting away his instruments, hoping that Tony would be agreeable.**

**Tony looked around the room for Gibbs, who had taken a stand at the door. "Boss?", Tony's voice was barely above a strangled whisper.**

"**Right here Tony. It'll be okay." Gibbs knew the question, Tony was asking if he would be safe, and he would make sure that he was regardless of what that entailed.**

**Tony looked up at Brad, " Let's do it."**

**Brad, Ducky and Gibbs assisted a still nauseated and feverish Tony to a sitting position, it was quickly evident that he was very weak and his legs shook when he stood, the muscles too weak to hold up his thin frame.**

**Gibbs grabbed him underneath one arm and Brad the other, they would basically have to carry him to the car, he was that weak and his muscle atrophy wasn't lost on the two physicians. He must have spent the last few weeks in bed.**

"**Can't do it boss, I can't make it to the car." Tony felt his body slipping to the floor even with the two men almost taking his full weight.**

**Gibbs met Brad's glance and knew he would have to carry him to the car, finally an understanding of how badly Tony needed medical treatment dawned on all three men and they knew Tony would not be coming back to Gibbs' place for a while.**

_**Brad's Office**_

**Ducky stood in the lab starring at the xray, he couldn't believe what he was seeing and neither had Brad.**

"**What the hell did they do to you Anthony?" Ducky asked to nobody in particular as he scanned the multiple bruises and scars left on Tony's body, his pale skin and his extreme weight loss. They must have starved him for weeks or Tony had refused to eat, probably the latter knowing that Tony could be quite stubborn, even to the detriment of his own health. There were marks on his wrists and on his ankles, they had used restraints, _bindings,_ and they had used them inappropriately evidenced by the deep indention into the wounds. "I am so sorry Anthony."**

"**What is it Duck?" Gibbs asked as he entered the small space, Tony had fallen asleep in the adjoining exam room.**

" **It's a GPS tag that they use in animals to locate them in the wild. They have tagged our dear boy with a wilderness locator." Ducky was pissed.**

"**Can you remove the damn thing?" A very irritated Gibbs asked.**

"**Brad is scrubbing up as we speak, he is concerned about Tony's health though, as am I. He is very weak. He is weaker now than he was when he left, if that's possible." He answered. Tony needed a place to recuperate, a place to get better without being blown up, shot at or having the responsibility of having to take down terrorists.**

"**Brad told me he wants to place DiNozzo back into a hospital setting, due to several factors, the fever, his weight and muscle loss and his inability to take food without throwing it up. Does he have to do it today..._tonight_?" Gibbs asked, he was actually more concerned for Tony's state of mind than his health right now.**

" **Yes for all those reasons alone and several more. I'm afraid Jethro that it's necessary. Tony's very weakened condition makes him most susceptible to infections" Ducky moved towards the area where Brad was readying for the small surgery. " I need to get ready to assist. I would strongly suggest that you listen to Brad." Ducky patted Gibbs shoulder, then disappeared, leaving Gibbs standing alone, deep in thought.**

_Thanks each of you for your reviews, I was so surprised, actually stunned, that I still had readers for this story. I will not disappoint...I do have a few more chapters to write, it is time for a healing and maybe a little revenge._


End file.
